The Chosen
by ElenaxoxoSilber
Summary: Katherine's life gets thrown into a whirlwind after she figures out that her best friends a werewolf. She's pulled into a world that no one believed to ever exist. Add the mysterious Derek Hale to the mix, and feelings begin to get in the way with the supernatural. But what happens when a certain alpha named Peter sets his eye on her and she's marked to be next?
1. That One Night

**A/N: Hi new readers! Welcome to my story, I really hope you like it. Please review, I'll love you forever :] Summary: Katherine's life gets thrown into a whirlwind after she figures out that her best friends a werewolf. She's pulled into a world that no one believed to ever exist. Add the mysterious Derek Hale to the mix, and feelings begin to get in the way with the supernatural. But what happens when a certain alpha named Peter sets his eye on her and she's marked to be next?**

_Chapter One:_

_That One Night_

_Chapter Song: Help by Abandon_

Scott McCall inhaled a puff of his inhaler.

Again.

And again.

There was no reason in my right mind I should be doing this right now. I should be in bed, fast sleep, preparing for a busy first day of junior year tomorrow. But it was my last night of summer, and in Stiles words, we should 'live it up' since I was always the one 'bitching about how nothing happens in this town'. Leaves crunched beneath my boots as I quietly tried to sneak through the forest along side my best friends, Scott and Stiles. Usually, the woods were lifeless at night, the only things lurking in them would be the small woodland creatures, but tonight was different. It was swarmed with police from here in Beacon hills and the nearest three cities. And then there was Stiles, Scott and I who were insane to secretly tag along and them and look for the dead body they were all searching for. That's right, dead body; two hikers found it early this evening. It was cut in half…let me rephrase myself: someone cut it in half.

"And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked Stiles, as we climbed up a hill-drop off.

"Huh, I didn't think of that." Stiled shrugged it off like it was a simple everyday comment.

"It's great to know your little attention to detail never fails to keep you from planning these things and involving us." I spat. Scott pressed an inhaler to his mouth and breathed in a puff of the drug as he began wheezing. He pressed his back against a tree and tried catching his short breaths. Unlike Stiles, I waited for Scott and he finally took his first few steps up the hill. When I reached the top, both the boys fell down to the ground, Stiles pointing the flashlight forward.

"What are you idiots doing?" I asked, standing up. Stiles grabbed my wrist and forced me down to the ground. Then I saw what the boys were seeing, dozens of police were everywhere, shining their flashlight at random and holding back police dogs that were barking rabidly.

"Let's go!" Stiles ordered, shuffling up and running into the woods.

"Stiles!" Scott's call was muffled, his inhaler being pressed against his lips. We both scurried to catch up with him, dodging the beams of police flashlights.

"Stiles!" I called. He turned around but then a dog barked behind him, causing him to clumsily fall over. Shoot, we were caught. I pressed my body behind a tree. From where I stood, Scott was doing the same.

"Stay right there!" A familiar policeman ordered in a yell, pointing the flashlight to the ground where Stiles was struggling.

"Hold it," it was Sheriff Stilinski, "this little delinquent belongs to me." Stiles got up and shaded his eyes from the flashlight blinding him.

"Dad," he chuckled, "what are you doing here?"

"Do you listen into all my phone calls? His dad scolded.

"No…" he paused, "not the boring ones." Stiles gave an innocent smile that somehow never got him out of the trouble he put himself into.

"Where are your usual partners in crime?"

"Partners in crime? Who? What? No. Its just me…in the woods…alone" Stiles was a terrible liar, always have been always will.

"Scott? Katherine? You out there?" Sheriff Stilinski called. There had to be some way for Scott and I to disappear before Stile's terrible lies gave the Sherriff ideas. As I thought about how to get away, a sheriff dog snuck up on me and began barking furiously. I gasped, jumping into the air and stumbling out of my hiding place. Sherriff Stilinski's flashlight fell on me.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski." I bit my lip, busted. I could feel a few drops of rainfall on my skin. Stile's dad was soaked in a mix of rain and sweat. Gross. A rumbled of thunder sounded overhead. It was time for us to go.

"Okay, where's Scott?" He demanded an answer.

"Scott's at home. He wanted to get some rest for practice tomorrow." I lied, which seemed more believable than what Stiles said.

"Both of you come with me, I'm walking you back to your car and making sure you go straight home." He took both of us by the arm, like we were five years old, and led us to Stile's Jeep that was parked outside the forest limits. Sherriff Stilinski ordered the rest of the officers to keep the search going while he escorted us back. My eyes fell on Stiles, mouthing 'what about Scott?' to him. Scott was on his own for now. While we walked back in silence through out the woods, something caught my eye. They were two large red dots looming in the bushes. It blinked. Were those eyes? When I stopped and turned to Sherriff Stilinski to say something, they disappeared.

"I want you to drop Katherine off and then get your ass straight home or I will personally lock you in a jail cell for a week for trespassing on investigation property."

"Yes dad." Stiles sighed and we were thrown into the Jeep. Stiles started up the car and drove off, occasionally looking in the rearview mirror to see if his dad was still watching us as we drove away, which he was.

"What about Scott? We can't just leave him back there! What if the killers still in there?"

"You head my dad, if he finds me in there he'll lock me up!"

"Stiles, he's your dad of course he's going to say that."

"Besides, with every police officer in town out looking for that body, the killers way gone." Rain began pelting the window and I could hear a howl of some sort emanate from the woods. I really hope Scott's okay.

"God, if there was one thing I liked most about summer it'd be the not getting up early part." I complained, getting out of Stile's bright blue Jeep.

"Tell me about it." Stiles sighed, slinging his backpack over both shoulders.

"Did you hear from Scott?" I pulled my phone out for the ninth time this morning,

"I called him, he was really short with me. Something about getting bit by something."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, he hung up!"

"Stiles, I saw something in the bushes last night."

"Something like the dead body something or _something_ something?"

"Something, something. It was when your dad was walking us to your car. It was these bright red eyes."

"Hate to break it to you, but eyes aren't red." Stiles suppressed a laugh. I purposely elbowed him in the side.

"Really? You think I didn't know that?"

"Well you're the one who said you saw red eyes."

"I don't know if it's eyes, but they were these red dots and I'm almost sure I saw them blink!" Stiles was quiet for a second, which was extremely rare for him and his big mouth.

"Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"No and that's why I'm nervous we haven't heard from—"

"Scott!" Stiles gaped, "he's here!" A wave of relief came over him as he began laughing.

"Scott!" I cried as we ran over to him. He winced as he turned to us.

"What the hell? What happened to you last night?" I asked him.

"Let's see it." Said Stiles, with a smile on his face. Scott pulled up his shirt to show a large square of gauze tapped down to the side of his stomach. A small stain of blood tainted the middle of it.

"What happened?" I gasped, hating the sight of blood.

"I'm pretty sure it was a wolf that bit me." Scott put his shirt back down, Stiles and my brows rose dramatically.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles seemed to think Scott was crazy.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"No, not a chance." Stiles disagreed.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"I heard a howl last night too…" I added.

"No you didn't." Scott and I looked at Stiles and mentally told him to shut the hell up. An amusing smile crossed Scott's face.

"Pretty sure I did."

"Nope, California doesn't have wolves. At least not for sixty years." Stiles informed.

"Fine," Scott shrugged, "if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're defiantly not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the dead body." Our eyes grew big.

"You-wha-are you kidding me?" Stiles jumped back.

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmare for a month." I looked behind Scott to see queen-bee bitch Lydia Martin walking with her friend bottle blonde friend. God, the one person I couldn't stand seeing.

"That is freaking awesome! Seriously, that's the best thing that's happened in this town since the birth of Lydia Martin—aye Lydia," Stiles turned around as she went right passed him, "you look…like your gonna ignore me." He sighed, his hand falling to his side.

"Ugh God, Stiles never gives up." The bottle blonde groaned.

"What's a Stiles?" Lydia idiotically thought.

"You've known her since the 7th grade and yet she still doesn't know your name." Scott mocked.

"Whatever." Mumbled Stiles, and we were off to first period. English was one of my best subject, but having it first period made me want to fall asleep. Partially way into the period, I noticed Scott frantically looking around while we were supposed to be reading the fifth chapter in Kafka's Metamorphosis. My brows furrowed, turning to Scott.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed to him, but he ignored me and began staring out the window. My eyes rolled, Scott was acting way to strange for my liking. A minute later, the door opened and along side our vice principal, stood a pale, brunette girl who was catching the eye of every guy in class, including Scott.

"Class, this is your new student Alison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome." After Alison walked off to take her seat, the vice principal walked out of the room. She took a seat behind Scott, and the moment she sat down, Scott turned around and handed the girl a pen. Alison looked up, surprised as if she needed the item.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

"I don't know what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained as Stiles, him, and I trudged through the forest on a mission to find his inhaler.

"You've been practicing all summer, maybe you just got that good." I suggested the idea. You don't get that good at lacrosse overnight.

"It's not the only weird thing, I've been hearing things and smelling things I shouldn't."

"Smelling things?" Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, like the mint gum in your pocket." I looked to Stiles.

"I don't have—" he searched through his jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of green gum half out of the package.

"Ew, how long has that been there." I muttered, realizing that was the gum I carried around with me at times.

"I think I've heard of this. Yeah, it's an infection."

"What? Really?" Scott's eyes bugged out.

"It's called lycanthropy."

"Is that bad?" I asked, unaware of where Stiles was headed.

"Yeah, it gets bad once a month." He shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Well, when?" Scott was pulling answers out of him.

"On the night of the full moon." And with that, Stiles howled.

"Stop being a dick." I shoved him.

"Something's seriously wrong with me!" Scott cried.

"Well fri—"

"Let's just drop this whole lycanthropy-Scott's turning into a werewolf stuff and find his inhaler because personally, I'd rather not fall victim to some murder attack." I clasped my hands together.

"Fine." Stiles mumbled.

"I swear it dropped right about here. I saw the dead body and ran, then I fell." He crouched down to the ground and began rummaging through the leaves.

"Maybe the killer took it when he moved the dead body."

"I hope not, that thing cost like eighty bucks." Scott whined.

"I'll look over there." I sighed, walking backwards and then finally turning around, a gasp escaping my mouth. In front of me, stood a man around his late teens—probably nineteen or twenty. He was dressed in all black. His skin was beautifully pale and his short black hair split off in different directions. Stiles and Scott whipped around after hearing me gasp. The man began walking towards me.

"What do you think your doing here?" His eyes came into view, and they were a captivating green mixed with flecks of blue. I opened my mouth to speak but the man spoke for me.

"Huh? This is private property."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"We didn't know, we were looking for something, but forget it." Scott replied. The man took something out of his pocket and threw it to Scott. When I turned around, Scott was holding his inhaler in his hands. Without another word, the man turned around and walked away. I walked to the boys, confused at the mysterious man.

"Dude, do you know who that was?"

"No…" Scott eyed his inhaler and shoved it in the depths of his pocket.

"That was Derek Hale! You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles paused, "his whole family, they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

"Then what's he doing back?" We all wondered. Stiles forced us to leave since he was creeped out, but as we ventured away, I turned around to see Derek watching us leave. We locked eyes for a second, but then I split away.

* * *

Music blared from the speakers on the lacrosse field. It was that time of year again—tryouts. Family and friends of the players were sitting on the cold bleachers waiting for the game to start. I watched as Stiles and Scott were on the opposite side from me, fighting about something. Scott was up first.

"Wait—Scott!" Stiles called, but Scott ran away to the field. I watchd the first five minutes of the game, feeling bad for Scott because, from what it looked like, Jackson Whittemore's number one motive was to knock Scott down as many chances as he got.

"You hang out with Scott a lot, don't you?" A girls voice snuck up behind me. I looked to my side to see Alison.

"Yeah…" My brows furrowed, eyes narrowing to her.

"Sorry, that was a weird way of introducing myself," she giggled, "I'm Alison."

"Katherine," I greeted, "and yes, Scott's my best friend."

"What do you know about him?" She watched the boy in the number eleven-jersey sprint down the field.

"He's an awesome guy who somehow just got absolutely fantastic at lacrosse. Why?" I curiously asked.

"Because he's taking me to Jackson's party on Friday. You're coming, right?"

"I'm not much of a party kind of girl." I admitted.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Alison urged.

"I don't know," I sighed, "I'm more of the stay in the corner by myself, watch a movie kind of person. Lame I know." She laughed.

"Please come! It'll be fun, and I want to get to know you better. You seem really nice."

"Wow, I don't get that to often, you must be a really good friend." A smile broke out onto my face. Alison barked a laugh. We turned back our attention to the field just in time to watch Scott go pro-athlete on us and tear up the field, dodging everyone who came at him. Lastly, he jumped up and flipped himself over mid-air, then threw the ball into the net, scoring the shot. Alison and I shot up, cheering for him. The crowd, especially Jackson and Stiles, looked stunned.

"McCall, get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled. Scott trotted over, taking off his helmet and pressing it against his side.

"What in god's name was that?" He pointed to the field, "this is a lacrosse field! What are you trying out for, the gymnastics team?" How could Coach Finstock be so angry about what Scott just did? That was the best plays I've ever seen from the team!

"I don't know, Scott stuttered, "I was just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, and you know what else you made? First line! You're starting buddy!" The crowd erupted in a cheer, hearing the news since Coach Finstock was basically yelling it.

"Wow, I never knew Scott was this good at Lacrosse!" Alison exclaimed.

"Me neither." I let my happiness for him to override the suspicious thoughts of that Scott was suddenly so good at the game he's been sitting on the bench for all of his life.

* * *

Thank God it's Friday. That was my motto for the day. Much to my surprise, the first week of school had flown by—but of course, not without the usual drama. Scott and Stiles have been acting unusually suspicious, they were up to something but every time I was around they acted like all was right in the world. Did they think I was that dumb? Every time I tried confronting them about it, they used some lame excuse like 'I've got to get to lacrosse practice' or 'look at the time, got to go'. These boys must think I was an idiot. I slid on my leather jacket over my dark purple tank top and pulled on my slouch boots over my black jeans. It was time for the stupid party Alison was begging me to go to. Jackson Whittemore was one of the biggest jerks I've ever met, and he was throwing this party at the mansion of a home he lived in. Throw him and a major party into the mix and I was bound to have one of the worst nights of my life. I could count myself sitting in a corner the whole time. While fixing up my eyeliner, Stiles jeep pulled into my driveway and then obnoxiously honked. Sliding my phone in my pocket, I quickly headed downstairs and locked the door behind me since my parents were on date night together and wouldn't be back till late.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted over the radio.

"Hi." I drearily replied.

"Why the long face?"

"Because I don't want to go!"

"Then why are you going?"

"Because Allison talked me into it, and I don't know, she said she wanted to hang out."

"So you're best friends with Alison now?"

"_Nooo_," I dragged on, "but she wants to be friends."

"Give a good word in for Scott, he's trying hard with her."

"Speaking of Scott, what the hell's been going on with him for the past week?"

"Something going on with Scott? Nothing, he's just being his normal, weird self."

"Stiles, has anyone told you that you're _the_ worst liar in history?"

"I'm not lying!" He cried. He was lying.

"I'm not stupid, something's going on with you two. You were fighting on the field Tuesday during practice, you've been frantic, and truth be told, right now you look like you saw a ghost."

"It's nothing. Scott's just been going through changes to make room for Allison." Stiles attempted to assure me.

"Changes? Okay, what drug is he on?" Stiles pressed his palm to his forehead.

"Kat, he's fine." And that was the end of the discussion till we arrive at the Whittemore mansion.

"You can't help me for being worried about my best friend." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but if he's fine there's nothing to be worried about." The front yard of the mansion was filled at least one-third of the school, each of them holding a red SOLO cup in their hands. I watched a group of guys stumble on the stairs: they were already drunk. The music was blaring from the backyard, so that's where Stile's and I headed. Every sophomore, junior, and senior could be found here. There were hundreds of them, and it made me want to gag. They all smelled like beer and smoke. After heading to the backyard, we found a full bar. I watched Stiles snag a beer bottle and pour it into a cup. Lydia walked over, bumping into my in the process, and poured Smirnoff into her half empty cup. We looked at each other and she sneered, walking away to go hook up with Jackson for the fifth time tonight. Stiles had wandered off somewhere, leaving me to my lonesome self.

"Hey! You're here!" Allison found me.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I figured it was better than sitting home and watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother." She laughed.

"That's the spirit. Hey, I'm gonna go dance with Scott, want to come?"

"Rather not be a third wheel on the date, but thanks." .I gave her a fake smile as I poured a can of coke inside a red cup. Allison gave a quick goodbye and walked off to go dance with Scott. Now, I was alone in a crowd of over one hundred people. Eventually, I weaved my way through the crowd and sat myself on the chaise lounge beside the large pool. The barking of a large dog caught my attention, and my head lifted up. A Doberman was barking against a fence, his snout bearing teeth and the person standing in front of the railing. It was Derek Hale and his eyes were focused on Scott. Scott was staring back. Derek turned around, looking at the dog and it quit barking immediately. Scott turned his attention back to Allison, and Derek caught me staring. The fire pit in front of him lighted up his face. As he looked back at me, if it was as if his eyes were burring into my soul—like he was reading every thought I was thinking. God he looked hot in that shirt. It clung to his muscles in all the right places.

"Hey." Danny Mahealani, goalie for the lacrosse team, came up to me and smiled. Danny happened to be Jackson's best friend. Unlike his best friend though, Danny was actually really nice. So what was he doing with a stuck up jerk like Jackson? Hell if I knew.

"Hey." I tried looking passed him to see Derek, but he had disappeared. Where'd he go? Scott's head was turned up, looking at the roof for Derek. Why would he be there? The huge full moon caught my eye as a deadmau5 song came on the stereos.

"You don't look like you're having to much fun." Danny took a seat next to me.

"Danny, how long have you known me? This isn't my scene." I laughed.

"I'm getting kind of bored of it anyways." He agreed. We looked over to Lydia, who was up against a wall with Jackson sucking away at her neck.

"Tell me, how is it okay for Lydia and Jackson to basically start having sex out here." I observed, Lydia glared daggers at me.

"Because it's his party. Jackson's Jackson, he does what he wants."

"And this is why I really like you." I laughed, sipping on my coke. Before Danny could say another word, I heard Alison calling Scott's name. He was slowly walking away from her, clutching his head. He wouldn't leave Alison's side even if his hair was on fire, what was going on?

"Alison and Scott breaking up already?" His eyebrows crooked.

"Something's up. Danny, hold this for a second." I mindlessly gave him the cup of coke and chased after Scott. Alison was pushing her way through the busy crowd and in front of her. Then I spotted Stiles, who was doing the same. Once I reached the front door, I could see Stile's sprinting to his Jeep. He was my ride home!

"Stiles!" I dashed down the many sets of steps. Alison was frozen, her gaze headed down the street where a pair of taillights were headed. Stiles started up his car and sped after the car, which had to been Scott's.

"Stiles!" I called, stopping next to Alison as Stiles drove right past us. I threw my hands up in exasperation; the only thing going through my mind was 'what the hell just happened'. Alison turned to me with a confused expression dawned on her face.

"Scott was my ride home."

"Stiles was mine."

"What happened? Something happened to Scott, he was dizzy or something." She expressed.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I'll call Stiles to come back and pick us up, okay?" I assured her. Allison nodded and informed me that she was going to go back to the party until he arrived again. As she walked away, I ran a frustrated hand through my dark brown hair and tried to find a place to hide myself from the crowds of obnoxious intoxicated teenagers. My cold fingers pressed against the screen of my iPhone and I dialed Stiles as I quested to find a place to be alone. After five or so rings, it went to voicemail.

"Stiles, what the hell was that? You and Scott just took off! I swear to God if you don't call me back in the next five minutes and Alison and I have to walk home, we're gonna have a problem." I hung up the phone and slid it back in my pocket. To my benefit, I found an outdoor generator covered by a plastic box enclosure. I leaned my body against it and placed my palms up to my face, taking a deep breath to try to calm myself. My hands went from my face and ran through my hair and travled back down to my side. I sighed, _you've got to be kidding me, how could Stiles leave me here?_

"Aren't you supposed to be playing beer pong or dancing with your friends or something?" A voice said.

"I'm not much of a party person." I looked to my right to see who the voice belonged to…it was Derek Hale. A breath stuck in my throat. Did he follow me here? I pushed myself off the generator and took a step near him and he

"Well then, this wouldn't be quite the right place for 'not much of a party person'." He stifled a laugh, looking down to the grass.

"I'm Derek." He flashed a smothering smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. It made me want to melt right then and there.

"I know," I smiled, "I saw you in the woods a few days ago. I'm Katherine."

"Well Katherine, would you like me to get you a drink?"

"I don't drink." I stubbornly answered. I hated the taste of beer; it was the worst. I never got myself drunk and never will. Of course that was the first thing Derek Hale asked me. He was probably trying to get me drunk to go sleep with him. Derek's thick brows rose.

"Wow, will powers." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can call it that." I shrugged.

"Sorry for being intrusive, but did I overhear you say you don't have a ride home?"

"Stiles left after Scott just had a panic attack or something." I sighed.

"Stiles?"

"The goofy looking kid in the woods with me the other day."

"Right and I know who Scott is, so that leaves Stiles. Do you know what happened to him, Scott I mean?"

"He ran out on his date. I don't know. They just left me here stranded."

"I can take you home if you want, you don't look like your having to much fun anyways."

"Is it that obvious?" I sighed. Derek smirked and nodded his head.

"Let me take you home." He dug into his leather jacket's pocket and retrieved the keys to his car.

"Thanks. Allison needed a ride too, but—" I could see her inside the house standing next to the window, talking to a group of people. They all burst out laughing, "she'll live."


	2. Killer Personality

**A/N: Holy crap! I logged off last night hoping that I'd get like 1 email notification saying someone liked this story and when I logged on this morning you know how much I had? 23! Most were alerts/favorites of the story and there were 6 reviews! YOU GUYS ROCK! So here's another chapter :] **

_Chapter Two:_

_Killer Personality_

_Chapter Song: Secrets by OneRepublic_

"_A pretty face doesn't always mean a pretty heart." –Robert Palmer_

Scott had been miserable ever since the party. Every time I asked the boys what happened, they either ignored the question or made up some excuse how Scott suddenly got sick from food poisoning. But instead of elaborating and exclaiming how sorry they were, they kept questioning my interactions with Derek Hale, who was nice enough to drive me home. The car ride was awkward at first, but then we found common ground to talk about, so the awkwardness disappeared with ease. Finally, I got angry at the two after a dozen questions about what Derek was talking about; I got pissed and walked off. Since Stiles was my ride home, I was stuck waiting for Lacrosse practice to get out.

"McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach Finstock repeated as Scott jogged back to the front of the line. Jackson had just painfully thrown him to the ground. Coach pressed the whistle to his lips and blew it loudly. Running as fast as I've ever seen him run, Scott rammed into Jackson, after I could hear a crack, both of them fell over. Jackson clutched his shoulder and Scott fell on all fours, panting. Stiles ran over to Scott while the rest of the team and Coach Finstock ran to Jackson's aid. Scott began yelling something to Stiles and they began running towards the school building.

"Scott?" I yelled, but the two kept running. Quickly, I grabbed my belongings and hopped off the bleachers.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" A voice—Derek's voice—tried to get my attention as quick as possible.

"Derek?" I questioned. He was jogging towards me from a spot out of sight, way behind the bleachers and closer to the woods.

"Hey." He smiled, flashing his teeth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just watching your school's team try out."

"No offense or anything, but aren't you a little old for school?" My brows raised in question.

"Just by a year, never missed this place anyways." He observed the buildings from a far.

"Wait, you went here?" How come this never popped up in our conversation last night?

"Used to before I left town."

"Oh," I paused not wanting to bring up the awkward "anyways, thanks again for the ride Friday. It saved me from a life time of punishments from my parents."

"No problem, any time." Our attention was both brought to Jackson yelling in pain as he tried to get up.

"Oh god, they're never going to win the game on Saturday." My shoulders dropped as I sighed.

"There's a game on Saturday?" His brows rose.

"Yeah, are you coming?"

"Are you?"

"Kind of have to because of Scott and Stiles, I'm their support team-cheerleader, whatever you want to call it."

"Then yeah, I'll be there." He smirked. My heart jumped inside.

"Great," I broke out into a smile, "Speaking of Stiles, I've got to go find where those two ran off to since once again, Stile's is my ride and he's no where to be found." I pulled a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Again?" Derek didn't seemed to amused with Stiles disappearing act, "I'm free for the next hour, I can always drive you home again." He offered. Derek Hale just offered to take me home for the second time this week!

"Really?" I cocked my head, "are you sure? I mean I've been a burden on you twice already."

"No, I want to." He stopped me. A smile spread across my face. This man was perfect! Whether it was his caring, killer, personality or his drop dead gorgeous looks, he was the definition of perfect.

"Alright. Sure, let's go." I clutched the crossbody bag that hung on my shoulder and we began walking.

"Katherine, wait! No!" Scott yelled, Derek and I turned on our heels to see the two running at full speed towards us.

"Katherine!" Stiles shouted. Half the lacrosse team stared at the boys. They finally reached us. Derek and I looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Kat, hey," Stiles said, being typical Stiles and leaning against the bleachers casually, "where are you going?"

"Derek's taking me home since you were no where to be found…again."

"No!" Both of them disagreed. I looked to them in shock.

"I mean," Stiles paused to take a breath, "I was taking you home. Practice is over, we can go." He wiped sweat from his brow. Letting out a shaky breath, I turned to Derek completely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you Saturday?" I nodded, faring Derek a sad goodbye. After he was out of sight, I turned around to the two boys.

"What the hell is going on?" I screeched.

"What do you mean?" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Tell me the truth, what's been going on the past few days. Both of you have been acting so secretive, you just disappeared and then when I was about to walk away with Derek Hale, who you've been questioning me nonstop about for the past two days, you suddenly show up. What's going on?"

"Just stay away from Derek Hale." Scott warned, turning away.

"Oh no," I grabbed him by the fabric of his jersey, "no, you don't walk away leaving me with something as dramatic as stay away from him."

"He's not good news, okay? We're looking out for you, if you care about your safety stay away from him!" Scott cried.

"How does Derek concern my safety?"

"Because we think he's the one who killed the girl in the woods!" Scott blared, dropping the bomb.

"What?" It was the only word I could get out. Derek, he killed that girl in the woods? No, he couldn't have.

"I was at his house the other day and I saw something that looked suspicious." Why was Scott at Derek's house?

"How suspicious?" I growled, feeling like a bomb went off in my head.

"The ground was dug up like a drive and covered back up. And I could smell blood."

"You smelled blood? From a body, you don't even know that's there, that far down in the ground?" Scott nodded his head.

"Was that what you were keeping from me?" I looked to the two of them, extremely hurt. They nodded, but somehow I felt like they were lying—like that wasn't the only thing they were hiding. I let out a breath I was holding in, my lips parted like they wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I was in a state of shock.

* * *

The proceeding days, Scott and Stiles stayed just as suspicious as they were before. But I was to upset to say anything. At the moment, I was leaning against Stiles Jeep, watching Derek being escorted out of his house…in handcuffs. Our eyes locked, and I let out a disappointed breath. Scott put a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. It was still a shock to me how Derek was the killer. He seemed so…perfect. But what was even more of a shock was the living conditions Derek was residing in. His home was half burnt down, the walls charred and black. Scott said it was from the Hale fire a few years ago; they never bothered fixing the house. How could he live in something this dilapidated? There were police examining the area Scott told me about, caution tapes lined in a perfect square of where the body was buried. Even through the window of the police car, I could feel Derek's eyes on me.

"Scott, why were you at Derek's house?" I piped up.

"What?"

"Why were you at his house when you saw the grave he dug?"

"Uh, I…I was there because—" He never got a chance to answer, because while he was searching for his words we were watching Stiles suspiciously look both ways and run into the passenger seat of the police car where Derek was being held.

"What the—"

"Stiles!" Scott whispered, urging his friend to come over here. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying, I could see they were both talking…until Sherriff Stilinski came out and grabbed Stiles out by his shirt. He then began yelling at him, scolding him how he shouldn't be associating with the criminal. After shamelessly agreeing, we piled into Stile's Jeep and drove off. While the boys were talking about something in code the whole time, I sat in the back and moped. Why was I so upset about this stranger going to jail? Sure he took me home one night and we flirted, but he killed some girl. I was probably just his next victim. Then the boys began fighting, and suddenly, Scott's hand flew up to the roof of Stile's jeep and he yelled out in pain.

"No, I can't breathe!" The jeep began to twist all over the road.

"Stiles! Your driving!" I commented. Scott began rummaging through a bag next to his thigh and pulled out a rope with lavender colored flowers attached.

"You kept it!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles cried.

"Pull over! Now!" Scott looked to Stiles and suddenly, Stiles looked terrified. He jerked the car to the right and pulled over on the side of the road. Stiles scrambled, grabbing the bag and running out of the car, throwing it out into the woods. Scott undid his seatbelt and began running, and I was left in the car alone. When I looked to Stiles, he turned around, completely disposed of the bag.

"Scott?" He called. I looked to where Scott had walked over to, but he was gone. Where'd he go? Stiles climbed back into the car, looking baffled.

"Where'd Scott go? And what just happened?" What just happened, that was all I was asking these past two weeks.

"I had some plants he's allergic to in that bag, and he inhaled the fumes causing him to earn an allergic reaction."

"And where did Scott run off to?"

"He needed some air, so he went for a run."

"In the woods?"

"In the woods." Stiles repeated, climbing back into the car and driving away, leaving Scott in the woods and leaving me to wonder what was going on, again.

* * *

The week came and went after the announcement of Derek Hale's arrest for being a suspect in the mystery girl's murder. It never made newspaper headlines, but it sure was the talk of the town. It was even the talk at tonight's game; the occasional whisper of 'murder' and 'Hale' could be heard ever so often. I couldn't help but wish people would stop talking about it already. Tonight was the perfect night to curl up in bed with a mug of hot chocolate and cuddle up in a blanket. It was freezing, but instead half of Beacon Hills was piling into watch the Lacrosse team play the first game of the year.

"Kat, how are you sweetheart?" Ms. McCall came over to me, wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Good, excited for the game?"

"Rooting hard for my little boy. So proud of him being on first line."

"I've been watching him at practice, whatever he's doing is really paying off." A whistle sounded in the air.

"I'll see you after the game, okay?" She put a hand on my shoulder, I agreed and we both went our separate ways.

"Hi Katherine." Sheriff Stilinski walked passed me and over to his son, who was, of course, on the bench.

"Kat!" Allison's voice wafted in the air. To many people were calling my name! I spotted her climbing up the bleachers with an older man in his late thirties. That must be her father. She waved me over. Pushing my way through the crowd, I made my way over to Allison, who engulfed me in a hug.

"Dad, this is my friend Katherine. Sit with us?" She offered.

"Sure." I agreed. I could feel the coldness of the bleachers radiate to my legs through my jeans. I pulled my slouchy vanilla colored beret down to cover my ears, which felt like icicles. Soon enough, Lydia found us.

"Hey Allison," she smiled to her friend and then looked to me, "Katherine." She spat.

"Lydia." I gave an obviously fake smile to the red headed wannabe princess. The game began with a rough start. Scott had been pushed down my Jackson, multiple times.

"Go Jackson!" Lydia cheered, watching Scott fall to the floor again. As he stood up, Jackson scored a goal.

"That's it Jackson! Get fired up! Fired up!" Coach Finstock yelled, throwing his hands into the air. The crowd stood up, cheering heavily for the 'hero' of the team. Scott looked winded. Lydia bent down and grabbed a sign, lifting it up over our heads. Allison grabbed the other side of the sign, that read 'we luv you Jackson!' on it. Just in time, Scott looked up and saw the sign. He was angry, I could tell. Three quarters and forty minutes later, Scott was in worse shape. He was bent over, his hands on his knees.

"Which one is Scott again?" Allison's dad leaned in and asked her.

"Number eleven." I said.

"Otherwise know as the only one who hasn't got a single ball this entire game." Lydia informed with an attitude.

"Yeah, maybe if your boyfriend quit stealing the ball from him, he'd be able to do something productive." I hissed.

"At least my boyfriend can actually play lacrosse." She smirked.

"I hope he's okay." Allison worried, ignoring the banter between Lydia and I.

"I hope we're okay." Lydia bending down to grab another sign "Allison a little help? Go Jackson!" She screeched, holding up a poster board that read 'Jackson's #1'. That caught Scott's attention, and what pissed him off more was that, again, Allison was supporting the sign up too. There was a minute twenty-nine left on the clock, we were in the final quarter. The opposing team was winning with five, while we were down by two. Stiles was feverishly chewing on the fingers of his lacrosse glove.

"Go Scott!" I rooted, his eyes narrowed at me. Then something kicked in and Scott went insane after the whistle blew. He jumped into the air, using someone's head as support and he caught the ball, and he began running for his life. He dodged the other team left and right. They tried stopping him by jabbing their lacrosse sticks at him, but he was on fire and kept on going. At a minute and five seconds left, he threw the ball into the goal and scored. The crowd went wild, screaming for the savior who was Scott. Now all we needed was one more point to tie the game. Allison dropped the Jackson sign and we both cheered for Scott. Stiles jumped up from the bench, clapping and freaking out like there was no tomorrow. Lydia sat down, not cheering for Scott whatsoever.

"Pass to McCall!" Coach Finstock screamed to the team several times. I watched as number 43 from the other team looked to Scott in terror, and passed him the ball.

"Did the other team just pass the ball to Scott?" Allison's dad looked to the field in amazement. Allison laughed in relief and nodded, clapping for him. Stiles began chewing on his glove again. Scott threw the ball again, this time it went straight through the goalies lacrosse stick and broke the netting. We scored again. Half the crowd was cheering him on, but all I was thinking about was _how did he do that_? There was twenty-nine seconds left and we were tied.

"You can do it Scott." Allison said to herself, her hands clutched together praying for him. He was looking all over the field for an open spot to throw to, but he was stuck. Stiles stood up in his place and looked nervous. We were down to less than ten, and Scott still hadn't moved. As two members from the opposing team were trying to smash him in like a sandwich, he launched the ball. The second the buzzer alarmed, the ball was in the net.

"Yes!" Stiles arms flew in the air. He was laughing. The crowd erupted in joyous screams and then they began flooding the field. Scott chucked his lacrosse stick and glove to the ground and began running away from the crowd. Where was he going?

"Come on, let's go find Jackson! Then we can go congratulate Scott." Lydia forced, pulling Allison by the sleeve. I weaved my way in and out of the crowds, keeping my eye on Scott. He was running as fast as he did during the game. As my pace quickened, my hat began to loosen off my head. I stuffed it away in my deep jacket pocket. Then I realized where Scott was headed to as he opened a door to the school building: the locker room. So I followed him.

The locker room smelled like a mixture of sweat, must, and cheap cologne. It was dark, so maybe Scott really wasn't in here. But when I turned the corner, I saw his helmet sitting on the floor.

"Scott?" I called, a shiver creeping down my spine. Something felt wrong.

"Scott, I saw you come in here, you can't hide from me." It was like I was talking to myself. Maybe he went over to the shower or the sink to cool off or wash all the sweat from him. I walked over to the stalls, but I didn't hear any water running. Instead of finding Scott at the sinks, I found a shattered mirror. Its shards spread across the floor under the sink.

"What the…" I whispered to myself. A tiny shard of glass dropped into the sink with a _clink_ as it hit the porcelain. This mirror was freshly broken. Had Scott done this? I walked over to the sink, the glass crunching under my boots. I was observing one of the pieces with red liquid stained on it. Was that blood? I picked up the shard and looked at it closely. That was blood, the metallic scent went straight to my nose. As I held the broken glass up, something caught my eye. In its reflection was a golden iris…someone was behind me. I flipped around, dropping the glass in the process. In front of me, stood a monster. And it was wearing Scott's lacrosse uniform. It had the body of a human, the face was that looked like a monster. It had pointed ears, glowing golden eyes, claws as nails, and hair along the sides of his face. A grunt escaped the monsters mouth, and he bared his fangs. It had fangs? But then I noticed the monster wasn't an it…he was Scott. I gasped.

"Scott?" His name came weakly out of my mouth. Thoughts of how Stiles was joking about Scott becoming a werewolf flooded my mind. The bite, Scott said a wolf had bit him. Stiles wasn't kidding about being infected with lycanthropy. Scott was a werewolf. Scott growled and lunged at me. I yelped, and began running. Scott was quick though, in seconds he was in front of me, crouching down on top of the lockers.

"Scott, stop!" I cried, he jumped from locker to locker, and then he finally jumped to the floor, landing in the same crouching position. His head snapped up, growling furiously.

"Scott!" I cried out again, you could barely hear me from all the banging on the lockers Scott was creating. It was like I was his prey or something. My best friend was some kind of supernatural creature! I ran straight but suddenly, Scott was in front of me. I spun around; beginning to run the opposite was but Scott already in front of me. My best friend was going to kill me. After turning around again, I ran into the room in front of me, but to my dismay it was the showers. There was no way out. Before I knew it, I tumbled over to my left and fell to the ground. Scott had pushed me down. He came out of the dark hallway and turned his body to face me. He was going to kill me. His eyes gleamed, sending a feeling of sheer terror into my stomach. When he was about to attack me, he was sent flying into the wall in the front of the room. In his place, crouched Derek Hale, his eyes glowing an ice blue. He looked the same as Scott. They were both werewolves. He roared loudly at Scott, who was lying in the floor. Derek's focus came towards me, his glowing eyes disappearing and so was his werewolf form of a face. I gasped, scrambling to move away from him. My back finally hit the shower walls.

"Scott!" I could hear Stiles enter the locker room.

"Scott, please tell me you're here! We've got a major problem, Derek Hale's out of—Derek?" Stiles gasped and ran into the doorway of the shower room. His wide eyes grew larger as he turned to me, then to Scott.

"Oh nooo," he dragged on, "this isn't good." He bit his lip. I looked up to him, giving him a '_you-think'_ look.

"What happened?" Derek stood up.

"Scott—Scott just tried to kill me." I stuttered. Derek offered a hand to help me up.

"Don't touch me." I ordered in terror, "what the hell are both of you?" I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

"You know the answer to that question." Derek answered.

"No I don't, that's why I asked you."

"You're lying, I can tell by your heartbeat." He cocked his head.

"I thought you were joking when you said Scott was turning into a werewolf!" I cried to Stiles. Derek turned to him, anger flooding his face.

"I was!" Stiles put his hands up to defend himself against Derek's stare, "but then he actually turned into one." Derek offered his hand again, being that I was still on the floor and all shaken up.

"Derek, she said not to touch her." Stiles reminded, taking a step forward. Derek was sending Stiles death glares.

"Help her up, grab her hand, do as you wished." Stiles backed up. My focus turned to him, giving him my usual 'what-the-hell' face.

"Sorry, he scares me." He apologized. I looked at Derek's hand reluctantly. His nails looked normal, but before they were claws.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Derek assured, and with that, I grabbed onto his hand, and he pulled me up with ease.

"Thank you." I mumbled. Across the room, Scott groaned.

"Ugh, what happened?" He moaned, sitting up. His eyes gazed from Stiles, to Derek, and lastly to me.

"Oh crap." He announced, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yeah, 'oh crap' is right." Derek mocked.

"Kat, I'm so sorry," Scott apologized, taking a step forward, I took a step back. He got the point, "Derek, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in jail!" Scott remarked.

"Yeah, that's what I came in here trying to tell you!" Stiles expressed. Derek looked to Stiles, signaling him to shut up.

"I was released." He informed.

"Clearly, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here." I commented, occasionally eyeing Scott.

"The medical examiner looked at the body we found." Stiles started.

"What? No way! What'd they find?" Scott interrupted.

"Ill keep it simple, the medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human, Derek's human, not animal, thus Derek not killer, Derek standing in the room with us." So Derek wasn't the killer of the girl in the woods? But Derek was a werewolf, did that not count for him being an animal?

"An here's a bigger kick in the ass, Stiles?" Derek let him finish.

"My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles looked down to the ground, fiddling with the fabric on his jersey. Scott's eyebrows lifted and both our eyes grew to the size of softballs.

"Hale?" Scott cried.

"Otherwise known as my sister." Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"You killed your own sister?" Scott gaped.

"You idiot, I didn't kill my sister!" He growled, his eyes flashing blue for a second.

"You're a werewolf, the police don't know that. So doesn't that technically make you an animal?" I piped up. Derek sighed, turning to me.

"No. The way you just saw me was as far as a werewolf I can go."

"So it really wasn't you?" said, Scott. He was shocked, he was sure it was Derek. But he had no reason for killing his own sister.

"Did I not just say it wasn't?" he barked.

"Well I'm sorry, I did—"

"Guys!" I interrupted the beginning of Scott's rant. All the boys turned their heads towards me, "if Derek didn't kill Laura, then who did?"


	3. Familiar Faces

**A/N: Extra long chapter for you guys because I wont be updating till around Sunday-Monday! Sorry, cousins are gonna be here and I'm gonna have no time to write :/ Love you guys! Review to make me happy when I come back :]**

_Chapter Three:_

_Familiar Faces_

_Chapter Song: Who Are You, Really by: Mikky Ekko / Fix You by: Coldplay_

Scott was like a stranger to me. I've known him for almost all of my life, and he was like a stranger. It was like I didn't know who he was anymore, who the real Scott McCall was. I felt entitled to have a bit of control in my life, and Scott being around me, being able to shift into a werewolf at any given second, it didn't make me feel in control. Keeping my distance from him this week was more complicated than I thought. Since Allison and Stiles were Scott and I's only good friends, he was with either of them at all times. Scott and Stiles knew I was keeping my distance, that this was a choice I'd make on my own, whether or not I would still stay around Scott or not. The problem was, he was still the same old Scott; there was just another part of him added to that. And it was dangerous.

"Kat? KAT?" Stiles yelled, clapping his hands to get my attention.

"Huh? What?" My head lifted up, craning over to him.

"We're here." Stiles alerted with a confused look on his face, he was standing outside the car, his backpack in his hands. Then I noticed how we were at school.

"Right," I sighed, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I was?" Stiles hung a heavy arm across my shoulder. He was aware of my strange personality these past few days.

"Only about seventy-two times,." I took his arm and placed it back by his side, "it's not your fault".

"We should have told you. It would have broke the news a little bit quicker."

"Stiles, whether you broke the news in one second flat or over three days, I still would have felt the same. It's a big shock to you when you discover your best friends some supernatural creature of the night, not to mention while he's trying to kill you."

"With me being me, I'm surprised how easily I took it. And he tried to strangle me." I looked to Stiles in terror. He tried strangling him?

"Not helping am I?" He bit his lip. I shook my head furiously, my lips parted to scared to say anything.

"Stiles, Kat." Scott ran up to us, his head lifted to meet our eyes. My mind flashed to how he looked Saturday night, but I shook it off. I couldn't be afraid of Scott forever.

"What's wrong?" Stiles wondered. From there, Scott explained his nightmare to us. He dreamt of mauling Allison in a bus.

"It was so realistic." Scott complained, as we pushed open the doors to exit one of the school buildings, we gasped at the sight in front of us.

"I think that's because you really did it!" In front of us, was a bus cornered off by caution tape and surrounded by policeman. Blood was smeared everywhere.

"Oh my God, Allison." Scott ran off, trying to find her. Stiles and I quickly followed behind, watching from a far Scott punching his locker. It was dented severely. Once he realized what he did. he scurried to go around the corner.

"What if he killed Allison? What lie do we make up then?"

"Uh, he didn't do it! Blame Derek! We've been pretty good at blaming him at stuff already!"

"You can't blame Derek for every murder that pops up."

"That's because we're almost positive he did it!"

"You already were wrong about—oh my God, Allison's okay." I relieved, seeing Scott turn the corner with Allison by his side.

"Oh my god, yes!" Stiles let out a big nervous breath, and then he stopped and thought for a second, "then wait, what happened in the bus?"

"What if it wasn't Allison who he killed?"

"Oh boy."

"I think he needs to talk to Derek." I finally admitted.

"What? Derek? What's with everyone siding with that guy. He's not God, he doesn't know everything!"

"But he does know how to control himself." Stiles opened his mouth to disapprove, but he closed it after realizing I was right.

Convincing Scott to go to Derek's for help was as easy as taking as child to the dentist to get teeth pulled. He fought me over and over on it, but I urged him, saying it would be better for all of us…including Allison. That finally made him agree, since they were apparently going out now. From what Stiles told me, after we all left they kissed in the locker room. For Allison, I wanted to tell her to stay away from Scott. But I couldn't do that to him. He'd hate me forever, which would probably cause him to kill me.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Scott sighed, frowning in the passenger seat.

"You tried killing me the other night, the least you owe me is to do this." I honestly stated.

"Sorry for that, again."

"Stile's says it's a natural habit since apparently you're some sort of werewolf now." I rolled my eyes.

"I know you resent what I am. I do too."

"I don't resent who you are, Scott. As I told Stiles earlier, it's hard taking this all in."

"How do you think I feel? But you're getting Derek Hale to help me? He caused this!" He conveyed, frustrated.

"Derek saved me when you were about to rip my throat out, right now he's saving your ass from getting caught. Go find something in common with him, make a friend not an enemy." I stated as we pulled up to a dilapidated house. The wood walls were either burnt or hanging on by a thread. The windows were covered in dust, and inside, sheets covered them. Some of the were busted. A line of vines ran up the house all the way to the roof, which no longer existed. The paint was chipped on the door, and the house looked like it could fall down at any second. This was the post result of the Hale fire. Derek was living here? This was a danger zone, you'd have to be crazy to set foot in there. The place did look abandoned; maybe Scott got the wrong address.

"Because ripping someone's throat out is such a bonding experience." He rolled his eyes. I cut the engine and we both got out of the car.

"Are you sure you have the right place?" I looked up, having a hard time believing someone lived here. Scott nodded.

"Derek, get out here. I know you can hear me." Scott demanded, not speaking more than his normal tone than he was to me in the car. I looked to Scott, more than confused.

"I need your help, I don't want it, but apparently I really need it." He admitted, "now come out of the house, because I know you're here." Scott demanded. After looking at Scott, I turned my attention back to the house to see Derek standing on the porch with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. It was his signature position he stood in. My heart jumped, how did he get out here silently? Stupid werewolf powers.

"Found him." I nudged Scott. Scott made me walk with him up to the porch to meet Derek even though this had nothing to do with me.

"Give me one reason I should help you." He sternly said.

"I know I was part of the reason for you getting arrested, and I basically announced you being here to the hunters, and I'm sorry I have no clue what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone and I hurt them. When I got to school this morning, someone else was hurt." Scott made no sense. Derek looked at Scott with a confused look on his face, much like the look I always wore around Stiles.

"He means he had a dream about his girlfriend, and in the dream he killed her in a school bus. When we got to school, the bus was cornered off by police and there was blood everywhere, but it wasn't his girlfriend that was hurt, it was a bus driver, who Scott happened to know." Now Derek understood.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked him.

"No." Derek answered.

"I need the truth. Am I going to hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Can I kill someone?" Scott's next question popped up.

"Yes." Derek nodded, pointing to me.

"Am I going to kill someone?"

"Probably." Scott bugged out, walking down the porch trying to catch his breath.

"You seem to know how to control everything, and the last thing we need is another episode of Saturday night."

"Look, Scott, I can show you how to remember. You don't remember attacking Katherine, right? Well, I can train you how to control that and remember. I'll show you how to control the shift, even on the full moon. Remember the way you felt at Jackson's party? I stayed there, while you were shifting in your room, I was at the party, Katherine being my witness." Scott looked to me, and I nodded.

"Fine." Scott agreed.

"Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it. It'll bring back memories by smells, sights, feels. You'll be able to glue pieces together. Your senses will remember for you." Derek assured.

"That's it?"

"Then come back here in a few days. Tell me what you remember." With a grumbled whatever, Scott took off for the car.

"Scott!" I called, trying to make him come back but he got in the car, and lightly slammed the door.

I sighed, "I didn't know being a werewolf made you so moody." My lips formed a line. That got a crack out of Derek.

"By any chance, would you like to come over one day?" Derek offered. I was paused for a second, not knowing what to say. Did the immensely gorgeous Derek Hale just ask me to hang out? But, this man was as immobile and as emotional as a brick wall…at least to everyone else he was. But that wasn't even the point, I was still trying to come to terms with the whole 'werewolf' thing, and being alone in a room with a werewolf probably wasn't my best option.

"Sure." But then again, he did save me. And how could I say no to a face like that? _Stop it, Katherine! _What are you doing? You just agreed to hang out with some killer monster-werewolf after school one day.

"How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect." On the outside, I was cool and collected while on the inside I was freaking out.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night, Katherine." His straight lined lips pulled up in one corner. With that, I smirked and turned around, heading back to the car. Once I sat myself in the drivers seat, I shut the door and sat still for a minute, smiling in my own silence.

"You're going out with Derek? Are you crazy?" Scott cried, ruining my moment. I put the car into drive and we headed back the same way we came in.

"Did you know eavesdropping is considered rude now-a-days?"

"Not like I can help it."

"And that's exactly why Derek is helping you."

"Was this just some way for you to see Derek?" Scott asked.

"If you think this was about me seeing Derek than you're totally clueless." With a loud huff, Scott slid down in his seat.

"I don't think I can go back to the bus, Kat."

"If you want to remember, you're going to have to."

"What if I did kill him?"

"Then we've got a big problem on our hands." I admitted. Scott became even more nervous than he was before, but I was going to let Stiles calm him down. The last thing I needed was Scott to shift in my car, and kill me in the middle of me driving.

My lips formed a smile as they looked down to the screen, seeing a message from Derek pop up on the screen of my phone.

Pick you up at 7?

After sending Derek a quick yes and my address, I shoved my phone into my jeans pocket and headed to class. Just in time, I watch Scott hop off his bike after chaining it to the bike rack and he jogged over to me.

"I didn't do it!" He announced, happier than ever.

"Kill the driver?" Was it possible he was talking about something else?  
"I was trying to help him. He was being attacked. I saw a pair of red eyes, it was—" The five minute warning of the school bell buzzed and echoed to the parking lot.

"Shoot, Scott, I got to go, if I'm late one more time I've got detention." I began quickly walking to class.

"Wait, but Derek!" He called. I didn't bother turning back, he was at it about Derek again.

"We're not discussing this right now!" I yelled back, heading to class before I was late for real.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror did me no justice. I still felt ugly, and more like Derek than anything. I happened to be wearing almost all black; it was the only cute outfit I came up with. The dark grey jersey bustier tank top I wore hugged my body tightly, and so did my black jeans. Instead of wearing my usual boots, I slid on a pair of black booties. The heel was high, but bearable. Not wanting to look like I was overdoing it, I left my dark brown hair stay naturally straight. My mind kept thinking that if it were curled, Derek would think I was trying to hard with that and my outfit and everything. God, I was one of those pathetic girls. My makeup was the way I always did it: eyeliner on the top and bottom, a golden eye shadow across my lids, and then the basic needs of foundation and powder. What can I say; I was really insecure of my skin and how I looked. My eyebrows had been filled in, but they still looked natural. Everything was going fine. I looked okay. As I slid on my leather jacket, I heard a honk from outside. That was Derek, right on time. I grabbed my phone and stuffed some money in my pocket, and headed downstairs, my heart pounding frantically.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked, coming out of one of the hallways.

"Out with a friend."

"It's a school night." He said sternly. That was my dad, always taking school first.

"We're studying after we get a bite to eat." I lied. My dad and I didn't have the best relationship. Sometimes lying to him was much easier than telling the truth. After a second of silence, he finally sighed.

"Fine. But remember, there's a nine thirty curfew."

"So?" The reason there was a curfew was because of Derek and Scott.

"So you've got to be home by nine thirty on the dot."

"Dad come on, there's a big world history test we're studying for. We need more than an hour and a half to study. We'll be really careful, one of the parents will drive me home." He thought about it for a minute.

"Fine. Make sure your mother knows where you are, she's at Wal-Mart, give her a call or something." I nodded in agreement and he walked back into the kitchen, leaving me to freely leave the house. Derek's sexy black Camaro was parked out on the street waiting for me. As I went to it, I typed up a quick text to send to my mom, faking the same story I told my dad.

"Nice jacket." Derek remarked, making me notice he too was wearing a black leather jacket over his grey t-shirt. I knew it! This outfit was too _Derek Hale_.

"I can say the same to you." I retorted, and with that, he quickly sped off.

The night was going more than fantastic so far. There was no conclusion I came to that answered the question why did Stiles and Scott hate Derek so much? He was such a nice guy.

"Seriously, let me pay!" Derek offered for the tenth time tonight. We were having a little friendly fight; he wanted to pay for my dinner.

"I brought money, I'm perfectly capable of paying myself." Derek cocked his head, giving me this look that made me want to cave in to him.

"How about the next time you take me out, you can pay." I settled. He finally agreed with the nod of his head.

"You're very stubborn." He observed, I simply laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I smirked. There was no way Derek was paying for me next time. Who was I kidding; there was no next most likely had some really hot blonde at home, waiting for him in bed. I was probably just some way to annoy Scott since they hated each other so much. Wow. That thought never occurred to me. Was I some item in a 'get-back-at-Scott' plan? Derek was pretty rude to me when we first met in the woods, but at the party he seemed nice. Maybe he was planning to kill me, until he realized I was Scott's friend. He knew Scott would tear him to shreds. After paying the bill, Derek and I headed back to his car and once again he sped off ten or twenty miles over the speed limit. _Don't let him notice something's up_, I demanded from myself. As he turned on the radio, yet another The Black Keys song blared from the stereo. Most of the car ride, that's all that played. The car grew silent, until the rock song faded out and on came on 'Fix You' by Coldplay. I looked at the radio screen, barely believing my ears.

"You? A Coldplay fan?" I said in disbelief.

"Guilty pleasure." He admitted. The car became quiet again?

"I went to their concert a few years ago. Traveled two ours because the first concert was sold out, I was absolutely obsessed."

"As strange as this sounds, I've always wanted to go to one." I looked to him, trying to stifle a laugh.

"What?" Derek sternly wondered.

"The badass Derek Hale listening to some sad love song."

"It was my sister's favorite song." He admitted. Blood rushed to my cheeks, what did I just get myself into?

"I'm sorry." My voice was quiet.

"Don't be. She used to put it on repeat almost every day. It brings back memories. I never knew music could do that to you." This was a side of Derek Hale I've never met. From all I knew, he was mysterious, badass, dangerously hot, and a werewolf. But he was still a person, and he'd been through a lot, and he had a past that haunted him. And at that moment, he let down his walls and showed a bit of emotion.

"I know exactly what you mean." I turned to him, nodding my head. Derek turned towards me; his electrifying eyes gazing into mine. Then a noise broke our connection. Derek's head snapped back to the dashboard, looking at the fuel gage lighting up and beeping.

"We have to make a quick stop, sorry." He apologized. Derek dropped the subject of his sister quickly. "Mind changing the song?" He added.

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed the iPod sitting in the cup holder and switched the song, letting another rock song play. _What kind of music does Derek like,_ I wondered curiously. I pressed on the 'artists' button and began scrolling down the list.

"Eskimo Joe? Foster The People? Kids of 88? Middle Class Rut? Wow, there's even some The Fray in there. It's like I'm looking through my playlist." I unknowingly smiled, searching through the songs Derek has listened to.

"Really? There's that much rock on there?"

"Okay maybe not as much, but still. Your music taste is impeccable." A bunch of lights began lighting up the car. Derek had pulled into a gas station and swung into an outer pump. He cut the engine, getting out of the car and closing the door behind him. My head turned to the right, seeing a crummy gas station store lit up. A neon red 'open' sign was blinking, catching my attention. An ad for fifteen-dollar cigarettes was hanging on the door. Gross. Then suddenly, I got thirsty. Should I bother getting out of the car and going to go get a drink? My mind made up the decision for me. I got out of the car and the door thumped loudly as I closed it.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. I'll be right back." I pointed to the convenient store. Derek nodded as he clicked the gas nozzle in place. My heels clicked loudly on the pavement as I walked up to the door and walked inside. The store smelt of cheap popcorn and stuffy air. The clerk barely acknowledged my presence, as he flipped to the next page of the newspaper glued to his hands. I walked over to the small, clear refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of ice-cold water. I saw two sets of headlights pull up to the gas station. My head craned to the windows, seeing one white Chevy Tahoe pull up directly behind Derek's car and another large red SUV pull up in front of Derek's. _Thump_, the water bottle was placed in front of the clerk. His eyes trailed up and looked to the bottle, then to me.

"One twenty-five." He blankly said. He put the newspaper down on the counter. The article he was reading headlines _Derek Hale, 20, determined not killer of girl in woods_. Thank God, there was no picture of him. I searched through my pocket and gave the man two dollars. As he handed me change and I tossed it back in my pocket, my phone buzzed for the twelfth time this night. It was Scott, and once again, I pressed ignore. Scott was supposed to be on a double date right now, why was he calling me? _Get a life, Scott._ He tried convincing me not to go with Derek earlier, but I ignored every word that came out of his mouth. After snatching the bottle from the counter, I walked outside in silence and took a bit gulp of my water.

"Nice ride," a familiar voice spoke, "Black cars though, very hard to keep clean. I'd defiantly suggest a little more maintenance." From where I stood next to the door, I saw a mans hand washing Derek's windshield with a windshield squeegee. Did the man work here? No, they didn't have service men anymore. Did they? I heard Derek put the gas nozzle back in its place. "If you have something that's nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. I learned that from my family." The man paused. "But you don't have much of that these days, do you?" The man's voice sounded satisfied. Whoever he was, he sure didn't work for the gas station. He walked over in between the gas pumps, but all I could see was back covering in a tan jacket. The man's face turned to Derek. Disappointment overwhelmed me as I could still barely see one-fourth of the man's face. There was no way of finding out who he was from standing over here. At least none of them spotted me standing at the door yet.

"There you go," the man threw something in the trash and gestured a hand towards the windshield, "I can look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything _so much clearer_?" After that, a silence fell between them and the man walked away.

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek spoke up. _Derek! Who the hell calls back someone who was basically threatening them?_ There was more silence.

"Check the mans oil!" The same mans voice ordered, and a scruffy looking man in an oversized jacket came walking over to the drivers side of the car. He raised a baseball bat and swung for the window, making me react quickly. The water bottle dropped out of my hand and rolled away.

"What the hell?" I yelled, storming over to the car. The man stopped mid swing, never being able to hit the window, "what do you think you're doing?" I asked the man holding the bat and I crossed my arms over my chest. Then, I turned to see who the first mystery man was and a big surprise awaited me. Mr. Argent was standing to my right with a devious smile on his face.

"Mr. Argent?" The surprise in my voice was more than evident. What was Allison's dad doing here, calling Derek out and having someone break his window?

"Katherine." He tensed, his facial expression now turning soft.

"What's going on here?" I eyed the man holding the bat and then back to Mr. Argent.

"Just having a friendly chat with Mr. Hale." My head revolved to Derek, who's face expression was the usual 'brick wall' he always wore. No emotion was exposed.

"And is there a reason you're holding a bat?" I turned to the man next to Derek's car. There was another man leaning against the white Tahoe behind Derek. The man's eyes narrowed, sending me a glare of hatred.

"I think this would be a good time to get going." Mr. Argent announced, all the men heading back to their cars.

"How's the oil?" Derek smirked, not having moved an inch as the man passed him.

"Looks good to me." The man hissed.

"Drive safely" Chris climbed back into his red Tahoe, "and Katherine, there's a police enforced curfew, you might want to consider it. There's some dangerous things out there." His eyes concentrated to Derek. I reluctantly nodded, how did Mr. Argent know about Derek?

"I'll see you soon." He nodded back to me, and closed the door to his car. Derek and I didn't move until we saw their cars pull out of the station.

"What interactions have you ever had with Chris Argent?" Derek barked.


	4. Red Eyes

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter (Well its short in my book). Busy week ahead of me! I'm leaving in 10 days for camp till August 8****th**** so I'll be trying to update all my stories by then! But mostly this one because I'm on a teen wolf high lately :P **

_Chapter Four:_

_Red Eyes_

_Chapter Song: Who Are You Really by Mikky Ekko_

_"False friends are worse than open enemies" – proverb. _

Derek was speeding along the empty streets, driving back to his house in a hurry.

"That's it? Two words?"

"I told you, Allison introduced us, he said hi." I paused, "but, he did ask Allison what number Scott was, I told him though."

"Damn it," Derek growled, "I knew it!"

"He possibly knows about Scott."

"What? No. Hold on for a second, can you explain to me what the hell's going on?"

"You just gained an enemy." Derek announced.

"Me? Why? Mr. Argent seems really nice. _Creepy_, but nice."

"Chris Argent and his family are werewolf hunters. He knows about me and now he has suspicions about Scott. Now that you were seen with me, he's most likely going to think you're part of the pack."

"Are you kidding me?" Derek wasn't one to kid. The expression on his face endorsed that thought. Derek's grip on the steering wheel tensed.

"He's known about me for a while. Scott's his next target, maybe even you. You were seen with me, alone. And you hang out with Scott on a daily basis. He's going to either think you're part of my pack now, he's going to be watching you." Before I could reply to ask how Chris Argent knew about Derek, we pulled up into Derek's house. He shut off the car and after letting out a deep, shaky, breath, his grip on the wheel loosened. He got out of the car, forcefully closing the door behind him. Derek's hands turned into fists. Okay maybe that was my queue to get out of here. After awkwardly sitting in the car for five more seconds, I opened my door and stood behind it as I called to Derek.

"You're not going to turn from being pissed, right?" I wondered, leaning onto the door.

"No, unlike your friend I can control my shifts." He snapped. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say next. Lucky for me, I watched as Derek's fists loosened and returned straight to his sides. He sighed. My head rose up to see the house. At night, it looked scarier than it did during the day. It was like a haunted house. If ghosts were real, I'd be almost sure that they'd reside in there. Derek noticed my eyes glancing over the destroyed home.

"I know it's not much," He paused, following me gaze up to the top, "but it used to be."

"It looks like it used to be beautiful." I somehow got myself to admit. I had to be an idiot to be talking about this. From what Stiles said, his family died in this house.

"It was, before it burned down." Derek's eyes held pain. This was why I shouldn't have brought the topic up. We began walking inside, the floorboards creaking beneath my feet.

"Why do you still live here?" Shoot, why did I ask that? This was personal stuff. God, I was getting more idiotic by the minute. It was time for me to leave.

"You know, as much as I could move out of this place and go anywhere I'd want to, I can't leave. It's like…this place is a part of me." The house had no lights, no air conditioning (not like you needed it in Beacon Hills at this time of year), and no power. But then again, how could it? The house was in ruins; anything that used to be here was smoldered into nothing but ash. As I continued to be oblivious and look around, Derek left my side and proceeded up the staircase in front of us. But I stayed in my spot, examining the home. It was hard imaging this place ever being inhabitable by a family that was just like mine, minus the fact that they were werewolves. Behind me, something creaked eerily. My heart jumped, causing me to move forward.

"Are you coming?" Derek wondered, standing at the top of the stairs. My eyes fell on the charred stairs. It'd be a safety hazard for me to walk up them; they could collapse at any second.

"Are these safe to walk on?" My brows arose. Derek looked at me like I was pathetic for asking such a question. My lips formed a thin line and my head nodded, understanding his answer. My right foot stepped on the weak steps and a squeak from the wood bending echoed through out the house. Derek had disappeared from where he stood and I hurried up the stairs after him. Once I reached the top, I looked both ways, only to see Derek's silhouette walking down the right hallway.

"Where are you going?" I wondered. Derek never answered. He receded into a room. Was this some way to get me into his bedroom? He was using me, I was his shiny toy for the night. No way, not in my book.

"I didn't thank you for coming out when you did, did I?" Derek wondered, I followed him and was greeted by an empty, dark, room. All there happened to be was a scorched dresser. My head shook, informing him he hadn't.

"Thank you. You saved me from a two hundred dollar window repair."

"You're welcome. I'm still not sure why they would do that to you, but, you're welcome." Derek walked over to the vertical window and peaked through the burnt shutter blinds enveloped in dust. My heels clicked on the splintering wood floors as I walked over to the dresser. There was something engraved on the top of the dresser. My hand wiped over it, taking the layers of dusts off. Engraved in the wood were a triple spiral and the initials D.H underneath. D.H. Derek Hale.

"This was your room." I observed.

"Correct." Derek admitted. I turned around, with him standing in his usual stance: his hands shoved inside his pockets. The expression on his face was, as usual, expressionless. He was so hard to read.

"I never thanked you for saving me last week, did I?"

"Not exactly," Derek took a step towards me, "but who'd expect you too? You almost got killed by your best friend." He smirked.

"Yeah, that was fun." I said sarcastically, my lips forming a line.

"You never did tell me how you're handling the whole werewolf aspect."

"You never asked." I clearly stated.

"I'm asking now." Derek declared.

"It's a lot to take on. But, Scott's still my best friend so one way or another, I'll accept it."

"And what about me?" Derek began advancing towards me.

"You? For all I know, you can kill me if you wanted to." He was centimeters away from me now.

"If I wanted to," Derek repeated, "but I don't." Our eyes both fell on each other's lips. Before I realized it, we were kissing each other. And we continued, until the thought of that I was being played crept into my head. Between our lips moving in sync together, I reluctantly pulled away.

"Stop," I paused, majorly sighing. My heart was racing one hundred miles per house, "tell me the truth, was this some way of getting at Scott?" Derek's brows rose, like he was shocked I said such a thing. That or he was shocked I figured his little game out. He didn't say anything. I turned around, running a frustrated hand through my hair. I began pacing forward.

"This whole asking me if I was free to hang out. Was this a way to annoy Scott? Because it's more than obvious Scott doesn't like you and you don't like Scott, so asking me out was some way to anger him. Because look at you, you can have any girl in Beacon Hills you want. If this was just some way to get at Scott, then you could have—" I was interrupted by my wrist being grabbed by Derek, him swinging me around to face him and our lips pressing together once again. It began out to be gentle. Derek's hand grazed my cheek lightly. Then as things began to get heavier, Derek was the one to pull away. He was concentrating hard, as if he heard something. I opened my mouth to speak, but Derek pressed a finger to my lips.

"Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did!" Scott's voice yelled. Scott? What was he doing here? Derek took a step away from me.

"I didn't do anything." He spoke lower than a normal tone. Scott could hear him.

"You killed him!" Scott cried, I could hear the stairs creak under his feet.

"He died." Derek corrected.

"Like your sister?"

"My sister was killed. I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Scott corrected.

"I found her in pieces!" Derek yelled, "being used as bait to catch me."

"I think you killed them both. And I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the Sherriff." I could hear Scott take a step onto the second floor. Derek was furious. He hurried out of the room and then there was a silence. Then I heard a loud noise of someone being thrown to the ground. I rushed out of the room to see Scott tumbling down the stairs. As Scott leaned himself up from the floor, he stared at us with gleaming yellow eyes and his fangs bearing. He roared. Scott had turned full werewolf.

"Go back in the room." Derek barked the order. Derek jumped into the air and landed in a crouched position with a loud thud on the first floor, near Scott. They both stood up.

"Derek, don't hurt him!" I demanded, but instead Scott grabbed onto Derek's neck and chucked him through a wall like he weighed as light as paper. Derek landed with a crash, along with a bunch of wood from the wall he broke.

"Or Scott, don't hurt Derek." I corrected myself, hearing Derek throwing the pieces of stray wood off of him and standing up. I could hear him dust off his prized leather jacket.

"That was cute." He commented, and then a roar erupted from the room Derek landed in. It shook my body, but didn't seem to move Scott, who seemed to care more in finding Derek. Then all you could hear in the house was fighting. There were the punching noises, slaps, and bodies hitting the ground sounds like in the movies. There were more snarls and growls coming from the two werewolves. And before to long, there was a crunching sound and then Scott was panting for breath.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." Derek was back to normal.

"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott was too. Would it be a bad time to ask if I could come down now? Probably. I kept my mouth shut, my quickly and silently hurried down the stairs.

"No I didn't." Derek said, I waited outside the room.

"You're the one who bit me!" Scott cried, blaming Derek.

"No, I'm not." He finally admitted.

"What?" Scott and I said simultaneously, but I said it in silence so Scott couldn't hear me. Derek never bit Scott? Then who did?

"I'm not the one that bit you."

"There's another?" Scott wondered. So did I. It was like Scott was reading my mind, having the same reactions as me.

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for it. Now I'm trying to find it, and I don't think I can do it without you." Derek Hale the 'I-do-things-by-myself' attitude kind of guy was asking Scott for help?

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. Its you. You're the one he wants." Scott let out a breath of disbelieve.

"What's it look like? How do we know its just not another beta?"

"It can turn into an actual wolf. Bigger, taller, faster than I put together. See that I have blue eyes and you've got yellow ones in your wolf form?" Red eyes…I saw it in the woods. "It has—"

"Red eyes." I walked through the alcove of the destroyed living room, seeing the room had been wrecked from Scott and Derek's brawl. Scott looked at me, confused at how I was here. Derek's brows pushed together.

"Yes."

"I've seen it." I informed.

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"The red eyes. The night Scott was bitten; it was in the bushes.

"So you didn't technically _see it_ see it." Scott tried to understand.

"It was staring at Stiles and me. I was about to say something to his dad but it disappeared. Then when Stiles was driving me home I heard a—"

"Howl." Scott finished for me. I nodded.

"That's right before you were bitten."

"So it saw both of you?" Derek wondered.

"Yes." Derek contemplated the thoughts in his mind for a second, while Scott moved onto other things.

"Kat, what are you doing here?" He wondered.

"What are you doing here?" I retorted. Scott got the point and looked to me in disgust.

"I tried telling you that Derek killed the bus driver and you came anyways?"

"First of all, you never said such a thing. Second of all, from what I just heard, the alpha killed him."

"You know, you've got to quit ignoring my phone calls."

"There was a sole reason I was doing it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Enough." Derek bellowed. Scott and I looked to him. "Now the Alpha saw both you and Stiles, so here had to be a reason he didn't attack both of you."

"We were with the Sheriff."

"It still would have attacked, its sole purpose is for killing and turning."

"Maybe it was just stalking us. We got to the car soon after, maybe it sensed Scott was weaker." Scott looked at me painfully. Hey, he used to be much weaker than Stiles and I. He couldn't complain now, he had super werewolf powers now. We all looked to each other, contemplating the reasons Stiles, Sherriff Stilinski, and I didn't get attacked that one night. But all I could think about right now was the kiss Derek and I shared minutes ago.


	5. Magic Bullet: Part 1

**A/N: Next chapters fully written! 3+ reviews and it'll be put up! You know the drill ^_^ Btw I know that this is going basically as the story line in teen wolf so it might be boring these next two chapters but I swear, it'll change up really quickly two or three chapters from now :D **

_Chapter Five:_

_Magic Bullet (Part 1)_

_Chapter Song: Perfect Little Secret by Snow Patrol_

Why I was awake in the middle of the night, I couldn't figure out. Insomnia was a bitch, and I'd be feeling its result in the morning. Sitting in a dark room was one of my worst fears. It made me extremely uncomfortable. It wasn't that I thought a serial killer would come climbing through my window or a possessed child would come grab me from my sheets—but those thoughts did get changed to werewolves lately—it wasn't that at all. Lying here got me thinking, and once I started thinking, there was no stopping. I'd go back and think about every single mistake I've ever made. My mind could wander all the way back to something miniscule I did back in the ninth grade, or maybe at how awkward I was, but it always wandered back and made me feel sick. There was something about sitting in the darkness of my room that made me feel this way. As I considered turning my light on, and going downstairs for a drink, but something caught my attention. No one would hear it if they weren't sitting in the complete utter silence of the two-forty five morning. A howl pierced the silence of the air. It wasn't the howl of an innocent dog; it was the howl of one of the Beacon Hills werewolves. What the hell was Scott doing out howling at the moon this late at night? Snatching my phone off my dresser, I sent Scott a quick text before finally falling asleep.

_I don't know what you're doing howling at the moon at almost three in the morning, but whatever it is can wait._

* * *

When eight in the morning came around, I poured the coffee down my throat and pounded the concealer under my eyes to hide the dark circles revealing little sleep. Walking into school after my mom dropped me off, I tried to keep myself from stressing that I could barely keep my eyes open. Easily, I spotted Stiles standing at his locker with Scott by his side. As I walked closer to them, I could hear their conversation.

"At least you didn't have to pick her up, she reeked of Derek and my car did too." As Scott complained Stiles began making hand gestures to try to get him to stop.

"Who reeked of Derek?" I put on the fakest smile while approaching the boys.

"Oh boy, you really need to learn when to stop talking." Stiles sighed.

"Hey, you can't blame me if my car smelled like Derek from you."

"It was like three days ago, get over it." I ordered, giving Scott an uncomfortable stare. He rolled his eyes, slamming his locker shut. After Scott and Derek's little fight Thursday night, Scott had unwontedly taken me home. That night was the last time I heard from Derek. He hadn't called, texted, visited, or any of that. And truthfully, it pissed me off. But he was just some guy, I wouldn't let it get to me.

"I just don't get it, if Derek isn't the Alpha and not the one that bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked as we began to walk to class.

"I don't know." Scott shrugged.

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know."

"Does Allison's dad know about—"

"Stiles! I don't know!" a frustrated Scott yelled, catching the attention of a few passing students.

"There's to much to think about right now. Please stop with the questions." Scott added. Stiles nodded his head,

"Done. Yeah, no more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek…especially Derek, who still scares me." Stiles admitted, shaking at the thought of Derek's name.

"I heard we're getting the history tests back today. My moms gonna kill me." Scott groaned.

"Hey, you can always make it up. Want me to help you study after school?" Stiles offered.

"Nah, I'm going to Allison's to study."

"That's my boy!" Stiles cheered. Scott and I looked to him, confused.

"We're just studying."

"No you're not! I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear I'll have you—"

"Stiles, quit while you're behind." I suggested. Scott mumbled a thank you to me.

"Come on, if Scott gets it with Allison do you know how that'll affect us? I'm talking parties every weekend and Lydia breaking up with Jackson to eventually be with me."

"You're dreaming." I rolled my eyes at Stiles thoughts.

"You'll see! And when I'm dating the most perfect girl in the school and you're with the creepy, loner, werewolf, you'll be disappointed you wont be with someone like Jackson per-say." Scott looked to Stiles, signaling him to shut up, "Right, no talking about you know who." He mumbled. "Hey, Allison, wait up." Scott spotted Allison piling books out of her locker. As I predicted, he rushed over to her, leaving Stiles and I to ourselves.

"Okay, I know I promised Scott no more questions but who the hell is the alpha?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

* * *

Sitting in fifth period, I stared at the clock and counted down the minutes until Chemistry was over. There was ten left on the clock and I was counting down the seconds till it was over.

"Take out your homework from last night so I can collect it." Mr. Harris drearily demanded. As every other student was busy shuffling through their backpacks, I remembered that the homework paper was stuffed inside my Chemistry textbook…inside my locker. I sighed through my nose and lifted my hand into the air.

"Yes, Katherine?" Mr. Harris looked to me, almost annoyed that I was asking a question.

"Can I go get it? It's in my locker." I awkwardly asked, afraid he would get mad since he was such a strict teacher. Mr. Harris disappointedly sighed, rolled his eyes, and nodded his head, pointing to the door. Thank God he didn't call me out on that, or at least even give me a detention. He was known to do that quite often. Taking my time by leisurely walking the hallways, I enjoyed not being in class. This was the perfect way to knock off the rest of those ten minutes.

"Why should I tell you?" I could hear Jackson in the empty hallways, talking to someone.

"Because I asked you politely and I only do that once." That voice, I've been waiting to hear that voice for days now. Derek.

"Hmm, okay tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him?"

"Steroids?" Derek asked blankly.

"No. Girl Scout cookies. Of course, drugs, what else do you think I was talking about?" said Jackson, sarcastically. "And you might want to stop sampling the merchendise. You look wrecked." He added. Just then, I walked around the corner to break up whatever was going on.

"What are you staring at?" Jackson's brows rose. Derek turned around from leaning against the lockers. He looked sick. His skin was paler than usual with a green tinge to it, not to mention his skin was shiny with sweat. Dark circles fell under his eyes and his lips looked dehydrated. Jackson was right for once; he looked wrecked. His eyes were begging for help.

"Come on Derek." I walked forward, grabbing his hand and walking away with him. His hand was clammy and wet.

"No, we're not done here!" Jackson grabbed my wrist, pulling me back. This angered Derek. He grabbed Jackson by his neck and slammed his against the locker.

"Yes, we are." He hissed into his ear. I felt a wetness on the hand that had held Derek's only seconds ago. Looking down, I saw my hand stained with red liquid—blood. I wasn't the one who was bleeding; it must have been Derek. Derek pulled away from Jackson, his claws outstretched. Jackson's neck had three gashes on it, blood trickling down to the collar of his shirt. Derek hurried off, grabbing my wrist in the process and dragged me away from the scene. Jackson groaned out in pain, holding the back of his neck. My head turned back around to meet Jackson's suspicious gaze. Thankfully, he walked away.

"If you wanted to talk all you had to do is call." I snapped, but just then Derek collapsed against a wall, breathing heavily. Maybe he wasn't here to talk to me. Something was up.

"Derek? Hey, what's wrong?" I tried getting his attention to me.

"I—I was—" As he began talking, the shrill sound of the school bell rang, alerting students to go to their last class. Derek, immediately reacting, grasped his head and groaned out in pain. Getting the answer out of Derek was going to be hard.

"We need to get you out of here." I thought aloud, looking behind me as students began piling into the hallway. No one seemed to notice him; he blended in with the crowd though he was older than us. When I turned back, Derek was gone.

"Derek?" I turned around, my head craning to search the crowd.

_He had disappeared._

* * *

"Still want me to drive you home?" Stiles asked, meeting up with me after last class had ended. I nodded my head as we proceeded to his car.

"You wouldn't believe who I saw last period."

"Scott? Allison? Were you lucky enough to see Lydia?" I looked to him and rolled my eyes.

"Derek."

"Derek as in scary werewolf Derek?" Stiles frowned.

"Do you know any other Derek's?"

"What was he doing here? Don't we see him enough outside of school?"

"Something's wrong. He was asking Jackson something and he looked bad."

"What's bad for Derek?"

"He was all sweaty and his skin was way to pale."

"Maybe he just came from a run in the dog park." Stiles smirked. My eyes narrowed, staring at Stiles uncomfortably.

"When I grabbed his hand, it was bleeding. He looked out of it. When I tried to get him out the school, he disappeared. It was the weirdest thing."

"He's Derek Hale, he's the definition of weird."

"Right." I rolled my eyes and climbed into Stile's car. As Stiles turned the car on, we saw Scott walking out of the school building. Stiles turned down his window and waved to him, Scott smiled back.

"Think he's nervous for his date with Allison?" Stiles wondered, pulling out of the parking space.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. Stiles began driving a few feet until we both saw Derek walk out into the road, right in front of Stile's car.

"Holy God!" Stiles swerved the car, slamming on the breaks causing us both flying back into our seats. Derek had his hand up, signaling for Stiles to stop, but his eyes were looking to the grill of Stile's Jeep.

"Derek?" I said, astounded. I knew he could hear me. He stood still for a moment, in that same position. The silver Toyota behind us began beeping. Then, all of the sudden, Derek fell to the ground.

"Oh my God." I shrieked, fumbling to unbuckle my seatbelt.

"You've got to be kidding me, this guys everywhere." Stiles said before I bolted out of the car, more and more cars furiously honking at me.

"What the hell!" Scott ran up to Stiles window and then we ran up beside Derek at the same time. We both knelt down to the ground beside Derek, who was now sitting up but favoring his weight on one arm.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. Derek looked like he was going to throw up; he was even paler than before.

"I was shot."

"He's not looking so good, dude." Stiles stated, standing behind Scott. I looked up to him.

"Clearly." I spat.

"Why aren't you healing?"

"I can't," he panted, "it-it was a different kind of bullet.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles curiously wondered.

"No you idiot."

"Wwwait-wait! That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."

"What?" Derek and I said simultaneously.

"Who-who said 48 hours?" Derek stuttered.

"Then woman who shot you" Derek's eyes flashed electric blue and he shut them tightly, wincing in pain. As he opened them the flickered between the blue and the light green that they always were when he was human. More people began honking.

"What are you doing! Stop that!" Scott demanded.

"I'm trying to tell you I can't." His eyes kept reverting back and forth.

"Derek get up!" Scott ordered, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"There's no time for this. Help me get him in the car." I grabbed Derek's arm and so did Scott. We pulled him up, and stumbled over to the car. Scott managed to take it from there and put Derek in the front seat where I had been sitting.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek pleaded.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Because she's an argent. The woman, she's an argent. She's with them."

"Why should I help you?" Derek's eyes shifted from Scott to me, then back to Scott.

"Because you both need me." I stepped back from the car as Derek's eyes flashed blue again. What if he was going to shift right then and there?

"Katherine, tell your loser friends ugly car to get the hell out of the way!" Jackson yelled.

"Jackson, shut up." I yelled back. Then, getting out of her car, I saw Allison coming this way. Scott would not be okay with this. I quickly followed Stiles over to the drivers seat and climbed in the back.

"Get him out of here." Scott demanded.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles admitted, shaking his head.

"Stiles, go!" And Stiles slammed his foot on the gas, not knowing where he was headed. Derek was breathing heavily from the pain, his hands turning into fists every few minutes. We gave Scott fifteen minutes until I texted him, wondering if he found some bullet Derek needed. Three minutes later, he texted me back.

"Scott said he needs more time." I alerted. Derek was taking his jacket off so only his long sleeved shirt was on.

"Come on!" Stiles complained, "try not to bleed out on me seats, okay?" He turned to Derek, who's head was down while he cradled his left arm.

"Stiles, seriously, not the time." I leaned forward. I was almost surprised Derek didn't come up with some witty threatening remark to Stiles.

"We're almost there." Stiles alerted.

"Almost where?" Derek's weak voice asked.

"Your house?" Stiles said, in a 'duh-of-course' kind of way.

"What?" Derek's head snapped up, "no you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles mockingly laughed.

"Not when I can't protect myself."

"But we're here, we'll stay until Scott comes." I offered.

"Yeah you've got the tough Stiles and then Kat too."

"Stiles, you're about as tough as play-doh." I retorted.

"You can't take me there." Derek repeated again. Stiles lips puckered up in anger and he swerved the car all the way over and pulled beside the curb. He angrily shut the car off.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hm? Are you dying?" Stiles turned to Derek.

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles began freaking out, flailing his arms and laughing at how insane this was. Derek pulled up his sleeve, revealing a bloody wound on his forearm.

"Oh my god." I turned away, nauseas at the sight.

"Oh my God, what is that? Ugh, is that contagious?" Stiles was disgusted, he turned away but then turned back to Derek, "you know what, just get out." He tried not looking at the disgusting bullet wound.

"Stiles, shut up and do something."

"What do you want me to do?" He turned to me, frustrated. He wanted Derek out.

"Start the car. Now." Derek ordered.

"You know what, if I were you I wouldn't be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead." Stiles ranted. My mouth dropped and my brows pushed together in anger and shock at Stiles attitude.

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Stiles stared at Derek for a second then leaned and turned to the window, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car.

"Derek, where's your car?" I asked, ideas forming in my mind as Stiles began driving again.

"My house."

"Stiles, drop me off at Derek's." Derek didn't question it, though Stiles did.

"What? Why?"

"Because I know if you have to drive Derek after this one more time, you might kill yourself." Stiles opened his mouth to disagree, but closed it, knowing I was right. The drive to Derek's was short. In silence, Stiles pulled up the dirt road and we were in front of Derek's house in minutes. We didn't hear from Scott still, so we were all worried. After Stiles got out of the car to let me out from the back, I leaned over the faded leather seats.

"Where are the keys?" I asked.

"Kitchen." His breaths were shaky and shallow. I nodded in agreement.

"How much longer do you have until this gets worse?"

"Every second," he paused, "it gets worse. Scott needs to hurry up."

"I'll call him again," my lips formed a line, feeling bad for Derek.

"Please don't leave him with me, I don't know where to take him!" Stiles cried.

"Don't be annoying to him, just this one time." I begged, and walked off into Derek's destroyed house to find his keys. After winding myself down a few hallways, I found the kitchen. It was completely destroyed, everything all black and ruined. Spotting the keys was easy, the bright yellow Chevrolet insignia catching my eye. Back outside in the car, Stiles had jumped inside his jeep and put his foot on the break, about to drive away.

"Wait." Derek commanded.

"For?" Stiles cried out.

"Katherine." He simply answered.

"What? No! Can you make up your mind? I'd like to get going and drop you off somewhere already! And put your sleeve down, oh god, I'm about to throw up." Stiles complained, looking at the wound. Derek stared at him and Stiles broke down. "Fine, we'll wait for her." He mumbled. Inside, I quickly walked over to the counter and snatched the keys into my hand. I had barely noticed it, but my heart was pounding from my nerves. The realization of how still and quiet the house was hit me, and my heart began speeding up ever so slightly. It took moment for myself to realize how stupid this was. So what, there were such things as werewolf and there was this so called Alpha that was more killer than Scott and Derek put together. It wasn't going to show up now, especially in Derek's house. I needed to calm down; I've been so on edge lately. But after hearing something creak upstairs, I scurried out of the kitchen and darted for the front door. Hurrying out of the Hale house, I tried to keep my cool after I walked out the front door. I clicked the unlock button on the keys, the sleek black car beeping a few times. Then I noticed Stiles leaning out his window, casually waiting for me.

"What are you still doing here? Go." I threw up my arms in a confused gesture. Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned loudly.

"Sure, now we can go!" He complained. What was he talking about?

"I'll follow behind you." I alerted as I opened the car door to the Camaro.

"And where exactly are we going?"

"Like I've got any clue." I shrugged, swinging myself inside the car. Stiles shook his head.

"I hate you for this! So much!" He announced for the second time today.

"Please, just don't try to kill Derek." I called back, shutting the door and turning on the car. The dashboard lit up with green lights and after I flipped the radio on, I positioned the car into drive and followed Stiles out of the forest and aimlessly to nowhere. I couldn't help but admit how badass I felt driving this thing.

An hour and a half later, I was parallel parked behind Stile's Jeep, anxiously waiting for a call from Scott. This was getting annoying and out of hand, selfish of Scott. The sun had set and it was pitch black out, and yet we still haven't heard a word from him. And from what I guessed, Derek was deteriorating by the minute.

"How's he doing?" I asked Stiles, who I was on the phone with. Stiles had put me on speaker. I could see Stiles silhouette in the car, his head turned towards Derek.

"Really good, looking great. In fact, I think you can take him home now."

"Taking things seriously, how is he really doing?"

"Oh come on Kat! What do you want me to say? He looks like I do after a four hour lacrosse practice."

"Okay so pretty bad," I sighed, "try Scott again." Stiles agreed and then called Scott, three-waying him in on our call.

"What?" He answered after four rings.

"Finally!" Stiles yelled in relief.

"Where the hell are you?" I wondered.

"At dinner with Allison's parents!"

"You're kidding me, right? Derek's deathly sick and your having dinner at Allisons?"

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Take him somewhere! Anywhere!" Scott's voice lowered.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles informed.

"Like what?" Derek's head turned to Stiles.

"Like _deathhh_!" He dragged on.

"Real mature Stiles." I scolded.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."

"What about your boss?" I wondered.

"We closed hours ago, he's gone by now."

"Spare key?"

"It's in a box behind the bumpster."

"Like that's not obvious." I mumbled. Stiles sighed, handing the phone to Derek,

"Did you find it?" He asked.

"How am I supposed to find one damn bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freakin' Wal-Mart of guns."

"If you don't find it, I'm dead." My heart jumped.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"Scott! Just find it!" I demanded.

"Then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will. And he'll do it again. And the next time he'll do it, it'll kill your friends then you. So if you want everyone to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." He exited Scott from the call.

"Animal hospital?" I asked Derek.

"Yes." He weakly answered, hanging up. I shifted the car into drive once again and pulled out of the spot, driving to the animal hospital.


	6. Magic Bullet: Part 2

**A/N: lOVE you guys! So many reviews :] They make me happy! You guys make me happy! I'm pretty sure I'll be posting at least one or two more chapters before I leave for camp this week. It'll be weird not writing but I'll deal :( **

_Chapter Six:_

_Magic Bullet: Part 2_

_Chapter Song: S.O.S by Abandon_

I pulled into the empty driveway of the Beacon Hills Animal Hospital, Stiles right on my tail. I quickly climbed out of Derek's car and jogged over to the passenger side of the Jeep to help Derek, who seemed to have very much worsened. Sweat dripped down his brow as his chest barely lifted up with his shallow breaths. Stiles helped me pull Derek up to the sidewalk.

"Okay, hold him for a minute and I'll go get it." I handed him off to Stiles and he struggled to keep him up.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't leave me here with him!"

"Do you want to go back there and get the key?"

"But it's dark down there." He frowned.

"Fine. Because staying with the dying werewolf who can rip your throat out makes so much sense." I rolled my eyes, quickly walking around the corner and then running off to get the key. As Scott had said, it was behind the dumpster in a small box. Though it was hard to see with it being dark, I was able to squeeze my hand behind the metal contraption and fiddled until I found the box. I pulled it out and the key was soon in my grasps. Rapidly, I jogged back to where Derek and Stiles had been standing. Stiles looked uncomfortable to have Derek so close to him.

"Got it?" He asked. I lifted up my hand dangling the keys from my fingers.

"Good, take him, he's getting blood on me." He shivered, carelessly handing Derek to me and snatching the keys from my hands. Stiles unlocked the front door and pushed it open, and alarm beeping. Stiles jumped back, frightened from the sound. Derek clutched his head.

"Scott never told me there was an alarm! Oh my God we're gonna—"

"4271." I simply told him. Stiles punched in the buttons and looked at me, confused but grateful how I knew it. Scott was right. The place was closed up. Dr. Deaton was gone for the night so we had the place to ourselves. Derek leaned on me as we began walking through the building. Bursting through the doors of one of the operating rooms, Derek took his arm off my shoulders and began taking off his shirt. If my heart wasn't pounding enough already from the stress, it was going ten times faster now. His back muscles were incredible. This man didn't have a pound of fat on him. As Stiles flipped on the lights, Derek carelessly threw his shirt on the ground. My eyes trailed to his upper back, where there was a large tattoo of a triple spiral. That symbol, I've seen it before carved on the dresser in Derek's bedroom. What did that mean? As Derek made his way to the other side of the silver-operating table, my eyes gawked at his muscles. With me being a good at hiding things, my surprise wasn't noticeable. But my increasing heart rate was.

This wasn't a time to be drooling over his muscles, what was I thinking? He put his arm down on the table, revealing it to be even worse than it was earlier. There was blood pooling from the wound and purple-blue veins almost popping out of his skin.

"You know that doesn't really look like some Echinacea and a goodnight sleep couldn't take care of."

"This is seriously no time to joke around." I turned to Stiles, finally aware of how serious the situation was.

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek said in between pants.

"Positivity just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Stiles!" I barked. Derek began rummaging through the cabinets and drawers.

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, we'll have to use the last resort."

"Which is?" I asked. He pulled out an operating saw.

"You're going to cut off my arm." Stiles and I went pale at the exact same time, our eyes widening to the size of golf balls. He handed the saw to Stiles, who reluctantly took it. Derek now began tying large elastic bands around his biceps.

"Oh my God!" Stiles dropped the saw on the table, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What if you bleed to death?" I asked, Derek seemed to think Scott wouldn't be getting here in enough time.

"It'll heal if it works" said Derek, through his teeth as he chomped down on the elastic bands.

"Look, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles looked and sounded like he was going to throw up.

"Why not?" Derek growled.

"Well because of the cutting through the flesh and the sawing through the bone and especially the _BLOOD_!" Derek dropped his bad hand loudly on the table.

"What? You faint at the sight of blood?"

"No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Okay, how about this. Either you cut off my arm or I cut off your head."

"Okay I'm so not buying your threat—oh God" Derek used his good arm to grab stiles on the other side of the table by the scruff of his shirt. He pulled him in.

"Okay, totally, I'll do it." Stiles whimpered, pulling away. Derek's face suddenly looked nauseas and his head began inching forward a few times until he leaned over the table and threw up blood.

"Holy god, what the hell is that." Stiles cried. A hand flew to my mouth, I forced myself to turn away, the nauseas feeling in my stomach overpowering every thought in my head.

"My body, is trying to heal itself."

"Well its not doing a very good job of it." I was about to kill Stiles for acting like this.

"Now, you got to do it now."

"Honestly I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

"Oh my God, Kat—" I turned around and Stiles handed me the saw.

"What the hell are you thinking? I'm not doing this!"

"Katherine, please." Derek begged, his eyes watering. My mouth opened, but nothing came out. My head just shook, Stiles stepped back.

"I'm going to die in minutes if you don't do it, now do it!" He ordered. I reluctantly nodded my head, inching forward to Derek then pressing the saw to the skin below the rubber bands. I thought I was going to throw up in front of him. My eyes watered, my throat burned, and my ears pounded against my head as my finger inched up to turn the switch on.

"Stiles? Katherine?" Scott called. Scott. He was here. Was this my imagination? That thought was destroyed when he ran into the room; the first thing he eyed was the saw in my hands against Derek's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled. I lifted the saw, dropping it on the ground. Stiles laughed in relief,

"Oh, thank God," Stiles sighed, "you just prevented us from a life time of nightmares." I could even speak; my lips were left parted and shaking.

"Did you get it?" Derek lifted his head. Scott rushed forward and handed the shiny silver bullet to Derek.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna—I'm gonna—" But before Derek could do or say anything, he collapsed. _Clink_. The bullet fell onto the floor.

"No, no, no!" Scott chased after the rolling bullet while I ran over to Derek. I straddled over him, turning his head to the side to check for a pulse.

"Derek?" I slapped his cheeks. No response. "Derek, come on, wake up." I shook him.

"Scott, what are we gonna do?" Stiles shouted.

"I don't know! I can't reach it!"

"He's not waking up! I, I think he's dying!" I cried.

"Oh my God, he's dead." Stiles freaked.

"Just hold on!" Scott yelled. I continued to check for a pulse on Derek.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott had cheered. Now, how were we gonna wake Derek up if he wasn't dead already?

"Please don't hate me for this." I prayed, my arm arched back.

"Kat, what are—" Stiles began but he stopped as my fist came in contact with Derek's face. His eyes fluttered open.

"Ow! Damn it!" I yelled, shaking my hand to get rid of the pain. Stiles lifted me off Derek while he took the bullet from Scott, who also helped him stand up. The deathly sick werewolf began using his teeth to tear apart the bullet. After he poured some crushed up powdery substance onto the table, he grabbed a lighter from his pocket and set fire to the residue. It began to sparkle and crack like sparklers on the fourth of July. Then as quick as it happened, it disappeared and smoke took it's place. Derek quickly swept the powder into his hand, and then with one strong breath, he clasped the hand containing the substance onto his wound and began to finger it in. He screamed out in pain and the wound began to smoke. My hand flew over my mouth; afraid I'd throw up. Derek fell to the floor, yelling out and arching his back in pain. Every thought in my body immediately yelled: Help him! But once I tried to, Stiles pulled me back. My hand dropped to my side, my nails digging into my palm as I made a fist. Derek kept bellowing out from the pain. The three of us watched closely as the wound, smoking blue, began to heal itself. All the veins retracted from his arm and the wound disappeared fully, leaving a healthy, normal looking arm. A silence fell upon us, the only sound was Derek's heavy breathing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles shouted, throwing up a fist in the air, "Yes!" He did it again. Scott and I looked to Stiles with disgusted expressions on our face. Stiles looked to both sides, from Scott to me, and awkwardly pursed his lips. Our attention was brought back to Derek, who was now sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, not bothering to go help him up.

"Yeah, except for the agonizing pain." He sarcastically spat.

"Why does he get to use sarcasm and I'm not allowed to at a time like this?" Stiles asked me, but unknown to him, I still couldn't speak. He waved a hand in front of my face as I stood in the still position of my eyes on Derek's arm and my lips parted.

"_Hellooo_? Earth to Kat?" He kept waving, but I finally grabbed his arm and pushed it out of my way.

"Okay, we healed you. Now you're going to leave us alone. All of us," Scott eyed me, "and if you don't, I'm going to Allison's dad and telling him everything."

"No, you're not." I spoke up, finally being able to gain control of myself and talk.

"What?" Scott shrieked, shocked that I was defending Derek.

"Are you really going to go to Chris Argent and tell him everything? What do you think he's going to do, welcome you with open arms? Whether you're still half human or not, he's going to want to kill you." Derek slowly nodded his head in agreement as he stood up.

"Are you really going to truth them? You think that they can help you through this?"

"Why not! They're a lot freakin' nicer than you are!" Derek mocked a laugh.

"I can show you how nice they really are." Scott's brows pushed together.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Derek began walking away, not bothering to answer Scott's question. We shut off the lights to the operating room and followed Derek outside.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Scott asked.

"Just get in the car." He ordered, "Come on, Katherine."

"What? Why me?"

""Because you're the only one that's believing me on this."

"This has been enough drama for one day, I'll see you later Kat." Stiles shook his head and climbed into his car. After remembering I had Derek's keys in my pocket, I threw them to him and he caught them in one hand with ease. I climbed into the back while Scott sat in the front. Our drive lasted fifteen silent minutes until we pulled up to a lit up building with a sign that read 'Beacon Crossing Homes'. A long term care facility. Derek got out of the car and began walking towards it while Scott and I scrambled from the car.

"What are we doing here?" I called to Derek. I looked to Scott, wondering if he had any inkling, but he shrugged his shoulders. Derek never answered, he just kept walking towards the front of the building, so Scott and I ran to catch him. As we walked up the front steps, a man in a white lab coat passed us, eyeing me suspiciously. We walked through the sliding doors and were greeted to a very bright building. My eyes squinted from the florescences. A heavyset woman dressed in pink scrubs at the front desk looked up and smiled to us.

"Derek." She grinned. He nodded coldly. How did that woman know him? As Derek led us to the right and down a hallway, we stopped at room '3B' and Derek opened the door, letting us in. The lights in the room were kept off, but the light from the hallway was enough to let us see comfortably. There was a man sitting as still as a statue in a wheelchair, staring at the wall. He didn't blink, he didn't move. As Scott and I moved closed, I took a glance at Derek's face. It was rock hard, emotionless as he stared at the man.

"Who is he?" Scott finally asked.

"Peter Hale. My uncle."

"Is he a werewolf?" I asked.

"He was, but now he's barely even human," his voice cracked, "six years ago, my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. Eleven people were trapped inside." My eyes never left the man. Derek sounded like the narrator of a movie; his voice tone had grown low as it was hard to tell the story. "He was the only survivor."

"But…he looks fine." I noticed and stupidly asked. His skin wasn't burned or charred. It was perfect.

"Tell me if this looks fine to you." Derek spun the wheelchair around to reveal the other half of Peter's face. The other half was completely engulfed in burns. It didn't look human. How could he live through that?

"What makes you so sure the Argents set the fire?" Derek painfully lauged.

"Because they were the only ones that knew about us."

"Then they had to have a reason."

"Scott, no one has a reason to do that." I shockingly looked at Peter.

"Like what? What justifies that? There were people in my family that were purely ordinary in that fire. This is what they do. And it's what Allison will do."

"Allison will never do that—"

"And that's where you're wrong." Derek interrupted.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" We all whirled around to see a tall red head with a Megan Fox scowl and Heidi Montag boobs that were covered by a tacky nurses outfit that looked like it was from the fifties. Her hair was tied tightly in a bun and her hands were on her hips like she had an attitude.

"We were just leaving." Derek stated, urging us out the door. As we walked down the hallway, my head turned back to see the nurse watching us with a stiff and angry expression on her face. That broke and her lips curled into an evil looking smile. Something was wrong there, but I didn't think anything of it.


	7. Hunters

**A/N: Yay! Next chapter! I've been writing for this like crazy! It's like I cant write any of my other stories: P **

_Chapter Seven:_

_Hunters_

_Chapter Song: Howl by: Florence & The Machine / Numb by: (Girl Dubstep Version)_

"Happy birthday!" I smiled excessively, holding out a clear plastic box containing a cupcake. A surprised Allison slightly jumped and then turned towards me, apparently she hadn't seen me walk up to her. Her locker door was open and I could see a bunch of balloons tied down inside with a card from Lydia. As much as I hated Lydia, that was nice of her to do for Allison.

"How did you—"

"Scott, who overheard from Lydia or something like that." I shrugged.

"And I told Lydia not to tell anyone," she laughed but stopped when her eyes fell down to the cupcake.

"Please don't tell me you're allergic to cupcakes." I bit my lip.

"No, no, not that," Allison giggled, "it's just that, no ones ever done something like that for me before. Wow, thank you." She took it from me, eyeing at how good it looked.

"You're welcome. What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Nothing that I know of. Tonight's parent teacher conferences so my parents are gonna be here till late. Want to come over?"

"Yeah! Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude on—" I began, feeling fearful that maybe Allison had other plans and I was being rude and barging in. I was always paranoid like that.

"No! Not at all, I was kind of upset that nothing was going on, I'd love to do something." She gave a toothy smile.

"Awesome. I'll meet you at your house, let's say seven."

"That's perfect. I'll text you the address." She wiped out her phone.

"Cool. I've got to go to my locker so I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, see you in class." She shut her locker and we parted our opposite ways. But after I the stop at my locker and when I headed to class, I sat down and waited for the birthday girl to show. She never did, and neither did Scott. Not even Stiles.

"Lateness will not be excepted Mr. Stilinski." The teacher announced, checking off something on a clipboard. Stiles mumbled a quick reply and headed to his seat, which was behind Scotts, if he was even here.

"Where's Scott?" He whispered to me. I shrugged. Then he noticed Allison wasn't there.

"Where's Allison?" He asked, his voice quiet while the teacher lectured.

"My best bet is with Scott." I whispered back. His brows pushed together, knowing that it was dangerous for him to be alone with Allison. For the rest of the class, I blocked out whatever the teacher was saying. All I could think about was the events the past two days. After the big scare with Derek dying, I tried to avoid any werewolf activities the next few days. I had enough heart attacks that night to last a lifetime. The night I had come on, I felt more nauseous then I ever had in my life. Scott had asked me the next day how I was, but I never admitted to him that I threw up that night. The nerves and stress had really got to me. Last night had got me terrified, practically as frightened as the time when Scott attacked me in the locker room. God I hope that never ever happens again. Before I knew it, the bell rang and students got up and shuffled to second period.

"Did you hear about what happened to Lydia and Jackson?" Stiles ran over to me the second the bell rang. I looked up, noticing Jackson wasn't in class…unless he left already.

"What, did they break up or anything along the lines of that?"

"They got attacked last night! At Blockbuster! The Alpha was there and he killed the owner. Didn't Derek tell you any of this? He and Scott were on the roof top after all of it."

"Derek and I haven't talked since he dropped me off at my house after the Wolfsbane incident."

"Which we should vow never to speak of again." Stiles chirped.

"Agreed," I sighed, "so what, the Alpha went after them? Why them?"

"Like I've got a clue, probably because they were there at the wrong time."

"I thought this so called Alpha was supposed to be a killing machine, so why didn't he kill them?" Stiles shrugged, not having a clue. He was the wrong person to ask, and the more questions he couldn't answer, the more I wanted to go find out about what really happened. Besides wanting to find out about the truth behind the attack at Blockbuster, I wanted to talk to Derek in general. I've wanted to talk to him so badly the past few days, but my gut was telling me to stay away. But I couldn't take it anymore. I had to see him. And I would, one way or another.

"I wonder where Scott and Allison are." Stiles thought aloud.

"Well, it's Allison's birthday so maybe they're skipping. I don't know, call him." Stiles mumbled something about doing it later, and we separated from each other as we departed to class.

* * *

The day past and there was no word from Scott or Allison, which lead me to the conclusion that they were both really together. Their phones were turned off, and that made me even more annoyed. Asking Scott for answers towards this Alpha attack wasn't an option. Walking down the halls after school, all you could hear was _'Lydia…Jackson…mountain lion….I hope they're okay!'_

It was a big surprised to me that people, including the police, still believed the thing attacking people around Beacon Hills was a mountain lion. Wasn't that story going to get old when they never found the animal prowling around the city? Hoping into my parents car that I had for the day, I tossed my backpack onto the passenger seat and set off on a short journey to go to Derek's house. Every few minutes I'd flip through several different songs to find one to calm my nerves. I needed to relax, but the only way that would happen was when I had answers. And when I talked to Derek. That was adding to my nervousness. Derek and I hadn't really talked since the night we kissed. Both of us hadn't mentioned it when we saw each other two days ago, but granted Derek was on death row. But he still hadn't called after that, leading me to think that the kiss was really all a set up to get a rise out of Scott. Pulling out of the dirt road and onto the uneven, leave covered, lawn, I turned the car off and shut the door. Stiles had texted me, asking where I was and why everyone was mysteriously disappearing on him today. After quickly writing back that I was at Derek's getting answers, I slid my phone into my back pocket and walked to the front door. When I was about to knock on the door, I could hear loud music blaring through out the house. Derek wouldn't hear me knocking, and I didn't particularly feel like standing outside all day. Taking matters into my own hands, my hands twisted the cold brass knob and easily opened the unlocked door. Of course Derek didn't need to lock it, he was a werewolf, nothing scared him but Wolfsbane. As I took a few steps into the house and my eardrums were flooded with house-dubstep music, at this particular second Wolfgang Gartner's _Illmerica_ was blaring from the speakers. I followed the sound and turned left to see Derek doing push up's on the floor. A smile lifted my lips and I decided to enjoy this. My body leaned itself on the doorframe and my right hand placed itself on my hip. Derek still failed to noticed me as he continued his push ups. He changed his routine up, finally doing a single hand push up. After two more seconds I got bored of being unnoticed, but believe me, I could look at him work out all day. My eyes shifted to the left to see a small wooden table holding an iPod plugged into a pair of portable speakers. My hand easily graced down and hit the pause button. Derek's single-handed push-ups came to a halt and his head turned towards me.

"Ah," I smirked, "finally caught your attention."

"How long have you been here?" He asked, standing up quickly. His skin was glistening with sweat.

"A minute. Minute thirty. Give or take a few seconds." He didn't speak, so I took it in my hands to continue the conversation, "how are you feeling?" I asked, eyeing his arm, which looked perfectly fine.

"Fine." He simply answered. What was wrong with him? He was back to being the Derek that never wanted to talk.

"So you're completely cured? Nothing like that's ever going to happen again?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Okay, what's the deal, why are you here?" he asked coldly. I rolled my eyes.

"The fact that you seem to think that I have some ulterior motive in visiting you is quite frankly a little—" As I spoke my words I looked at Derek, the expression on his face not buying any of my words, "Okay, yes." I admitted resignedly.

"I thought so." He harshly stated.

"The attack at the video store last night, it was the alpha that did that?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't he kill Lydia or Jackson?"

"It looks like you're asking the same questions as me."

"I don't get it, you guys are killers, he was supposed to kill them."

"We're predators, we don't have to be killers," Derek looked hurt as he corrected me, "but yes, the Alpha only kills. I still don't know why." There was a short pause. "There's another reason you're here." He could tell.

"We need to talk." I stated, my face hard from my nerves and from trying to control my heartbeat. I took a few steps towards him.

"No we don't." Derek simply said, walking past me.

"'No we don't'? I repeated, shocked.

"Do you not understand me? No. We. Don't." he turned around. I was angry

"So what, you're just gonna kiss me and pretend like it never happened? So that was all a plan to get to Scott." My heart fell to pieces. I was being used. Derek rolled his head and eyes.

"Why do you keep saying that? Is it so much impossible, illegal, for someone to like you?" I mocked a laugh.

"Right back at you! Anytime someone ever shows the slightest bit of caring emotion towards you, you just hide behind this wall of 'tough guy'. What happened to the guy that took me out last week?"

"He disappeared when you decided the fate of this when you never brought it up again." He sneered.

"What did you expect me to say? Admit that that was the best kiss of my life? Or what, that I was still kind of afraid of you? I'm sorry! I suck at relationships, I always have! And I've never tried one with a werewolf before!" I exclaimed, not realizing exactly what I just said. "I never said anything because I didn't know what to say. And when you never brought it up, or called, or anything, I though this was all a game."

"I'll tell you one th—" Derek stopped mid sentence, his brows furrowing. He looked like he was trying to hear something.

"Derek?" I cocked my head. He raised his pointer finger to silence me. In a flash, he grabbed my wrist and he ran to the stairs.

"Go upstairs and hide. Now. Don't come down until I get you." He demanded.

"But—" I protested.

"Go!" His eyes flashed blue. Without hesitation, I ran upstairs and hid myself behind the right wall next to the stairs. Not the best hiding spot, I know, but there had to be something going on. And I wanted to know what. The door was kicked open, the sounds of trees rustling wafted in the house along with soft patters of footsteps.

"No one home." A mans voice said. I peaked around the corner just enough so I could see three people. First I spotted a man holding a gun. Next to him was a younger man and behind him was a woman whose face was being blocked by the man in front of her. I retreated back as they took a step forward, never ending up seeing the woman's face.

"Oh he's here," the woman said, "he's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard." One of the men joked. They knew Derek's secret.

"Really?" The woman spat, "A dog joke? You're going there and that's the best you got? If you want to provoke him, say something like 'to bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. To bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half'!" She screamed towards the end. They were the ones who killed Laura? But Stiles said they found animal hair on her body. A loud roar shook the house, then a scream emitted from one of the men. One of them fell to the floor. The sounds of Derek climbing on objects and him hissing echoed through the house. From where I was standing, I watched him grab onto the top of a doorframe after jumping off the stairs and kick down the last of the men with the gun tightly grasped in his hands. Derek growled to the woman, who was hidden in the room Derek and I had previously stood in. Though I waited for her to scream like the others, I heard a sizzling noise and then someone thumping to the floor. I wasn't sure of to who it was until I heard the person writhe and whimper out in pain. Derek.

"Wow, this one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it, or lick it." The woman's heels clicked on the splintered floor. Derek was writhing in pain somewhere downstairs. Another electrical buzzing sound caught my ears, as did the sound of Derek falling over again in his silence. He didn't cry out, he didn't scream. But the woman sure did laugh maniacally.

"Ah, nine hundred thousand volts. You never were good with electricity, were you?" She laughed again. Then I realized she was tasing him. "Listen Derek, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And then maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you, unpleasant, and frankly, a little to _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ for my taste. Quite true. But here's the part that'll really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek knew this woman?

"Sweetie, well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." She whispered. "Now you know. There's no blips or upticks, just the steady beat of the cold hard truth." Her heels clicked against the floor some more.

"You know, we found bite marks on your sisters body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She spat out in laugher, "why aren't we helping each other out? You mind as well admit at what you been guessing all along, which is, the alpha killed your sister. All you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll get rid of it for you. Problem solved, everyone goes home happy." More silence. "Unless, you don't know who he is either." The woman laughed. God, whoever she was, she was crazy. "Wow, guess who just became totally useless." And the next thing I heard was multiple continuous gun shots and I saw sparks hitting the stairs. In the midst of it all, I could see Derek running out of his hiding spot and dart to the door, but did he make it? My hands flew up to my mouth, to scared and shocked to move. The shooting stopped and I gasped quietly, stumbling backwards as I could hear the woman's steps coming forward.

"Come on Derek, we haven't had our fun yet." She said particularly loudly. As I stumbled back, the gold plates on my bracelet hit the walls and the clasp unhinged, allowing the jewelry to fall off my wrist and onto the floor. It echoed loudly enough for the people downstairs to hear. It was like I could image the faceless woman's head snapping up and looking upstairs to see if she saw anything.

"Don't think I didn't hear you. Come out, come out." She sang. Quickly thinking, I ran into yet another empty room. There was nowhere to hide myself. I frantically looked around, the only exit being the window. No way, I was terrified of heights! As I could hear the footsteps of the crazed woman thump up the steps I opened the divided window and slid myself out. I was on the roof, at least it wasn't the third story. As I stepped on the shackles, they crumbled under my feet. Maybe this wasn't my best idea, how was I supposed to get off of here? Then I found my way off. Winding in and out of trees, Derek popped out of nowhere and looked angry. Beyond frustrated, I looked to him for help, throwing my hands up in confusion. I kept silent, trying to hear the woman's footsteps. What if she shot me while I was on the roof? Derek signaled for me to jump, as he was now closer to the house. I frantically shook my head, looking down at how far I was.

"Jump! Trust me!" He quietly gritted through his teeth. I took in a shaky breath and inched closer to the end of the roof. My heart began beating erratically and my hands were shaking.

"I know you're up here." Her voice was growing closer and reluctantly, I jumped. There was barely enough time for my mind to register what happened. The chilly air hit against my cheeks and in seconds, I was expected to hit hard ground, but I never did. I felt a pair of arms catch me and when I opened my eyes, I was greeted by Derek's face. I was alive; I managed to jump off a two-story house. Before I knew it, Derek placed me back on the ground and was tugging me away. We began running, zigzagging between the trees. Once Derek believed we were safe, we stopped. He turned around; making sure no one followed him. For the first time in his life, he looked scared…that, nervous, or like he was remembering something sad. Then he turned to me.

"What the hell were you doing on the roof?"

"My bracelet hit the wall and they heard me. By the way, who is they exactly?"

"It's no one important."

"God damn it Derek, tell me who they are."

"They're a ground of hunters.

"Oh, do they just normally come over to your house and try to kill you?" I sarcastically asked, running a hand through my hair.

"Not usually." He huffed. We waited until Derek could successfully hear them drive way in their car then we walked back into his house in silence.

"I thought you had a bracelet on?" He noticed my bare wrist.

"It dropped upstairs, that's why they heard me." He nodded then rushed inside. Seriously? No goodbye? I know we had a fight before but he didn't have to be so rude about it. What was with him and—Derek walked out of the house, holding my bracelet in his hands.

"Thanks." When I tried to take the braclet from him, he took my wrist and clasped it back on. I looked up to him. "Thank you," I began, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in and totally blown up at you."

"How about we start over?" He asked. My lips couldn't help but curl up in a smile as my head nodded.

"My names Derek." He widely smiled.

"Katherine." I smirked. My arms wrapped around his neck as we leaned into kiss each other.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. But look! I brought sustenance!" I smiled, holding up a bag of take out. Allison stood in the doorway, smiling as usual, and took the plastic bags out of my hand.

"You so didn't have to do this! I could have ordered a pizza or something!"

"Hey, this is better." I giggled as we treaded into her kitchen. While loading the containers of food onto the granite island, we were interrupted.

"Hey Allison, do you know who's car is in the driveway?" A familiar voice called. A pair of heels echoed down the hall and finally into the kitchen where a tall dirty blonde haired woman in her late twenties entered.

"That'd be mine," I waved a finger up, " sorry. Am I in someone's way?"

"No." She looked at me suspiciously. "Allison, I don't think I've met your friend before!"

"Kat, this is my aunt Kate."

"Hi." I shyly smiled. Kate reached her hand out.

"Kat? As in short for Katherine?" She wondered. I shook her hand.

"Yeah."

"Ahh, I see we share the same name," she smiled and looked down to my hand, "and the same taste. Nice bracelet" I looked down to my wrist and looked to the brown leather bracelet with its gold plates glistening in the light.

"Thanks. It was a birthday gift."

"Speaking of birthday gifts, did Allison show you what I got her?"

"Huh? Oh, no."

"Aunt Kate." Allison whined, emarassed. I looked at the pendant around her neck. On the silver was a snarling wolf and arrows. Was Kate Argent a hunter too? Did she know about Derek like Chris did?

"Yeah! I love it!"

"Well, I'll leave you two to your girl time. I'll be upstairs if you need me!"

"Nice meeting you!" I called after she walked out of the kitchen.

"Is that a wolf on your necklace?" I eyed the shiny piece of jewelry.

"Yeah. Aunt Kate said that it's a family air loom or something like that.

"Really? Hmm, that's cool. And it looks brand new. I love it!" Allison and I migrated to the table with our food.

"So who was that guy you and Stiles took in the car a few days ago? What's his name again, Daran or something?

"Derek? You've seen him before?"

"Yeah, at Jackson's party I heard some people talking about him. I don't know whether or not to believe Scott when he says that he's not friends with him."

"He's not," I admitted, "I am."

"Derek? Isn't he the guy that killed his sister?" Allison gasped.

"He didn't killer her. It was the mountain lion. He was cleared."

"Oh," Allison looked down to her food, "so you two are friends?"

"You could say that." Allison got the catch of what I was saying.

"Oh my God, you two are going out, aren't you?" She squealed with a wide smile.

"Maybe." I smirked.

"Why haven't I heard about this before?"

"Because it just happened today." I admitted. I really shouldn't be talking about this in the Argent house. But then again, Chris and the mother who shot Derek weren't home.

"No way. I can't believe it."

"Scott can't either, he doesn't like him." I laughed, "speaking of Scott, where were you two the whole day?"

"We skipped!" She whispered. "It was so fun! It was totally the best birthday ever." She smiled. For the next forty five minutes, we talked about Scott, school, and Allison's past—where she's moved and things like that. We were enjoying ourselves until Kate barged in.

"So you wouldn't believe what your dad just did." She was staring down to her iPhone screen.

"What?" Allison's head popped up.

"Remember that mountain lion?" _Yeah, the fake one._ Both of us nodded our heads.

"Your dad just killed it. At the school."

"Are you serious?" There was a real mountain lion?

"Yeah. It was stalking everyone in the parking lot."

"Did anyone get hurt?" Allison wondered, knowing Scott was at school with his mom.

"Something about Sheriff Stilinski getting hit by a car."

"Oh my God, Stiles must be freaking. Allison, I think I've got to go check on him. Stile's dad is like my dad, I'm so sorry."

"No, don't worry, I get it. Tell him I hope he's okay." We both got up and I hugged her tightly, wishing her another happy birthday.

"Bye Kate." I smiled, waving my hand and sending myself to the front door and out to my car. As I was about to shut the door, a white Tahoe pulled up and blinded my eyes with their bright. Chris cut the engine to his SUV off and climbed out of the car.

"Hi Mr. Argent." I smiled, pretending that I didn't know anything of his family secret.

"Hello Katherine." He waved back.


	8. Intentions

**A/N: I'm back! Got back last night and wrote this pretty quick :] yay! Hope you guys enjoy this, next chapter should be up pretty quickly! Thank you for the love of while I was gone! **

_Chapter Eight:_

_Intentions_

_Chapter Song: Suggestions by: Orelia_

Standing at my locker putting away some of my books for the day, I reached behind me to grab my phone out of the small zipper compartment. My locker door suddenly slammed shut by Scott, his face red with anger.

"Your little devil of a boyfriend chased me around last night just to scare me."

"Are you sure that's what his intentions were?"

"Yes! He said it was part of my practice against the alpha."

"Well you do have to be more careful."

"Kat! Come on!" He whined.

"You heard about Stiles dad, right? You _were_ there Stiles said," Scott nodded his head, "he's really pissed you didn't call, he thinks it's your fault."

"I couldn't call! Derek broke my phone!"

"He broke your phone?" Okay, maybe that was bad.

"He threw it against a wall."

"Okay I can't account for that, but, how about I talk to Stiles to make it up?"

"You think talking to Stiles will make up for Derek breaking my phone? I still have 2 more months on my plan."

"Fine, I won't talk to Stiles, deal with him yourself." I turned to walk away.

"Wait! Fine. Please talk to him, I feel really bad. Did I mention how the Alpha chased me from Allison's last night? It made me run into my car and drew a spiral on the windshield. And if you're wondering what the spiral means, I don't know, Derek won't tell me."

"Aren't you supposed to _not_ be seeing Allison?" Scott looked at me, wondering how I knew, "Derek wants me to keep an eye on you." Scott rolled his eyes.

"Can you find Stiles?"

"Okay, okay, I'll go find him." I sighed, walking away from my locker in search of Stiles. The proceeding few days after the parent teacher conferences, the topics of Lydia and Jackson being attacked had miraculously dropped and replaced with gossip about Chris Argent killing the mountain lion. Lydia and Jackson were back at school, acting selfish, uncaring selves—a.k.a they were back to normal. Stiles had informed me that he found a video on Lydia's phone that showed the alpha, but he was stupid enough to delete it. He visited her the other day and the pills she was on made her think that every animal she saw was a mountain lion, unless that's what the police told her to say. We dropped the topic, the thought of Lydia making me hot with anger. Finally, after scouring the school high and low, Stiles came into my vision, nonchalantly talking with Danny.

"Hi Danny!" I smiled, grabbing Stile's arm, "Bye Danny!" I dragged Stiles away from his friend.

"Hhh-what? Hey, Kat! Stop!" After I stopped dragging him we stopped by a set of lockers, "I need to get normal friends." He huffed.

"We need to talk." I stated.

"About? Oh please nothing about Derek."

"About Scott."

"I don't want to talk about him, I'm not even talking to him."

"Yeah, well, we're going to change that."

"No, we're not. I don't care how many times Scott apologizes, he's—"

"Derek broke his phone. The alpha chased him last night."

"Whoa, the alpha attacked Scott? What happened?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Seriously, Katherine, what happened?"

"He said he drew some type of spiral on his windshield, I don't know, but Scott says he's sorry beyond belief. And I hate playing messenger so suck it up and go talk to him!"

"What? Is this all Derek's doing? With his training?" He wondered.

"How does Derek fit into this? Derek's not the alpha."

"No offense, I know he's your boyfriend and everything now, but I don't trust Derek. I don't think you should either." I blinked at Stiles, unmoved by his words. Of course he didn't trust him, because he didn't know him. Derek hated Stiles, Stiles hated Derek, that's how it was going to stay.

"Okay now that we both no that's not going to happen, are you going to talk to Scott?" Stiles mumbled a complaint I automatically tuned out. I pulled my phone out of my pocket when I felt it buzzing against my leg.

_Up for an errand? _

Derek. What kind of errand was he taking me on and why didn't I have a good feeling about this.

"Let me guess, Derek?" Stiles groaned, noticing the stare on my screen.

"We're off to do some errand." My thumbs fiddled with the screen of my iPhone.

"Some errand? Does this guy ever elaborate on anything he says?"

"To an extent," I shrugged, "go talk to Scott." I demanded with the point of my index finger as I walked away.

"Wait, so you're just leaving school? We've still got two more classes!"

"They won't miss me." I didn't bother turning back around.

"But—oh never mind." Stiles sighed, I silently laughed. If my parents ever asked I could just said I felt sick and left. They wouldn't know I was going to Derek's. They believed me on anything I said. Breaking through the school doors, I headed to the parking lot where my parents car was parked. I was lucky enough to have it again today while they had the day off. Sneaking past the guards in yellow jackets, I slyly slid into my car. Driving away was a piece of cake, I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and drove past them like it was normal. After I was out of their sight, I let out a nervous breath and tossed the sunglasses to the passenger seat. _Buzzzz_. My phone vibrated against the cup holder.

_1849 Northern Lane, Beacon Hills, California 90541. _

Where was he taking me? I typed the address into the GPS and it began leading me to where Derek's destination was. Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into Beacon Hills Crossing Homes. The long term care hospital? Again? Derek must be visiting Peter. Poor Peter, it was hard to believe the Argents did that to him. If Derek was with Peter, why did he meet me here? I pulled in next to Derek's car and cut the engine, making my way up the small set of stairs and into the care hospital. That same bitchy redheaded witch who interrupted us last week was checking something up on the computer at the front desk. Her eyes narrowed to me and I weakly smiled. Her eyes darted from me, to the 'please sign in' nameplate, then back to me. With a quiet sigh, I walked over and picked up the pen, signing my name right under Derek's. The witchy nurse had a name, Jennifer. She stared me down hard as I walked away and retraced my step from the other night. Through the faint beeps of heart monitors, I could hear Derek's voice, softer than usual.

"—a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything, just, anything to point me in the right direction, okay?" He looked down to the floor. He was sitting on a bed with Peter's body sitting in a wheelchair turned towards him. "Someone killed Laura." He admitted, his voice evidently upset. "Your niece? Laura? Whoever he is, he's an alpha now." Derek paused and then his head turned towards me. I gave him a one sided smile and he straightened up.

"I can wait outside if you want." I offered, not wanting to intrude on his time with Peter. He obviously wanted me to wait outside. Whoops. I could feel my hands heat up with embarrassment.

"No, it's um, it's fine. You can come in." Derek inched over on the bed, allowing me space to sit. I really should have waited outside. Derek began talking to Peter again.

"The alpha's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. If you know something give me a sign." Derek pleaded but there was nothing but silence coming from Peter. "Is he one of us?" Derek wondered. "Did someone else make it out of the fire?" He asked, a gleam of hope sparkling in his eyes. It quickly disappeared when Peter continued to unwillingly stay silent. "Just give me anything! Blink! Raise a finger! Anything!" Derek shook Peter's shoulders. _Okay, I really shouldn't have come. _

"Let him go!" Derek and I turned heads to see Jennifer. Did she have anything better to do than keep coming in here? "You think after six years of this, yelling at him's going to get a response?" Derek's been doing this for six years, ever since the fire?

"You got a better method?" he asked with an attitude, standing up from the bed.

"Patience. He'll come around eventually." Jennifer advised.

"I don't have any more time." I sat there, looking at Peter; the blank stare he gave me with his dead eyes sent a shiver up my spine. It was like he was alive, like he was there. But he wasn't, and that was killing Derek. Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room, breaking my connection with Peter. As we hurriedly walked out hand in hand down the hallway, I could feel Jennifer's eyes tracking us down.

"You brought your car?" He thought more as a statement than a question.

"There was no way else to get here. Don't forget I still had school. If you need to go somewhere I'll just pick my car up later."

"It's fine." He plainly said, walking over to the driver's side of his Camaro. As he was about to open the door, he spotted something. Derek's head cocked and he turned to his windshield. Following his gaze, I watched him lean over and snatch a folded up piece of paper from being stuck in between the wipers. A look of confusion marred his stony features as I watched him read the paper. His head began craning frantically, like he was looking around for something—or someone.

"Derek?" My brows furrowed. His confused features turned angry.

"Get in the car." He demanded. We both got in at the same time and he quickly turned on the car and switched it into reverse then drive, speeding out of the parking lot at an illegal speed. For the ten-minute drive, Derek refused to tell me where we were going. Saying that he was angry was an understatement. He was beyond pissed.

"What do you know about Scott's boss?" Derek finally spoke.

"Dr. Deaton? I don't know, he's nice. He's known me since I was a kid. Why?"

"No reason." His face turned hard.

"God damn it Derek, would you just tell me what's going on? I hate when you do this."

"He's the alpha."

"What? Dr. Deaton? No! There's no way!"

"Someone put this," he shoved the letter at me, "on the car so I purposely saw it." I reviewed the paper. It had a picture of a dead dear with a spiral burned into its side. There was a report on it, but I didn't bother to read it. All I noticed was the spiral.

"The spiral. I've seen this in your house, what's it mean?" Derek turned to me.

"You don't want to know." He darkly admitted. Yes, I did! Why wouldn't he tell Scott or me? Night had fallen by the time Derek pulled his car into the parking lot of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. We got out of the car and trudged towards the front door. A small bell jingled as we walked through.

"Scott, you're late again," We followed Dr. Deaton's voice towards one of the operating rooms, "I hope this isn't becoming a habit." I walked in first.

"Katherine?" Dr. Deaton turned around, confused.

"Hi Dr. Deaton." I guiltily said, my eyes falling down to the floor. Derek walked up besides me. Dr. Deaton stiffened.

"Can I help you both?"

"Hope so," Derek walked forward, "I want to know about the animal you found with the spiral in its side."

"Excuse me? What animal?" Dr. Deaton's brows furrowed. His eyes occasionally shifting to me, seeing my eyes were screaming how sorry I was for this. Dr. Deaton was a really nice person, it was hard to believe he was the alpha.

"A few months ago. The deer. Remember?" Derek unfolded the report.

"Ah, yes. The deer. I didn't find it, they called me to see if I'd ever seen anything like it."

"What'd you tell them?"

"No." He answered, his face hard as rock. Derek crumpled the report and took a few more steps forward.

"Did you hear that?" Derek wondered, Dr. Deaton took a step back.

"Hear what? K-Katherine, what's going on here" His voice began sounding shaky. He was scared. As much as I wanted to answer, Derek would kill me for it.

"The sound of your heart beating."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the sound of you lying!" Derek grabbed Dr. Deaton by his lab coast and pulled him onto the lab table, his head slapping against the cold metal and knocking him out.

"Derek! You weren't supposed to knock him out!"

"If this is what I have to do to get answers then so be it." He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room began tying Deaton up with something that was at his disposal.

"Are you sure he's the alpha?" Derek nodded. With a quiet sigh, I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, feeling helpless as Derek played bad-cop in this situation.

"Turn the lights off." Derek demanded. I lifted my arm up and searched for the light switch. The moment I found it, Derek flicked on a lamp and turned it to shine on Deaton's face. Then we waited in silence until we could hear the sounds of him struggling.

"Oh, no." Dr. Deaton whispered minutes later.

"Are you helping someone?" Derek asked, hiding himself as was I in the darkness.

"They key to the drug locker is in my pocket—"

"Why does everyone in this God damn town immediately think I'm talking about drugs? I want to know why you're lying. My eyes followed a drop of blood that rolled down Dr. Deaton's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Katherine? Katherine, please, if you're still here, help me." He pleaded. I sat there in silence, my lips locked as I tilted my head back to lean against the wall.

"She won't help you until you tell me the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Derek turned the chair towards him and lifted it into the air.

"What are you doing to me? What do you want?" Dr. Deaton cried.

"I want to know who you are. Or who you're protecting." Instead of Dr. Deaton replying back, I heard a different voice.

"What are you doing?" Screamed Scott, flipping the lights on.

"Scott, get out of here!" Derek set the chair down and punched Dr. Deaton in the face, knocking him out for a second time.

"Stop! Stop!" Scott ran over to his boss and searched for a pulse.

"When he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, when he's unconscious he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about? You think he's the alpha!" He exclaimed.

"I'm about to find out." Derek's nails turned into claws and when he arched his arm back to tear Dr. Deaton to shreds, Scott stopped him. I looked to see my best friend in complete werewolf form. He growled loudly and threw Derek's hands away. For the first time in his life, Derek almost looked scared. Scott's werewolf form decreased and faded back into his normal, good looking, face.

"Hit him again and you'll see me get angrier." Scott threatened. Derek walked over to me, lending a normal hand down to pull me up.

"Are you helping him or something?" Scott asked, an attitude tainting his voice. Did Scott really think I wanted to do this? Like I really wanted to watch this?

"Huh? What? No answer?" I continued to stare at him. "Whose team are you on? Because lately, I'm not so sure if you're intentions are good or not." Scott spat.

"I'm not on any team!" I yelled, "if anything I'm on team 'help-Scott-control-himself'! How don't you think my intentions are good? Are they not up to your standards because I'm not agreeing with your ideas one hundred percent? Scott, you're like my brother and I'll be the first one to say that some of your ideas on how to deal with this little problem of yours, are ridiculously stupid. And you think I'm helping Derek? Doing what exactly? Trying to find out who the alpha is? I'm doing a hell of a lot more than you are right now. We're trying to get some answers, and particularly in my book, finding out whoever the alpha is would get things much easier. So don't you go and tell me that my intentions aren't good enough for you because all I'm trying to do is help." Derek didn't say it, but he agreed with what I just said completely.

"So what's your plan?" Derek asked while Scott cleaned blood off Dr. Deaton's cheek.

"Just give me an hour." Scott sighed.

"Then what?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just…met me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott finally directed. Derek nodded, leading me out the vet.

"Sorry for taking you." He apologized while we walked down the hallway.

"It's fine." I blankly replied. What had I been dragged into? These werewolf problems were getting out of control.

We were at the school in no time. Derek didn't bother parking; he was parked parallel to the spots. The headlights of Stile's worn out Jeep blinded our eyes as it came forth. They pulled into a spot and the car was shut off.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked after him and Stiles got out of the car.

"He's in the back." I nodded my head towards the back seat. Stiles stepped forward, squinting his eyes to see Deaton.

"Well, he looks comfortable." Stiles sarcastically remarked.

"What are you gonna do when he wakes up? Huh? Especially you Kat, he saw you in there."

"Well, I'm personally a fan of ignoring the problem until it goes away." I could taste my vanilla scented chap stick as I pursed my lips.

"This is more than something you can ignore."

"If he's the alpha, then we don't have a problem." I spat. Scott rolled his eyes and began walking away with Stiles towards the school.

"Hey-hey! What are you doing?" Derek yelled.

"You said I was linked with the alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." The boys walked to the school, Stiles holding a tool to break the locks on the school in his hands. Derek and I stood next to his car in silence, waiting for something. Then we heard something—something that sounded like a cat being chocked to death. It was blaring over the loud speakers, echoing through the parking lot and into the woods.

"You've got to be kidding me." I signed. Derek shook his head.

"Are they always this stupid?"

"Usually." I nodded. The next thing we knew, an animal like roar echoed through the parking lot. It was so strong it shook the whole school building and the ground. Derek pulled me closer to his side and I gripped his arm.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Idiots." Derek spat. That roar was Scott? That was certainly a step up from sounding like a dead cat.

"Now that sounded a little more wolf then dying cat."

"I'd prefer the dying cat! Werewolves in Washington could have heard that1" He yelled. I began to frustrate pace and I eventually ended up leaning mysef against the passenger door of Stiles car, Derek still cose by my side. Five minutes later, the two boys came happily walking out of the building.

"I'm going to kill both of you! What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?" Derek yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud." Scott shrugged, Stiles laughed.

"It was loud. And it was awesome!" Stiles ended, his voice extremely high at the end. Derek looked at him.

"Shut up." Derek snapped.

"Don't be such a sour wolf," Scott hit Stiles in the stomach after that comment, "control your boyfriend." Stiles begged. I rolled my eyes and something caught my eye. It wasn't so much that there was something that caught my eye, it was what didn't catch my eye. Derek's car was empty.

"Where's Scott's boss?" I got off from leaning on the car.

"What did you do with him? Scott asked.

"What?" Derek turned around. Deaton wasn't there anymore.

"I didn't do anything!" Derek cried, Scott and Stiles automatically looked to me. A low rumble in the bushes caught my attention, but I waved it off as I realized it was just the wind.

"Don't look at me. We were here the whole time, nothing happened. He was there." After my words were spoken, Derek was jerked forward, blood pouring out oh his mouth. My eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and my mouth formed a perfect 'O'. Before any of us could scream out, a monster lifted Derek up into the air by his claws tearing into the flesh in his back. The monster bellowed a powerful roar, that's when we realized this hairy, red-eyed beast was the alpha. He was three times the size of us, standing up on two legs of course. We all screamed, Stiles and Scott grabbed my arms and pulled me backwards. We were forced to run for our lives, and occasionally we'd slip up on the ground. As we almost reached the front doors, I watched a blurred figure being thrown into a wall and hit the ground with a loud thump. It was Derek, and he was lying with his back up. His eyes were open, but he didn't blink. He didn't move.

He didn't breathe.

"Derek!" I cried, tears blurring my vision. I stopped in my tracks, but Stiles grabbed my wrist and forced us towards the building as the alpha ran for us.

"No." I shouted through my tears, but all the boys could hear was the loud footsteps of the alpha. We flew inside the school, falling to the floor. The boys held down the bars to the front doors, peering up to the windows to see where the alphas exact location was.

"This is not good. This is _NOT_ good!" Stiles panicked, then they looked down to me, who was staring out in horror: my mouth agape, lips trembling, and my entire body hyperventilating. Derek. The alpha killed him.


	9. Game Of Chase

**A/N****: PLEASE READ****! So many reviews and follows and favorites! Eek! So here's a REALLLY long chapters. Hope you enjoy it! And so I got inspiration from a really good story on here called No Way Out (a Derek hale love story lol) and I made a polyvore! Since I'm super girly like that it's for all of katherine's outfits :P LINK: elenaxoxosilber.( )/ **

**Just take out the parenthases and of course you need the http crap! Thanks guys :] **

_Chapter Nine:_

_Game of Chase_

_Chapter Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift/Civil Wars_

It's weird in how such a short time, in a matter of seconds, how your whole world could change. Like the time I found out both Scott and Derek were werewolves. Or when Derek and I shared our first kiss. Or for instance now…where I had just watched Derek get torn apart and killed by the Alpha.

The alpha killed him. Derek was dead. Why was that not being processed through my mind? It was probably because I couldn't bear to think of it. He took his last breaths next to me. I shook my head, and stood up.

"No, no, no. He can't be dead." I made a beeline to the door. I pushed in front of the boys and tried to open the doors that they had budged shut.

"No! You're not going out there!" Stiles wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me backwards.

"No!" I cried, tears finally rolling down my cheeks. I stumbled back against a wall and slid down it, "Please! Derek can't be dead!"

"Going out there isn't going to solve anything, it'll just end up to you being dead too." Scott reasoned, his eyes gazing to the window ever so often.

"Please, Scott. We have to go get him. He can't be dead." I must have sounded crazy, my voice cracking from my tears. There was a hard lump in my throat. I cupped my hands over my face and tried to decrease my hyperventilating.

"Healthy people don't just spit up blood!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Stiles! Not helping!" Scott yelled. Not helping he was, Stiles was making this worse. Derek was really dead. Stiles mumbled something like a pathetic sorry.

"What do we do? These doors aren't going to hold him." Stiles wondered.

"I don't know. We need to lock it."

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles retorted.

"I don't care! Anything!" Scott cried out. Stiles stood up and peered out the window.

"No."

"Yes." Stiles pushed the yellow flashlight into Scott's chest. The next few moments were a blur for me, all I really could process was that Stiles had run outside. But I wasn't sure why. Scott began screaming for Stiles to run. Moments later, Stiles came tumbling in and jammed a pair of clippers into the door. At least, I was almost positive it was Stiles—I could hardly see past the salty tears burning my eyes. While the boys were busy glaring out the small windows on the door, I stood up and tried to gain control of myself.

"Where is he?" Scott asked.

"He's not there." Stiles had observed, their heads turning from side to side.

"Where is he?" Scott repeated. Stiles turned the flashlight on, but they failed to find the Alpha. The boys backed away from the door.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott stupidly asked.

"No." I answered, my voice cracking at first. I blinked my eyes a couple times, trying to shed of the tears that clouded my vision. This was one of those moments I thanked God my make-up was water-proof. We all turned around and looked down the seemingly never endless dark hallway. All the way at the end was the light from a red exit sign and a vending machine. Before any of us could say anything, a loud howl echoed throughout the school and we broke out into a run for the closest room.

"Desk!" Stiles shouted, both the boys getting on each side of a large desk. Its legs screeched against the floor when they tried to move it.

"That's not going to hold him!" I cried, "it's a werewolf, not a thirty year old man."

"Oh my God I can't believe your boss is the Alpha!" Stiles spat.

"No! He's not!"

"Yes he is!" The boy's fought.

"It can't be!" Scott disappointedly shrieked.

"He disappears and that thing shows up less than ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet through the air? That's not convenient timing? If he's not the alpha who is?" I asked him sarcastically, cocking my head.

"He killed Derek!" Stiles cried, I shot him a look. "Derek's dead and we're next." Stiles was all about telling the cold, hard truth.

"Holy crap my boss is the alpha." Scott cried, wiping a hand over his face, "what do we do?"

"We get to my jeep and we get the hell out of here and Scott, I seriously suggest for you to consider quitting your job." We all walked over to the window and Scott began trying to open it.

"They don't open." Stiles informed.

"Then we break it." I retorted.

"That'll make a lot of noise." We began looking all over the parking lot for any signs of the alpha.

"Then we run really fast." Scott suggested. My eyes wandered over to where Stiles jeep was. Wow it was far away. That and…why was the hood curled up?

"Stiles…" I pressed my face closer to the window, wiping away the fog of my breath with the sleeve of my jacket, "what's wrong with the front of your Jeep?"

"What? Nothing's wrong."

"It's bent."

"What? Dented? That son of a bitch."

"No…I mean _bent_." Stiles opened his mouth to speak, but, something crashed through the window, centimeters away from ripping off my head. The three of us fell to the floor and glass trickled to the ground and in our hair. The object that was hurled through the window skidded across the ground and finally stopped. Stiles flickered the flashlight beam onto it, and then our hearts dropped into our stomachs once we realized what it was.

"That's your battery." The words came out in a breath.

"Bitch." Stiles went to stand up but Scott pulled him down.

"Don't! He's right outside!"

'We need to get out of here, now." Scott checked to see if it was all clear, and then we proceeded back into the hallway, our hearts pounding furiously. Stiles flashlight was moving everywhere, hitting random objects to shine on.

"Somewhere without windows. Somewhere without windows." Stiles began thinking to himself, trying to figure out where to go.

"Every room in this building has windows!"

"Less windows!" I exclaimed.

"Locker room!" We quickly rushed there. Stiles shut the door behind him.

"Call your dad." I insisted quite forcefully.

"And tell him what?"

"Gas leak. Fire. Whatever! If the Alpha see's the parking lot filled with cop cars it'll run."

"And what if it goes completely terminator and tears apart everyone in sight? Including my dad!"

"They have guns!" Scott shot.

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to be slowed down."

"We have to find a way out. Something, there's got to be something."

"What about Derek's car?" They turned to me.

"He has the keys."

"He didn't give you an extra key or something?"

"We're dating we're not married!" At least, we were…

"It'll work! We get the keys out of his body—guhh," Stiles made a disgusted noise at the back of his throat, "and then we take his car."

"And him."

"Fine. You're touching the dead body." Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott looked at me with sympathy. I could feel my heart sitting in my stomach, making me feel nauseas. I'd get Stiles for that later. Right now, we had to focus on not being killed tonight. We walked over to the door and Stiles reached to open it before Scott grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"I hear something." He whispered.

"What?"

"Be quiet!" We began hearing footsteps and a shadow came up on the dirty, fingerprint-tainted window on the door. There was the sound of something being moved against the linoleum floors. We began backing up and when I noticed Stile's flashlight was shining against the door in his hand, I snatched it from him and turned it off.

"Hide." Scott ordered. Stiles was the first one to go into panic mode and he darted for a locker and slid himself in there. Scott and I looked at each other, beginning to panic, and we did the same. I slid my body into the cold and slim locker and shut the door behind me. The cold touch of the metal sent a shiver up my spine. The scent of sweat, cheap soap, and overpowering cologne wafted up my nose. It was enough to make me gag. The metal shades on the locker barely allowed me to see out, but they were shining enough light in my face for being in this pitch-black space. I clasped a hand over my mouth, trying to quiet my breathing, as it was labored and hard. The door creaked open and shut after a few footsteps were heard. Silently, I cursed in my head. The Alpha had found us and we were going to die. The side of a man's face flashed in front of the small opening on the locker and then it turned to this side, his blue eyes staring into my chocolate brown ones. My eyes must have looked terrified. The man swung my door open; he screamed while I let out a yelp. The two other boys came tumbling out of the lockers. This wasn't the Alpha; this was the janitor that's worked at the school since the beginning of time.

"Shhh." Stiles whispered, pressing a finger to his lip.

"What the hell are you three doing here? Get out." He urged.

"No, please, just let us explain." I pleaded, a guilty look crossing over my face.

"No, I said get out!" he pushed us by our backs and shoulders and we were kicked out of the locker room. We turned around to him, wanting to explain. The elderly man opened his mouth to speak but he was pulled back into the room and the door was slammed in our faces. Growls erupted in the room, clearly belonging to the Alpha. The janitor screamed in pain. It sent shivers down our spines and weakened our bones, not to add making me more nauseas. All of the sudden, the janitor was thrown against the glass on the other side of the door. We all jumped back. The man slid down and streaks of blood and bloody handprints were left behind. My eyes widened, a man had just been mauled to death five feet in front of us, on the other side of a door.

"Go!" Scott yelled, grabbing Stiles and my wrist and we ran. Seconds later, there was a loud growl and crash that came from behind us. The Alpha was on our tails. As fast as we ran, it seemed like we stayed in the same place, the same hallway, forever. But we kept on moving, running like maniacs through the hallway. We pushed ourselves into a set of closed doors, but they wouldn't budge open. I shook the doors, but they opened a few inches. It was being blocked by something. Scott slithered his head out of the door and peaked to see what object was blocking our way.

"He blocked it with a dumpster. He locked us in here." Sties began pounding on the door until Scott pulled him away and we walked down another hallway.

"This is like a game. That's exactly what it is, it's a game of chase with the Alpha's own little rules." We hurried through the hallway.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles panicked.

"We're not going to die." Scott cleared up.

"Guys! Stop for two seconds! We may or may not die tonight but we can't just stand here and talk about whether or not it's going to happen. We need to find out what it wants."

"It wants me. Derek said it's stronger with a pack." Even with the mention of Derek's name, I felt a tug on my heart.

"Great, a psychotic werewolf that's into team work. That's beautiful." Stiles sarcastically commented as we continued venturing on. A pair of red eyes caught my attention as we were walking against a row of windows. I stopped in my place and turned, seeing the alpha crouched on the roof, staring at us.

"Without—" Scott began talking but I tuned him out.

"Guys…" my voice was shaking. The boy stopped their discussion and followed my gaze. As I expected, the Alpha came charging towards us. Immediately, we all turned on our heels and ran in the direction we came from. The Alpha barged through the windows and crashed toe the ground. We were really going to die tonight, Stiles was right for once. We kept running, knowing that he was still right behind us. We ran through hallways and down a flight of stairs until we finally we slowed down out of pure exhaustion. As I turned around and stopped running, the Alpha wasn't behind us. We were in silence, minus my heavy breathing.

"He's g—" I turned around to tell the boys we were all clear, but they weren't with me either. I was alone, in a school being terrorized by the Alpha. Being alone was just as good as being left for the dead.

"Scott? Stiles?" I called but the silence was the only thing to answer me back. My heart began pounding harder and the headache in both my temples became much more evident. My clothes felt like they were two sizes to small and I was debating whether or not to take off my brown leather jacket.

I was in a horror movie. I was that stereotypical stupid girl who was the first to get separated from her friends and, predictably, be dragged away and be killed. I was that girl. Besides hearing the loud thumps of my heart beating against my eardrums, all I could hear was the patters of my converses against the dirty linoleum floor. I was basically running through yet another dark hallway. I was vulnerable. Being alone wasn't safe. The Alpha could come out of any dark corner, room, or burst through the window and he'd rip me to shreds. And I didn't have my werewolf boyfriend or best friend to come protect me. I was on my own for this one. I was clueless to where I was but I somehow seemed to find myself pushing open another pair of doors. I bursted through the set of doors, a bright beam of light hit my face and blinded me so I wasn't able to see the person. I looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A loud gasp escaped my throat, until I realized the only one who had a flashlight was Stiles. Oh my god, I was saved…kind of. Not really, but it was far better than being alone.

"Katherine?" That wasn't Stile's voice. It was Allison's. Well, this was a change of plans. She changed the direction of the flashlight so my eyes readjusted.

"Allison?" I breathed. I was able to conclude we were in the front hall. The red draped trophy case was all lit up, the trophies shining in all their glory. That means we were close to an exit! If the Alpha didn't block it off, of course.

"Why do you look like you've been crying? Are you okay? What's going on?" She shot the questions to me. Instinctively, I wiped my face from a tear I predicted was sitting on my cheek. There wasn't any, I stopped crying from the adrenaline rush thirty minutes ago.

"It's a long story. Why are you here?" I cut to the chase.

"Scott told me to meet him here."

"What? No he didn't."

"Um, yeah," she pulled out her phone and clicked the screen multiple times, "he did." She shoved the phone in my face.

_Meet me at the school. Urgent. – Scott_. My heart began pounding faster.

"Allison…we need to get out of here." I gulped down a hard lump that was forming in my throat.

"What's going on?"

"Scott's phone is broken."

"So…"

"He didn't send that text."

"Then who did?" I shook my head, pretending not to know. But I was sure as hell who had sent it, the Alpha.

"Then what's—" As Allison began talking, another set of doors split open. Stiles and Scott emerged, their flashlight directed at Allison and I.

"Oh thank God." I whispered under my breath.

"Allison?" Scott gaped, "what are you doing here?" Allison showed Scott the message.

"But I didn't send that."

"I know, I just figured that out."

"Wait, did you drive here?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here?" Stiles complained.

"And Lydia too! What's going on, who sent this text?" In the middle of her question, Allison's phone began ringing. The boys began looking around us frantically.

"Where are you?" She picked up the phone and the doors that I came through opened up. Jackson and Lydia came walking out.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked, staring at me, wondering why I was here. There was a shuffling noise in the air ducts above us. All our heads turned up and followed where the noise was locating.

"Run!" Scott demanded. Before I knew it, we were all sprinting up the stairs and there was a loud crash of breaking metal. The ground shook under me as the Alpha dropped to the floor and ran after us. He was right behind us, I was for sure he had us this time. As we burst through another set of doors, we found ourselves in the cafeteria. Trapped. Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia began piling chairs and tables in front of the doors. Frustrated, I ran a hand through my hair, not believing this was happening. My mind was spinning five hundred miles per house. There was so much adrenaline being pumped through my veins I didn't know what to do. Derek was dead, but that hadn't become real to me yet. I still felt like he'd come bursting through the doors any minute—saving the day. But he wasn't, he was lying outside on the ground. Dead.

_Derek was dead. _

How was this happening? For a minute, I could only hear the sounds of my heavy breathing and fast pumping heart. I wasn't making anything of any sounds everyone was making. In fact, I couldn't hear anything. All I saw was everyone's mouth moving. Stiles was trying to get everyone's attention, Lydia was probably whining about something with that overly-upset look on her face, and it looks like Allison was desperately trying to figure out what was going on. My shallow, shaky breathing filled my eardrums. I was about to have a panic attack. No, not here, not now. My life was on the line. There was no way in hell I'd let the Alpha take my life tonight—not here, not in school. There was also no way I'd let him take Scott.

"Hello!" Stiles shouted, breaking me out of my panic bubble.

"Okay, nice work, really beautiful job everyone, now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows." The two couples looked to the windows and realized how stupid their actions just were.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on because I'm really freaking out here. Scott? Please?" He walked away from her and leaned himself against a table. He pinched the sides of his head with his hands and began trying to control his terror. Jackson, Lydia, and Allison all looked to him, throwing up confused hands.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles broke the news seeing that Scott stayed silent.

"What?" Lydia's obnoxious voice piped up.

"The janitors dead." I clarified.

"Is this a joke? What's he talking about?" Allison asked, turning to me, probably the only person she could trust at the moment. I shook my head. Tonight was the night all of them were about to find out about the supernatural world…and Scott.

"What? Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"No, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion—"

"Don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion. It was all a set up." Jackson realized, cutting Lydia off mid-sentence. He was smarter than he looked; I had to give him credit for that.

"Who was it?" Allison cried, "what does he want? What's happening? SCOTT!" she yelled.

"I-I don't know! But if we go out there, he's going to kill us." Scott played dumb. He was a good actor.

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia was shocked, her grasp on Jackson's arm tightened.

"Who? Who is he?" Allison turned to Stiles. Stiles moved his mouth but nothing came out. Alright, it was time to make up a name. Who could we blame it on?

"It's Derek." Scott announced. "Derek Hale." Stiles looked to Scott in amazement, utter shock he would say something like that. I, on the other hand, stood frozen. My hands grew into fists, my nails puncturing into my palms.

"What?" I shrieked. The others did too. Stiles mumbled how 'this shouldn't be good' under his breath.

"Derek Hale? Your boyfriend?" Allison gasped. The three turned to me. My lips were parted and I was ready to go curse out Scott. How dare he. Before any of my actions were put into reality, Stiles grabbed me and walked me away from them.

"Don't you dare defended him, Stiles."

"I'm not! Don't get mad at Scott, he—"

"He threw Derek under the bus? He just died, he's innocent and Scott put everything the Alpha did on Derek!" I spat.

"The mountain lion!" Lydia realized.

"No! _Derek_ killed them! All of them." Scott told the clueless group. Scott began naming all the people the Alpha killed, saying that it was Derek the whole time.

"We can't tell them about the Alpha!"

"I don't care if they found out about Scott right now."

"We can't change what Scott just said, you can kill him later if we make it out alive." I looked to Stiles in disgust how he could defend Scott in this situation. I sneered at him and walked back to where the group was standing, tears pooling in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

"If we don't get out of here, he's going to kill us too."

"Can't you talk some sense into your crazed, psychotic boyfriend?" Jackson asked. I looked to Scott, insanely hurt, and he knew it. _I don't know Scott, could I, _ I wish I could say.

"Okay, call the cops." Jackson insisted.

"No." Stiles simply said, walking back next to Lydia.

"What do you mean, no?"

"Do you want me to say it in Spanish? _No_." Stiles ended using a Hispanic accent.

"Look, Derek killed three people, we don't know what he's armed with." Stiles was in on this too? I'd never forget they both did this as long as I lived.

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department! Call!"

"I'll call!" Lydia interjected.

"Lydia, would you just hold on—" Jackson pushed Stiles back away from her and then he moved towards Allison.

"What are you going to do when they find Derek's dead body outside the school?" I asked, blinking the tears out of my eyes, acting like the tough guy. Both my friends stayed silent. "Of all people to say who it was, _of all the people in Beacon Hills_, you chose Derek. I will never, _ever_ forgive you for this, Scott." I hissed.

"But—" Lydia protested, and looked down to her phone, "she hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" I asked, not fully believing that.

"She said they got a warning about a prank going on at the high school. She said if I called again they'd trace the call and have me arrested."

"Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asked me. Lydia, Jackson, and Allison all had their eyes glue to me.

"Scott?" I asked, letting him take it away. This was his problem. He blamed it on Derek, he could dig us out of this hole he created.

"Don't look at me." He defended himself.

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asked.

"No. I mean, yea—I don't know!"

"Is he the one that called the police?" wondered a frightened Allison.

"I don't know!" Scott yelled. Allison puckered her lips, shook her head, and turned away, ignoring everyone in the room. I did the same. I leaned myself against a wall and silently tried to calm myself down. Jackson began bickering with Stiles and before I knew it, Stiles punched him in the face.

"Jackson!" Allison gasped, "are you okay?" She rushed to his side. This bothered Lydia, watching her best friend go aid the boy she was so madly in love with, not to mention dating.

"Why can't we just leave Katherine out there so he can have her? He's her boyfriend anyways." Lydia spat. At this point, I didn't really care. All of the sudden, the doors began shaking. The Alpha was pounding on them. _Okay, now I cared_. I was closest to them, and Lydia was second. We both darted to meet with the group multiple feet away. Stiles was leaving a voicemail for his dad and the doors began to be pounded on louder.

"There's a stairwell in the kitchen." Stiles remembered.

"But that only leads up!"

"Up is better than here." Stiles concluded, and once again, we were off running for our lives and the nails and bolts fell out of the door and to the floor.

* * *

We found ourselves quivering in fear inside the chemistry lab. Again, I found myself quiet, listening to Lydia complain, _as usual_, Jackson and Stiles fight, and Scott debating what to do with Stiles.

"I can't believe you got us into this situation, McCall." Lydia spat. Scott looked defenseless. "I mean really, thanks so much for bringing on this suicide mission! And thanks Katherine for not being able to date a serial killer with ten pounds of baggage. "

"I swear to God Lydia, if you don't stop talking, Derek's not going to be the one to kill you." I threatened. Her nose upturned at me as she rolled her eyes.

"The janitor has the key to all the doors. I'm getting the key." Scott announced to his best friend.

"That sounds like the stupidest decision of the day." Stiles criticized.

"I have to get it." He walked away from Stiles, who looked to me in panic. What could I do? Scott was stubborn, and once he had his mind set on something, he was determined to get it. He was much like me in that aspect.

"Are you crazy?" Allison grabbed Scott's hand.

"If we have any chance of getting out of here, I have to."

"No, Scott, you're not going alone." She protested.

"How about Katherine goes with him? Derek's her boyfriend anyways." Jackson input.

"No." Scott and Stiles disagreed simultaneously.

"Fine." I closed my eyes, agreeing to Jackson's stupid plan.

"Both of you can't go out there unarmed." Allison worried. Lydia began eyeing the cabinet filled with chemicals.

"What are we going to throw acid on him?" Stiles sarcastically asked.

"No, there's everything in there to make a fire bomb. You can make a self igniting Molotov cocktail." I swear, in all my years of knowing Lydia nothing that smart has ever come out of her mouth.

"A self igniting—" Stiles began.

"Molotov cock-tail." Lydia said slower. All of us glared at her, wondering how she knew something so smart.

"What? I read it somewhere." She shrugged.

"Well great plan, but we don't have a key for that either." Stiles noticed, pointing to the cabinet. Jackson rolled his eyes and with all his strength, elbowed the glass. It shattered with ease. The proceeding minutes consisted of us watching Lydia in awe as she worked with the chemicals, mixing them together and pouring them into funnels and beakers like she knew what she was doing. Since when did the dumb-strawberry blonde Lydia Martin become a science genius? After capping a beaker with a cork, she handed it to Scott.

"No, this is insane you both can't go out there." Allison was on the verge of crying.

"And we can't keep sitting here waiting for Stiles dad to check his messages." My eyes were staring at the chemical mixture Lydia made.

"You guys can't go! You both can die."

"We'll be fine." I assured in a monotone voice.

"He's killed three people, Katherine. If you two go out there you're done for. I can't lose both of you." I looked down to the floor, not wanting to lie to Allison anymore. Scott moved past me and began talking to her. As Allison began crying, I felt horrible.

"You're a horrible liar Scott, you've been lying to us all night." Jackson looked satisfied while Allison cried. Allison continued to beg Scott not to leave but instead their fight ended in a kiss. My heart broke, I wished Derek was here. My eyes squeezed shut, a tear running down my cheek.

"Try not to get killed out there." Jackson's lips formed a line.

"Thanks for the encouragement." I rolled my eyes.

"Katherine…" Lydia began, "I'm sorry. You know, for things I used to say to you. Be careful I guess." Lydia Martin apologized to me? This was a big bombshell.

"Don't bother apologizing Lydia, I'm still coming back." At least, I hoped I was. Allison walked over to me and squeezed my hand. Lydia and Jackson began talking with each other, planning how to get out of here.

"Please be careful." Her eyeliner was smudged around her eyes. She gave me a tight hug.

"Derek's innocent." I quietly whispered as we broke our hug.

"What?" Allison whispered. Scott and I looked at each other, reading each other's minds. I looked back at Stiles and nodded, assuring him we'll be fine, we'd be back. Stiles nodded back, like he was able to read my mind. That was the most fortunate thing with being friends with these boys since I was little; we knew exactly what we were thinking most of the time. With one last look at everyone; we headed out into the dangerous hallway. After we closed the door, we knew that was it. There was no turning back. We walked in silence, the only sounds of our near silent breathing.

"Lydia apologized." Scott's low toned voice mentioned.

"It's not like it was sincere, it was more of a 'I-know-you're-signing-your-death-sentence-by-going-out-there' kind of apology."

"But it was still an apology."

"It doesn't make up for anything." I commented.

"I'm sorry for what I did to Derek. I panicked."

"It doesn't matter anymore, he's dead." It killed me to admit this. It was like my heart was being run over by a car. My stomach twisted in pain.

"I'm sorry about that to."

"It still hasn't hit me," I admitted, "I feel like he's going to be there tomorrow. And every other day. The whole night, I felt like he'd barge through the doors and save us from the Alpha. But he can't. He's gone." Scott waited a few moments before replying.

"Why are you telling me this? In all the years you've been my best friend, you hate opening up to people." Scott knew me so well.

"Because the chances are a bit higher than likely that we won't make it out of here tonight."

"You think he's going to kill us?"

"Us? No. The Alpha wants to recruit you and I'm just another useless victim to him."

"I'm not going to let him kill you."

"How about you tell me that after we get out of there alive?" A faint smile traced my lips, but it was barely there. I knew Scott would protect me the best he could, but he was a beta, there was no match against an Alpha and him.

"About earlier, when I said your intentions were bad, sorry about that too."

"You don't have to be sorry about everything you've done today." I was being nice, he should have.

"You were right, you're just trying to help." We were silent the rest of the way. Scott used his wolf senses to smell out the janitor. We managed to creep silently into the gym, where two overhead lights made small circles in the middle of the gym.

"He moved the body?" I asked Scott in a hushed tone. Scott sniffed the air and walked over to the opening underneath the bleachers. This had to be some type of game. The janitor had been moved more than a hundred feet? Why did the Alpha put him under here?

"He's under here." He began to move under the pulled out bleachers. There was no way I was staying out there alone. We maneuvered ourselves in-between the metal columns that held up the bleachers. The area smelled strongly of blood, I wondered how strong the scent must have smelt to Scott since his werewolf senses heightened everything. Finally, my werewolf friend stopped moving to wipe something off his face. His head began rising and looking up towards the ceiling. We both quietly gasped at the sight of the bloody, lifeless, janitor. Scott put down the bottle of Molotov cocktail on the floor and began climbing the rafters to reach the keys dangling from the dead mans pocket. The metallic blood smell was caught in my nose and made my throat tighten. A curl of nausea erupted in my stomach but died down. All of the sudden, we heard a loud sound that sure wasn't the jingles of the keys. The bleachers began rolling towards us. They were closing in. This was a trap. Scott began furiously reaching out his hand to grab the keys.

"Scott, forget the keys, let's go!" I yelled over the loud sound of the bleachers collapsing one by one. We were going to be crushed alive if Scott didn't move _now_!

"Go! If I don't get these it'll be for nothing!"

"If you die it'll be for nothing! Now let's go!" He finally reached them and we ran like hell, jumping over metal contraptions near our feet. Scott grabbed my wrist and at a supernatural speed, we came tumbling out from underneath the bleachers just in time. They clanked shut just as we hit the floor. When Scott offered me one of his hands, I noticed the other was occupied by the keys and the cocktail device Lydia made. I didn't even see him grab it in the midst of the commotion. Scott helped me up with his free hand, and as I stood up, his gaze was fixed on something across the gym. I turned around as Scott got in front of me; a pair of beady red eyes stared at us. He snarled.

"Come on, come get me." Scott whispered. The alpha began charging forward and Scott through the chemical mixture at him. As the beaker broke and doused the monster in liquid…nothing happened. The Alpha shook it off. _Of course, rely on Lydia for anything and she'll disappoint you_. We both took off to run but the Alpha grabbed Scott's leg and dragged him from behind.

"Scott!" I yelled. He was thrown into the middle of the gym and the Alpha was on top of him in milliseconds. I cupped my hands over my mouth. His claws grasped Scott's face, his eyes turning golden. The Alpha's head rose up from being centimeters away from ripping Scott's throat out. A loud, ground-shaking howl pierced the air. Then, he disappeared. Scott immediately sat up but began arching his back in pain. He looked like he was in some kind of exorcist movie.

"Scott?" I called, extremely worried. He began screaming in pain. Since the Alpha had disappeared, I ran over to Scott and tried to help him. He was flailing his arms and legs everywhere.

"Scott!" I cried. He lifted his head up, his golden eyes shrieking in pain. But his head fell once more when he arched himself as if his spine was breaking. Before I could do anything else, I felt a blow to my side and I skidded backwards. My eyes opened to find the Alpha standing on two feet, bellowing a roar.

"Scott!" I screamed. I scurried myself up, my sneakers squeaking on the floor, and began running for the way we came in. In seconds, I was thrown down and slid across the floor, hitting my head on the overly polished hardwood. Immediately, I received a bad headache. The Alpha was on top of me in seconds, his red eyes were burrowing into mine. I loudly gasped. The Alpha's hot breath prickled my skin and my head began feeling fuzzy. The Alpha pierced his nails through my jacket and buried his claws into my skin. Unwillingly, I screamed in pain, feeling blood pool to the surface of my skin. There was no way the Alpha was going to kill me! Thinking like he was a normal human, I kneed him in the stomach area and when he was standing up enough, I kicked him there too. The Alpha, pissed, flipped me so I was airborne and I tumbled onto the ground. My vision became hazy, like it was out of focus. My eyes could see the Alpha stalking towards me, and in the back of him, I could unclearly see Scott slowly walking out of the gym. The arm resting under my head began to feel numb.

"Scott." My voice croaked weakly. His body was slowly getting more out of focus by the second. He ignored my call—my whisper.

"Scott—help." I whispered, seeing the Alpha's large, blurry figure coming closer. But that was the last thing I saw, because my vision clouded over and my mind shut down.

**Katherine's Outfit:**

**(polyvore) chapters/set?id=55891808**

**just remove parenthases! **


	10. Pain

**A/N: I know this is kind of a bad chapter, it was more to show the emotion and stuff. Please review though, it inspires me to write. I've got 94 follows on this story and I just want a little more reviews :[ One of my favorite Derek hale x OC stories was deleted because they got so many follows / favs but little reviews. But just even one little world like 'Great!' is helpful. Thanks guys :] **

_Chapter Ten:_

_Pain_

_Chapter Song: Down by Jason Walker / Off I Go by Greg Laswell_

_She was passed out. Cold. Her breathing was steady and slow, like she was in a deep sleep. But she was completely knocked out. A pained, but quiet, groan escaped a mans mouth as he bent down. His hands tucked a piece of hair behind her ear after he turned her around onto her back, a few drips of blood smearing on his fingertips. The gym smelled strongly of blood, a mixture of her own and the dead janitor mangled in the rafters of the bleachers. He might even smell some of his own blood. The girl looked peaceful, even thought what she just went through was the complete opposite._

_"Stilinski, what is your boy doing here?" The footsteps and voice of multiple cops were coming straight for the gym. A pair of lips lightly came in contact with the girls, and suddenly, the man was gone._

_"Got me, you know him, he's always—the hell? Katherine?" Sheriff Stilinski stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the poorly lit gym. "Katherine!" He called, him and his partners quickly rushed over to the passed out girl. The Sheriff knelt down, checking the girls pulse. As he reached around to lift her up, he felt his hand come in contact with something sticky and liquid. He pulled his hand back, a red stain tainting his fingers._

* * *

A hard, loud, pounding entered my head as I slowly came back to consciousness. I had just broken apart from a dream that seemed so real, I had been passed out in the gym. Derek, at least I thought it was Derek, had come for me after the Alpha attack but Sherriff Stilinski came, interrupting our moment. My eyes were closed, but I could still see the harsh light in the room. Soon enough, the sounds of multiple people talking from all different distance's came into earshot. I could hear a wrap of tape being unrolled. A cold wind touched my shoulders and the goose bumps on my arms grew larger. Slowly, I inched my eyes open to be blinded by a giant white florescent overhead. I turned my head to the right and observed my surroundings. Sitting up, my bones and muscles shot aching pain through out my body. I was sitting in an ambulance. An EMT was helping a man sitting on the edge of it. Outside the ambulance, it was still night. Tons of blue, red, and white lights were flashing from police cars. My vision caught the sight of my brown jacket strewn over a chair in the corner of the ambulance.

"How are you feeling?" A young EMT to my left startled me.

"What happened?" I asked, pinching the sides of my temples.

"The police found you in the gymnasium, a bit scratched up. Do you remember what happened?" A policeman climbed into the ambulance, mumbling something to the EMT working on the man in front of me.

"No." I lied, a memory of the Alpha's red eyes flashed across my vision.

"Do you agree with the statement made by Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski that the attacker was Derek Hale?" The policeman with the last name 'Deering' questioned.

"No." I harshly stated, "I don't know who it was. But I don't think it was Derek."

"Then who was it?" Deering asked, playing twenty questions with me.

"Like I said, I don't know who it was. I never saw him." Deering scribbled something down on a note pad.

"Smith to Deering, nothing in the gym but blood from the girl. All clear, should we move out?" A voice radioed over the walkie-talkie placed in Deerings belt. He exited the ambulance to answer.

"How are you feeling," The EMT repeated, "do you need any pain relievers?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Alright. As for your cuts, try not changing the bandage tonight because the one on your abdomen is a bit deep, but still not deep enough for stitches." I received a cut on my abdomen? How come I didn't remember that? I looked down to see a blood stain on my white shirt near my abdomen. "The ones on your back and shoulders, same thing. But as long as you take care of them, they should be fine. Change the bandages at least once a day—I know it may be gross, try not to look." He chuckled, seeing a disgusted look cross my face. That was my plan from the very beginning.

"Can I go now? I have to see if my friends are okay." The EMT nodded and I got up, my head wobbling. After grabbing my jacket off the chair, I hopped out of the ambulance.

"Katherine, are you okay?" I turned around to be greeted by Dr. Deaton, being fixed on by an EMT. He was the man sitting on the edge of the ambulance. What was he doing here? He was supposed to be the Alpha! And he was still bleeding from what Derek did earlier…he wasn't the Alpha. If he was, he would have been healed. Back to square one. I nodded reluctantly. The EMT walked to a policeman that was calling him over.

"So Derek was the guy chasing you around?" He raised a brow, not believing this.

"Scott says he saw him." My lips formed a line.

"Do you really believe Scott?" I looked over to the EMT who had taken care of me, he was busy inside the ambulance, not listening to Deaton and I.

"It really doesn't matter whether I do or not." My voice cracked.

"What happened back at the vet?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing. You don't have to worry about Derek bothering you anymore." I assured with a nod, blinking a few tears out of my vision, and walked off. Deaton sat there, confused while he watched me walk away, but unknowing to me, he got the gist of what was going on. My eyes wandered and found Scott and Stiles talking to Sheriff Stilinski. Sherriff Stilinski walked away not noticing me venturing over. The lights from the police cars were giving me more of a headache than before.

"Well, the Alpha successfully ruined my favorite shirt." I complained walking up to the boys and examining my jacket to see puncture wounds in the shoulder area, "and jacket." I sighed.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" They tackled me in a hug.

"Yeah." I blankly answered, not sounding to happy though I was alive and not a werewolf.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"The Alpha attacked me, you don't remember?" My brows pushed together.

"What? He attacked me? Did he bite you?" Stiles asked. I shook my head.

"Just a few cuts." Stiles looked down to the bloody area on my shirt. Scott had stayed silent.

"Cuts? Or wounds?"

"I'll be fine. I don't get what happened though."

"Well, we survived. You know, we outlasted the Alpha. It's still good, being alive, even with a few cuts-wounds whatever you want to call it." Stiles half-heartedly smiled.

"When we were in the Chemistry room, he walked right past us. You don't think that he heard us? He knew exactly where we were." I told the boys. Scott didn't need to hear this from me. He already knew it.

"Then how come we're still alive? Especially _you_, if you got attacked what are you still doing here?"

"It wants me in its pack, but it wants me to get rid of my old pack." Scott announced.

"What do you mean? What old pac—"

"He means us." I gravely noticed, interrupting Stiles.

"The Alpha doesn't want to kill us." Stiles realized, flabbergasted.

"He wants me to do it," Scott sighed, "and that's not even the worse part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part?" He sarcastically laughed.

"Because when he made me shift, I, I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. Jackson, Lydia, you, and even Allison," he told Stiles, "the Alpha already had you covered, he told me not to kill you yet, so I went after them."

"But you never hurt them." I was shocked that the Alpha told Scott not to kill me, yet, what kind of game was this?

"I was able to turn back. I found something to calm me down."

"Allison." I realized, expecting it to be her.

"Allison," He repeated, a faint smile tugging on his lips. He turned around to see Allison walking farther into the parking lot, "Allison!" Scott called, turning away from us and jogging over to her. A few policeman communicating with themselves via walkie-talkie's past us. One of them was even talking about me.

"He just left me there with the Alpha." I shook my head.

"He didn't mean to. Aren't you the slightest bit curious to why the Alpha didn't kill you? Or even bite you?" I caught the sight of Sheriff Stilinski ordering a countywide search for criminal Derek Hale. Didn't they see his body somewhere in the shadows? Of course I was curious about why I wasn't dead or a werewolf, but now, I wasn't in the mood for any of this.

"I don't really care right now."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Stiles asked, seeing tears forming in my burning eyes. I blinked them away.

"If you could." My voice sounded weak and vulnerable. I began walking to his jeep, slipping on my jacket.

"Katherine, there's one more thing." The reluctance in Stiles voice was evident. I stopped and turned around.

"When we were escorted out of the building, Derek's car was gone…so was his body." I breathed out of my nose and shook my head.

"The Alpha took his body and his car?" Stiles nodded. My lips formed a tight line and all I did was nod, "of course." I whispered and walked to Stiles car.

Stiles stopped his Jeep a few spaces down from my car at the Beacon Hills Crossing Homes. The ride was silent. I kept to myself and forced myself not to cry in the car with Stiles. It was hitting me like a ton of bricks now that Derek was dead.

"Bye Stiles." I quietly said, shutting the door behind me. Droplets of rain began falling on my hair and face. I walked over the parking space Derek had walked over earlier. It was like I could feel his presence beside me. I pressed the unlock button on my keys and slid myself into the car, the cut on my abdomen burning. I didn't care. I sat in the car without bothering to turn it on. The keys were in my lap, but I didn't bother grabbing them. I stared out the window, the rain droplets beginning to taint the clearness of it, and I swear, I could see Derek and I walking out of there from earlier. His hand was squeezing mine. My hands tightened its grip on the steering wheel and my nails dug into the leather wrapping. My lips formed a line and I squeezed my eyes shut. A lone tear burned a path down my cheek, rolling onto my lips, its saltiness creeping into my mouth. My lungs felt tight, like I couldn't breathe. I looked to my left, seeing Stiles was still here and he was looking directly at me. All I did was give him a blank, sad, look for about five seconds until I looked away. I turned on the car and drove home with tears blocking my vision for most of the ride back. Ten minutes of silence later, I arrived home and cut the engine. I sat there for about three minutes, in utter silence, thinking how Derek was dead. That and how I was going to explain this to my parents. I zipped my jacket up and made sure the bloodstains on my shirt weren't showing. I covered the puncture holes of my jacket with my hair and I reluctantly headed to the front door. The front lights were still on, meaning my parents were up. I wiped any stray tears away from my face and walked inside.

"Katherine? Katherine? Oh honey, are you okay? We got a call from Stiles' father. Something about there being an attack at the school?" My mother, dressed in a pair of pajamas, came rushing through the kitchen and grabbed me in a hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Were you hurt? What happened?"

"No, I'm fine, see? Some person just tried attack us, but, we're fine."

"Do they know who it was?" She eagerly asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. As much as I'd like to blame it on some unknown man, news would be out in just hours that the main suspect was Derek Hale.

"Scott thinks it was Derek Hale, but I don't think it was."

"Derek Hale? Wasn't he just arrested for murdering that girl in the woods?"

"He wasn't the one who murdered her." I defended.

"Why don't you think it was him? Did the police question you?"

"Mom, I'd love to talk about this but I'm just really tired."

"Why do you look like you've been crying? Honey, you can tell me if there's something wrong."

"No, I'm fine, it was just scary. I'm going to bed, alright?" Once again, I was pushing my mother away from me. She was hurt by it.

"Alright baby, call me if you need anything." She sighed and then engulfed me in one last overly tight hug and then walked down the hallway to her room while I headed up the stairs to the bathroom. As I flipped on the bathroom light, the downstairs ones shut off. I shut the door behind me and unzipped my jacket, revealing my bloody shirt. I threw my jacket onto the ground and stripped of my shirt, leaving myself to stay in my jeans and lace trim bra. By looking in the mirror, I examined where my cuts were. There was a large gauze pad taped to my right side and then there was two smaller pads on my lower shoulder blades where the Alpha's nails had pierced into my skin. I turned back around from examining the damage and switched the faucet on, taking my shirt and putting it under the running water. The scent of the blood became more evident as my nose caught a whiff of it, my stomach twisting inside. The clear water running into the sink became tainted as the red liquid mixed into it and ran down the drain. I wrung the shirt out, my hands becoming red from my blood, and more of the red liquid spilled into the sink. The sight of blood kept making my mind flash back to when Derek was pulled upwards by the Alpha, blood pouring out of his mouth. I hardly realized I had been crying until I subconsciously wiped a tear away with the back of my hand. I refused to look at myself in the mirror, I knew if I did I'd see some vulnerable, crying, heartbroken girl who was torn to pieces because she just watched her boyfriend die. I couldn't see myself like that.

So I refused to look.

But acting strong by myself didn't last to long. I found myself throwing my shirt into the sink, water splashing up at me, and I backed up to the wall behind me, hyperventilating into my hands. I slid down the wall and began crying. As much as I wanted to prevent myself from breaking down like this, I couldn't help it. I thanked God my parents wouldn't hear me since they were downstairs and the running water in the sink blocked out my quiet sobs. Derek was dead, and there was nothing I could do about it. All I wanted to do was scream. Scream to get rid of all of the pressure building up in my body. But as much as I wanted to scream, I kept it concealed in my lungs and I quietly sobbed to myself. I may have lived past tonight, but the nightmares are going to be enough to kill me. The heartbreak too.

* * *

My eyelids weakly lifted themselves, letting my eyes be greeted by the sight of a cheery, bright room. Ugh, God, why weren't my curtains closed. All I wanted to do was sleep all day, keep to myself. I cried in the bathroom for god knows how many hours last night. I didn't remember ever getting into bed or even changing into a pair of sweats. The sound of shuffling in my room caught my attention. My brows furrowed and I rolled onto my back to see Stiles picking up one of my perfumes and clumsily dropping it, causing others to fall over. At least the one he dropped was in a plastic bottle.

"How long have _you_ been here?" In the reflection of the mirror, I could see my bare face; eyes still red from last night's events. Oh my God, I looked terrible. My skin was deathly pale, I looked sick. Even with it being Stiles, the boy who's seen me in my worst shape, I still felt embarrassed—insecure about not having make-up on in front of him. There were so many more problems than me feeling insecure at the moment though.

"Twenty minutes…I think."

"And what exactly are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked blankly, no emotion in my voice. I sat up and leaned myself against the wall.

"School's been canceled till Monday," Stiles paused, "and I'm being a good friend, checking up on you." I shut my eyes against the pain as reality came crashing down on me. Everything that happened last night was a reality nightmare.

"So, how are you?" Stiles asked, pulling answers out of me since I refused to talk.

"Fine."

"Katherine." He stubbornly looked to me with the cock of his head.

"I'm fine." I climbed out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You know, you don't have to play tough guy with me. I know you're upset!"

"I'm in no mood to talk about this right now, Stiles. I'm fine, okay? Now leave."

"Kat, I'm sorry about Derek, but—"

"Leave, Stiles!" I demanded. He puckered his lips in anger.

"You're going to have to open up to someone eventually! Whether it _was_going to be Derek or now Scott and I, it'll have to happen eventually!" Stiles stormed out of the room. The house was silent as his footsteps trudged down the stairs and shut the door, quite loudly I might add, behind him. I shook my head and walked over to the mirror, staring at myself closely, pointing out every flaw in my skin. My eyes gazed over to the Michael Kors watch lying on my counter. It was a quarter to twelve; God I never slept this late. I felt absolutely disgusting. But, maybe a shower could change that.

It changed nothing. I had to be in there for at least thirty minutes, and it had changed nothing. Though I was clean, I still felt gross. I had successfully changed the bandages on my abdomen and back without looking at the grotesque wound the Alpha left me. I quickly disposed of the bloody bandages and didn't dare to give them another look. I still felt depressed and ugly. I was able to fix the feeling ugly part with a bunch of make up, but I still felt depressed. Lonely was more the word, and it was the worst feeling in the world. I headed down the stairs to find the kitchen silent, with all its lights off. A note was left on the fridge for me that explained how my parents would be back later, school was canceled today, don't go anywhere, etcetera, etcetera. With a loud sigh, I crumbled the paper and tossed it into the trash. Grabbing the remote control on the kitchen counter, I flipped on the TV across the room. The thought of making something for breakfast crossed my mind, but soon went away when I realized the idea of eating was repulsive to me right now. So instead, I brewed myself a cup of coffee.

"In other news, police are still searching for suspect Derek Hale, who trapped six students in the Beacon Hills High School last night. The identities of these six students are still unknown, but—" My thumb strongly pressed down on the power button to shut off the TV. This was the last thing I needed to hear. I leaned my body against the counter and stood there in silence. Last nights events continued to replay in my mind: Scott walking away leaving me defenseless and helpless to the Alpha. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't dead. Don't get me wrong, it was great to be alive minus the pain I was going through, but the question was _why_? The Alpha was a killing machine and I was supposed to be ripped to shreds right now, mauled by an animal. The coffee machine beeped once the pot was filled to the top with the hazelnut-flavored liquid. I pulled out a ceramic mug from one of the cabinets when I heard the front door open. Even with my back turned the opposite way, I could still tell it was Stiles. While pouring the coffee into the mug, I could hear his footsteps come into the kitchen.

"I thought I told you to leave. Twice." I turned around, wrapping my hands around the piping hot mug.

"I know, but you know me, I don't listen." There was a short pause. "I know you need someone to talk to in the midst of all this. And I brought your favorite." Stiles held his hand up, revealing a pint of Ben and Jerry's. It was Chocolate Fudge Brownie, my favorite ice cream _ever_. Stiles knew how to persuade me. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, or anyone, I wanted ice cream.

"Sit." I ordered, motioning towards the living room.

"Yes!" Stiles cheered, quickly grabbing two spoons from the silverwear drawer. I put down my coffee on the counter and grabbed two bowls out of the cabinets and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch with Stiles.

"Wwalk tow me." Stiles said, his mouth already filled with ice cream.

"Stiles, I can't take you seriously like that." I shook my head, taking a big spoon of ice cream and piling it into my bowl.

"Sorry," he gulped, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, "I'm sorry about Derek." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." A hard lump formed in my throat.

"I'd ask if you're okay, but that'd be a dumb question." He half smiled. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What am I going to say," I stated, sighing, "There's nothing I can do. It's only pain. I totally just lost it last night while I was cleaning the blood off my shirt. I lost it."

"You watched him die, you've got the right to lose it."

"It's this pain. It's so real. And there's all these things I can't even explain, so many overwhelming emotions that feel like they can choke you."

"Like a panic attack." Stiles realized.

"Worse. There's this fear running throughout my body knowing that the Alpha's still out there, that we're still subjected to him. And now that's Derek gone…I—I, this was a bad idea." I put my bowl down on the coffee table and stood up, feeling the burning sensation in my eyes.

"Katherine, come on, we were getting somewhere! You're talking about it, that's break through." I walked away from the couch and turned around to face Stiles.

"No it's not break through, it's killing me. Talking about it, is killing me. But I can't just ignore the situation because it still happened." Stiles got off the couch once he realized I was crying and he swallowed me in a hug. I buried my face in his jacket and tried to stop myself from crying.

* * *

"Can you at least tell me where we're going? My moms already freaking out about what happened at the school." Scott said as we marched through the woods, the two of us unaware of our destination. Of course, this was Stiles' doing. He called both of us at ten something, after both our parents had fallen asleep, and he forced us to sneak out. Against my better judgment, I went with it.

"Yeah well your moms not the sheriff." Stiles retorted.

"Or an overprotective freak like mine. There's no comparison, trust me. Now can you please tell us where we're going?"

"Seriously, where are we going?" Scott asked.

"You'll see! Just trust me." Note to self: never trust Stiles.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing out here?" I coldly asked.

"Fine. When your best friend gets dumped—"

"I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break!" Scott corrected.

"Sure, that's what you call it." I rolled my eyes.

"When your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break," he looked from Scott to me, "and your other best friends boyfriend gets killed by a werewolf, you get your best friends drunk." Stiles waved a bottle of Jack Daniels in our faces. My shoulders dropped. That's what we were doing out here? Stiles wanted to get us drunk? He knew I didn't drink. This was torture for me. I wanted to be asleep, getting rid of my pain of being awake right now. Scott looked to me, a sympathizing expression on his face. _Unbelievable_, I thought as I shook my head, disappointed in Stiles.

"She's just one girl. There's so many girls, so many girls in the sea." Stiles was drunk. Not just tipsy, or woozy, he was full blown drunk—wasted. He was laying on the dirt floor while Scott and I were moping on a boulder. Scott had taken a few sips of the strong smelling alcohol, while I had sat there in silence, barely moving.

"It's fish in the sea." Scott corrected.

"Fish? Why are you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls," my intoxicated friend sighed, "I love girls. I love them. Love them! Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, five foot three. Not that I don't like you, Katherine."

"No offense taken." My lips pursed. I wrapped my arms around me, trying to keep myself warmer. It was freezing outside and my outfit didn't prepare me for this.

"I mean I think you're pretty Katty, but man, got to love those girls with strawberry blonde hair, those green eyes, like—"

"Like Lydia?" Scott clearly knew the answer, we both did, but Stiles seemed surprised to see that his friend knew what he was talking about.

"Exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about—about, what was I talking about? Hey you both aren't happy! Take a drink!" Stiles shoved the bottle to Scott.

"I don't want anymore." Scott refused to take it.

"I don't drink." I solidly said.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asked me, cocking his head.

"I'm not anything." My answer was cold just like how my heart felt.

"Am I drunk?" Stiles curiously questioned.

"You're wasted." Scott answered. I rolled my eyes and continued to stare at the fire Scott had started in a tin garbage can when we came. It was warming me up a bit. A tear rolled down my cheek as I watched the flames flicker against each other. Stiles ruined the moment by making a cheering noise.

"This is torture." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on guys, I know it feels bad—to be dumped and for your creepy werewolf boyfriend to die. I know it hurts, I know, I don't know," he chuckled, "but I know this! Being broken up hurts but being alone is way worse." Stiles warily smiled. My head fell against Scott's shoulder and I sat there, hugging my knees tightly. Stiles burst out a loud laugh, "that didn't make any sense." That's it. I'm done.

"This doesn't make any sense." I got up off the boulder and walked past the drunken boy.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Stiles sat up, only to fall over.

"Stiles you called me earlier and said this was going to help me. And all it made me do was think about how much my life sucks and how much I really miss Derek. And he's gone! You don't even know how that feels. I know you hated him but you will never understand how hurt I am." I cried, picking up the half empty bottle of whisky.

"And this?" I pointed to the bottle, "No, this isn't going to help me feel better." I chucked the bottle behind me but I never heard a crash.

"Well, look at the two little bitches gettin' their drink on. And hellooo, babe." Two men dressed in ratty, tattered clothing emerged from the forest with dirty smirks on their faces. Their eyes held an evil look to them as they shook the liquid inside the glass bottle. I discreetly backed up towards Stiles. Like he was supposed to help, he couldn't even think correctly.

"Come on babe, we can show you how to party." The short one greasily smiled.

"I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact you're hitting on a high schooler or that you're to cheap to go buy your own alcohol." I barked, my hands on my hips. The two looked at each other and laughed. I refused to let them see my fear.

"Ooh, one with an attitude." The tall African American nodded his head in satisfaction. Ewww.

"Give us the bottle back." Scott demanded.

"Sounds like he wants a drink!" The short one howled.

"I want the bottle." This wasn't good, Scott was about to get angry. And the full moon was tomorrow.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles sounded normal again.

"You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm _not_ drunk yet."

"Well, we want the girl and the bottle." He leaned forward and yanked my wrist. This was not happening tonight, there was no way I was going to get raped by two greasy, drunk, red necks.

"Let me go." I gritted through my teeth. Instead of answering, the man took the Jack Daniels from his friend and took a big swig of it. That was it.

"I said, Let. Me. Go!" I demanded, flicking my wrist up and dug my long nails into the mans arm, as soon as he noticed I kicked him in the side of the knee. He let go and bent down to rub his leg.

"Bitch!" He cursed. Scott walked in front of me and looked at the man.

"Give me the bottle." He demanded. The man was unphased, so Scott repeated, this time in a deep and dark voice. I could see his nails elongate and turn into claws.

"Scott…" Stiles warned, sobering up. The man, almost shaking he was so terrified, handed the bottle to Scott, who quickly chucked it so it shattered against a tree bark. They ran away and Scott began walking away. I helped up a drunk Stiles and we hurried to catch up with Scott. On the way to catch up with him, I swore that there was a rustling in the bushes. The feeling that someone—something watching us came over me. _It's just an animal_, I convinced.

"Please tell me that was because of the break up. Or is it because tomorrows the full moon?" Scott never answered me but in no time we reached Stiles car. "

"Goin home now, ehh?" Stiles asked as he slipped into the car, "I want to drive." He gave me a crooked smile.

"There's no way in hell you're driving." I slammed his door shut.

**(polyvore) cgi/set?id=56153341 **

**^ Katherine's outfit during the 'drunk Stiles' / forest scene. obviously remove the ( ) **


	11. Lunatic

**A/N: So idk about you guys but two hours leading up to the teen wolf season finale I was absolutely freaking. Like legit couldn't bare to deal with the thought of "oh my god, what if Derek dies?" No, I was totally absolutely freaking. Then, THEN, it came on. And I died. I was on the edge of my bed the whole time and just posting things on tumblr non stop. The entire finale was just one big shock to me, Jeff Davis is truly a gift. And the ending, OMG THE ENDING. "I said no wolf powers!" I just smiled for a good ten minutes because of that, it was THE cutest ending. Ugh and Peter hale's sass. I was laughing so much. Okay, this is almost done, I swear. How the hell are we supposed to wait another YEAR for season three! The only thing that's gonna keep me from going crazy is writing but omg, come on, I want my Derek :[ Tell me what you guys think! **

_Chapter Eleven:_

_Lunatic_

_Chapter Song: She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5_

_The alpha growled in my face, his lips curling up into a snarl. The heat from his breath prickled my skin. His devil eyes telling me that this was it, they were screaming with murder. A scream escaped my lungs as he lunged for my neck and—_

"In other news, Beacon Hills High School reopens after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale. So far their searches have been futile since —" The palm of my hand slammed down on my alarm clock to shut it off. This was the second morning in a row I woke up to that same nightmare. They'd usually be paired with more—various nightmares of Derek dying. It was finally Monday again, and this was the first weekend of my life I was praying to end. I had spent my entire weekend to myself, locked away in my room, minus last night when Stiles took us to get drunk. Did I mention how bad of an idea that was? Stiles was going to have the worst hangover this morning. Not like _I _cared, he deserved it for taking us out there. A few thoughts crossed my mind before I got out of bed—things like remembering tonight was the full moon and how much I didn't want to be around people. Those thoughts were pushed back while I got ready for school. After I finished doing my makeup, which made me look like a brand new, _happy_, person might I add, I threw on a plain navy dress, a braided belt, and a pair of wedges. Usually dressing up after a weekend of feeling like nothing helped me pick my spirits up. But, I guess this time was different. Sure, the outfit looked good on me but I wasn't in the mood to dress cute. When I was about to go change into a pair of pants and an oversized jacket, I was stopped by the time. Stiles was going to pick me up in a few minutes. I grabbed my school bag and rushed downstairs when my phone buzzed in my hand.

**Something's going on at school, cops are here, won't be able to drive you. **

_Way to tell me twenty minutes ago, Stiles_. He was still hung-over from last night's events, I could guarantee it. Rushing into the kitchen, I found my mom rummaging through the fridge.

"Morning sweetie." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Any chance I could take the car today? Stiles cancelled on me last minute." She pondered the thought for a moment.

"Just be back by five, your father and I are going out tonight."

"I suppose you'll be back late?" She nodded her head. I concealed the sigh hoping to escape my mouth, "alright, thanks. I'll see you later."

"Katherine are you sure you're up for going to school today? If you want to miss today I'll understand." My mother was never understanding of me skipping school because I just didn't feel like it. As much as I wanted to stay home and crawl into a ball, sleeping the day away, I had to get out and face reality at some point this week.

"I'm fine." I pursed my lips, turning on my heels and walking out to the car, ready for the drive ahead of me.

* * *

Climbing out of my car, an uncomfortable feeling overtook me. It was overwhelming, like it was consuming me. No one was pointing at me saying _'hey, it was one of the girls involved'_, no one knew.

My eyes glanced over to where Derek was thrown against the school, his bleeding body still pictured in my mind. It made me jump. Caution tape was spread over the window that Stiles battery had been thrown through. Other than that, the school looked perfectly normal. There were no signs of a killer Alpha attack. Hurrying into the school, I read a text from Stiles that he was outside the principal's office. And that's exactly where I went.

"This is really dangerous dad, something you've never dealt with before." Stiles had his dad pulled aside from a group of cops talking to each other.

"I know. That's why I brought in a state detective." Said Sheriff Stilinski, looking over to a dark haired man dressed in an expensive looking suit. "Hey pumpkin." Sheriff Stilinski smiled, noticing my presence.

"Morning." I mustered up a semi-happy voice.

"How are you feeling?" He wondered.

"Fine. Perfect." My lips upturned into a quick smile.

"Sure? How's that cut doing?"

"It's fine, I swear, just a little scratch. Stiles, we better get going."

"Before you do, Katherine can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Oh boy, what was he going to say? I should have said no, that I was late. When I was pulled aside by Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles began to follow.

"_Alone_." The sheriff cleared up, Stiles backed off.

"Are you going to tell me what all this talk about you and Derek Hale being in a relationship is?" Silently, I cursed. Stiles told him, that was it, I was probably being booked to go into jail since they couldn't find Derek. How long have I been staring at the sheriff for? He probably knew, oh my God.

"What?" I acted clueless.

"I've been hearing a bit of talk around school, that Jackson said something about you two being in a relationship. Is this true?"

"Jackson always makes up these crazy stories, he's just starting another rumor to make me look bad. It's not true." I hated lying to Stiles dad. He was like my father, hell, I was even closer to him that I was to my own dad. He basically brought me up over the years. He saw me through all my crazy phases, he saw me at my ugly, embarrassing points, and he was always there. But lying to him to protect myself was something I _had_ to do.

"Alright," he let out a heavy breath through his nose and patted my head, "go, good luck on your test." Test? What test? I nodded and met up with Stiles, walking to class with him.

"Hey." Allison brushed my arm to stop me from walking straight past her when we entered the room. She caught my attention while Stiles went to go sit down in his assigned seat.

"Hey." I tried to sound happy, I really did, but it didn't turn out like that. "You okay?" I wondered, seeing Allison looked almost as upset as I was.

"I haven't talked to Scott if that's what you're asking." She sighed, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"No. Are _you_ okay?"

"I've been better," She frowned, "how about you? I never saw you since, you know, that night."

"I've been better." I repeated her words.

"I heard you got attacked, I tried calling you all weekend."

"I was a bit out of touch these past few days."

"Can you tell me what you were talking about when you said _he_ was innocent?" Scott walked in, catching both our attentions.

"Not here, not right now." I shook my head, walking past her and taking a seat.

"Allison." Scott stopped next to her desk.

"Mr. McCall, take a seat. Yes class, I'll be substituting today for Mr. Fisher today, and yes, you're still taking your test." A chorus of groans erupted throughout the room after Mr. Harris, our Chemistry teacher, finished passing out the tests. Shoot! Our tests, I had forgotten about the history test that was scheduled for today. As Scott took his seat he gave me his usual 'good morning' look, but this time, I could sense more sympathy in it. The weakest smile barely lifted my lips to answer him.

"You've got forty five minutes to complete this test. Twenty five percent of your grade can be earned by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left yet again to be questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So let's get the disappointment over with and begin." Mr. Harris' thumb pressed down on the stopwatch and the hands began ticking. I'm not sure how I was supposed to take this test right now, there were so many things on my mind more import than a stupid fifty point history test.

_Question one: An increase of imports of consumer goods is most likely to have been caused by a…_

I read the choices given bellow and couldn't figure out which one to circle. Would it be A? Or how about C? No, that couldn't make sense, none of these answers made sense. When I moved onto question two, I began to panic when I couldn't figure out the answer. Next to me, I could hear Daniel Marshall breathing inexcusably loud and Stiles circling a few answers from behind me. It got on my nerves, making me angry inside. No, stay focused. When I went back to my test, I re-read the second question.

"The Alpha killed Derek, who's next?" I reread the question twice, not believing my eyes. What? No, it can't be. Then I looked down to the answers. _A) Stiles, B) Scott, C) Allison, D) You._

I went down to the next question, _The full moon's tonight, who is Scott going to kill?_ All the answers, A thought D listed _me_. My breaths began to become shaky, and my vision became fuzzy. My side began stinging with a sickening pain. In one swift motion, I grabbed my bag off the ground and rushed out of the room.

"Miss Hemmings? Miss Hemmings!" Mr. Harris yelled as I rushed out of the room.

"Mr. McCall!" Mr. Harris screeched. I could hear another pair of footsteps, which my best bet was Scott's, go the opposite way.

"Mr. Stilinski, is this some kind of joke? Did they plan this?"

"No it's not Mr. Harris!" Stiles called back. I turned right down a hallway but unfortunately, my wedges gave away where I was walking. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears and finally have them spill down my cheeks, a few falling on my lips.

"Katherine." Stiles entered the hallway I was in. I turned around, looking at him with glassy eyes.

"What happened back there?"

"I can't be here right now Stiles, I can't do it."

"Why? Because of Derek?"

"Because of everything. Because of Derek, the fear that Scott is going to kill one of us tonight, the Alpha still being here, and your dad questioning me about Derek."

"I'm sorry." Stiles voice was tiny.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I shook my head, sick of crying, and I began walking away again.

"Yes it does! And we'll get past this, all of it. We'll be fine tonight, everything will be fine." Stiles promised. God, I loved him. Not in _that_ way but in the way that he was acting like a big overprotective brother, making sure I've been and will be all right from these past couple days. I wiped away the left over teardrops on my face and faced my friend.

"How come I don't believe you?" I asked, a warily smile coming across my face. Stiles walked over to me, embracing me in a protective hug.

"We'll get past this." He promised, and after that, we went off to find Scott. Stiles had called his cell and we followed the noise, which lead us to the locker room. We could hear water pounding the floors and we slowly made our way towards the showers. Relief washed over us as we found Scott standing under the shower shirtless, his head leaning against the tan tiles. Scott shut the shower off and looked to us, heavily breathing. His eyes were filled with pain.

"Stiles," he gasped for air, "I can't—"

"Are you changing?" Stiles quickly asked.

"No, I can't breathe." I unzipped the small compartment of Scott's backpack that Stiles was holding and handed Scott his inhaler. He inhaled the medicine like it was his last hope, breathing in and out over and over again.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott realized, astonished.

"No, a panic attack. But you stopped it once you thought you were having an asthma attack."

"Ironic." Stiles rang.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"I'm not dumb Scott, I've had a few panic attacks over the years."

"Same." Stiles admitted.

"Not fun, huh?" Scott shook his head furiously.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah, it's called heartbreak. There's about two billion songs written about it." Stiles pursed his lips.

"It's like I couldn't even—"

"Breathe?" I finished. Scott nodded. "It's like you don't have any air left." He nodded again.

"Dude, you got dumped. Her dad's a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, it was bound to happen," I gave Stiles a glare, "not helping, okay. But I get it. It sucks, for both of you. This just happened to be one big sucky week."

"It's not just that, it's like I could feel everyone's emotions in the room."

"Full moon?" I suggested. Scott's strange behavior has never come to this.

"We'll lock you in your room so the Alpha, who we now know is not your boss, can't get to you."

"No, we need to do more than lock me in my room."

"Why? Be-because you'll be caught by hunters?"

"No," I realized, "because he thinks he's going to kill someone." Stiles gulped at my statement.

"That's not good."

* * *

I managed to make it through the day. Surprisingly. After the final school bell rang, I went in search of Stiles and Scott since they had lacrosse practice. When I checked the field, it happened to be majorly over cast and rainy so practice was being held inside for the next few minutes until the rained lightened up. When I got over to the area the locker room was in, the boys were all piling out.

"Stiles—" I called, trying to get his attention from Scott.

"No, it's Biles." He sternly corrected. My brows furrowed and I stopped walking and I finally rolled my eyes.

"I sometimes wonder why I'm friends with you." Scott laughed and they proceeded on with their conversation.

"See if you smell any sexual desire!" Stiles urged. My brows rose and I looked from Stiles to Scott, concern crossing my face.

"Should I be concerned?" I wondered, asking Scott.

"Come on, please Scott, I've liked her since third freaking grade. You've got to do this for me, please." Stiles pleaded his friend. Scott mumbled a fine and walked towards the one and only Lydia.

"I love you. I love you! You're my best friend in the whole world." Stiles called after him. We watched the two go into a room together, going to talk about something Stiles was excited about.

"Can you pick me up tonight? My parents need the car."

"Yeah, seven good?" I nodded.

"Bilisnki, come on!" Coach Finstock yelled and Stiles scurried off with a quick mumbled goodbye. Biles? Bilinski? What the f—

"Katherine." Allison's voice called. I turned around to see her walking towards me.

"What happened today?" She questioned.

"It was a bad morning." I shook my head, exhaling loudly.

"Is this concerning Derek and whatever happened?"

"You could say that."

"Can you tell me what happened that night?"

"Nothing, it's…I'm positive Derek was innocent."

"Was?"

"I don't think it was him."

"Then where is he, are the police going after him?"

"It's—" I was interrupted by the sound of Allison's high-pitched ring tone.

"Hey dad. No, it's fine. I'll come, there? Alright, it's…" Their conversation went on. I mouthed Allison 'bye' and walked away, passing the room Scott and Lydia went into. Subconsciously, I turned my head to the window to look for Scott and through the dusty blinds. Oh God. I found Scott alright…sucking face with Lydia.

"Way to go, Scott." I whispered, shaking my head. His head snapped up, spying me through the window, disapproving of his actions. But by the time he came out to talk to me, I was gone, heading towards the parking lot to the car. Walking out into the courtyard of the school, I could feel cold drops of rain dot my skin. _God, why did I park so far?_ These wedges were killing my feet. Once I found my car, one of the few left in the lot, I threw my stuff in the passenger seat and climbed in, heading home immediately. The ride home consisted of me staring out the window, counting the seconds in between the swipes from my windshield wiper, and listening to sad music.

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door. I fed you so many times but somehow I want more. _

My mind didn't dare to let myself wander onto such topics of the full moon and Derek's death. All I did was repeat lyrics to songs in my head. The whole drive. I didn't have enough energy to sing along or even hung with the song, so I kept silent.

_I don't mind spending everyday. Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. _

I could feel myself getting choked up again, the feelings overtaking me. All I wanted was a normal life, a normal relationship where I'd fall for some guy, we'd have an amazing first date, we'd have our share of fights, but we'd get through it all because we loved each other. I never even had the chance to do any of that with Derek. Granted he wasn't the kind of romantic guy you'd sing along to this song terribly with like Miley and Liam did together, but still. Through his tough guy wall that I could see past, he was a great guy. And I'd never go on a legitimate first date with him.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies its compromise that moves us along. _

I never would have had a normal life with him anyways. A werewolf and a human? No, that didn't work. It never got the chance to work. I never asked for any of this, being pulled into the supernatural world. But then again, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Derek. And I'd still be living in the boring, uneventful town of Beacon Hills where the biggest, most exciting thing that ever happened was the drama between Jackson and Lydia.

And she will be loved…

How did I manage to come back to thinking about Derek yet again? I needed to move on. Living in this kind of deep sadness wasn't getting me anywhere. But it wasn't like I could help it.

I tried so hard to say goodbye.

I pulled into my driveway just as the song finished. Time to prepare for the full moon…

* * *

I was standing outside in the dark, waiting for Stiles to pick me up. I had changed into a more comfortable outfit, a long sleeved shirt and jeans. I had slipped on a pair of Converse before leaving the house, just incase tonight included any running away from a certain creature. Had Stiles forgotten about me? I'd been standing out here for about ten minutes now, and Stiles was always on time. Especially tonight since it was of so much importance. Dialing Stiles number, I pressed the phone to my ear to hear his voicemail. _Beeeep_.

"Stiles, did you forget about picking me up? I've been standing out here for like ten minutes and I don't think you'd be late especially for something like tonight, and, and you're here." My voice faded off by the end, a pair of headlights blinding me as they pulled up into the driveway. I hung up the call and climbed into the crappy Jeep I'd grown to love.

"Ignore the voicemail I just left." I told Stiles as we pulled away from my house.

"Okay. Feeling any better?" Stiles asked, concerned with my fragile state.

"Yeah," I paused, thinking about what I saw earlier, "actually no, I'm not." I sighed.

"Do you want to talk more about Derek?"

"No, it's something else that you may not like to hear." Sure, I may have been wrong in telling Stiles about the kiss for multiple reasons, but I was doing it for myself. Why? Because it was payback. My kind of payback.

Stiles pulled a duffle out of his trunk after we reached the McCall household. Walking up the porch, Stiles handed me a copied key and I slipped it through the lock, opening the front door.

"Scott?" Melissa called in the next room.

"Katherine." I called back. I was like her daughter, she expected me here at random points of the night. Melissa walked in, rolling up the sleeve of her lilac scrubs.

"And Stiles." He nervously laughed, throwing down the duffle filled with chains. It made noise as it hit the wood floors, catching Melissa's attention.

"What is that?"

"Uhhm School project." Stiles unrealistically lied. Melissa turned to me.

"Really, what is that?"

"School project. Please excuse Stiles, he had way to much Adderall today."

"Of course," Melissa pursed her lips, "he's okay, right? I shouldn't be worried? He just doesn't talk to me, not much anymore. Not like he used to."

"We've all had a bit of a rough week, he's just been hit a bit harder. He'll be back to normal again soon, I'll make sure of it." I lied, I couldn't help if Scott was acting different since he was a werewolf now. She gave me a warm smile, silently telling me thank you.

"Alright you guys, be careful tonight." Tonight? Why was tonight so important?

"You too." Stiles added, not registering what she said.

"Full moon." Melissa added, shuffling through her purse.

"Y—What?" Stiles immediately reacted. I tried staying calm but my eyes widened a bit.

"It's a full moon tonight," she laughed, "you should see how the ER gets, it brings out all the nut jobs."

"Oh." Stiles and I said simultaneously, letting out a breath of relief.

"Yeah, it's actually where they came up with the word _luna_tic." Melissa explained, walking past us. Stiles and I looked at each other; Scott was basically turning into a lunatic because of the moon. "Scott should be home soon, you can wait in his room." Melissa walked out the door with a final goodbye.

"Where do you think Scott is?" I wondered as we walked up the stairs and into Scott's room. Stiles opened the door and flipped the lights on.

"I don't know, he should—"

"Oh my God!" I gasped, seeing Scott sitting in his green fabric arm chair like a serial killer waiting for his prey.

"Holy crap," Stiles jumped, the duffle bag falling on the floor, "Scott, your mom said you weren't home. You scared us to death." Stiles had a hand over his heart, attempting to calm it down. I looked to the left to see his window open. That's how he got in secretly.

"Window?" I realized, picking the bag of heavy chains up and hauling them towards Scott.

"Correct." Scott's voice sounded dreary and dark.

"Let's get this set up." My suggestion was more like a command.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just going to lock my doors and go to bed early tonight." Scott didn't seem himself. At all.

"You sure about that? Because you've got this serial killer look in your eyes."

"And I'm hoping it's the full moon because it's really starting to freak me out." Stiles worried.

"I'll be fine." He eyed me, like he was plotting to kill me. My stomach knotted. "You should go now." Scott urged, his voice empty.

"Alright, we'll leave."

"What?" I looked to Stiles.

"Can you at least look in the bag, see what I bought? Maybe you use it, maybe you don't." It took a moment for Scott to get up. He bent down on the other side of the duffle, picking up the chains with one hand.

"You think I'm going to let you put these on me? Chain me up like a dog?" He spat.

"Actually no." Stiles plan took into effect. He rushed forward, grabbing Scott's wrist, and attached him to the radiator with a pair of wolfsbane soaked handcuffs. Scott yelled, trying to break free.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled, "were you in on this?" Scott glared at me, daggers in his eyes.

"It had to happen." I shrugged.

"I'm protecting you from yourself…and getting a little payback. For making out with Lydia." Scott immediately looked to me.

"You told?" He exclaimed.

"Payback's a bitch." I crossed my hands over my chest.

"Payback? What did I ever do to you?"

"I told you I'd get you back for telling the police it was Derek."

"He's dead! Get over it!" Scott yelled, struggling in the handcuff. His words cut through me like a knife, but I stayed in a perfect state of normalness.

"Even if he's dead, he's still innocent. As I told you, they're going to find holes in your little lies, and whenever they find his body, it'll be on you." I crouched down to meet his gaze and once I finished my little speech, I stood back up, taking a stance near Stiles.

"Stiles, you can't do this to me!" He cried.

"Sorry man, protecting all of us."

"You caused this! This is your fault!" Scott barked at me.

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." I replied with the quick raise of my brows. Stiles and I headed outside after Scott basically yelled at me for being a bad friend, not that I cared or anything. It was the full moon making him do this, it was making him a lunatic. I slid down the wall and Stiles was across from me. An hour or two later, Stiles came in with a water bottle and dog bowl that read 'Scott' in a messy, childish, handwriting. Scott had thrown the bowl at Stiles and Stiles freaked out on him.

"—and probably tomorrow you won't remember any of this! You won't remember being such a piece of crap friend to Katherine and me. You won't remember kissing the love of my life or insulting Katherine about Derek being dead. Good move Scott, real great move." Scott proceeded to mumbled about how Lydia kissed Scott, and how she liked it. Stiles left the room, sitting down on the floor across from me again. Stiles shut the door after Scott had yelled, mouthing off at how Lydia had his hands all over him. It was my turn to comfort Stiles.

"Stiles." I spoke, but he just put his hand up to stop me from talking, shaking his head and looking down to the floor. My lips formed a tight line, and I did the same.

An hour later, both Stiles and I continued in our silence. Scott's plea's grew stronger through out the hour, then he finally quieted down. Then he started up again.

"Stiles, Katherine, please. It's the full moon, I swear. I wouldn't hurt both of you on purpose. Please, it's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison. It's not just taking a break, I know, she broke up with me…and it's killing me. I feel it. I feel hopeless, just please, please help me. Let me out, that's all I ask." Scott pleaded for dear life.

"I can't." Stiles' voice cracked.

"Katherine? Please, help. Get me out." He sounded so weak and helpless.

"Sorry Scott, but not this time." There was a short silence. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation in my stomach where I had gotten cut. My hand immediately flew to the cut, pressing down on the covered skin. Unaware of what I was doing, I quietly hissed out in pain.

"Are you okay?" Stiles looked at me with concern.

"Yeah." The pain went away as quickly as it came. Soon after, Scott began breathing heavily and rattling the handcuff around his wrist.

"No, no, no!" He began repeating. And in seconds, he began screaming in pain. Stiles covered his ears tightly to block out the noise. I leaned my head against the wall, making failing attempts to block Scott's cries out. Five minutes went by and Scott was still yelling. His screams of pain were getting to Stiles; he looked like he was about to cry. Then all of the sudden, there was silence: no screams, no rattling of the handcuffs, no sounds. This was quickly brought to Stiles attention.

"Scott, you okay?" He asked, but there was no reply back.

"Scott?" I called, we got up and opened the door, Stiles made me walk in first. There was blood on the floor and broken handcuffs. But there was no Scott.

"Oh no." Stiles came up beside me. Before we reacted, something unexpected happened. Scott had come out of nowhere, and at a supernatural speed, I was pinned to one of his bedroom walls. Scott's hand was wrapped around my neck, squeezing it uncomfortable. Panic rose in my chest as Scott's golden-yellow eyes met mine. He was a full-blown werewolf on a full moon, with no self control what-so-ever.

"Scott, stop!" I managed to say. He growled in my face, his eyes reading 'this is your fault, all your fault'.

"Scott, stop! That's your best friend!" Stiles yelled, stepping back. He bared his teeth, flashing his fangs. The grasp he had on my neck began to become tighter and tighter until I was let go. I fell to my knees, gasping for air, and watched from the corner of my eye as Scott jumped out the window.

"Are you okay?" Stiles ran over to help me up.

"I'll answer that at the end of the night." Immediately, we ran to Stiles car and began driving.

"Just driving around hoping to find him isn't going to work." I told Stiles, pulling out my phone.

"Then what do you want to do? Go search through the woods? Where do you think he is?" Quickly, I dialed Allison up on my phone.

"Hello?" She answered after three rings.

"Hey Allison." I fake-happily greeted.

"Hey Kat. What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"BH Sporting Goods. Why?"

"Oh, never mind, I was in town and I thought I saw you but 'you' were to far away to hear me. Sorry, never mind." Wow, that was a quick lie I pulled out of the top of my head.

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye, Allison." Before I hunt up, I could hear a voice in the background asking 'what the hell was that about'. Jackson.

"BH Sporting Goods. That's where you'll find Scott." And with that, Stiles made the next left towards the sports store.

"Don't let them see you." I demanded, eyeing Jackson's other car from afar. Inside, you could see the two talking heatedly about something. They almost looked scared.

"Scott's not here." Stiles observed, seeing the parking lot busy with cars werewolf free. I stayed quiet, searching for any signs of Scott. And I found one. The sound of somebody whimpering, and it was coming from the woods behind us. My abdomen began having the feeling like it was on fire again, but that was the least of my problems.

"Are you so sure about that?" We rushed down the leafy drop off and hurried into the woods, where we found Scott, quivering next to a tree. There was an eerie fog rolling in, which made everything creepier.

"Scott." I sympathetically said. His head looked up, he was confused.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered. My lips parted, but they weren't sure what words would come out. Stiles looked the same as me,; we were speechless.

"What happened?" Scott asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Well let's see, you broke out of the handcuffs, you tried choking Katherine, and you disappeared till we found you here, where Allison is in her car right outside the woods." Stiles explained. "Fun night, huh?"

"I tried choking you?" Scott asked me. My head nodded.

"You were angry." I simply replied.

"Scott, how did you turn back?" Stiles wondered.

"I, I was stopped by someone."

"What? Who?" Stiles eagerly questioned.

"I don't remember, but I think it was Derek." Scott looked from Stiles and his glare landed on me. Stiles nervously bit his lip, afraid at what I might say. Scott says he saw Derek when he's clearly dead? I get it, I understood now. I sarcastically barked a quiet laugh.

"I get it," I let an angry breath out through my nose and shook my head, "I get it now. You're getting back at me for telling Stiles. Nice touch, Scott." I spat.

"No, Kat, I'm serious."

"No, you're not. You're just joking, and it's not even funny."

"Okay," Stiles interrupted the tension between Scott and I, "it must have been the Alpha. But why did he stop you from killing Allison?"

"It wasn't the Alpha! At least, no, it couldn't have been. I swear, I think I saw Derek." Scott had been in his full moon trance; he didn't know what the hell he saw. He didn't even know he choked me.

"I can't hear any more of this. I'll be in your car." I told Stiles and then I walked away from the two, Scott calling after me saying he was sorry. I ignore him, and continued out of the woods and into the parking lot. Jackson and Allison were gone, and the parking lot was empty of people. I got in the passenger seat of Stiles jeep and sat there in silence till he got back, without Scott.

"Where's Scott?" I asked after pulling out of the parking lot. Stiles nervously drummed his thumb on the steering wheel.

"He's walking home." That was it for the car ride, none of us spoke a word. That was until the sight of red and blue flashing lights flashed in our faces. Cop cars, three of them, and an open ambulance too.

"What the hell?" I whispered. Stiles pressed on the breaks and shifted the car into park. We quickly got out of the car as we watched three EMT's roll a stretcher with a covered body on top towards the ambulance.

"Dad?" Stiles called. He went up to one of the police men, turning him around but that wasn't his dad. The policeman who I recognized to be Officer Deering from that night at the school shook his head, another policeman came up to him, also shaking his head. Stiles put pashed him and to the stretcher where a dead body laid. He looked at a hand that was hanging over the side, it was all burnt. A hand flew to my mouth, Stiles dad was…

"Stiles? What are you doing here?" Sheriff Stilinski asked. Thank God, he wasn't dead. In fact, he was perfectly fine. Stiles rushed over to his father and tightly hugged him. Sheriff Stilisnki patted his back.

"Katherine?" Sherriff Stilinski looked at me. I waved to him, silently thanking God he was okay. His brows furrowed, looking at me to his son.

"What's going on here? Are you guys okay?" He asked Stiles. I never heard Stiles reply but he gave his dad one last hug and then walked over to me. I met Stiles halfway and hugged him tightly. After everything he's done for me the past few days, the least of what I could do was give him a hug.

* * *

Unaware to us and the crowd of police, a light green car had pulled up and parked, watching us in secret. Everyone was to busy, to stressed to notice.

"That one's Stiles?"

"Another friend of Allison's." Kate Argent told her confused brother.

"She looks pretty close to this Stiles, are you sure she's dating Derek Hale?"

"That's what I overheard."

"And the Alpha attacked her." Chris contemplated thoughts in his head.

"So she couldn't have been that second beta you saw." Kate stated.

"Are you inputting that this Stiles kid is the other beta?" Chris had a smile on his face.

"You said he was smaller." Kate smirked.

"What about Katherine, you think she knows?"

"I'd be stupid to think she didn't." Kate laughed.

"You know why the Alpha didn't kill her, right?"

"I'm not stupid," Kate paused, staring at the brunette girl's stomach. "Oh, this is good." She laughed suspiciously, her brother looking at her strangely.

**Katherine's Outfits: (www.)polyvore(.com)/chapter_11_12_school_night/set?id=56193192#stream_box**

**take out parentheses!**


	12. Marked

**A/N: Okay, I couldn't help it. I was gonna make it longer but I wanted to upload it. Anyways **_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**. I was thinking about writing another teen wolf story involving Derek and character Diana Meade from the secret circle. You don't have to know much about the show because (even I don't LOL) it's just I like the chemistry between the characters. What do you think? It was going to be that or a story with either Katherine Pierce (vampire diaries) or a vampire similar to her coming to town and the complications with that. What do you guys think? ****PLEASE ANSWER! ****P.S little bit of lemons in this, not much though. **

_Chapter Twelve:_

_Marked_

_Chapter Song: Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope / Bedroom Hymns by Florence & The Machine_

"Bye, Stiles." The freeing air made my breath a white fog as I said goodbye to Stiles. Walking up my driveway, I pulled the brass key out of my pocket and slid it into the lock. I was greeted by the darkness and silence of my empty house. My parents were still out. Still. It had just past midnight and the silence of the house was burning a hole through me. As I took a few steps into the corridor of the house, my phone beeped in my pocket. I slid it out and read the text from my mother: Sorry honey, we won't be home tonight. Make sure to lock the doors. Love you.

"Of course." I scoffed, staring at the texts. I made my way up the stairs and into my lonely room. I flipped the lights on and sighed at the sight of my room. I hated being alone at night. It scared me, scared me even more now that I knew what was out there. My mind debated whether or not to call Stiles, asking him to sleep over, but then I remembered how upset he was from today. He was better off alone. I was too. There was no way I was asking Scott to come over; I didn't plan on talking at him again tonight. We both needed our space from each other. I kicked my shoes off and put them away in my closet. I flipped on the stereo plugged in with my iPod and played the playlist I usually did when I was sad. Sappy, yes, but it made me feel better. I plopped myself at the end of my bed and stared out the window into the blackness of the night. Overhead, the large full moon was shining in all its glory. It was hard to believe something so pretty could do such evil things to a person, cause them so much pain. I had to admit, it was nice being alone. Not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the full moon and let just a few tears escape. My fingers ran over the cold, blank screen of my phone subconsciously as the thoughts of calling Stiles ran through my mind again. No, it was for the better. Minutes later, the screen lit up, the phone buzzing in my hand. The caller ID read 'Scott McCall' and underneath was a picture of us after one of the lacrosse games. It was one of my favorite pictures. My heart was screaming 'don't answer that jerk', but my mind said otherwise.

"What do you want, Scott?" I asked; my voice not sounding happy or angry, it was just…tired and sad. This was a bad idea, I went to go hang up, but I was stopped.

"Before you hang up, can I say something?" The boy knew me to well.

"What more can you possibly say?"

"That I'm sorry. I'm really, really, sorry. I'm sorry for trying to choke you, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for everything I did tonight. It was the full moon forcing me to do it, I would never do that to you." I was in no mood to argue about this any more tonight.

"I know," I paused, "it's fine."

"It's fine? That's it? You're not going to yell at me?"

"I'm tired, Scott."

"Kat, you know you can talk to me if you want."

"Not tonight."

"Did I mention how sorry I was?"

"Yeah." My voice cracked, making me sound like I was crying.

"Kat, I know you're not okay. I can hear the depressing music over the phone. I could practically feel your sadness today." And I was crying, I hardly noticed.

"I've got to go, Scott."

"Kather—" I cut him off by hanging up. The phone made a clicking noise and I stared down at the blank screen, a tear dropping on it. I wiped it away with my thumb and did the same with the ones on my face. I stood up from my bed, leaving my phone behind, and walked over to the window, looking past my reflection and to the full moon_. Why did you have to turn Scott into such a monster,_ I questioned in silence. I continued to look outside until the movement of a reflection behind me caught my attention. I guess my parents were home, though I never saw their car pull up. My eyes focused on the reflection, and my heart nearly stopped when I saw whom it belonged to. No way, there was no way. I was hallucinating. My body snapped around to find the hallucination still standing there. My hands flew up to my mouth, covering my mouth and nose.

In front of me stood a very alive Derek Hale.

"Oh my God," my hands fell to my side, "you're alive."

"Very." I shook my head, not believing my own eyes.

"I saw you die." The Alpha had stabbed him with his claws, ripping apart his flesh. He threw him twenty feet into the air. He lost so much blood. How was he standing in my room?

"Well, I'm standing here aren't I?" Though I thought that this was all a hallucination, I quickly walked over to Derek and in seconds, our lips smashed together and my arms wrapped around his neck. His rough hands cupped my face; his thumbs pressed down on my skin and wiped away a few stray tears. I fought the feeling of a smile upturning my lips, because otherwise Derek would have been kissing my teeth. His lips were warm against mine, and they were driving me crazy. My hands entangled themselves in his black hair. His hands were pressing against my back, pulling me closer into him. This was the moment I thanked God that the cuts on shoulder blades had healed and turned into scratches. His tongue swept over my lips and his teeth bit my bottom one, seductively pulling it. Derek placed his hands around the base of my shirt and quickly stripped it off, his hands now wrapping against my hips. My hands moved from his hair and ran down his back, grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off in, breaking our steamy kiss for one quick second. But we went right back to it. This was making up for all the time we'd been away from each other, all this time I thought he was dead. We made our way over to my bed, not breaking our kiss once, and he pressed me down and got on top of me. His kisses went from my lips, down my throat, and they trailed down my stomach…where they stopped.

"What is this?" Derek asked, straightening up. He eyes were glued on the gauze pad taped down against my abdomen.

"Really?" My brows raised, shocked he stopped everything to ask about something so minor, "you couldn't ask about that later?" I propped myself up on my elbows.

"What is it?" He ignored me. I rolled my eyes. Realizing the low hum of background music from my stereo, I took the remote next to my bed and turned it off.

"It's from the Alpha."

"What do you mean it's from the Alpha?" He barked.

"It's from the Alpha," I repeated, "can we maybe talk about this later?" I wondered, looking down to my lacey black bra and up to Derek. Derek didn't shake his head or say no, his eyes answered for me. No. "Scott and I got attacked that night." I added, expecting a reply like 'what, you got attacked', but instead, Derek ripped the bandage off, leaving the skin where the tape was stinging.

"_Ouch_," I complained, "Derek, what the hell?" He was staring at the wound the Alpha gave me. His eyes grew larger than usual, and though I could rarely understand his expressionless face, he looked worried. I looked down, seeing if the cut got any better. Most of it was gone, but there was something left over. It looked like it was carved into my skin, but it was part of the cut. It was a spiral. Now Derek looked worried.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"You've never noticed this before?"

"It didn't look like this yesterday," I looked at the bare, cut skin, "it was a normal cut." Derek got off the bed, leaving me propped up on my elbows in my bra and jeans. How could he just leave me like that?

"Call Scott, now." He demanded. My brows furrowed and I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"What's going on?"

"Just call Scott." He said again.

"You know what the spiral is," I declared, "what's it mean?"

"No, it's nothing." He waved it off, grabbing his shirt off the floor and pulling it back on. I stood up.

"No! You can't just do that!"

"It doesn't mean anything." He roughly replied.

"There was a spiral on your dresser. And your tattoo, it's a triple spiral. It means something."

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He turned away from me.

"You can't ask me to trust you and keep things to yourself." We were back to this again.

"Call Scott and tell him to get here." He turned back to me, looking concerned. Something about the way he looked at me made me call Scott. The phone rang once until Scott answered.

"Hey Kat." He answered.

"Can you come over?" I got straight to the point.

"What? Why?" I looked at Derek.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Scott agreed to come and with that, I hung up the phone. I tossed the phone onto my bed and crossed my arms over my barely covered chest.

"How are you alive? We saw the Alpha kill you."

"We can only die by being cut in half."

"Then where have you been the past six days?"

"Healing. Slowly."

"Before Scott comes, I think you should know something."

"What?" Derek's brows

"Scott was being stupid that night, kind of having a panic attack, and he did something that you defiantly won't like."

"You mean the fact he told the police it was me? Yeah, I'd love to know the full story on that one."  
"How'd you know?"

"I don't know, _maybe_ it was the dozens of police swarming around my house." He spat.

"He's already heard it from me, he's got to get you out of this situation somehow."

"That's a lot easier said then done."

"You think I don't know that, of course it is. But we'll figure something out. Don't think that I'm defending Scott one bit." Derek nodded; I picked my shirt off from the floor.

"By the way, since you've been out of commission for the past few days, Scott's boss isn't the Alpha."

"What? Of course he is, he disappears and the Alpha shows up, it makes perfect sense." I shook my head.

"When I woke up in the ambulance, he was in there, getting stitched up from what you did to him. He thinks we saved him from _you_."

"He never healed." Derek thought out loud.

"Which means we still don't know who the Alpha is. Stiles thought that he helped control Scott tonight when he broke out of his house, but—oh god, that was you."

"You mean when Scott tried mauling his little girlfriend and the rich kid?"

"You were there? Why didn't you say something or show up?"

"Because I thought the Alpha was nearby, I went to go look for him. When I came back you were going off at Scott."

"Let's not talk about that." I sighed, beginning to pull my shirt back on.

"Uh-uh," Derek stopped me, "I didn't say we were finished."

"Yes, you did. You kind of made that clear when you began all these questions about the Alpha and put your shirt back on."

"We're not talking about him now, are we?" He moved closer to me and kissed my toothy smile. But before anything could happen, I could hear a door slam downstairs.

"Katherine, I'm here." Scott called.

"_Fuck_." I cursed under my breath, as Derek pulled away, "nice timing, Scott." I whispered, hardly remembering Scott could actually hear me. As I could hear Scott's footsteps trudge up the stairs, I remembered I was shirtless so I quickly pulled on the long sleeved V-neck, trying to look like nothing happened. Derek ran a hand through my hair, making sure it didn't look messily suspicious. Scott walked in just as I pulled my shirt down over my stomach. He looked to me, then to Derek. A surprised, scared, and grossed out expression came over him all at the same time.

"What?" His eyes shifted from me to Derek multiple times. "You're alive?"

"Yes I'm alive, _you_ of all people should know a werewolf has to be cut in half for it to die."

"I'm still new to this!" Scott defended.

"And thanks for making me a wanted criminal, really helpful when you can't go out in public without getting chased down by these useless police."

"Hey! That's Stiles' dad!" Scott cried, defending our best friend.

"Can we maybe move onto the point of why Scott's here?" I didn't exactly know why he was, truthfully.

"What do you remember from the night he Alpha attacked us at the school?"

"Uhh," Scott searched his mind for answers, "you died, we got chased all over the school—"

"About when we went after the janitors keys." I corrected.

"Kat you know I don't remember much."

"Well try to." Derek demanded.

"I can't! Kat and I went to go get the keys, the Alpha ambushed us, I got attacked and he howled and then I remember changing and this urge to kill everybody.

"Everybody expect me." I added.

"The Alpha had you covered."

"Damn it." Derek yelled, pacing away from me. Scott took a seat on my bed, which was now messily made. Don't think he didn't take note of that. I could see this gross look he gave me. To bad we didn't do anything because he interrupted us.

"What's this all about? Kat" Scott wondered.

"I really don't know." I truthfully replied.

"It's about the Alpha," Derek finally spoke up, "and we have a major problem with him."

"We already knew that." Scott commented.

"No, bigger this time." Derek walked over to me and pulled up the right side of my shirt, revealing the spiral carved into my skin. Scott's brows furrowed. "You wanted to know what the spiral means? It's our sign. It's a vendetta. It means revenge and it means he won't stop killing till he's satisfied."

"So what? He's going to kill me? Why didn't he do it the night we were trapped at the school then? He had his opportunity."

"No," Derek roughly said, "He marked you."

"What does that mean?" Scott asked.

"It means that the Alpha's going to add you to his pack." A silence fell upon us three. A shaky breath was released from my mouth as my heart sank into my stomach. My lips were parted, wanting to ask 'why me' or 'you're joking, right?'. But I couldn't speak. Scott's jaw had dropped, his eyes growing to the size of golf balls, his thick brows pushing together.

"Kat? He wants to add Kat?"

"Yes."

"Why me?" I finally spit the two-worded question out. That was hard for me. Me? A werewolf?

"I don't know," Derek turned to me, "there's infinite possibilities. It could have been because he saw you with Scott and I, or the night he bit Scott."

"Then we need to get you out of here." Scott urged.

"No. Once you start running, you never stop. He'll be in constant pursuit."

"It's like a game." I shook my head, looking at Scott, thinking about what we said the night of the attack. "It's a game of cat-and-mouse. He's playing with us."

"Exactly." Derek concluded.

"That's why he didn't want me to kill you. I could feel him urging me not to yet."

"Was this the same time he was telling you to kill everyone else?"

"Damn it," Derek yelled, "what else did he 'tell you'?"

"That was it. It was a feeling he gave me. Is he going to make me kill everyone?"

"Yes."

"Is he going to make me change Kat?"

"Probably, unless he wants to do it himself. The mark was there for a reason, for me to see. For you to see. It's a warning."

"Is there a cure?" I asked, wanting a truthful answer. My guess was no, because if there was, Scott would be human right now.

"For someone who is bitten? I've heard of one, I don't know if it's true."

"Well? What is it?" Scott asked for me.

"You have to kill the one that bites you."

"So if the Alpha bites me…"

"You have to kill him." Kill the Alpha? Was Derek insane? He'd kill me in two seconds flat. I'd be a joke for me to kill the Alpha. Then I realized something, my mind repeating the question Scott had just asked in my mind: Is he going to make me change Kat. Probably. My eyes grew wider and the two werewolves noticed the change in my heartbeat.

"And if Scott bites me…" I looked to my best friend in terror.

"Then you kill Scott." Derek gravely answered. Scott returned the same expression on his face as I did.

Katherine's Outfit: (www).(polyvore.)com/chapter_11_12_school_night/set?id=56193192


	13. On The Run

**A/N: Okay, so breaking this chapter into 3 parts wouldn't work. So it's gonna be two LONG chapters. Because I love you guys! Review please! It'll make me so, so happy! btw i know this has seriously followed the episode line but next chapter things get shaken up :] **

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_On The Run_

_Chapter Song: Scream by Usher_

_Bzzz. Bzzz. _

I opened my eyes and looked around the dark bedroom in confusion. What was going on? I was lying on top of the covers, an open Chemistry book by my side. The room was fairly chilly and my skin was dotted with small Goosebumps from the fact I was only wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. I could still feel the make up clinging onto my skin.

_Bzzz. _

A white and blue light flickered from my phone. The time on the lit up screen read 11:56 PM. I'd only been asleep for two hours or so, my parents must have come into shut the light off because the last thing I remembered was dreadfully studying for an upcoming Chem test. A text message from Derek lit up my vibrating phone. As I grabbed the phone off the night table, a black rectangle caught my eye. I took that into my hand too, it was a pair of keys. But these weren't mine, or my parents. I turned them over to see a Chevrolet insignia. I held the phone up, squinting at the bright light.

_I need a favor. _

My thumbs fiddled with the keyboard as I typed a reply.

Does it happen to involve your car?

As I waited for the next text, I could feel my eyes close. It was hard fighting the tired feeling.

_Go drive around my car. Don't be seen._

How did he even get in my house? To answer my question, a light wind blew into my room. My window was open. That's why it was so cold in here.

_And why exactly am I doing this? Where are you? _

Almost immediately, Derek had replied.

_Errands. I'll explain later, cars outside. _

It was typical of Derek to handle his 'errands' at the deadest hours of the night.

Please don't do something stupid and get arrested.

That was the last text I sent to him. I sent a quick text to Scott and Stiles, knowing they'd be up, and I told them how I was coming to pick them up, and I'd explain later. I pulled on a pair of black button up Uggs and grabbed my phone and the keys walking silently into the hallway. Even being upstairs, I could hear the low sound of my fathers snoring. God how did mom deal with that every night? I silently and stealthily snuck down the stairs and out the front door without one peep or floor creek. Just like Derek said, there it was: his car was sitting at the end of the driveway.

* * *

Usually at twelve thirty at night, Beacon Hills would be so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Now, on one side of town there were dozens of cop cars chasing after Derek and on the other side, there was a Camaro speeding down the deserted streets.

"Keep the radio on." I told Stiles, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I don't get why Derek's near the school." Scott thought, referring to what we overheard Stiles' dad say over the police radio. Every time he'd say something to the police, we'd hear it too since Stiles stole a walky-talky from his dads office. Who knew that could come in handy so many times.

"Neither do I, and I'm still a bit confused of why we're driving around town at almost one in the morning." Stiles huffed.

"My best bet is to distract the police."

"And if they catch up to us?"

"We get arrested." I blankly stated, looking in the rearview mirror. Another car had pulled up and was driving right on our tail. It wasn't a police car; it was a light green Cube.

"And you took us along because?"

"I can't be alone in jail now can I?" I smirked, making a sharp left turn.

"Hey, watch it Kat! You're gonna kill us." Truth be told, I wasn't trying to drive recklessly; this car was so powerful I could barely handle it. For some reason, I looked back into the mirror again and saw the Cube make the same turn as us. Okay, something was up. No one else would be following us out here at one in the morning.

"Okay, not to scare you guys but someone's following us." My eyes shifted to the rearview mirror once again. It pissed me off that I was unable to see its driver. I could hear Scott shift around in his seat. Stiles did the same.

"Isn't that—"

"Kate." Scott finished Stiles question.

"Who's Kate?" I wondered, keeping my eyes on the road disappearing in front of us.

"Allison's aunt."

"Are you kidding me?" I was shocked. Kate Argent seemed so nice, so normal. Okay, maybe not one hundred percent normal but she still seemed pretty cool.

"No, why?"

"I met her last week. She's a hunter?"

"Apparently." Scott sighed.

"She looks pissed." Stiles squinted past the light to notice her expression.

"And she thinks we're Derek." I looked to him, oh God what did we get ourselves into?

"Repeat, suspect is heading on foot. We're in pursuit heading northwest." Sheriff Stilinski's voice came in over the radio.

"Stiles, distract your dad or something!" I yelled.

"What am I supposed to do? Call him? 'Oh hey dad, can you put your police chase on hold for about two minutes?' What do you want me to say?"

"What if she shoots at us?" Scott feared.

"Faster?" I asked the boys.

"Much faster." Stiles agreed. If I got caught doing this, I was dead. My license was going to be taken away and I'd be grounded till I was ninety. I'd kill Derek for this. With reluctance written all over my face, I shifted into a different gear and pressed down farther on the gas pedal. In no time, we were going eighty, then eighty-five.

"Oh my God, we're going to die." I didn't realize it but I said that out loud. I've never driven so fast. Sure I felt like a bad ass, doing fifty-five miles over the speed limit in this car getting chased down by a werewolf hunter, but it was scary. What if I lost control of the car? Breaking me out of my thoughts, Stiles put music on.

"Are you kidding me?" I spat.

"We're in a car chase, we need bad ass car chasing music." Scott looked at him like he was insane. So did I. Stiles turned around in his seat, looking out the back window.

"Okay, Katherine, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase, here."

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." I gritted through my teeth.

"Well if you don't, they're going to kill us!" Stiles cried. I shifted the car into the next gear and pressed down harder on the gas. The engine roared to life and like a bullet, we were off. I swerved down the road at an illegal speed and seconds later, Stiles turned around again.

"She's gone." He relived. He pressed a button on the walky-talky.

"All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." Sheriff Stilinski warned the other policeman. I looked to Stiles with wide eyes. The iron works; that was just up the road. It was time to save Derek's ass before he got arrested and thrown in jail because of Scott. I drove faster and got onto the road that said 'Iron Works' and had a fat black arrow on it. Soon enough we saw sparks hitting sparks, which led us to the conclusion that Derek was there. Then we saw him flinging himself behind some metal contraption.

"Slow down." Scott yelled and I prepared to stop. Stiles rolled down his window as we sped alongside the iron works. Our bodies jerked forward as we came to a stop.

"Get in." Stiles yelled. Derek looked to us, then upwards. I followed his gaze and saw Mr. Argent with some dangerous looking weapon in his hands. Stiles quickly scrambled into the back seat. As Derek ran to the car, we could hear bullets being shot off. When he made it to the car, a wave of relief washed over me, but I slammed on the gas. The tires screeched furiously as we took off. As we drove off, bullets were hitting the car and turning into blindly bright sparks. Okay, those weren't normal bullets.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Damn it! I had him!" Derek yelled, hitting the glove compartment.

"The Alpha?" Stiles stuck his head in the front seat.

"Yes! And the freakin' police showed up."

"Whoa, hey! They're just doing their jobs." Stiles defended. Derek and I snapped our heads to Stiles, who looked from both of us and shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided he wanted to make me the most wanted fugitive in the state!"

"Kat, eyes on the road." Scott interrupted.

"You just had to blame this on Derek, didn't you?" I angrily thought, speeding down the empty streets.

"Can we seriously get past that, I made a real dumbass mistake!"

"You think!?" I yelled.

"Alright!" Stiles yelled.

"How and what did you find?" It was my turn to ask the questions. Derek looked back to the two boys, not trusting them whatsoever.

"Come on, trust me for two seconds!" Scott cried.

"Yeah, both of us!" Stiles poked his head back in between our seats. Derek gave him another look.

"Or just him, that's okay too." He mumbled. I took my left hand off the steering wheel and pushed Stiles head back.

"I could smell him around your house."

"Kat's house?" Stiles gaped.

"But it lead me somewhere else. The last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. First was a guy named Harris."

"Our Chemistry teacher?" Stiles pushed his head back up.

"Stiles." I growled.

"I'll be back here." He shrunk into the back seat.

"What does Mr. Harris have to do with werewolves?" I wondered.

"I don't know." Derek let out a frustrated sign.

"What was the second?" Derek took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and revealed it to us. The two boys leaned forward to look at it and my eyes wandered down to it for a split second. I've seen that before. It was a sketch of something, but what exactly was it?

"It's some kind of symbol." Derek informed. Scott made a weird grunting noise at the back of his throat. "What, you know what this is?" Derek was alerted.

"I've seen it before." He sounded reluctant about telling this to Derek.

"I have too." I looked at it once more.

"On a necklace. Allison's necklace." He pursed his lips.

"Kate showed it to me." I remember.

"Kate as in Kate Argent?"

"Do you know any other Kate's?"

"She showed this necklace to you." It was like he couldn't grasp the concept of Kate Argent showing me this necklace.

"Yeah, last week." As I sped across the road, something in the distance began to glare, but I ignored it since I was to focused on the symbol.

"What did she say about it?" Derek wondered, I turned to him.

"It was a gift for Allison. She seemed—"

"Kat!" Stiles yelled. My head snapped forward to see an orange 'no entry' sign. But that wasn't what concerned us. In front of it, stood Kate Argent with a large gun wrapped in her hands.

"Shit." I cursed. If Kate could see us, the four of us must have looked like deer caught in the headlights. I slammed on the breaks and turned the steering wheel to the left, turning the car away from her. The tires screeched against the pavement. For a split second, I thought the car would flip over. But it didn't. In the back seat, I could feel Scott fall forward, hitting the back of my seat. Once we were back on track, I was speeding off again.

"Don't ever do that again!" Scott yelled.

"Do you understand the heart attack you just gave me?" Stiles was breathing heavily, a hand placed over his heart. In the rearview mirror I could see Kate jumping into her car and bee lining straight for us.

"Shut up." I barked.

"She just doesn't give up, does she?" Scott mumbled.

"New rule: we never drive with Katherine." Stiles declared.

"Who needs rules?" I smirked, eyes trailing back up to the rearview mirror. Her headlights were getting closer and some type of bullet skimmed the ground next to us, causing sparks to fly up. My hand reached down for the

"Oh no, _Kaaattt_!" Stiles cried. My hand reached down for the gear shift and I pulled it back. I stomped on the gas pedal as another bullet hit the ground next to us. The car jolted forward at a hundred miles per hour.

"Seriously, Kate?" I cried as one of her bullets came close to skimming the side of Derek's car. I ignored the pleas to stop the car from Stiles to stop, all I could hear was the sound of my heart beating and the roar of the engine. After making multiple turns and curves with the road, we had lost her—for good this time.

"Okay, let's never do that again." He let out a shaking breath.

"Agreed." I pursed my lips.

"If my dad found out we were doing this…" Stiles shook his head, disapproving.

"We wouldn't have to be if Scott stayed quiet." I reminded them.

* * *

Eight hours later, while putting my books away in my locker in preparation for lunch, the boys came rushing over to me. They had this look on their faces like something was up.

"Okay, we have a big problem. Big problem!" Stiles shut my locker door.

"Good morning to you too." I raised my brows.

"Jackson knows about me."

"What? Are you kidding?"

"No! He came up to me, threatening me. He wants the bite."

"How did he figure it out?"

"Hell if we knew.

"Oh this is not good," I ran a hand through my hair, "what if he tells Chris Argent? He's the only one that'll believe him and he'll go straight for Scott."

"That's what I said." Scott sighed.

"Okay, we'll figure this out. We'll come up with a lie, anything, something believable enough for Jackson's stupidity." Scott nodded in agreement.

"Have you talked to Derek since earlier?" Stiles shifted the subject.

"No. I called him but no answer. Why?"

"I was thinking of a plan but forget about it. You're still coming to my house afterwards to study, right?"

"Yeah." The three of us began walking to lunch, where the day had made a turning point so it was even stranger. After Scott had explained to me in detail about what happened, he began acting strange. I had tuned it out because I was focusing on other things, like why the Alpha had picked me to be his next werewolf. God damn it, that had been frustrating me for the past two days. I was 'chosen' in Derek's words. The Alpha had picked me out of all the people in Beacon Hills to play a little game with. He wanted to change me and have some fun with it. Scott and I agreed that telling Stiles about me being 'chosen' wasn't the best idea. One of his best friends was already a werewolf, now his other best friend was about to become one. He already had a complicated teenage life; worrying who Scott would kill on each full moon, trying to keep up his grades, and trying to win over Lydia after each failing attempt. He didn't need to know his other best friend was going to become another killing machine. He'd have yet another thing to worry about. Derek had been watching over me like a hawk, when he could of course. It wasn't often because he was either hiding or being chased by the police ninety percent of the time. But other than that, Scott had been keeping a good eye on me, making sure the Alpha hadn't come near my house or me. Both of them would never let me get turned, but the Alpha was stronger then both of them. How well was that plan going to work? We had to kill the Alpha before he killed one of us, or turned me. That was our genius plan. I was preparing myself for a life of being a werewolf.

_Snap_.

My head looked up so quickly it hurt. The sound of breaking plastic echoed through the now quiet cafeteria. I looked where the source of the noise had come from, right in front of me. Scott had broken his lunch tray. The cafeteria stayed quiet for about five more seconds and one by one the murmurs of gossip and pointless conversations began to rise up again. Scott stood up and quickly rushed out of the cafeteria. Stiles looked at me, mentally wondering whose turn it was to go help him through his latest crisis. It was mine. I pushed myself out of my chair and quickly walked after my friend. As I walked out of the lunch room, I didn't even spot Jackson leaning against the wall chewing on a green apple until he said something.

"What, are you one too?" he asked me while I past him.

"Excuse me?" I turned around on my heels.

"Are you one of them?"

"Leave it, Jackson." I barked, rolling my eyes and chasing after Scott. I had found him down the hall, sitting on the floor against one of the lockers. His eyes looked tired and glassy, like he was about to cry.

"Can you tell me what that was about?"

"What, you didn't hear it? Jackson taunting and threatening me? Using Allison as leverage?"

"Not exactly, there have been a few other things on my mind."

"Like how we're going to bribe Jackson into not telling everyone about me?" He mumbled.

"That and wondering why the Alpha's coming after me, but you know, the Jackson dilemma too." Scott was looking up at me.

"What?" Scott didn't say that. It was Stiles. I turned around to see him standing a few feet from us.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." I bit my lip.

"The Alpha's coming after you?"

"No…" What was the point in lying?

"Yes, you just said that."

"Okay, yes, but—"

"Forget it." He looked angry and walked past us and down the hallway that began to crowd with people.

"Stiles!" I called. The bell rang and I lost him in a crowd of people. I felt defeated and guilty that I hid this from him. I skipped next period and waited for forty-five minutes outside Stiles' class. I texted him, multiple times may I add, to tell his teacher to let him go get a drink of water, or a bathroom break, or that he had to go to the nurse. But he ignored everything I sent him. Finally, the bell rang and released all the students from their class. Jackson came strolling down the hallway and Lydia came storming out of Stiles' class.

"Jackson! This little text," she pointed at her BlackBerry, "not funny." She spat.

"No, I wasn't trying to be funny. If I was, I would have put a 'ha-ha' at the end. And you see? No 'ha-ha'."

"Lydia, please give up my spare house key at your earliest convenience as we are no longer dating." The red head looked shocked.

"You didn't lose it, did you?"

"What the hell is this?" She whispered, leaning in closer to Jackson's face.

"Well Lydia, I'm in preparing for some big changes and I'm dropping some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest!" He laughed.

"You're breaking up with me?" She didn't seem to grasp the concept of a break up.

"Dumping. I'm dumping you." He corrected. When Jackson tried walking away, she grabbed him by his leather jacket.

"Dumped, by the co-captain of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that." Jackson shrugged and blew Lydia a kiss, then walked away. "Seconds, actually. Seconds!" She yelled at him. She had this terribly sick look on her face. Her hands were grasping onto the fabric of her pink dress. She looked around and finally caught me looking.

"What are you looking at?" She spat at me. I raised my brows in astonishment of what I just saw and tried to stifle the smile playing on my lips. Lydia groaned loudly and walked away. At the same time, I had barely notice Stiles walk past me.

"Stiles, wait!" My feet ached in my heeled booties as I rushed after him. I grabbed onto the back of his jacket.

"Not in the mood, Katherine."

"Well I am, _Stiles_." I made him stop.

"What do you mean the Alpha is after you, is that true? Was there a reason you two kept this from me?"

"Yes and yes. We didn't want to tell you because, because you shouldn't be dealing with this. You should be dealing with normal problems like how to get up your math grade since it really sucks or continue on your flirting with Lydia, normal teenage problems. I just feel bad, I don't want you to be dragged into this."

"You, _the_ Katherine Hemmings feel bad? You never feel sorry for anyone."

"Yeah well I've been trying it out lately." I muttered, "and besides, you don't count."

"I was already dragged into this when I knew about Scott. What else have you been hiding from me?" I pulled up the hem of my shirt so it revealed the spiral on my abdomen.

"A spiral? Like Derek's tattoo?"

"In 'werewolf language' it means revenge. Which, long story short, the Alpha wants to add me to his pack."

"Holy freakin' God, are you kidding?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you!" I exclaimed.

"You need to tell me these things, Katherine. You, Scott, and Derek can't keep these huge secrets to yourselves." Okay, Stiles was angry. There had to be a way I could fix this.

"Okay, I know you're angry, I know, I get it. But, what if I told you something you've been waiting to hear for a while now?"

"What could possibly—"

"Jackson broke up with Lydia." I interrupted. A surprising smile broke across my best friends face.

* * *

"I can't believe he broke up with her." Stiles marveled for the sixteenth time this hour. "I mean, I've been waiting years for this. After so many attempts—"

"Failing attempts" I corrected as we walked into his room, walking straight to his computer desk.

"After so many attempts to try to win her over Jackson, I don't have to try anymore! I can ask her out without the risk of looking like a jealous freak."

"Oh there's no risk." I smiled. Stiles typed his password in his laptop and clicked onto the Internet.

"Hey Stiles!" Sherriff Stilisnki called from downstairs.

"Yo," Stiles turned around in his chair, "D-Derek?" I turned around from looking at the computer screen to see Derek with a finger to his lips, signaling Stiles to shut up. Then he pointed to the door and Stiles scurried from his chair and shut the door most of the way when he went into the hallway.

"What did you say?" His father asked him.

"What are you doing here?" I mouthed. Derek gave me an exasperated look that he couldn't reply.

"I said 'yo dad'." Stiles played off. I walked over to Derek.

"In the Sheriff's house? Are you insane? Why not just go sit in the police station while you're at it." I whispered with anger in my voice. He was just asking to be caught.

"—Is Katherine in there?" Sherriff Stilinski's question caught my attention.

"Um, yeah, we're just…" Stiles was such a bad liar. I rushed to the door and peaked my head out.

"Hi." I smiled widely. He looked suspiciously from Stiles to me.

"There she is." Stiles smiled warily.

"What's going in there?"

"Sorry I was just on the phone with my mom. She says hi by the way." Sheriff Stilinski nodded reluctantly before looking to Stiles.

"So I'll be there tonight. So proud of my boy. You'll be there tonight, right Katherine?"

"Yeah, cheering on the stands as always."

"Good, great." Sherriff Stilinski pursed his lips. There was a moment of awkward silence until I got the cue to leave.

"I'll be in there." I awkwardly walked back into the room, making sure not to open the door anymore.

"You're getting better at lying." He whispered.

"I was good at it _wayyy_ before I met you." Derek pulled me in for a kiss. When we heard Stiles saying goodbye to his father, we broke it and Derek walked near the door. Stiles walked back into the room and Derek pushed him into the door by shoving him in the chest.

"If you say one word…" He shoved a finger in his face.

"Like what, 'hey dad Derek Hale's in my room bring your gun'." Derek's finger dropped to his side, but he still had a hold on Stiles. "Yeah that's right, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house," Stiles hit Derek's shoulder with his hand, "my rules buddy." Derek looked to where Stiles had touched his jacket and then back up to Stiles. He slowly nodded and pulled away from Stiles. He fixed his jacket and then Stiles fixed Derek's. What the hell were they doing? Was this some type of bromance thing? As Stiles walked away Derek moved his body forward as if he was going to do something.

"Oh my god," Stiles rushed over to his computer chair, "control him." He begged me.

"Moving on…" I rolled my eyes, picking up my bag and placing it on Stiles' window seat that I had basically lived on since I was little.

"Scott didn't get the necklace?" Derek wondered.

"No he's still working on it." Stiles informed.

"If he can't get it I will, at least I don't have to sneak into Allison's house."

"There's something else more important we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?" Derek was confused since that was the night he died and was out of sorts for the next five days.

"Scott didn't send that text."

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked me. I cocked my head.

"You and I both know we can't do that."

"But I know someone who can." Stiles piped up. I looked to Stiles, mentally wondering whom _he_ would know that could trace where a text message had come from. Wasn't that illegal?


	14. Liability

**A/N: Gahh I loved writing this chapter! The next one too, ugh I just hope I capture Derek well enough the next three chapters :[ tell me if I don't! Literally never let me go is going to be the chapter song for about 7 chapters. It just fits this story so well, I should have titled it never let me go :P **

_Chapter Fourteen_

_Liability_

_Chapter Song: Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine / How To Save A Life by The Fray_

Twenty minutes later, I was sitting with my feet up on the window seat writing notes in my Chemistry book. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

"How the hell am I supposed to worry about _chemistry_ when there's some psychotic unknown Alpha running around trying to recruit me and kill everyone else?" I asked the two boys. Derek had planted himself in a chair near Stiles bed, an open book was placed in his lap but he wasn't reading it. Stiles was still on his laptop and we were patiently waiting for Danny to arrive.

"You don't need to worry about that." Derek simply said.

"That's where you're wrong. I—"

"Stiles?" Danny's voice wafted up from downstairs.

"Shut up!" Stiles interrupted me. I looked to him, annoyed and offended. A minute later, Danny was up in the room already fighting with Stiles that he was here to do a lab report, not try to discover who an anonymous text was from.

"No, we're doing lab work. Katherine tell him we're doing lab work." Danny turned to me for help.

"Don't include me in this." I said, underlining a sentence in the text book.

"Fine, but tell me one thing. Jackson, is he crazy? I can't believe he broke up with Lydia. I mean it's Lydia for God sakes!" Stiles cried.

"Yeah, because I'm sure it's every guys dream to be going out with an egotistical, selfish bitch." I didn't bother to look up from my book, Stiles was going to kill me for that one…not like I cared.

"Kat!" Stiles gasped.

"No." I simply replied.

"You can't just say that about Lydia, that's wrong."

"Yeah, no, thanks, I really appreciate your input on that." I sarcastically replied. Danny sighed and took a seat next to Stiles.

"Who's he again?" He asked, looking to Derek.

"That's my cousin," Stiles nodded his head, and just when I thought he stopped talking he added something else, "Miguel." Derek and I looked up at the same time.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny wondered, eyeing the red stain on his shirt. Shoot, that was blood, I hadn't seen that before since he had his jacket on. But now that he had taken it off, it was very noticeable.

"Yeah, yes. Kat fell and she was clumsy enough to get it on his shirt." Why was Stiles bringing me into this?

"You okay, Kat?" Danny wondered, turning to me.

"Fine. You know, clumsy me." I stared down Stiles as I said the last two words.

"Hey Miguel," Stiles called and turned around to face Derek, who slowly looked up at him, "I thought I told you to borrow one of my shirts!" Derek shut the book he was 'reading' and threw it on the bed. He got up and stripped of his shirt then began rummaging through Stiles' drawer. It was reasonable to say that I wasn't getting anywhere, I had read the same line thirty-seven times. Focusing on trifling things like studying for Chemistry was just impossible with everything going on. And now that Derek was standing shirtless in the room, looking like he was in the middle of a damn Abercrombie & Fitch commercial, I really couldn't focus. I recapped my pen and placed it in my textbook, pushing it away so it was near my feet. I looked to the tattoo on Derek's back, though I always thought it was sexy and mysterious, why did he have something that meant revenge inked on there?

"Stiles," Derek turned around. God his abs looked perfect, "this no fit."

"Then find something else." I couldn't help but realize Danny was staring at Derek. Stiles realized that Danny had been staring. In the mean time, I managed to peel my eyes off Derek's body and take out my phone. I began typing up a long message to Scott explaining what was going on and asking if he got the necklace yet.

"Wh—hey. That one looks pretty good, right Danny?" Stiles playfully hit Danny in the shoulder after Derek had pulled on a gaudy blue and orange t-shirt. They were all way to small, and clinging to his muscles.

"It's not really his color." Danny slightly stuttered, sounding nervous.

"Stiles! None of these fit!" A shirtless Derek held up a brown shirt in his hands. Danny was still staring.

"That's okay, I think we both like it that way." I smirked, looking down to my phone screen. Danny looked over to me, embarrassed by what I said.

"You're a horrible person." He innocently complained.

"I know." I shrugged with a sigh, a smirk still playing on my lips. Danny proceeded to tell Stiles what he would need for the text. I made a decision to help Derek, who was struggling with his shirt choice. I got up and walked over to the dresser he was standing at. My arm reached into the back and pulled out a larger black shirt.

"Try that." I handed it to him and walked over to see Danny typing furiously on the computer. We impatiently waited until Danny finally spoke up.

"There, finally. The text was sent from a computer. This one." We leaned in and read the words on the screen.

"No way, that's got to be a mistake." I said. In boxy red letters it read Account registered to: Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall.

* * *

A few hours later, the three of us were sitting in Stiles Jeep staring at the front of the Beacon Hills Hospital, particularly the Long Term Care building. It was where Scott's mom worked on Wednesday nights. The parking lot had been empty, minus two or three cars at the end of the parking lot. Stiles was on the phone with Scott, he was at the game along with everyone else from the team. He didn't want to call Scott but I had forced him too.

"_Call him soon. Don't tell him about his mom, not yet." I had told Stiles after Danny left. _

"_Ah, so I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Hemmings handbook? You know, when you hide really important things from your friends?" Stiles had retorted cleverly. Okay, I deserved that one. _

"Look, if you see my dad just tell him I'm going to be a little late, okay? Alright thanks." Stiles hung up the phone. Disappointment was written across his face. He was supposed to be standing on the front line of the Lacrosse field, not dealing with werewolf issues.

"Stiles, Derek and I can handle this. I want you to go to the game."

"We're already here." He sighed.

"You're not going to make it." Derek informed the obvious.

"I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom either." Derek pointed out.

"Let's find out the truth about that first." Stiles looked towards the building.

"By the way, one more thing." Derek turned to Stiles.

"Yeah?" I was surprised at how nice they were being to each other. Usually by now they would be biting down each others necks, throwing sarcastic comeback after comeback. That was short lived ass I watched Derek take the back of Stiles head and force it until it made contact with the steering wheel.

"Derek!" I yelled.

"Oh God!" Stiles pinched the sides of his head, "what the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for!" Derek pointed a finger from Stiles to the hospital, "Go." Stiles continued to groan in pain. "Goo!" Derek urged. Stiles scurried out of the car and I climbed out of the back.

"Not you." He grabbed my wrist.

"Yes me, I don't want him going in there alone."

"You don't know what you're dealing with."

"I've got somewhat of a clue. It'll be fine." I leaned over and our lips connected for what felt like forever, but it was really only a few seconds.

"Are you coming or what?" Stiles yelled from outside. I rolled my eyes and slid out of the car. The two of us walked into the hospital to find it eerily silent and empty. The sound of my heels echoed through the building.

"Why do your shoes have to be so loud?"

"Can we stay focused please?" I ignored his question. We couldn't hear a sound coming from anyone. We didn't see anyone.

"Hello? Is anyone here or are you going to keep us waiting for another hour?" I called out. No one was here.

"Melissa? It's Katherine and Stiles." There was no answer.

"Where is everyone?" Stiles asked, wandering around. My phone began blaring its Marimba ringtone. Pulling it out of my pocket, I noticed it was Derek.

"What's going on?" He asked me, he probably could hear us from the car.

"I can't find her."

"What do you mean you can't find her?"

"She's not here. No body is."

"Then ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." Stiles led us into Peter Hale's room, but we found it empty. The wheelchair was parked at the edge of the completely made bed, it was as if no one had been in here for a few days.

"He's not here either." That was his wheelchair. This was his room. So where was comatose Peter Hale?

"What?" Derek was shocked.

"He's not here. The room's empty, Derek."

"He's comatose, how could he be gone?" Stiles asked. That was the point; he couldn't be gone. There was no way that a comatose man could be moved from his room without a trace. _Unless he wasn't comatose at all…_

"Oh my God, Stiles…he's the Alpha." After the thought of when Derek told me Peter had been a werewolf crossed through my mind, that was when I realized it. The hand holding my phone dropped to my side.

"Smarter than you look you know." We backed out of the room to see a man standing to our right. It wasn't any man. It was a fully functioning Peter.

"You must be Stiles," he smiled to my trembling friend, "and Katherine, such a pleasure to finally meet you for real this time." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" We turned around to see Jennifer standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, "visiting hours are over." She gritted through her teeth.

"You…" Stiles pointed at Jennifer, "and him? You're the ones who, oh, and he's the…oh my God, we're gonna die." Stiles began hyperventilating until Derek came out of nowhere and knocked Jennifer unconscious.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter sighed.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way." He demanded.

"Ah, damn." Stiles wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me down to the ground with him. Stiles and I pressed our backs up against the wall.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Peter walked towards his nephew. As an immediate instinct, Derek's eyes turned icy blue and his fangs descended. He let out a loud growl. Jumping off of the wall opposite of Stiles and I, he used it to kick off towards his uncle. Peter caught him and slammed him into the wall before tossing him into another wall. The railings fell to the floor with Derek. Stiles and I began crawling away. Stiles hid himself underneath the reception desk and I was hiding on the other side. I inched myself towards the edge of the wooden desk and peaked out. Peter grabbed Derek by his neck, picking him up and dragging him like he weighed no more than a feather. Derek was struggling, and all I wanted to do was kill Peter for doing this to him.

"My mind and personality were literally burned out of me. It's being driven by pure instinct." Peter let Derek down next to Jennifer's body.

"Get out of here." Derek demanded in barely a whisper.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered back. Peter squatted down to get a key out of Jennifer's blood stained nurse's dress. Derek weakily stood up.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek threw a punch and it hit Peter square in the jaw. Peter grabbed him by his jacket and head butted him, causing him to stumble backwards.

"I want understanding." The Alpha corrected, kicking Derek in the stomach. He tumbled backwards and landed face first in the small waiting area. The sounds of Peter's footsteps were ringing in my ears. He was advancing towards Derek. I quickly moved myself behind the desk and went in search for something to distract Peter with. Sitting on the base of a broken heart monitor was some type of steel rod. Stiles looked to me, wondering what I was doing.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness" I peaked my head past the desk to see what was going on. Derek tried getting up, he spat out blood that was caked under his nose and on his lips. "Yes, becoming the Alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over the plateau in the healing process." Derek got up and they began fighting. Punch after punch, Peter was able to dodge them all. The next punch, Peter caught and he began crushing the bones in Derek's hand. Okay, he was going to really hurt him, this was my queue.

"I tried to tell you what was happening. You and Katherine, I really did. And I thought I made a connection to her too." I could literally hear the bones in Derek's hand crack and turn into nothing. I swung the rod at Peter and hit him in the back.

"Leave him alone." I growled. Peter let go his grasp on Derek's hand and he kicked him down. Peter turned around and glared at me. I swung the rod at him again, but he caught it and threw it across the room. Before I realized what happened, Peter grabbed me by the throat and pinned me to a wall. It was worse than when Scott had done it. It was tighter, more dangerous. I gasped for air, but Peter's hand was blocking any from coming down my throat.

"How could you be so reckless and stupid to hit an Alpha, who can easily rip your throat out with one finger?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. You want me part of the pack." After I finished talking, his grasp became tighter and I held back the scream I wanted to yell out with a quiet whimper.

"I see you figured that out. Did Derek tell you? Of course he did." In my blurring vision I watched Derek grab Peter away from me. I fell on all floors and fell into a coughing and breathing fit. Just as I was able to focus once again, I could see Derek being through the glass window of the private nurse's station.

"No!" I yelled, hearing Derek crash to the floor. He was going to kill him! His own nephew! Instead of going after Derek like I thought, Peter came towards me. He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me up, dragging me towards where he threw Derek.

"Walk." He demanded when he got tired of me tripping over my heeled boots.

"You don't have to do this." We could see Derek crawling away, his black sneakers disappearing behind a curtain. Glass crunched under my heels.

"That would put a rather large kink in my plan _sweetheart_. The whole point in marking you was for a reason, I need more werewolves"

"If you're going to turn me just do it." I hissed. We entered a room where mostly everything was metal.

"Of course I will, but I do have my ways of making you both suffer."

He threw me to the floor next to Derek. We were in an operating room. Even with all the lights shut off, I was able to tell Derek's nose had stopped bleeding. Maybe he was already beginning to heal.

"I was going to wait for dramatic effect." Peter looked towards a mirror and then spun it. We watched in amazement and utter shock as the burns and scars that had tainted the Alpha's skin had disappeared like they were never there. Derek and I watched him with fearful eyes.

"Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." Peter smiled and looked back to himself in the mirror, admiring his new handsome image.

"When you look this good, why wait." He turned his attention back to us, "Derek you have to give me a chance to explain."

"He doesn't have to give you anything."

"Katherine stay out of this." Derek demanded.

"Yes, Katherine." Peter took a few steps towards us. Derek's hand made it's way to mine and he squeezed it. I looked at him while he looked at Peter. Derek looked so weak, vulnerable, like he could pass out at any moment. I wanted him to get up and kick Peter's lying ass, stop the nightmare, but he couldn't. Peter was much to strong for him, for both of us. But I'd still try to be strong and save both of us from this situation. In the middle of all this drama, something hit me. This was Derek 'don't touch me' Hale. This was the person I'd met weeks ago that reacted to any physical interaction with disdain. He was the guy that wouldn't show any emotion whatsoever. This is the person who uses physicality as a means of intimidation and control. But here he was, lying next to me on the floor, helpless and scared. And you could see it all over his face. And as he squeezed my hand, a surge of emotion went through me; he thought he was going to die. He thought both of us were at the hands of his murderous uncle. He was gesturing to me to give me a sense of comfort because he feared for his life…and mine. It was like I could see right through him with one look. Sure Derek wasn't good with words or expressing humanly emotions, but with that one squeeze of my hand I got everything he was saying.

"Katherine, such a pretty name. Our name is a symbol of who we are, did you know that?" I didn't answer Peter, "Katherine. It means pure, but it also means torture."

"Where are you going with this?" I blankly asked. Peter reached down and grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me up and away from Derek. The grasp he had on my hand broke and every calming motion I had when he held my hand was gone.

"Don't touch her." Derek growled.

"Oh, I hit a nerve. Relax Derek, I just want to have a little fun. Come on, don't you think that having a werewolf girlfriend would be a little bit more fun? You know how _boring_ humans could be." A playful smile lifted up Peter's lips.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked the Alpha in the strongest voice I could muster.

"How could I not," Peter scoffed. "You're so much more feisty than I'd expected." I went to punch him but he grabbed my fist, squeezing it tightly to the point I thought I'd break. "And much more annoying. Perfect traits for a werewolf." Letting go of my hand, Peter grabbed onto my neck for the second time tonight. I could feel his claws poke my skin. This was it, he was going to rip my throat out, killing me for good this time. I could feel the burning sensation behind my eyes.

"Don't you realize that all you are is a liability for Derek?" My eyes closed and instinctively my head turned away from Peter, towards the right. My glassy eyes opened and met Derek's. In his heart, I could tell he wanted to get up and fight Peter to the death, but he couldn't. He was still healing from all the punches and kicks Peter threw at him. Each short breath I took was unstably shaky. Anger and sadness overtook Derek's expression. Peter's thumb was pressed right against where my pulse was pounding through the vein on my neck. His claws decreased into his nails.

"It's okay." I quietly whispered, my eyes still hot with tears. He could tell I was lying from my heartbeat. My head reluctantly turned back to Peter. I didn't want to die, or become a werewolf. I wanted to stay alive and human.

"Ah young love," Peter marveled as he smirked, "so adorable. But it'll have to come to a pause. I'm still not done with you, this isn't finished yet." He smiled. Before I had time to scream, cry, tell Derek absolutely anything, Peter grabbed my neck tighter and grasped the back of my head, and at a supernatural speed he shoved it into the cold metal wall then threw me across the room.

"No!" Derek's yell faded out and so did my consciousness.

**Katherine's Outfit:**

**(www.)polyvore(.com)/chapter_13/set?id=56772883**

**take out the parenthases!**


	15. Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye

**A/N: So I love writing this chapter because of the mix between Derek / 3****rd**** person POV. I need to write more chapters in Derek's POV, I hope I captured it alright! Review PLEASE! **

_Chapter Fifteen:_

_Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye_

_Chapter Song: Echo / Shouldn't Be A Good In Goodbye by Jason Walker_

* * *

_**3rd Point Of View: **_

"Why couldn't you leave her out of this?" Derek had yelled to his uncle.

"What, don't tell me she's your mate. Or is she just another mistake?" Peter eyed the girl completely knocked out on the floor.

"The only mistake here is you."

"Derek, you need to listen to me. Please, just give me time to explain." Peter had begged. Derek reluctantly gave him a hard nod and got up from the floor as his body began the healing process fairly quickly. Peter stalked over towards Katherine.

"Don't." Derek threatened, his eyes flashing blue. Peter turned around, waving a finger.

"I don't think so Derek, don't do anything irrational. There are lots of other people in Beacon Hills I could turn, and I have a feeling you'd prefer her alive and a werewolf over dead and buried in the ground." Derek's jaw clenched.

"I don't care."

"Upsy daisy." Peter scooped the girl up into his arms, "if you really don't care Derek, I could change her right now." Derek stayed silent, a rock hard expression on his face.

"That's what I thought." Peter swung the girl over his shoulder and began walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Derek watched his every move like a hawk.

"_We_ are going to a lacrosse game." As the two werewolves headed towards the exit of the hospital, a terrified Stiles emerged from behind the reception desk.

"Kat!" He noticed the girl draped over the Alpha's shoulder. Stiles had boldly walked in front of Peter.

"Move, Stiles." With ease, Stiles was pushed aside and down by Peter. His eyes fell on Derek trailing behind his uncle.

"Derek! Do something!" Stiles yelled from the floor. Derek gave him a look that told Stiles nothing. It was unreadable.

"Are you siding with your psycho uncle? What's wrong with you?" Stiles cried. Derek simply walked away, following his uncle to a car parked towards the back of the building. Peter opened the trunk and tossed the girl in like she was a rag doll. Derek glared at him with anger spread across his stony features. Peter knew that Katherine was something that could be used against his nephew. That's why he chose her in the first place. And this was why Derek didn't want to care, because she could be yet another person taken away from him. But somehow, she broke through his 'shield' and somehow saw the good in him. Over the past few weeks, Derek had realized that she was just as alone as he was. From the nights he had parked himself outside her house, he had learned that her father rarely talked to her and she pushed away any sort of budding relationship with her mother. She was alone, and she was more like Derek then anyone would realize. As Peter shut the trunk, Derek realized it was time to push her away. For Katherine's own safety. There would have to be a way he could persuade his uncle to leave her alone, to stop these games. He could choose Jackson instead; whom he had learned from Katherine knew about Scott's secret. They could all leave town, go find other wolves to make Peter's pack stronger…like he wanted.

_"Jackson knows about Scott's secret." Katherine had informed him about five hours earlier._

_"Jackson?" Derek had forgotten who he was already. There were to many people he had his eyes on._

_"Jackson Whittemore. Blonde hair, lacrosse player, drives a Porsche, richest guy in Beacon Hills? It's kind of hard to miss him." Derek had remembered who he was. The narcissistic rich boy in Katherine's grade, maybe Peter would take him instead._ Ten minutes later, through a silent car ride with Peter the three found themselves in the boys locker room. The lacrosse game had ended, Scott was the only one left in the locker room. Peter had shut off the power and all the lights in the locker room shut off.

"Danny?" Scott called. He walked over to the light switch and began flipping it. Stealthily, Derek and Peter silently walked into the locker room. Peter had tossed Katherine down to the ground, which made a wave of anger pass through Derek. Scott had heard the thump of Katherine's body on the ground and he turned around, slowly walked towards where he heard the noise. At first, he could see dark brown hair strewn out on the ground. As he got closer, he saw her face.

"Katherine?" Scott yelled, running over to her. He bent down the ground and checked for a pulse. There was a bump on her hairline like she'd been hit. Scott felt another heartbeat come into range. His head snapped to the left, he saw Derek there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He cried, letting her head down gently on the ground. Derek's eyes flickered from Katherine to behind Scott.

"I don't get Lacrosse." Scott recognized the man as Derek's comatose uncle Peter, but he looked different. He looked normal. There weren't any scars or burns on his face. And oh yeah, he wasn't comatose!

"It was you?" Scott whispered. Peter was fiddling with Scott's lacrosse stick.

"When I was in high school we played basketball. Now there's a sport. I read somewhere that they used Lacrosse to settle conflicts." He raised up a stick and swung to hit Katherine.

"No!" Derek and Scott yelled simultaneously. Peter marveled at the fact his nephew cared for such a pathetic human.

"Stop. Don't." Scott begged.

"Now that I've got your attention," he tossed the lacrosse stick aside, "I have a little conflict of my own to solve, Scott. And I need both of you to help me."

"We're not helping you kill people."

"Well I don't want to kill everyone." Peter laughed. "Just the irresponsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…" Peter looked to Derek, forgetting the name of the girl Scott was irrevocably in loved with.

"Allison." Derek eyes Scott.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?"  
"It was a mistake." Derek said in a monotone voice.

"What?" Scott cried.

"It happens." Peter nodded, approving Derek's words.

"What about the fact he just knocked out your girlfriend? Or attacked both of us the night we were stuck at the school? Or how about the fact that he marked her?"

"It was bound to happen." He replied in his dead voice.

"What?" Scott cried out again.

"This," he looked down to her, "this was a mistake."

"Derek doesn't have time for a human relationship right now." Peter scoffed.

"If you plan on turning her you could forget about it."

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression. We want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends?"

"Sometimes the people closest to you are holding you back."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that."

"Maybe you could try to see things my way." Peter had brought out the claws and grasped the side of Scott's head, sending him to the floor, gasping for air. He sent him visions of that night.

"I'll be back for both of you." Peter used those words as his farewell and he walked away, leaving Scott on the floor and Derek staring at the two teenagers, one writhing in pain, one not moving at all. Unwontedly, he followed his uncle, unknowing of where he'd take him next.

* * *

**_Katherine's Point Of View:_**

The smell of earth wafted up into my nose. I could smell everything from the grass to the dirt underneath me, to even a fire in the distance. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on my side in the middle of a forest. It was dark outside, but the area still felt so familiar to me. How'd I get here? The last thing I remembered was…well I wasn't remembering much. I sat up, the grass underneath me crunching.

"Laura, wait!" A familiar voice yelled. I stood up and brush the dirt off my jeans. A girl ran past me so quick I barely had time to register it. Her dirty blonde hair was flying behind her.

"Laura, what the hell's going on?" A black haired boy ran past me. That voice, I'd know it anywhere. Sure it sounded the slightest bit younger and less filled with haterd, but I knew it.

"Derek?" I called. He didn't hear me. I began running towards the two. The scent of burning wood clogged up my nose.

"I smell a fire!"

"Yeah, the woods are probably on fire again." Derek called after the girl, who I had now discovered was his sister Laura. The two teenagers stopped running when a horrifying sight greeted them. Their house was on fire. Oh my God, this was the night of the Hale fire. Red, yellow, and orange flames licked the navy sky. The side of the building facing us had been eaten up by the flames already. The screams of innocent people were piercing the air, along with the noises of crackling wood.

"Mom! Dad!" Laura screamed, it broke my heart. They were listening, seeing their family die. Derek turned towards her and I was taken aback at how he looked. He had to be no more than sixteen. His jaw was clean from any facial hair. His skin was tanner than usual and his black hair was spiky. He didn't have any muscle tone, but he was still fit. He was so young and gorgeous for a sixteen year old. But he looked so vulnerable. When Laura was about to go run towards the burning house, Derek stopped her.

"You can't go in there." He forcefully declared.

"You can't either."

"I have to. It's our family, Laura." Derek began running off.

"Derek, no!" I began running after him. Without a second thought, he ran into the burning house and I went with him. Smoke filled our lungs the second we set foot in there. We both began caughing. Derek was on the move again.

"Derek, no, stop!" I grabbed the back his jacket but my hand went right through him. I gasped and watched him disappear into the heavy smoke. Once Derek disappeared everything else began fading into a white light.

"Katherine? Katherine wake up." A voice said over the crackling of burning wood. Everything faded out after that and I was greeted to darkness. I could feel myself being shaken.

"Her heartbeats becoming regular." Scott noticed. Their voices sounded far away. My eyes slowly opened to see two blurry blobs standing over me.

"Derek?" I whispered. My eyes closed and opened multiple times before I could focus on the dark silhouettes that turned out to be my friends.

"Scott? Stiles?" Where were we? My eyes darted side to side to observe the dark room, well the part of it I could see on the floor.

"Kat, you're okay." Stiles let out a breath he had been holding in. There was a pounding in my head that sounded like a drum. I pressed down where the pain was and hissed in pain, taking my hand away. Scott helped me sit up.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Where's Derek?" I ignored Scott's question.

"He's…" Scott didn't know how to answer my question.

"Scott, where is he?" I asked more firmly.

"Peter took him."

"No, that's impossible, I was—"

"You were just what?" Stiles asked.

"I was just with him in the fire." I said with disappointment coating my voice.

"What fire? Katherine you've been—"

"The Hale house fire," I sighed, "I had this really realistic dream. It was like I was there, right with Derek and Laura six years ago." The two boys exchanged glances.

"Peter probably did that to you. He scratched me and he showed me what happened."

"Can you sit up?" Stiles asked.

"I'm fine." Scott helped me up despite my words. I stumbled over but Scott had a grasp on my arm. "We need to get Derek back."

"Katherine, I don't think we can get him back."

"What do you mean we can't, of course we can."

"No," Scott paused, "he went with his uncle. It was _his_ choice."

"What? No, there's got to be a catch. He wouldn't just go with Peter, he killed his sister."

"Derek said it was a mistake."

"You can't kill someone by mistake." I growled, "he wouldn't do that."

"He was like brain washed." Scott observed.

"What else did he say?" Stiles and Scott exchanged a nervous glance.

"Nothing." Scott lied.

"You're lying." I stated. After knowing Scott all these years I could tell when something was up.

"He said that you and him were a mistake." I deflated a breath that I had been holding in my lungs. My eyes fell from staring at Scott to the floor. My lips were parted, but no words came out.

"Kat…" Stiles waved a hand to get my attention.

"Let's go home." The words came out as a whisper. I turned on my heels and walked out of the locker room. As I walked, it felt like the room was tipping to the side. The pounding in my head worsened. Then the room went back to normal.

"Kat are you sure you're okay? We can take you to see my mom, you were knocked out bad."

"I'm fine, just a little headache. Nothing a few doses of Advil can't fix." They followed me out of the locker room and we made our way across the field until we stopped. I turned around to my two friends.

"Why would he say that?" I felt a hard lump in my throat form. My stomach felt nauseas, and my heart felt broken. Both the boys shrugged, feeling bad for me.

"He wasn't acting himself. It was probably because of Peter."

"How could he just abandon us?" I shook my head, not understanding how he could leave us to take sides with the man who killed his sister and four other people. Although I wanted to cry and go find Derek, dragging his ass back to us, I wasn't going to. Someone who did this to his only allies didn't deserve my time of day.

"Who cares about Derek, he's a traitor." Stiles openly stated.

"I cared about him. And Peter just took him away from me, away from all of us."

"Well, they're gone now. Isn't that what we wanted, at least for the Alpha I mean?"

"Not exactly," Scott sighed, "before Peter left the last thing he said was he'd be back. For the both of us."

"Of course," the headache started again and I put pressure on it till it quickly stopped, "let's just get out of Beacon Hills."

"What, just leave?"

"Get in the car and go on a road trip, go by a plane ticket to New York for all I care. Beacon Hills and the three of us need a break."

"Remember what Derek said, if you start running you never stop."

"Then so be it. I really don't care anymore. The Alpha has single handedly tried to ruin my life, and I'm done, not anymore."

"Fine," Scott agreed, "let's go." The two boys walked past me, but I stayed put as the headache began again. The field felt like it was spinning and my head was pounding faster then my heart. It was like someone was hitting me with a hammer continuously.

"Katherine?" Stiles caught my attention. I turned around.

"Katherine your nose." They were both staring at me. My hand lifted up as I felt something drip onto my lip. My fingers graced under my nose and came back stained with blood. I cocked my head in confusion, why was my nose bleeding? Then, coming at full force, the headache hit me like a truck. It radiated down my neck. I pressed down on the painful area. That's when I remembered, that was where Peter had slammed my head into a wall. My mouth formed an O as I let out a shaking breath of pain.

"Katherine?" Stiles was alerted, they both watched me in confusion. I could taste the blood on my lips as I closed my mouth. I couldn't answer them due to the fact I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and close, then my body hit the field.

Just when the boys had run over to me, Stiles' phone rang. Usually he would have ignored it being the fact I was passed out with my nose bleeding uncontrollably, but he realized that it was most likely his dad.

"Dad?" He answered the phone, forgetting to check the caller ID.

"Stiles where the hell have you been? You missed the—" He asked with anger in his voice.

"Dad, please, we're at the school and Katherine, she's passed out on the field and we, we don't know what to do."

"What? What happened?"

"We'll explain everything later just please help us."

"Alright, I'll be right there." The Sheriff hung up the phone.

"How many times today is this girl going to pass out?" Scott shook my body.

"Scott, this is serious! What if she has a brain hemorrhage?"

"Is that bad?" Scott wondered cluelessly.

"Yes! Bleeding of the brain, Scott! She could die from that!"

"Derek would not be happy with us!" Scott worried, afraid that the now _maybe_ ex-boyfriend would kill him for letting her die from some bleeding in her head.

"Derek's out of the picture now!" Stiles cried, "oh come on Katherine, wake up." But, Derek wasn't so much out of the picture. Him and Peter were standing in the dark shadows of the bleachers, far enough away so the boys couldn't see.

"See? Once she's one of us she won't have to deal with that." Peter eyed the two boys crouching over me, failing to wake me up.

* * *

My eyes opened to a blinding whiteness. The stench of bleach filled my nose and I looked around, observing the strange surrounding.

"Katherine?" Melissa McCall's face and brown curly hair came into sight. Her voice sounded miles away. "Katherine, dear." Now it was closer and closer, till it sounded right next to me…which it was. I jolted my head, shocked when her voice and all the noises hit me all at once. I could hear the beeping of a heart monitor, the sound of liquid dripping, and calls over walky-talkys coming from somewhere close by.

"Good, you're up. How are you feeling sweetie?" She tucked a piece of my brown locks behind my ear. Minus the dull aching in the back of my head and the confusion of what was going on, I was fine.

"Fine." Was that my voice that just talked? It didn't sound like me, it was to weak and vulnerable. "Where am I?" The last thing I remembered was being at the hospital tracing down the Alpha…no I had woken up at the school in the boys locker room. I was on the field the last time I recalled, what was I doing here?

"Hospital. According to the boys, you passed out on the field. Bad concussion."

"Concussion?"

"Yeah, Stiles said something about stopping short and you hitting your head on the window. Scott was so worried it was a brain hemorrhage, hell I didn't even knew what that was." She giggled.

"So I'm fine?"

"Yeah, we made sure it was nothing life threatening. We were worried because of the nosebleed that you were bleeding from your brain like Scott said, but you'll be fine. We gave you something to get rid of the swelling, you'll be brand new in the morning!" Melissa smiled.

"Can I go home?" I wondered, taking everything in.

"How did you say you were feeling again?"

"Fine." Melissa contemplated the thought for a moment.

"I'll discharge you. Believe me, I'll be calling Stiles to make sure he drops you off."

"Thank you." I concluded, Melissa grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. Though my body hurt from it, it felt safe and comforting—something I hadn't felt in a while. It took about an hour for Melissa to get me discharged. She personally walked me out, telling me how she'd check up on me in the morning and to take the day off school tomorrow. Fine with me. I had slid myself into the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep and he drove off towards my house.

"So much for our plan to get out of town." I sighed.

"That doesn't look like it's going to be happening for a while."

"Where's Scott?"

"He went to look for any leads on where Peter and Derek." Even the mention of Derek's name made me angry. The questions ran through my mind again, how could he leave us? How could he leave me? "You really scared us, Kat." Stiles added.

"Sorry." I blankly said.

"You don't seem to sorry."

"I don't seem to anything right now."

"I know you're upset about Derek, again, I'm sorry. You cared a lot about him, I get it."

"It was my fault for caring. I made a habit of never doing that again, then I broke it."

"You are allowed to care, you're allowed to feel pretty bad from him abandoning us at a time like this."

"No one understands how hard it is to earn my trust. And I, being an idiot, trusted him right off the bat."

"What if he's being controlled by Peter or something? Like some sort of werewolf Alpha over beta thing?"

"I don't know anymore," I sighed loudly, "I really don't." A short while later, Stiles had dropped me off at my house. My parents were already asleep so Stiles escorted me to the door. He gave me a tight hug before leaving and whispered to me that we'd get through this. I could only hope. I made my way upstairs and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a maroon tank top and sat in the darkness of my room, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

That night had been filled with dreams about Derek, dreams about the fire. They'd been on replay, going through my mind like a horror film. I had woken up late the next morning with a call from Stiles saying how he wanted to come over after school to hang out. My mom had called me sometime during the morning, asking why I hadn't told her earlier about my little trip to the hospital last night. After a hard time convincing her that it was no big deal, she finally let it go. She told me that my dad and her had to stay at work late tonight. I was more than happy having the house to myself, it was better off that way. I pulled my face away from being so close to the mirror and capped my eyeliner. I looked brand new, one would never know something like last night happened. Stiles was coming over and I wanted to look good. No, not for _him_, just for myself. I couldn't stand looking in the mirror and looking pale and vague. _Much better_, I thought as I admired myself in the mirror. I walked myself down the stairs, trying to ignore the slight pain in my body, and I headed to the kitchen. While searching through the fridge for food, my phone began vibrating in my hand.

"Hey." I answered, seeing it was Stiles.

"Hey." Stiles replied.

"Mind picking up some food before you come? It looks like the last time my mom went food shopping was last year."

"Yeah sure, of course. I might be a little late, that okay?" Stiles was being soft with me. He knew I was in somewhat of a fragile state, so he was playing it safe with me. But I wasn't going to cry anymore, Derek was a jerk for leaving with Peter. I wasn't going to be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops because of some guy. Even if I _really_ did like him, and I was the only one who saw the good in him, he was a traitor.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"By the way, Scott said something about stopping by soon. I don't know where he is so not sure when it'll be. I can call him if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll call him soon." I rang off and set my phone on the kitchen island. Suddenly, I could hear the front door open and close with a few creaks.

"Scott?" I called. There wasn't an answer. My brows furrowed and I closed the fridge. I walked to where doorframe to see Derek standing in front of the front door with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. My heart jumped and began racing.

"Where the hell have you been?" I gritted through my teeth, walking into the foyer. I stopped when Derek flinched back. My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. That was like a gesture that he didn't want to be near me.

"We need to talk." His voice was emotionless. My lips were parted but I couldn't talk. I was still taking it in that he didn't want to be near me.

"This has to end." He announced.

"What?"

"It's not right, it wasn't supposed to happen. I'm a—" I got the gist of where he was going with this.

"A werewolf? And I'm human, is it that much of an issue?"

"You _especially_ know that's not our only problem." His voice rose. A breath hitched in my throat. "You're just collateral damage." Like Peter had said, I was a liability.

"I've spent my whole life loving and hating the wrong people, and you, you changed that! Now you're just walking away? Because of what Peter says?" _Shit, did I just tell Derek Hale I loved him?_ My heart sped up, my skin feeling hot.

"You don't know what you're dealing with." His voice was back to being impassive and cold.

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with, Derek! I don't know why you think you have to protect me now!"

"I've always had to! Don't you get it? I always have been, since the day we met!" He yelled back, this was our first major fight. Thinking back to the day where I was mourning Derek's death, I was thinking about how we never even got to have our first fight. Now, it was about ending our relationship.

"I can very easily protect myself."

"Not against him!" I could feel a stinging behind my eyes and the anger swelling through out my body.

"Is that what this is about? How I can't be with you because I can't protect myself against your psychotic uncle?"

"You're not in love, Katherine! You're seventeen years old, you're a child!" There was pain written all over my face. No, I wouldn't believe any of the crap he was saying. He was doing this, saying all of this because of his stupid psycho uncle!

"You're not emotionless. It's not like you haven't felt something like this before. For anybody."

"You know what I've felt? Pain. And if I let myself care, all I feel if pain. And that's what he wants. _He_ wants me to feel pain. So you know what? I don't feel anything."

"I don't believe that you feel nothing anymore."

"What, you think I want to be this person? I lost my whole family, then my sister, now I lose you too. I really don't care anymore." He was losing me, that _had_ to mean I meant something to him.

"Hate me, never talk to me again, anything, Derek. Anything is better than trying to convince me you don't care. I know you still do."

"What do you want me to say? That I used you to get to Scott? Is that what you wanted to hear?" He shouted. I took a breath in through my parted lips and shut them, clenching my jaw and grinding my teeth together. He had used me to get to Scott? Derek noticed how set back I was by his words. _No, that's not what I wanted to hear. _

"It was a mistake." He said. Betrayal surged through me like he'd driven a stake through my heart. But before I could delve deeper into the moment, Derek turned on his heel and walked out.

_Goodbye_, I silently said in my mind.

This wasn't a good goodbye, but then again when were there ever good ones? I've never wanted more than to reach out to him and tell them to stay. For me. The door shut behind him and I wanted to scream out, but I stayed there in silence. I missed him already. I wanted him to come back and yell 'just kidding', but this wasn't a joke. I stood there, staring at the door as my eyes began to blur from tears. The silent sobs began first and then I slowly sank to my knees, quietly crying. I hardly noticed when the front door opened and Stiles came to my aid.

_So much for not crying over this guy._

* * *

_**(www.)(polyvore.)com/chapter_15/set?id=57195860**_

_**Katherine's outfit**_


	16. Family Bonding

**A/N: So someone PMed me about what Katherine looks like since on Polyvore I use a mix of Nina Dobrev/ Shelly Hennig / Phoebe Tonkin. I invisioned her to look more like shelly hennig first but there's only one picture of her with really dark hair so I'd say she's like a mix between nina dobrev and Phoebe! And Try listening to This isn't everything you are, it so describes the relationship between Derek and Katherine right now :] The first verse does at least. Anyways, Please review more!**

_Chapter Sixteen:_

_Family Bonding_

_Chapter Song: This Isn't Everything You Are/ Give Me Strength by Snow Patrol_

There are moments in life that the chocolate magnum ice cream was invented for. This was one of them. There were about five or six brown plastic wrappers piled into my garbage pail. I hadn't eaten this much ice cream since four years ago, when I was twenty pounds overweight. It felt so bittersweet to eat so much junk. I'd defiantly have to go to the gym after this. While sitting on my bed in my most comfortable oversized t-shirt, I had just finished off a bag of chips. God I was like those typical teenage girls that I laughed at on TV. I had to snap out of this. Derek was a jerk; he didn't deserve the thoughts I gave towards him. I was stupid to think that he liked me. I was stupid to care.

"_We'll try getting him back." Stiles had confirmed yesterday while comforting me on the floor of the foyer. I had been sitting on the Oriental rug with him for a good hour. _

"_He's gone, he let the Alpha win." My voice had sounded so gone. It was filled with disappointment and heartbreak. _

I fiddled with my iPod and put another song on. This was my day: eating away my feelings and drowning myself in music. It was a real productive Saturday.

_Jackson keeps threatening Scott. This isn't good. – Stiles. _

Jackson still wanted to be a werewolf. There had to be a way to convince him out of this. Even though I was the last person that wanted to talk to him, and he had no interest in talking to me, I had to do it. I'd pull him aside the next time I saw him, and it had to be private.

Just as I began to stare at the ceiling and mope again, my phone rang. Allison Argent flashed across the screen along with a picture of her and me at the first Lacrosse game that her dad had taken.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey," she didn't sound like her normal self, "I was worried, I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"Sorry, I've been out of sorts to say the least," I sighed, "what's up? You don't sound to good."

"Yeah, do you want to come over? I need someone to talk to, and you're the first person I can turn to." I was touched, Allison trusted me that much? That was really sweet.

"Sure." I planned on being there in less than an hour. I stood up and walked over to my mirror, looking at the oversized black shirt that I wore. It had seen better days. The ice cream stain in the middle agreed with that thought. I forced myself into changing as much as I didn't want to, but clearly I couldn't wear something that only went down to my thighs. I changed into a pair of black jeans, a tank top, and some heeled boots. I did my make up so it looked like I was perfectly normal and I had even done my hair while I was at it. God, doing all these things made me feel even grosser, even though the way I looked disagreed. My parents were spending their free Saturday sitting relaxing, so I took the car and drove to Allison's. The entire car drive one thing was on my mind.

Kate.

Okay I lied, it was Kate _and_ Derek but still. I was worried of encountering her. What if she knew I was driving the car that night? She'd shoot me in front of Allison, and Chris would probably encourage her on it! When I arrived at the Argent household, Chris opened the door and greeted me with a friendly smile. It's hard to believe that this man kills werewolves as a side job. I found Allison sitting on the counter of kitchen bar eating out of a half-gallon container of ice cream.

"Want _wwum_?" She mumbled while shoving a spoon full of cookie dough in her mouth.

"I've done enough damage of that already." I smiled, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"More for me." She shrugged. God she sounded like me yesterday with Stiles.

"Okay, so what about Scott did you want to talk about?" I wondered.

"It's—wait, how did you know it was about Scott?"

"You look like me yesterday but a bit more put together."

"What happened to you yesterday? Guy troubles?"

"You could say that," I sighed, "but Scott and you, what's going on? I thought you weren't talking to him."

"I was in the woods today with Lydia, testing out something I found in my garage, and we ran into each other. We talked and I just, I realized how much I missed him. So I hugged him and then I got overwhelmed and ran off. I'm so conflicted." She huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Join the club," my brows raised, "what's got you confused. Whether or not to trust him or not?"

"Yeah, he was lying to me. I knew he was."

"Allison, everyone lies. Some worse than others but I'm sure whatever it was about, Scott was only doing it to protect you because please trust me, he's in love with you. But you didn't hear it from me." I smiled. Allison dropped the silver spoon into her ice cream.

"He's in love with me? He said that?"

"He didn't have to. I can see it. It's this look he gets every time he sees you, it's really sappy if you think about it, but not gonna lie, I'm totally jealous of you." I grabbed a piece of cookie dough that had grown free of the ice cream and I popped it into my mouth. Allison was shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Should I forgive him?"

"Now I'm the worst person to ask about forgiveness, I hold grudges till I die. Go talk to him, that might help."

"I think you're right." Allison topped the ice cream container and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Hey Al, want to—oh, Katherine, I didn't realize you were here." Kate walked into the room. My heart began beating furiously, nervous of what Kate was about to do. Did she have a gun in her hand? Did she have some crazy hunter look in her eye? Then I realized something as she talked. That voice…it belonged to the woman that tried shooting Derek. She was the woman who came into the house. Oh my God, she was insane.

"Yeah, just got here." I smiled, acting as nice as can be. She seemed pretty normal. Allison hopped off the counter.

"So what are you two girlies up too?" She grabbed the ice cream carton and Allison's spoon, and began eating out of it.

"Just catching up, we haven't seen each other in a few days."

"_Mhhm_," she shoveled the spoon into her mouth, "want to stay for dinner, Katherine?" No, there was no way I was staying for dinner.

"Sure." I said with a fake smile. What the hell did I just get myself into?

* * *

Saying that this dinner was awkward would be an understatement. Though I played it off cool, I still felt uncomfortable inside. The whole Argent family was sitting at the table. Kate was sipping on a glass of win, occasionally glancing over to me. It was hard to tell if it was a suspicious glare or a friendly glare.

"Would you like a glass, Katherine?" Chris asked, holding up a bottle of Merlot.

"Oh, no thank you, I don't drink." I shook my head. Was he testing me or something?

"Really? Why is that? That's unusual in this day in age."

"My cousin was in a drunk driving accident." I decided not to tell them about the fact my dad drank a bit to much though he had a high tolerance for alcohol, but still.

"Chris stop making the girl feel awkward, Katherine, are you going to be working with Allison on homecoming?"

"What? Homecoming?"

"That reminds me, while you were out the other day I signed both of us up for the formal committee."

"Formal committee? You mean the people that plan the formal? Oh god Al, why?"

"Lydia forced me into it! I'm sorry!"

"What's so bad about winter formals?" Kate asked.

"It's so boring, they're poorly planned every year."

"Well, we can change that!" Allison gave me a toothy smile.

"I'm sure it'll be fun. You two can go shop for dresses and I'm sure you both will get asked, they're a few cute guys I've laid my eye on when I pick you up, Allison." Kate smirked. Allison and I bursted out into laughter.

"Kate!" Chris looked to his sister with wide eyes.

"Hey, I'm still a seventeen year old at heart, Chris." She smiled.

"I've heard enough for one night." Chris shook his head and stood up.

"Hey Al, help me with the dishes? Apparently it's my turn tonight." She gave Chris an evil eye.

"Sure."

"I'll help too." I offered. What was with me? Suddenly being all friendly to the enemy? The three of us headed into the kitchen and began doing the dishes. Kate was on washing duty, Allison was dying them, and I was putting them up in the cupboard.

"I'll go get the rest." Allison offered, putting down the damp rag and walking away into the dining room. Kate handed me another dish, and I dried it this time.

"So are you planning on asking any guys to the formal?" She asked. I wiped the rag around the rim of the wet ceramic plate.

"No, I'm probably going alone."

"Why? A pretty girl like you is bound to get a date. Got your eyes on any boys?" Yeah, Derek, but he let me.

"Not right now."

"Maybe Allison was talking about the other friend of yours, Lydia was it? But I thought she said you had a boyfriend?" Allison, seriously? She told her hunter aunt that I had a boyfriend?

"I did." I corrected.

"Ooh, bad break up?"

"To say the least, yeah." I sighed.

"Was it that Stilinski kid? The one who sits on the bench during Lacrosse?"

"Yeah, it was. But he's my best friend so we'll get over it." I lied, standing on my toes to put the plate up into the cupboard. Something I didn't notice was that when I reached up, so did my shirt.

"What's that?" Kate asked, her eyes trailed over and noticed the spiral carved into my abdomen. I looked and pulled my shirt down. What was I supposed to say? A sign from a werewolf, hey want to help me kill him? Or maybe—

"A tattoo." I lied.

"When'd you get that?"

"A few days ago, it's still raw, didn't know they'd hurt so much." God I never realized how much of a great liar I was. I had pulled that right out of the top of my head with no hesitation that I could see. Allison walked back into the room with two plates in her hands and she set them on the counter.

"I was thinking about what you said, I think I'm gonna go talk to Scott." Allison told me with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Don't be nervous." I assured her.

"I'll try not to. I better get going before it gets to late." Allison went upstairs to grab her bag. I hardly noticed Kate disappeared and that I was standing in the kitchen alone. I grabbed my purse of the counter and walked to the foyer of the home where I could hear Kate's voice.

"Chris, I don't care what you're saying. I'm going over to that dogs house and we're ending this tonight. I'm getting answers to who this Alpha is." Her voice was muffled through the closed doors of what seemed to be either an office or bedroom.

"Fine." Chris agreed, "fine." She was going to hurt Derek. What was I supposed to do? Not tell him? I couldn't let him get hurt even if he was a jerk. But then again he hurt me.

"All ready." Allison smiled, hoping down the stairs. We headed out to our cars. While she got in hers, she rolled down the window and I wished her good luck. She pulled out of the driveway and as I waved goodbye to her, the headlights lit up my body. Her car drove down the road until it disappeared. I stood in the driveway for another second, letting out a heavy breath that turned into a white mist in front of me. Staying out here alone wasn't probably the best idea with the Alpha still trying to recruit me. But would he really be that brash to come to bite me at a werewolf hunter's house? Probably, he'd take any chance he got. I shuffled through my purse and grabbed my keys out of it. As I walked to my car across the street, the only sound was my heels clicking against the pavement. It sent shivers down my spine. There wasn't any other sound: no crickets chirping, no wind blowing, no nothing. It was to quite. I was successful at keeping my heartbeat normal though I was beginning to feel nervous. If Peter was nearby he could sense that I was week. I hoped into my car and began driving home a little faster than usual. As I was driving back from Allison's, I passed the school. I slowed down when I noticed the only car in the parking lot—a silver Porsche. Jackson. This could be my chance to get him alone and talk to him. But what was he doing here so late? I made the next left into the school and drove over to where Jackson's car was parked. He wasn't on the field; the stadium lights were all turned off. I walked into the building and the first thing I could hear was rock music that was piercing the silent school air. I walked towards it and found it was being emitted from the locker room. The lights were shut off, but there was enough light coming from the windows to somewhat see. I could hear Jackson's heavy breathing. When I walked in, he had his back down on a bench and he was lifting a sixty-pound barbell. And he was struggling. I walked over to the radio the music was playing out of and shut it off.

"Hey, what the hell!" The barbell dropped to the floor and Jackson sat up. Sweat was glistening his tan skin. Seeing it as me standing in front of him. Jackson made a gross sound at the back of his throat, like he didn't want me to be here. To bad.

"I don't get it, why you? You've got everything Jackson, why would you want to be one of _them_?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Katherine?" He rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see, deflection. Deflections not gonna work on me, I invented that." I hissed.

"What do you want?"

"I'd like a lot of things," I shrugged, crossing my arms over my chest, "but most importantly, I want you to leave Scott the hell alone." I walked towards him and couldn't help but admire how tight his black tank top was. He backed up, a gesture that he was afraid.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I'm not the one you should be afraid of Jackson. Just tell me one thing, why would you want to be one?"

"Because look at McCall. He got everything because of this bite. He got a hot girlfriend, insane Lacrosse skills, and these strengths I'm sure even you'd die to have…unless you're one of them. You are, aren't you? That summer you came back to school looking like a whole different person, that totally just transformed you." Jackson was talking about the summer I decided that looking my best was important to me. I lost twenty pounds, loaded on the make up, and did my hair every day just so I felt better about my self. Him telling me this didn't help those insecurity issues.

"No, I'm not. Not yet at least."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"There's a werewolf called the Alpha and he wants me in his pack. Why he can't just take you and not me since you're dying for the bite beats me, but he wants me."

"How could you not want it?"

"Do you understand what you're dealing with? Did Scott tell you about the Argents and how they're hunters? I'm talking crossbows, silver bullets and automatics, Jackson! Serious stuff that can kill you! Do you want that? Do you want to be dead? Give up everything you have? Your Porsche, your friends, your spot as co-captain, your ex-girlfriend that's still in love with you?" Jackson's jaw clenched.

"How bad could this all really be." His eyes rolled.

"Do you understand what the Alpha has done to me? He has tried to ruin my life in these past weeks. He took Derek away from me, he's trying to kill my friends, oh, and he's trying to turn me. I've woken up three or four times the past few weeks from being knocked out. By the Alpha. He was the one that attacked us that night at the school, not Derek, the Alpha!"

"Where was Derek?"

"Playing dead for five days!"

"So he's alive? How did the Alpha take him away from you then?"

"It's a long and complicated story you're not going to have time for."

"So he left?"

"Sort of." Jackson studied my expression.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Jackson was an idiot, but he was a smart idiot.

"It's not important." I had looked away as I replied, I couldn't look him in the eyes, "I suggest you get out of here. Being alone in Beacon Hills isn't exactly the safest thing anymore." Jackson contemplated what to do, but he finally grabbed his keys and gym bag out of a locker close by. I headed to the exit of the locker room first, but only to stop in my tracks as Derek stood by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I spoke in the most diplomatic voice I could muster. Jackson stopped dead behind me when he saw Derek.

"Congratulations, you beat me to it."

"Beat her to what?" Jackson asked, his voice evidently nervous. Derek was here for Jackson, he was going to turn him.

"You were going to turn him?"

"Like you said, he seems to want it, you don't." He shrugged.

"Move, Derek." I demanded in a harsh tone. When he stepped out of the way, I grabbed Jackson's wrist and pulled him out of the room. We began walking down the hallway until I stopped. Jackson kept going though. I turned around, seeing I was only a few feet from Derek, and looked at him, several different emotions flooding through me. Derek's face was hard and emotionless, like seeing me meant nothing to him than passing a stranger.

"Heads up, Kate Argent and her group are going to be waiting outside your house tonight to try to kill you." His brows pushed together. I turned on my heel and proceeded down the dark hallway.

"How do you know that?" He asked, but the only thing to answer him was the sound of my heels clicking against the floors. I walked out to my car and noticed Jackson was already gone. Typical of him to just leave me there alone. The second I was seated in the car, I let out a frustrated sigh. All I wanted to do was scream out, but I'd save that for later when Derek couldn't hear me. The engine to my car roared to life as I turned the car on. I put the car into reverse and just as I was about to pull out, my eyes caught a spiral drawn into the mist on my windshield. The games were beginning. Peter was here. I quickly reversed the car and sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

I was so distraught from seeing Derek and the spiral on my car. I felt like someone had taken my heart and squeezed it till it was nothing. Tears and rain blurred my vision as I drove along the empty roads of Beacon Hills. God I hated Derek. How could he turn his back on me? Like we had nothing, like we were nothing. Peter had brainwashed him and now he was the bad guy. I was an idiot for relying on him. How could he? Behind me, blue and white lights began flashing and a siren ended the silence of the night. Behind me was a cop car. You've got to be kidding me. This was not the night. My parents would kill me for getting a ticket. This was my first time getting pulled over, why'd it had to be tonight? The night I was an emotional wreck? The siren came to a pause as I pulled over, but the lights continued. In my rearview mirror, I could see the silhouette of the cop get out of his car and stalk over towards mine. He knocked on the window and I was to scared to look at him. My fingers fiddled in the dark for the switch and my window rolled down. The flash light was shined in my face, blinding me.

"Katherine?" It was Sherriff Stilinski, "you alright?" He put the flash light down. His face was wet from the rain and he looked utterly confused.

"Yeah," my voice cracked, "no I'm sorry, I didn't realize how fast I was going." A tear dripped down my cheek.

"No, it's okay. You weren't going that fast, just sixty-eight in a thirty five." He bit his lip, trying to be nice to me. Was the whole Stilinski family trying to not be on edge with me this week?

"I'm sorry, don't think I'm crying to get out of the ticket." I wiped the tears off my face with the sleeve of my leather jacket. Smeared foundation was left on the sleeve, great, would that come out?

"Kat, I've known you for how many years now? I know you wouldn't do that. Now what's wrong, bad day?"

"More like bad week." I corrected.

"You look exhausted, go home and get some sleep."

"Aren't you going to write me a ticket?" I looked up at him.

"I can let it slide. Cheer up, kiddo." He leaned in to give me a hug through the car. His lips pressed up against my forehead.

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit: **

**(polyvore) chapter_sixteen/set?id=57391441 **


	17. Threats

**A/N: Holy crap guys, sorry for no update. School started a week ago and I was flooded with work. That and we had a huge storm and a tree fell on the power cable and knocked out the internet for the whole street for 5 days. That was great. Well I'm back and I've been writing a lot. Please review this chapter, I wanna get a few more reviews my loves :] **

_Chapter Seventeen_

_Threats_

_Chapter Song: Where The Story Ends by The Fray_

I awoke the next morning from a loud buzzing sound. My eyes trailed over to where it originated, my nightstand. _Scott McCall Calling_, the screen read. I reached over and grabbed the phone, sliding my finger across the glass scream.

"Hey." I greeted, my voice filled with sleep.

"Katherine." That wasn't Scott's voice.

"Who is this?" I was fully awake now.

"Dr. Deaton."

"What are you doing with Scott's phone?"

"I think it'd be better explained if you met me at my office. As soon as possible, please." The line went dead.

"What?" I looked down the black screen on my phone, he hung up on me? Why did he have Scott?

* * *

The soles of my boots pattered against the vinyl flooring of the Beacon Hills Animal Hospital. A small bell had jingled when I opened the door, catching Dr. Deaton's attention. The animal hospital was pretty quiet since it was early morning, none of the cats or dogs were awake yet.

"Scott?" I called. My black purse was clutches closely to my side. What was Deaton, a hunter?

"Katherine." Deaton walked out in his usual white lab coat.

"Where's Scott?" I asked immediately.

"Before you get the wrong picture here, let me explain to you, I'm not the bad guy. Follow me, will you?" He walked away and led me into a room where I found Scott lying unconscious on a table. A large pad of gauze was taped over his abdomen; the center of it was stained with blood.

"What happened to him?"

"I'm not quite sure. I found him in the middle of the woods with a bullet in him."

"He must have gone to Derek's…" I whispered under my breath.

"He wasn't to far from the Hale house if that's what you're implying."

"You helped him?" I asked, turning to Deaton with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"Yes. He should be perfectly fine in a couple hours."

"But how? You're an animal doctor."

"Some would classify wolves as animals too." A small smile graced the doctor's lips.

"How do you know? I thought only hunters knew."

"You mean the Argents. No. If you live in Beacon Hills long enough, you'd be surprised at what you could find out." I let out a breath and took a seat in a cold plastic chair.

"You haven't known for long." Deaton assumed.

"A month." I clasped my hands together and nodded my head, but only looking at Scott.

"And did Derek Hale tell you?"

"No. Scott did, accidently. He attacked me after the first Lacrosse game and Derek, Derek was actually the one to save me from him."

"Derek? Save you? Are we talking about the same Derek that tied me up and knocked me out?"

"Sorry about that, he could be very aggressive," I sighed, "but yes, unfortunately the same Derek." Saying his name felt like poison on my tongue.

"Unfortunately?"

"Unfortunately." I repeated.

"It's hard, I understand." Deaton comforted, though I wasn't to sure of what he was going on about. "Knowing about all this." He clarified.

"It's not knowing about it that's so bad, it's being involved."

"Scott and Derek, they involved you in all this? It's not the place for a seventeen-year-old girl to be getting herself into. That's—"

"No, not them. They'd keep me out of it, they'd love to. I got dragged into it."

"How?"

"You know how every pack has an Alpha, a lead wolf? Well, the Beacon Hills pack has one, and it's not the best role model for its Betas. It attacked me the night of the school and apparently it likes playing games. So I'm next to be turned, he chose me. And to make it a better game for him, he took Derek away from me, he basically brain washed him into telling me the truth of how he felt about me, and he's trying to recruit Scott, even try to get Scott to bite me." I laughed at how stupid this sounds, "my life's a freakin' nightmare."

"Do you know who this Alpha is?" He questioned.

"No." I lied. It took about twenty more minutes for Scott to wake up. In that time, I had been furiously checking my phone, looking at the time. We were already late for school and Stiles had texted me, figures, asking where we were. Deaton and I dropped the topic of the Alpha soon after I had told him the full story. Scott groaned and his head shifted as he began to awake. He sat up and looked at me with his brows furrowed.

"Welcome back to the land of the consciousness, hey you okay?" Deaton rushed over to Scott, who had jumped off the table and stumbled over but managed to stay on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." He assured. When Deaton opened his mouth to speak, bell bells chimed and echoed through the office, it was the same noise that had rung when I walked through the door. The three of us realized how the office was closed, who would come into a closed animal hospital?

"Hello?" Deaton called, but there was no answer. As he took a step forward, Scott grabbed his wrist, silently telling him to not go out there. But Deaton nodded his head in reassurance that he'd be okay.

Scott pulled me over into the far corner of the room and we bent down.

"I'm sorry but we're…closed." Deaton's voice faded at the end of his sentence.

"Hi there. I'm here to pick up."

"I don't remember you dropping off." Deaton defended.

"These wandered in on it's on. You have something of mine. Two something's, actually." That was Peter's voice talking. He pulled me over to the far side of the room and we crouched down in a corner. Scott and I looked to each other in horror. He put a finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet. That's right, my heartbeat was going ecstatic. I cupped a hand over my mouth to lessen my breathing. Deaton was exchanging short sentences to Peter, not making very much effort. At this time, he realized that he was the Alpha. And he knew I lied. We could hear Peter's footsteps come closer.

"I think you could make an exception this one time. Don't you?"

"That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours."

"You have something's of mine. I'm here to collect them." Peter's voice had turned dark. Peter was here for us.

"Like I said, we're closed." We, at least I didn't, hear much after that. Just silence and the sound of nails scratching against wood. Scott probably heard everything Peter was doing.

"Mountain ash. That's an old one." Then we heard a loud crash. My eyes grew wide but I managed to keep my heartbeat controlled, minus the jump it made a second ago.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We. Are. Closed." Peter walked away after that, but when I looked at Scott for reassurance that he was gone, he looked as if he was listening to someone speak.

"Allison." He whispered, and then we could hear the same jingle of the small bells of the door, meaning that Peter left.

"What did he say?"

"He has his ways of getting what he wants and by the end of the week he swears that either me or him are going to recruit you. And if not, Allison too."

"He's put a clock on it." I whispered. Deaton walked back in and looked at us on the floor.

"So you don't know who the Alpha is, hmm?" He glared at me. Like a little kid who knew they were in trouble, I gave him one of those innocent 'caught-red-handed' smiles and shrugged my shoulders.

Once Scott and I arrived at Beacon Hills High School, we agreed to meet up after forth period and confront Jackson. Almost immediately as I had stepped into the school, Allison had spotted me and informed me of our dance committee meeting after school. Ughhh, I'd kill Allison for signing me up for these useless things. I had more things on my mind then a stupid winter formal. I had things to think about like how to get out of becoming a werewolf, and try not to think about Derek.

"Whoa! Girl in the locker room!" A boy with only a white towel wrapped around his waist shouted. The boys stared at me as I sauntered through the locker room. It was after forth period and I knew I could find Scott, Stiles, and Jackson in here. Some of the boys fumbled for a towel as I passed wile the others whistled and laughed. I had found Jackson standing at his locker with Scott and Stiles pestering him by his side.

"What the hell Katherine. This is the _boy's_ locker room." He spat, putting the emphasis on boys.

"Really? With the way you've been playing you could have fooled me." I flashed a sardonic smile. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you here to annoy me too?"

"It won't have to be annoying if you just listen to us and do it."

"Screw you. And screw you too," he pointed at Scott, "you know what, all three of you screw each other." As Jackson pulled on his tight shirt, I slammed his gym locker door shut.

"Listen Jackson, you have to do this. Do it for Allison." I begged.

"Why can't you watch her?"

"Because Katherine's in danger too. We need to watch her while you keep an eye on Allison."

"It's the least you could do. I saved your ass last night from Derek, who was ready to go take a bite into your throat."

"What?" Scott and Stiles gasped simultaneously.

"Not now." I told them, putting a hand up to stop them from talking, "come on Jackson. She's a pretty girl that doesn't have a date for the dance. Do you know how many guys would be jealous of you if you went with her? Including Scott?"

"What if I get hurt?" He questioned, opening his locker up again.

"Then it's worth it." Scott implied.

"Not to me."

"You wont," I added quickly, "I'll make sure of it. Peter's after me and Scott, not you." Jackson's eyes narrowed and stared me down.

"I don't trust you." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and slammed his locker door shut, bumping past us.

"I shouldn't say I told you so…because it's not strong enough. How about I'm always right and you should never ever disagree for the sake of your wolfly hood." Stiles lips formed a tight line as he nodded his head.

"I'm not done." Scott walked away. Stiles and I turned our heads to face each other. All we heard was Jackson yell then be thrown back against something.

"He wolfed out, didn't he?" I stupidly asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'd say."

* * *

Jackson asked Allison to the dance five minutes later. He had literally run from the locker room and found Allison at her locker, and was shaking while he asked her out. Scott had scared him that much. Allison had just finished talking to me that he asked her out as we walked to the gym after school for this stupid meeting. Now, we were standing in the middle of the gym with three other girls. Lydia paced back and forth, tapping a clipboard. Her type-A personality made her the perfect, and most bossy, detail-organizer.

"So I was thinking that we'd put tons of colorful lights up there." She pointed with her pen to the ceiling.

"This is torture." I muttered under my breath. Allison couldn't help but smile.

"So I already booked a band, don't worry about it they are totally awesome, and I ordered some fake crystal chandeliers to hang from the ceiling. They're really pretty." She smiled. I was about to kill myself. Was there any way to not be here? What would I have to do to get myself out of this, fake a heart attack? Pretend one of my parents were in the hospital?

The meeting let out twenty never-ending minutes later. I had never been so relived for something to end in my life. There was no way I was doing this.

"I quit. This is not my thing." I told Allison with a loud sigh.

"Come on, give it a chance. I know you don't like Lydia, but how about we go dress shopping together? You know, to bond?"

"I'm not even going to this dance."

"Uh, yes you are." Stiles had walked up from behind me. Where had he come from?

"No I'm not."

"Actually, yes you are. All committee members must go to the dance they helped set up." Lydia corrected with a fake smile plastered to her face.

"You've got to be kidding me. I quit." I mumbled.

"So meet us at the mall in twenty minutes?" Allison urged. Her and Lydia walked the opposite way of Stiles and I after I agreed.

"You still have to go. I'm going, Scott's sneaking in, and we have to watch you."

"Peter's not going to bust into my house and turn me there."

"Don't under estimate him."

"I'm not." I sighed. "Believe me, I'm not."

* * *

Somehow, Stiles and I arrived to the mall before the two girls. We were wasting time in Macy's in the perfume department. Stiles picked up a clear crystal bottle of Chanel Number 5 and sprayed it into the air, accidentally inhaling it and beginning coughing. I couldn't go out in public with him anywhere. I picked up a black bottle of John Varvatos cologne and put it up to my nose, smelling it. It smelled like Derek.

"You okay?" Stiles asked, seeing I had a bottle of cologne glued to my nose.

"Yeah." I hesitated, taking another whiff of the cologne and putting it down on the counter. Stiles looked at me reluctantly and picked it up, smelling the cologne. That's when he understood why I had been holding it to my face so long.

"Katherine, you know—" Just as he began talking, I spotted Allison and Lydia standing beside the escalator.

"Look, they're here." I interrupted, waving my hand with a soft smile on my lips.

"You know Scott's here somewhere, right?" Stiles leaned in an informed me as the girls walked over to us.

"Yeah, he's not leaving my side till Peter's gone. He's keeping his distance though."

"Hey." Allison gave a toothy smile as she reached us with a troubled Lydia close to her side.

"You okay, Lydia? You look…upset." Her pouty lips twitched as she looked at me.

"She'll be fine." Allison grinned. The two of us headed deeper into the department store while we let Lydia and Stiles have their alone time, which freaked me out…a lot. Well, it did until Allison informed me that she made a deal with Lydia that if she asked out Stiles to the formal, she'd forgive her for making out with Scott. Allison was becoming so devious…I loved it.

Tables stuffed with skinny loved sleeved shirts, skinny jeans, skinny cargo pants, and even skinner leggings took up most of the real estate. We walked past that and down to an area that had headless plastic mannequins scattered around wearing fancy dresses and gaudy clunky jewelry. Immediately, Lydia began rummaging through the racks of sparkly dresses that personally made me want to gag. They looked like a disco ball had magically turned itself into a short tiny piece of fabric people called dresses. Stiles was glued to Lydia's side, taking every dress she pushed at him. I walked to a rack and checked the price tag on a beautiful coral gown embellished with hundreds of tiny rhinestones. My eyes had bugged out while looking at the red text on the tag. Six hundred dollars? My entire school wardrobe cost less than that! Looks like I was sticking to the sale rack unless I miraculously convinced Lydia to pay for my dress like she was for Allison's. But why would she do that? We didn't like each other and we planned to keep it that way.

"God Lydia, how many dresses can you try on?" I asked her, eyeing the piles Stiles was holding.

"It's the winter formal, get into the spirit, Katherine." She replied with a sarcastic smile.

"Are you going to, oh, try these on all right now? All of them? Is this a twenty-four hour Macy's?" Stiles asked as Lydia piled two more dresses onto the eight Stiles had draped across his arms. Lydia walked away towards the dressing room with Stiles quickly trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"By Lydia asking him to this thing, you may have encouraged this whole ten year plan he has going on."

"Ten year plan?"

"This special one-of-a-kind plan just for Lydia."

"Stiles made it up?"

"Who else." I smiled. Allison unhooked a bright red dress strapless dress from a tall rack and put it up to her body. She stood in front of the three-sided mirror and admired herself.

"Try these on. Reds not really your color." I handed her two dresses: one silver with a ruffled bottom and one white with gold trim. In exchange, Allison handed me the red dress and disappeared in search of a dressing room. I found myself walking over to the three-sided mirror and putting the red dress up to my body the same way Allison did. It looked good on me, I couldn't doubt that, red was one color that looked good on me. I moved the left side of the mirror so it was more on me. But when I looked back up to my reflection, I wasn't the only person I saw…Peter was standing in back of me. A small gasp escaped through my lips as our eyes met through my reflection. He had been stalking me, and we hadn't even realized it. As my heart rate increased, I kept a rock hard expression of hatred on my face.

"Bad day?" Peter wondered mockingly, coming towards me. He was ridiculing me, seeing how much I hated him

"Bad year." I retorted, "What are you going to kill me in the middle of a Macy's? I don't think that would suit you so well. People might become a bit suspicious." I sarcastically told him.

"Ripping out your throat in public? Oh dear, no. Don't you think higher of me?" I turned towards him.

"No." I harshly replied.

"I'm offended." He pouted his lips, cocking his head towards me.

"You'll get over it." Why was he doing this? "Is there a reason you're here? Are you trying to scare me or are you just going to bite me right here?"

"Where's Derek?" He shifted the subjects.

"Why should I care? Shouldn't you know? You're his master or whatever you want to call it."

"I smelled him somewhere around here, are you sure that he's not here, I figured since you're here—"

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about _that_ anymore, and you already know that so could you leave?"

"Kicking me out, Katherine?" He took a step closer to me.

"Get away from me." I was able to muster a somewhat strong voice. Peter took a step back in surprise.

"Just remember one thing, Katherine. Scott can't be everywhere all the time. While he's protecting his precious little Allison, I could be ripping your throat out." He flashed me a sadistic smile and turned on his heel. Before leaving, he reached over to one of the racks and handed me a one-shouldered navy short dress with criss-crossed ruching.

"Try this, you'd look stunning in it." He smirked, handing me the hanger. Peter left me speechless, holding the dress in my hands. My teeth gritted against each other. Peter was really stuck on turning me. Somehow I had a feeling there was no way out of this. I was going to become a werewolf whether I liked it or not. Stiles came marching out of the dressing room holding two dresses in his hand and exchanged them for the same ones, but one size bigger.

"Find anything?" He asked, not realizing the astounded expression on my face. "Kat? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Peter happened." I gravely answered.

"What? He's here? Where?" Stiles asked. Out of no where, Scott had appeared from behind me. I hardly noticed I was so shaken up.

"He just left."

"What happened?  
"It's not even worth repeating." I shook my head and walked off towards the dressing room. After locking myself in one of the small changing rooms, I tried to get a hold of myself. Peter wasn't going to stop, I was his main target and he liked playing these games with me. I stripped myself of my clothes and slid on the dress Peter had given me. It was form fitting and the sweetheart neckline made it so it was a bit low cut, but it looked beautiful. It was short, it stopped at the end of my thigh, but it was appropriate. How bad was it to admit that I loved it? And the man that wanted to turn me into a werewolf picked it out for me…how wrong was that. And it got worse, I bought it.

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit:**

**(www.)(polyvore.)com/chapter_17/set?id=57473365**


	18. Preparations

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't exciting; it's just that I had to split this and the actual dance chapter up since it's gonna be terribly long. Thanks for all your reviews guys, please keep them coming they encourage me to write! The chapter song goes with the last little part btw. **

_Chapter Eighteen:_

_Preparations_

_Chapter Song: Mercy by OneRepublic_

I had barely left Scott and Stiles sights in two days. Two long, never ending, days. They were with me from the time I woke up in the morning, till the time I went to bed at night. They walked me everywhere, they were my own personal body guards. Truth be told, I was stick of seeing their faces. In the mornings, Stiles was the one who woke me up and Scott would scout outside and stalk the perimeters of the house making sure Peter wasn't nearby. After Dr. Deaton learned about my part in Peter's game plan, he had taken matters into his own hands. He surrounded my house with something to repel supernatural creatures, at least, that's what he said it did. When Scott tried getting through, it was like there was an invisible barrier stopping him. Deaton did all of this without telling us the name of this substance was. God knows that annoyed the hell out of Scott. He wanted to know what his weakness was. He needed a name.

As I walked through the dark, empty hallways of the school, I looked to the already graded Chemistry test I held in my hand. A C-. Finding out I was #1 on Peter's hit list and trying to protect myself took up all my attention; there was no time for studying. I had just finished taking this test no more than twenty minutes ago. Harris was staying late for the Lacrosse game that had just started and since he had a meeting till late this afternoon, I was scheduled to take this test late. It was one I had missed the day Derek broke up with me; I had stayed home those two days of school since I was an emotional wreck. I crumpled the paper up and threw it into the garbage bin I was passing on the way to the Lacrosse field. It was almost a relief to be by myself for the first time in public. Scott and Stiles were obligated to be on the field right now, but they tried their hardest to come and stake out outside the Chem Lab. That worked out until an angry Coach Finstock found the two sitting there while they had to be on the field. Sure, I was a little freaked out being alone for the first time in days. As I had walked fairly quickly down the hallways, I passed a bald, elder teacher who gave me a mistrustful smile.

"Evenin' Miss Katherine." He nodded his head and looked back to his clipboard. I gave him a light smile and continued on walking. He had given me that same smile earlier today when I passed him before and during school. I swore, in all my years here, I'd never seen him in this school before. So if I never saw him in school, how'd he know my name? As I pushed open the doors, I could see the field not to far off. Would it kill someone to put a light outside? I was basically walking in complete darkness if it wasn't for the lights on the field. As I continued walking, I could hear a set of footsteps off besides the clicking of my heels. Before I could react, a cold hand gripped my shoulder and the other pressed over my mouth. Immediately, my heart sped up and as pure reaction I screamed out in surprise. To my dismay, my scream was nothing more than a muffle. There was no way anyone on the field could hear me over the loud cheers coming from the stands. The hand that had a grip on my shoulder spun me around. Blue eyes stared down on me and the hand clamped over my mouth fell to the boy's side.

"Jackson?" I gasped. "What the hell, Jackson!" I yelled. An amused laugh came from the boy.

"What, did you think I was Derek?" Derek's name cut through me like a knife.

"No, I thought you were the Alpha you idiot. Aren't you supposed to be on the field with the rest of the team?"

"McCall and Stilinski are acting weird, weirder than usual. What the hell's going on? You know something."

"Get back to the game Jackson." Just as I began to walk away, Jackson grabbed my wrist, his hand wrapping tightly around it. "Let me go." I hissed to Jackson.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"They're trying to protect me, okay? The Alpha showed up two days ago and threatened to kill me. There you have it." I yanked my arm away from him.

"He's still doing that?"

"Yes! And he's not going to stop until I'm like Scott, do you get that?" Jackson, through his thick narcissistic personality, finally got it.

"The plan's still on for tomorrow, right?"

"Watch over Allison the whole time, do not let her out of your sight."

"Is the Alpha going after her too?"

"He'll go after anyone that tries to stop his plan." My lips pressed together to form a line. Jackson's face flashed the slightest bit of concern. It was then I decided that standing alone with Jackson in a secluded area of the school wasn't of my best judgment. Without another word, I turned around and headed to the field where the game was still taking place. Stiles, who of course was on the bench, had spotted me first and immediately was relieved to see me untouched. I smiled to him and headed over to the busy bleachers packed with spirited parents and students. I sat myself next to Allison, who had Chris, Kate, and Victoria Argent to her left. The game didn't have much time left, twenty-five minutes tops. I was trying to concentrate on the game, I really was, but I couldn't seem to focus. All I could think about was Peter coming after me, tomorrows formal, and Derek. Derek seemed to be the biggest worry out of all those things. But that was no surprise to me, every time I tried to get him out of my mind he came right back like a boomerang. I had trusted him, and my trust was hard to earn. He lied to me. That was the worst part. He had this hold on my heart that didn't seem to go away. As hard as I tried, it continued to stay there. Though I didn't want to believe it, he used me. And to get to Scott of all people. To Stiles, since we talked about it at length, none of this added up. Stiles had believed Derek had truly liked me. He had taken every interaction Derek and I have ever had, whether it be when he saved me from Scott or the car drive from hell when Kate Argent was chasing us. Though I didn't notice and Stiles had, when we stopped short before we ran into Kate Argent that night, Derek had placed his arm in front of the steering wheel when our bodies jolted forward. That's why my head never hit the leather; Derek had stopped me from going all the way forward. Stiles explained to me how that was a sign of how he cared for me, but I didn't believe a minute of it. Then Stiles had to bring up the night we discovered Peter's identity. He saw Derek and I kissing in the car, he heard Derek telling me not to go in there, he heard Derek telling me to leave. All these signs pointed to that he still cared, at least to Stiles they did. But as I continued to think about what Stiles had said, I kept flashing back to that night where Derek was taken away from me. I could very distinctly remember Peter coming towards us in the operating room of the hospital and Derek had taken my hand and squeezed it for comfort for both of us. A shiver was sent down my spine as I could feel the ghost of his hand touch mine. Derek had told Peter not to touch me, to let me go. That look he had given me before his uncle knocked me out, he had me so convinced that he cared. He was one hell of an actor. Allison wrapped a glove-covered hand around my arm.

"Kat, are you coming?" She wondered. I looked to the scoreboard to see the game had ended; the Beacon Hills Cyclones had won.

"Yeah." I shook the memories off and walked over to the bleachers where Stiles was waiting for me.

"And Scott won the game, again." Stiles seemed frustrated.

"Did he?"

"You weren't watching?"

"I spaced out. Should we go?" I questioned, watching everyone else leave with their Lacrosse playing son.

"In a few minutes. Scott went to the locker room and I've got to get my stuff."

"So go get it." I suggested, desperately wanting to get out of here. Stiles chocked on a laugh.

"Like I'm really leaving you alone." I rolled my eyes and let out a discouraged sigh, then sat myself on the cold metal bench. The field cleared out fairly quickly, the last of the families here were the Argents. Kate had been talking to Allison nonstop for the past ten minutes, and she'd occasionally eye Stiles and me.

"Stiles, Peter's not going to show up with three hunters here. Go see what's taking Scott so long." I urged. I wanted to go home and sleep, not be out here in the danger zone. Stiles contemplated the idea around in his head for a moment.

"Fine." He tossed his Lacrosse stick to the grass and jogged towards the locker rooms. As I waited for the two boys, I listened in on the convorsation between the Argent clan.

"Here, Allison why don't you come with me to get the car?" Victoria Argent, Allison's mother, suggested.

"Do I have to?" Allison whined.

"Yes, let's go." Victoria bossily urged. Her and her daughter walked off, leaving Chris and Kate left on the field with me. I tapped my light pink painted nails against the bench. Maybe I should go to the locker room instead of waiting for the boys. Sitting here while the two werewolf hunters exchanged conversation with each other made me feel uncomfortable.

"Good game, right Katherine?" Kate Argent had walked closer to me. My heart began pounding into my head.

"Yeah." I secretively bit my lip out of pure nervousness. My eyes trailed over to where Chris Argent was standing, he had walked a bit aways just so Kate and I could talk.

"Why hasn't, Stiles is it? Why hasn't he played?" Why was she making small talk with me?

"He never plays." I simply answered. I laced my hands together to stop them from nervously shaking. What if Kate brought up Derek? Or werewolves? Or how I was the one driving his car?

"Beautiful night out, isn't it?" As much as I wanted to message Stiles telling him to save me from the awkward confrontation, I stayed calm.

"Yeah." I secretively bit my lip.

"You know I never got why they put a field against the woods, where there's tons of animals. Especially after all these mountain lion attacks, I'm surprised they haven't moved the players away."

"I don't know, I guess the school thinks it's pretty. Better than having a busy street as your view." I flashed Kate a tight smile. Before Kate could speak another word, she was cut off by the loud honking of a red Tahoe from the parking lot beside the field.

"Looks like that's my ride." Kate smiled and clutched the leather purse tight to her, "Be careful out here in the dark, Katherine, you never know what kind of monsters are hidden behind something _pretty_." She smirked and turned on the heel of her Tory Burch boots to walk away. A lump was formed in my throat as I watched the two Argent siblings climb into the car together. They both flashed me devious smiles and my heart jumped. Somehow I knew Kate wasn't just talking about animals being in the woods, she was talking about Derek. As I watched their car trail away I immediately got up from my spot on the bench and power walked to the locker room. Though I tried not to think of Peter coming up and grabbing me while he had his chance, it couldn't help but pop into my mind.

"You can't just say that to someone and then completely dis—" The second I opened the locker room door I felt a sense of comfort come over me. Stiles was talking to what I presumed was Scott and he sounded rather angry. He stopped when he heard the door creak open. The room smelled of Axe and Old Spice, which made my lungs want to gag. The lights were shut off as no one was in here, but I had heard Stiles talking.

"Not to scare you guys or anything, but we have a problem. Not like we didn't know that before." I found the two by Scott's locker. They looked at each other and then to their sides where there was a gap, like they were expecting someone else to be standing there. My brows furrowed as I looked from Scott to Stiles. They were hiding something.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." They simultaneously said.

"You're lying but that's not the biggest of our problems right now. Kate Argent just had an interesting conversation with me that ended in a little something like 'you don't know what kind of monsters are hidden behind something pretty'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott cluelessly asked.

"Think about it."

"You think she knows?"

"Almost positive." I bit on my lip, "but not about you."

"About Derek?" Stiles wondered. My head nodded, hating the sound of Derek's name out loud.

"If he was smart he'd stay away from her, but I'm sure he already knows that."

* * *

_A fog had rolled in that settled around my bare feet. I was running through the dark woods and the sounds of my labored breathing sounded through the forest, as did the snaps of branches beneath my feet._

_"Someone help me!" I cried, my voice sounding rough. A loud roar erupted from behind me._

_"Scott! Stiles! Help!" A cold wind whipped past me and I stopped dead in my tracks when a pair of piercing blue eyes met my gaze. Derek was staring at me with a devilish smile that showed off his descended fangs. Peter was behind him, his red eyes gleaming in all their glory. A loud gasp escaped my throat._

_"Now." Peter smiled. Derek lunged at me with his fangs and I awoke with a scream._ My body shot up in bed and a bead of sweat dripped down my forehead. My hand flew to my sweat soaked tank top to calm my dramatically beating heart down. A loud sigh passed through my lips. My head turned towards the clock to see the red digital numbers flip to 3:42 AM. Another nightmare haunted me, and would refrain me from sleeping yet another night.

* * *

I had woken up late from a night of restless sleep. I failed to fall asleep since every time my eyes closed, I could see a pair of taunting red eyes in the darkness. It wasn't until six o'clock this morning I had fallen back into a deep sleep out of pure exhaustion, and that had lasted until one this afternoon. From there, after checking my multiple text messages from Stiles confirming tonight's 'pre-formal' meeting at my house, I switched my phone on silent and sat in bed, staring at my ceiling. Time kept passing, and the later it got, the less time I had to get ready.

Time to get up, I told myself after the first five minutes past.

Okay, now it's really time to get up. Another five minutes passed.

Seriously Katherine, you're going to be late. Ten minutes.

Alright, come on, time to face the day. I finally kicked the covers off and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Getting up was sickening to me. All I wanted to do for the rest of the night was lie in my bed in a tight, safe ball. The dance was tonight after all—and time was running out. And even if I didn't have a date, I had to attend just like I had one, meaning I had to look good. Just venturing into the world felt dangerous, like Peter could be anywhere doing anything. Stepping foot outside my bed felt dangerous, like I was going right into a battlefield where someone could attack at any given time. I was praying to God everything went smoothly tonight. Was it so much to ask to have one normal night at a high school dance? I didn't want to worry about werewolves, Peter coming after me, Derek, _especially_ Derek, or anything else supernatural. Tonight was the night some girls, like Allison for instance, dreamed about. They were able to spend a night with their friends, and or boyfriend, enjoying themselves. The most they had to worry about was if some girl was wearing the same dress as them. That was what most girls had to worry about. I had to fret over whether Peter would show up tonight and bite me. Having the protection of my two best friends didn't seem like enough. Of course, the formal had to be booked on a full moon. Scott seemed to believe everything was under control, somehow I considered the fact Derek might have helped him without Scott actually telling me the reason of why he thought he'd be okay. But the unavoidable question that had been buzzing around my mind all afternoon was, what if Peter showed up and changed that? What if Scott went after me, like Peter wanted? This was to much for me to handle. There was a possibility that something would happen to me tonight. I hadn't even added Allison into the mix. If I didn't get hurt, my friend would. As Peter said, Scott couldn't protect both of us at the same time.

This was giving me a major headache.

I had to focus on something else, but how hard was that? If I was going to be turned tonight, or any time this week, these were my last few hours as a human.

I slid on the navy dress carefully, trying not to mess up my hair, which was coated with several sprays of Tresemme Extra Hold hairspray. I had styled it in waves, big and soft curls. I took a step back from the mirror, my bare feet tip-toeing against the cold wooden floor. I tried to aim for more of a natural look with my make-up, but that had someone changed. Okay, maybe I had put more make-up on than I was planning to. I looked fancy; foundation, powder, eyeliner on top and bottom of both eyes, golden brown eye shadow, and mascara to elongate my long lashes. I swiped blush across my cheekbones and admired how I looked. Inside of me, there was this girl screaming at the stranger in the mirror. Sure I looked good, but I didn't want to. I wanted to go back to sleep, stay in bed and mope the rest of the day. While all these girls would have dates to dance with tonight, I'd be by myself dying inside about how Derek left me.

_No_, I scolded myself.

None of that tonight. I wasn't going to be one of those girls whose whole world stopped because of _that_ one guy. He was a jerk, more than a jerk. I hated him. I slid on a pair of black heels and carefully made my way down the stairs, making sure I didn't trip and fall. The moment I reached downstairs, my phone began buzzing on the counter.

"Nervous already?" I answered, seeing it was Scott calling.

"Yes," he cried while shuffling around his room, "my suit doesn't fit and I feel so freakin' neverous!" He felt nervous? HE felt nervous? I was the one being targeted down by an Alpha werewolf while he was nervous about telling Allison how he really felt. I couldn't even get a word in with Scott.

"Allison's never been to a homecoming."

"It usually doesn't involve werewolves and a killer Alpha." I retorted.

"It'll be fine. Nothing's going to happen. I'll make sure Peter isn't there, he won't touch you or Allison." Somehow, someway, I felt like Allison was being made the priority here and it made me feel a ping of anger.

"I got to go get ready Scott. I'll see you tonight." I lied, ending the conversation.

"Unbelievable." I whispered to myself. If I was turned tonight, it'd be on Scott's hands.

* * *

Just hours before homecoming, the doorbell rang at my house. I left the Diet Coke I had been nursing for the past couple minutes on the kitchen counter and padded through the hall to get it. I opened it to find a very dashing Stiles dressed in a suit.

"Well don't you look handsome." I remarked, smiling smugly. Stiles eyes trailed from my heels all the way up to my head. He refrained himself from gawking, but his eyes widened the slightest bit.

"You look…you do too. I mean—"

"I get it." I shut the door behind him and we trailed back into the kitchen. I picked up my diet Coke, pressing the can to my lips and taking a sip.

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Stiles wondered.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Just remember the plan and everything will be fine."

"We hope."

"Don't be a downer! Everythings gonna be fine! We're gonna go to the dance, have an awesome time, and come home. Alive and human, but minus Scott in that aspect."

"Yeah, you're right." I lied. There was this feeling in the bottom of my stomach, knowing Stiles was wrong. But he was so set in his ways and he was so positive everything would be fine, there was no way in changing his mind. How could he be so sure of something so dangerous? Sticking to our plan was useless. At least it was in my mind.

"When do you think Lydia's going to get here?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself?" After I rudely replied, there was a loud, powerful knock on the door.

"Did that answer your question?" Stiles looked nervous, almost like he was scared to see Lydia.

"Gum. Where's gum?" He asked frantically. I pointed to the pantry and he rushed over to it. I finally opened the front door but found no one there. Not Lydia, not Jackson, not even Allison. Instead, down the steps on the pathway up the front door was a bouquet of white roses wrapped around cellophane. Forgetting about closing the door, I walked down the three small steps and towards the bouquet. I could hear my heels echoing down the silent street as the clicked against the cement. I stopped and crouched down, picking up the bouquet to examine it. All the roses were white, except one in the middle—which was navy. A small note was attached on a business card sized stationary.

'Be careful tonight. – D'

My voice was stuck in my throat as I realized that that one flower was the same color as my dress. Derek had been watching me.

"Hellloo party—" Stiles popped his head out of the door. Then he noticed me crouched to the ground, holding something in my hand.

"Kat? You okay?" He walked out. My eyes were filled with tears, but I refused to let them ruin my make up I worked so hard on. My head snapped up and I looked from side to side for any sign of Derek creeping around in the shadows. I stood up and turned around, looking at Stiles with the roses clutched in my hand.

"Kat, what's that? Who are those from?" I handed him the card and he red it, looking up with a somewhat shocked face. How was he not surprised right now?

"He's been watching me, Stiles. All this time." I whispered, shaking my head in disbelieve. My eyes stung at the feeling of salty tears stationing themselves behind them. Stiles rushed over to me with a sympathetic face plastered on his face and he engulfed me in a hug. I buried my face into his suit jacket.

"Him and Peter are going to kill me." I mumbled into his suit.

"What?" He pushed me away, "Kat, I don't think that was the point of all that." He pointed to the roses. I blinked the tears out of my eyes.

"He made it pretty clear he didn't care, Stiles. This clearly wasn't an 'I'm sorry' present. He wouldn't be working with his psychotic uncle otherwise." Stiles groaned.

"Ugh, Kat, you don't—" He stopped mid sentence.

"Hi guys!" Allison called. We didn't even hear Jackson's Porsche pull up. Of course, she looked flawless. No wonder Scott was in love with her. Subconsciously wiping away nonexistent tears from my face, I turned around to her with a smile.

"Hey."

"Oh my God, you look so pretty. And your dress, I love it!"

"Yours too." I sniffled mistakenly. Jackson got out of his car while Allison and Stiles walked inside. He walked up to me and pulled a clear flask out of the inside of his jacket. He took a fairly big sip from it. And I just stared at him, shocked he'd be drinking on a night like this when he was supposed to be on his A game.

"Want some?" He handed it to me. My brows rose judgingly.

"What, you want to spend the night sober?"

"No, I want to spend the night alive and human, and that won't work out if you're so drunk you can't be near Allison."

"Yeah well I wouldn't mind forgetting this whole thing." He mumbled under his breath, walking past me and inside. We all sat around inside, Allison and I making conversation while Jackson just sat around, occasionally sipping on his alcohol. Lydia eventually showed up, complaining from the minute she got here about how she got lost. Lydia oohed and ahhed over Allison's smoky eyes, her chiseled cheekbones, and perfect alabaster skin covered in a light powder. She even made a fuss over how I looked, to my surprise. Jackson had soon appeared with Stiles into the living room.

"Jackson," Lydia's eyes brightened up, "you look handsome." She seemd somewhat embarrassed for him to be here, to see her with someone like Stiles.

"Obviously," he smugly replied, "it's Hugo Boss." He chuckled, turning the other way and disappearing through a hallway.

"Whatever that means." Lydia laughed, playing it off that Jackson hadn't complimented her back. I was probably the only one to notice how hurt she was when he didn't flatter her. She may have acted like this quintessential dumb girl in front of everyone else, but I knew how much smarter she really was. As another half hour flew by, Lydia was beginning to annoy me. Her voice grated on my nerves, and I felt my fists ball against my sides.

"Going stag tonight, Katherine?" Lydia piped up, making conversation so she didn't have to talk to Stiles. "Is your boyfriend still on the run from the police?" She smeared bright red lipstick over her lips.

"No. He couldn't make it." Stiles defended as I gave Lydia a sarcastic smile

"Aw, that's unfortunate, to bad. How lucky am I to have Stiles taking me then." She exaggerated to get something out of Jackson. It failed. The blonde teen was unmoved.

"How lucky." I echoed, hollow dread settling over me.

"It's getting late. We should go." Allison piped up and everyone had risen off their chairs and got up. Allison readjusted the clunky necklace hanging across her neck and Lydia patted down her silvery dress, staring at Jackson the whole time. I grabbed a mauve colored lipstick and swiped it across my lips. The color went perfect with my skin tone, and Lydia had strangely agreed. I was the last one out of the house. I stood in the doorframe watching my friends walk to their cars. This was it. After I walked out of this house, past the barrier, I wasn't safe. I turned around and took one last look at my house, the roses from Derek catching my eye one last time.

**Katherine's Outfit:**

**(www.)(polyvore.)com/cgi/set?id=58778975**

**www(.polyvore.)com/cgi/set?id=58781592 (dance outfit)**


	19. Killer Night

**A/N: Here's the chapter everyone's told me they've been waiting for. I really hope I got it down right, please give me some feedback! Songs I mentioned in the chapter would be Won't Go Home Without You, If I Ner See Your Face Again, and Nothing (the Script). I've been in a Maroon 5 mood this week :P Please can we TRY to break ten reviews on this chapter? It'll make me a very happy girl! **

_Chapter Nineteen:_

_Killer Night_

_Chapter Song: Run This Town by Jay-Z & Rihanna / Decode by Paramore_

Beacon Hills High School parking lot was filled to capacity with stretch limos, town cars, SUV's and even a couple sports cars borrowed from parents. A banner that read 'Winter Formal' stretched over the front doors of the gymnasium. Couples walked arm-in-arm towards the gym and I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy as I watched them. Music thumped loudly from the outside and every time the doors were open, blue and green flashing lights could be seen from the inside.

"Time to pose!" Allison pulled me into a group picture that Matt Daehler, a photographer in my grade, was taking with his Canon. The flash was so bright compared to how dark it was outside, I blinked a few times to get the dots out of my vision after the picture. This was the big night. Homecoming had officially begun. Allison had taken Jackson's arm and Lydia had taken Stiles. Together the two couples walked towards the gym. And I was the third, _fifth in this case_, wheel. I lagged behind the others and shot off a quick text to Scott. _Be safe tonight. Try not getting caught. Good luck stealing Allison away from Jackson. _

My phone buzzed immediately with Scott's response. _DO NOT GO ANYWHERE ALONE TONIGHT._

That was the plan. Our _genius_ plan Scott had come up with. I wasn't allowed to leave either boy's sight this evening. If Peter was here tonight, which he very well could be, he'd make his move. Scott was sure of it. I let out a light sigh and looked up, easily spotting Scott stealthily moving on the room, which happened to be his way in. The sight lifted my lips into a one sided smile and I shook my head, not believing the funny sight I was seeing. Scott really liked this girl. I soon caught up with Stiles as we gave our ticket to the doorman, who happened to be the bald teacher with they grey goatee I had seen yesterday. We made our way inside and were flabbergasted at the sight in front of us. The gym, which typically smelled like sweat and floor wax, had been transformed into a mix between a sweet sixteen and a tricked out nightclub. As awesome as this place was, it scared me. This was the perfect opportunity for Peter to make his move. There were hundreds of people here, it was dark, colorful lights were revolving around, the music was so loud you could barely hear your own thoughts, and Scott would be so thrown off by all the different heart beats and emotions he'd be off his game. My face grew pale. This was a terrible idea. I followed the four to an empty table. The two girls slapped their phones on the table and draped their jackets across the backs of the chairs. Allison followed Jackson off into the crowd, and to my surprise Stiles and Lydia took their seats next to me. I looked over to Stiles and he could tell how nervous I was.

"Calm down, it's okay." He said loudly over the music playing from the band. Lydia didn't even hear him; she was preoccupied searching the crowd for her ex-boyfriend. Stiles would never admit to it, but he was offended. A buzzing radiated into my hand as I held my phone. I flipped it over and looked at the lit up screen.

_I think I saw Peter, don't move from where you are. – Scott. _

My heart sped up. He thinks? He wasn't sure? I was sure Peter was somewhere in this room, ready to take me away. And that scared me to death. I looked up to Stiles, ready to get his attention but he and Lydia were to busy watching Allison and Jackson dance together. Lydia was fuming inside while Stiles was growing tired of his date ignoring him.

"Want to dance?" Stiles asked the red head.

"Pass." Lydia's red lined lips formed a line.

"You know what, let me try that again. Lydia, get off that cute little ass and dance with me, now." Stiles was never that assertive. I was proud.

"Interesting tactic, but it's still a no." Stiles sighed in frustration. This girl was stubborn.

"Lydia get up! I don't care if you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't know. Lydia, I've had a crush on you since third grade and I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. And that once your done being a knit-whit you'll go off and write some in mathematical theorem that'll win a Nobel Prize." As much as I would have loved to give Stiles a round of applause, I refrained myself.

"It's called a fields medal." Lydia sheepishly smiled. She stood up and took Stiles hand for a dance. As Stiles was pulled back by the red head, he looked at me and pulled is free hand in for his usual 'yes-I-scored' expression. Jackson looked over to me as Allison was dancing with him, I nodded, giving him a look that forced him to remember and honor his commitment to Scott and I.

Not much into the first hour, Coach Finstock was bellowing out Scott's name in sheer anger.

"I see you McCall!" He roared over the band. Scott ran away from him, winding himself in-between the dancing teenagers and eventually he made his way to Danny, who ended up slow dancing with him as a save. Scott's genius plan had worked, and brought a smile to my lips, as Bobby Finstock never knew what to say when it came to Danny. It was like stepping on eggshells when it came to him. The band had resumed playing, this time an upbeat song. Stiles soon came walking back, alone this time.

"Where's Lydia?" I wondered.

"She went off to find Jackson," he heavily sighed, "where's Derek?" He shoved his hands into his pocket. My brows pushed together, why would he ask me such a stupid question?

"How should I know?" I retorted.

"Wait, you mean he never showed up?"

"What?" I spat and stood up, grabbing Stiles by his crisp dress shirt, "What do you mean show up?" Stiles could see the fiery anger in my eyes. His face turned grey.

"I knew he was watching you." He blurted out, putting his hands up to defend himself. "After the game yesterday, he showed up and kind of explained himself the best he could."

"You're lying." I growled.

"I swear to God I'm not. He threatened us and left the second you walked in, we haven't heard from him since. He told us to keep you in sights at all times or he'll rip our throats out. Now that sounded like the usual Derek, not the Derek that left me a couple of weeks ago. I let Stiles go—not because I wanted to, but because I was so stunned.

"He knows Peter's going to be here tonight. He's not siding with him, he only left to protect you because Peter made a deal with him but he broke it."

"Now I know you're lying." My voice cracked.

"Katherine, Jesus Katherine! I'm not lying!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "In the little that he told Scott and me, that's what we got out of it."

"You're wrong. He wouldn't have done any of that to me." Stiles groaned so loudly it was evident to people near us.

"You're so stubborn sometimes! I'm going to find Lydia, go think about what I said." He scolded me like I was a five year old. As he left, my body felt as if it couldn't stand any longer, so I sat down.

As I sat there and watched Scott finally meet up with Allison. I was so envious, yet happy that he found her. He had kept her in his sights all night, and he finally managed to see her. They began dancing, swaying to the music with each other. A slow Maroon 5 song had crept it's way onto the speakers and just about student found a partner and began dancing with one another. I stayed glued to my seat, jealousy eating me up watching the happy couples hold each other. I was still infuriated by what Stiles said and if he came back to talk to me, I was thinking about punching him.

"Katherine." Someone's voice made my head snap up. In front of me stood Matt Daheler. I hardly recognized him without his camera. There was no doubt that he looked good-looking in his suit.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

"I'm fine."

"Oh. Well I just saw you sitting over here alone and I thought you looked upset, so I was wondering if, you know, would you like to dance?" No I didn't want to dance, I didn't _do_ dancing.

"I don't do dancing."

"Come on, one dance won't hurt." Matt offered his hand to me. A grin lifted my lips lightly. I grabbed his hand and he led me to the dance floor where all the people were slow dancing. I didn't exactly know how to slow dance since no ones ever asked me to before, but I copied what all the other girls were doing.

"You look really pretty tonight." He shyly admitted.

"Right back at you."

"Thanks," he paused, "so who are you here with?"

"Myself. You?"

"Myself. I thought I saw you come with Stilinksi?"

"Lydia's his date since Jackson's here with Allison."

"Oh. Well you looked pretty bored, you could spend the rest of the night with me if you want." He chuckled nervously.

"That actually doesn't sound to bad." It really didn't, hanging out with someone normal seemed pretty nice.

"I wasn't even going to this thing," Matt mused, "but I'm glad I did. It's been a killer night." And a _killer_ night it was. We were silent for another minute as we danced. My eyes scanned the crowd, searching for Scott and Stiles. My heart was jumping when I didn't immediately see them, but I figured they were somewhere around here, spying on me. Suddenly, my eyes landed on someone standing in all black, his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. He was the last person I'd expect to see tonight. Derek was staring directly at me. I stopped breathing and my heart was leaping to new heights. Matt looked at me as my arms slid down from his neck and landed at my sides.

"I'll be right back." I told Matt, not looking at him, but my eyes still on Derek. When I turned back to him, his smile submerged and he nodded his head reluctantly. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally reached Derek.

"Aren't you a little old to be crashing a high school dance?" I spat.

"Not exactly." He shrugged, which just got me angrier.

"What are you doing here?" The words tasted like poison as they left my mouth.

"You already know." He probably heard Stiles talking to me.

"If you think you and Peter could do this here, right now, then go ahead, I'd love to see you try."

"You know that's not what's going on."

"No, I don't." I turned away.

"Don't lie to me." Derek clamped a hand around my wrist and turned my back around. Our skin was tinted blue from the different colored lights wandering around the room.

"You don't get the truth from me anymore. Of all nights to do this, you chose tonight. Just, leave me alone, Derek." He let go of my wrist.

"You of all people know the only reason I'm here right now is to defend you from Peter, not work with him."

"This lying thing is coming naturally to you, isn't it?" The slow song ended and a Rihanna and Maroon 5 duet immediately blazed through the room. My eyes began watering but to my benefit, the tears didn't fall. He knew I knew the truth, but I wouldn't believe it after what he's put me through.

"Katherine—"

"Don't." I said quickly, shaking my head, "you made your choice and now I have to make mine."

"You don't have to do this." His jaw clenched.

"Yes, I do." I turned away on my heels and disappeared back into the crowd, leaving Derek behind. A red haze swam before my eyes. Screw keeping myself safe with Scott, Stiles, and now Derek in the room. I needed some air. I had completely forgot about Matt waiting for me, I didn't even care. I barely felt my hands press on the doubles doors that led to the back of the school or the cool night air on my skin. The doors creaked open and the music wafted outside with me. Goosebumps dotted my bare arms as a light chill blew on me. Ripped ticket stubs littered the lot. Heavy bass from the song pulsated from inside. Every once in a while there was a flash from the green lights illuminating from the crack of the doors. Derek. God damn it! What was wrong with him? I hated him and his mix signals, and especially his lies. He was lying, Stiles too. He was only here for me for Peter, not himself. I took a deep breath and abstained the scream I wanted to shout out from my encounter with Derek. But what stopped me from really screaming was the sound of two people giggling by the buses. I squinted my eyes and I could vaguely see Allison and Scott. What was he doing out here with her? He was supposed to be watching over me. Allison happily walked over to the buses and disappeared inside one of them. Scott was looking up to the windows with a broad smile on his face. Anger flowed through me. He was supposed to be inside, protecting me because the Alpha was after _me_. And he left me to be with his girlfriend? She wouldn't be his girlfriend for much longer if Peter got his hands on her. This was when I realized that Scott thought I was a lost cause. At some point in the past few hours, he doubtlessly realized that there was no way I could have been saved, so spending the night with the love of his life was better than waiting for me to be bitten by the Alpha. Just as I was about to storm over there and yell at my best friend, two large SUV's pulled up on either side of the buses. The red one turned the corner and I read the silver letters on the back. The car was a Tahoe, otherwise known as Chris Argent's car. The headlights were shining on Scott and their engines were revving. He was trapped.

"Scott, run!" I screamed, realizing what they were going to do. I began rushing towards him. The two SUV's took off and charged towards Scott. Chris was going to kill him.

"No!" I yelled just as they made impact. But at that very second, he jumped high into the air, avoiding being squished. The cars shook as Scott landed on both hoods. He looked up at Allison, who was trembling inside the bus, his eyes glowing a golden yellow. He had revealed his secret to her, and confirmed it to Chris. Almost as if it was a chain reaction, an ear splitting howl pierced the music-tainted air. It was so powerful it made the mark on my side burn like there was a fire dancing over it. But it hit me like a ton of bricks that the howl was from Peter, and Peter was now controlling Scott like he was a puppet. This was exactly what Peter wanted.

"Scott, no." I gasped. He jumped on top of Chris' car, his golden eyes dead set on one thing and one thing only: me. Scott emitted a loud growl and he took off towards me. Just like that, I was off. The main problem was that if I had run back into the school to find Stiles, or dare I say it—Derek, Scott would be right behind me, revealing himself to half the town. It'd be easy for the Argent's to come shoot him in the head with a wolfsbane bullet. So at that very moment I did the stupidest thing possible: I ran towards the woods. Though I might get killed or bitten tonight, I did it so Scott wasn't the one to lose his life. The headlights from the Argent's two cars had disappeared as I vanished into the darkness of the woods. My labored and short breath was coming out in a white fog, revealing to Scott where I was running. I was an idiot, a complete idiot! I should have listened to Stiles, even Derek! I should have sat in my seat the whole night while my two bodyguards danced with their dates. Who cares if I would have been miserable? I wouldn't have been out here running for my human life if I listened. Scott had ordered me to stay in the room, and I disobeyed him. For once in my life, I should have listened.

"Scott, stop!" I desperately cried, I could hear his ragged animal-like grunts lagging behind me. Why was I still called him Scott? Scott wasn't _Scott_ anymore; he was a wolf—a killing machine. As I continued venturing on, the cold wind whipping my skin, something had popped into my mind. I had defied Derek in more ways than one tonight—I had ran. He had warned me that if you start running, you'd never stop.

God damn it, when was this adrenaline high going to kick in? My body felt numb and every inch of me was feeling the terror of what was happening. The only thing keeping me running was the hope that Stiles would realize we Scott and I weren't there and come to find us. Tears were threatening to spill, but they contained themselves as I ran on. I could hear more than one grown behind me, like they were coming from two wolves. My best guess was that Peter had teamed up with his Beta to come bite me. My legs pushed faster. Running in a pair of four and a half inch heels wasn't in my favor. Especially in the woods, where it was so dark it was almost impossible to see. Just like that, a yelp escaped my mouth as I tripped on a root. My heels tore off my feet. Without another thought, I darted up and took off once again. I could feel the cold soil and dampness of the earth hit the soles of my feet. As fast as I ran, it'd never be good enough. Scott was too quick, he had supernatural speed in his favor. I was reliving my nightmares, but this time I couldn't wake up. I was stuck in it. Scott's growl registered into my mind as I tumbled to the ground and landed on my back. My eyes flickered open and met Scott's unnatural ones. He snarled in my face, his fangs glaring in all their glory. I cried out.

"Stop!" I sobbed. His hot breath was on my neck. Just when he was about to lunge, he was thrown off of me and tackled by someone. It was so dark I couldn't see who was responsible, but I scurried up and sprinted away until I was stopped by a figure dressed in all black. His green eyes narrowed to me. The loudest of gasps left my mouth and my eyes looked similar to a deer in the headlights.

"Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!" Derek had growled. Before I could say a word to him, I felt a pinch in my bare upper back that was so powerful it jolted me forward. That pinch grew into a stinging pain that was overwhelming my whole body. Derek's brows furrowed. His grunted out in pain and his face squished up. His hands turned into fists as if he was withstanding pain. Before my vision clouded up, I fell to my knees. There was one last pinch in my back and my body limply fell to the side, my arms bracing my fall. A bullet sliced through the air just above me and Derek yelled out in pain.

**Katherine's Outfit:**

** www.(polyvore.)com/chapter_18_winter_formal/set?id=58781592 **


	20. History Repeating

**A/N: Extra long chapter since I haven't updated in a while! So sorry, school has been extra hassling these past three weeks .The stress is getting to me. **

_Chapter Twenty:_

_History Repeating_

_Chapter Song: Howl by Florence and The Machine_

Derek's eyes weakly blinked open. His vision was blurry; all he could see in the dark room was silhouettes. From the looks of it, he could see the shape of a body laid out on the floor. Derek had a hard time remembering what happened, and why exactly he was here…wherever here was. As the haze over his vision cleared the first thing he realized that here was in his families old cellar adjacent to the Hale house. They used to keep newly turned werewolves here when they couldn't control themselves just yet. Almost immediately after realizing where he was, he spotted the body on the ground. Her dark hair was strewn above her, some of it laid on her outstretched arm under her head. The girls make up was still basically intact, minus the leftover stain of lipstick that tainted her lips.

Katherine.

They took Katherine.

A red-hot anger swelled inside Derek's body as he stared at her. Her legs and parts of her arms were stained with dirt, no doubt from when she fell because Scott tackled her. He figured her dress was too, but it was so dark he couldn't tell. Her hair, which earlier Derek had noticed frames her face in perfect, soft curls, had fallen quite a bit. She was missing her heels too, her feet were bare and the soles were black from dirt. He had this overwhelming urge to rip Kate and the rest of the Argent family apart. He presumed the person that shot him and Katherine down in the woods, with wolfsbane-chloroform darts no less, was Kate. He had smelled her around, but he believed that wasn't the worst of his problems as Scott was chasing down Katherine in the woods, Peter's doing of course.

"Katherine." Derek dry voice spoke up. There was no response.

"Katherine, wake up!" he growled. He knew the girl wasn't dead since he could still hear a heartbeat. She was just unresponsive, like she was in a deep sleep from the amount of chloroform Kate had given her. But she had no time to stay in this sleep; they had to get out of there before Kate killed them. Derek became more frustrated as time went by and she still hadn't woken up. He had to get them both out of here. He pulled on the chains that were wrapped around his wrists but they didn't budge. They were werewolf proof, and of course Kate made sure of that before she brought them here. Damn it! He couldn't stand how weak he felt. Kate sure did know how to take down a werewolf.

"Ah, look who's finally awake." Kate's obnoxious voice drifted into the room. Derek's head peered up, he never heard the metal doors creak open. That's how weak and out of it he was. As usual, Derek said nothing. He glared at her with hatred filled eyes.

"What is she still doing on the floor?" Kate asked a bald man behind her. He didn't have time to answer, as Kate interrupted, "She's to sneaky to be left like that. Chair. Now." She demanded. The man picked Katherine up from the floor and plopped her in a chair, clamping metal restraints over her wrists and ankles. Her head fell limply to the right side.

"Don't look so angry, Derek." She pouted her lips. "This is only the beginning." Her pouty lips formed a smirk. Her and the bald man walked out of the room, closing the metal door behind them.

"Damn it Katherine, wake up!" He barked. Nothing was working, and that's what irritated him the most. Derek wasn't to sure how much time had passed, but it seemed like a while. Katherine's heart rate began increasing, signaling she was waking up. Derek was about to coax her out of her sleep until he felt something sorrowful inside him that made him stop. Katherine hated him, she made that clear at the dance. She wanted him as far away from her as possible. She still believed that he had used her. The groan Katherine made was so quiet, that only Derek would catch it with his werewolf hearing. Her head lolled around and she finally inched her eyes open.

* * *

There was a weary haze that laid over my mind. I felt drugged and sluggish, like I had taken multiple sleeping pills before falling asleep last night. But, that was the thing, I hadn't remembered falling asleep last night. As the feeling returned into my numbed body, I didn't feel the soft sheets under my body, nor did I feel the warm blanket draped over me. A quiet groan left my mouth and my head rolled around to the other side. My bare feet were on something cold, and it was for sure not my bed. My eyes fluttered open and it took me a moment for my vision to register with my mind. The room was dark and stuffy. The air was damp. My eyes landed on a shirtless Derek. There was a light shining on him, which emphasized the glistening of sweat on his chest. His arms hunt above his head clamped into large shackles, which were chained to some kind of metal gate. Its columns were rusting away. There were bunches of wires taped to his side closest to me. It wrapped around one of the rusty columns and behind me. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't. My eyes trailed down and I saw shackles restrained them. My breathing became heavier and heavier. I rattled my wrists into the arms of the chair but to my dissatisfaction, they wouldn't budge. Derek hadn't looked at me once, he was staring up at the ceiling. There was no doubt he had heard me awake with his wolf senses.

"Derek?" I managed to control my breathing. I looked around the room. To the right of me was some metal contraption that's wires were connected to Derek.

"What's going on? Where are we?" I asked. Why wasn't he answering me?

"We're in a cellar below my house." He vaguely said.

"What? Why are we here?" I tried rattling the shackles again.

"Stop," he ordered, "if I can't get out of them, you sure can't." For once, I listened to him.

"Why can't you get out?"

"They shot me with wolfsbane, I'm to weak." Derek was never to weak.

"Someone shot us down in the woods," I remembered, "why'd they take us here?"

"I don't know." He looked down to the floor. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"You're lying," my voice cracked, "look at me and tell me the truth." He looked over to me. His jaw clenched and a look of sympathy crossed his face. Our attention was focused on the sound of a lock clicking against the door.

"Don't say anything." Derek warned. The door opened and a figure came walking through. It gave away that she was a woman by her heeled boots clicking. As she grew closer, panic gripped my heart. Once her face was visible, I felt a terror so intense I lost my voice. A smug smile played on Kate Argent's lips. Every inch of my body drop in distress. Kate was the one who shot us down.

"Welcome back, Katherine. Finally, it's about time, I thought you were going to miss all the fun." A hard lump formed in my throat.

"I thought I was going to have only poor little Derek to play with." She trailed a finger along Derek's jaw line but she took it away just as he snapped at her.

"Bad dog." She scolded with a vicious laugh and playfully slapped Derek on the cheek. She turned back to me.

"Oh don't look at me with those judgy little eyes. You knew this was bound to happen." Kate walked over to me and crouched down to my level.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Her green eyes narrowed on me.

"I know not to pet one." I replied, a one sided, sarcastic smile appearing on my lips. She looked down to the floor, her lips scrunching up unsatisfied. She stood back up and clasped her hands together.

"Come on, Katherine, aren't we beyond this?" I didn't answer. "I'm actually quite surprised you didn't try lying about it."

"Why lie about something you clearly already know about?"

"What gave it away, was it that my brothers a hunter?"

"That, or maybe because I'm sitting chained to a chair." I growled through my teeth.

"Thank you for making my job so easy. Finding you both running through the woods, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Or should I say wolves?" Kate paused; I couldn't help but roll my eyes, beginning for this to end. "Speaking of wolves, I see you still haven't become one yet." My expression tensed, she knew. She had known this whole time. "What? You really think I thought _that_ was a tattoo?" She laughed, "how dumb do you think I am? God I know a spiral when I see one. So when did the Alpha leave that pretty little mark on you? Was it after he attacked you at the school? Or did you two have another encounter?" Kate was shooting all these questions at me like I was planning on telling her the full story, as if I trusted her. I didn't know what to say anymore, I was too afraid to talk. What if she pulled out a gun and shot me? What if she shot Derek? "Who is the alpha? You must know since he wants you. Why would you want to protect his identity if he's trying to turn you into a monster? Wouldn't you much prefer him dead? Unless…you're not telling me because you're protecting him. Or protecting him for _someone else_." She eyed Derek, then it was back to me.

"You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I trust you enough to tell you anything."

"Don't trust me, Katherine?" She cocked her head, her dirty blonde waves angling with her.

"I don't trust anyone." I flatly replied.

"Not even your pretty little boyfriend over here?" She threw a thumb towards Derek, who was staring at the floor away from us. Kate happily gasped, figuring out what was going on between us. "Trouble in paradise? Already?" Neither of us answered. Kate was satisfied with the tension between us and with a malicious '_perfect, you have fun now'_ she left us alone. The metal door closed behind her and we were left in the silence. Derek didn't look at me and I didn't look at him. I was staring at the fall far in front of me. My eyes were glassy but I pushed the tears behind.

"She's going to kill us, isn't she?" I spoke up.

"I'll get us out of here before she does." He coldly replied. My heart felt like it was breaking all over again. And how did Derek think he was going to get out of here? He was shot up with wolfsbane, and we were both tied down. It got quiet again and all I listened to was the thoughts buzzing around my head and Derek's shallow breathing. If we were going to die, I wanted to know the truth. And it was going to get a lot of courage for me to start talking about this.

"You just left." I quietly brought up.

"You want to talk about this now?" He growled.

"Well if we're going to die, I might as well know the truth."

"I told you, we're not going to die." He barked.

"Derek, look at the this. We're both tied down and Kate probably has three hunters out those doors with AK-47's. There's no chance of us getting out," I paused from exhaustion, "did you really not feel anything?" I looked to him.

"What?" He spat.

"You act like you don't care. Like you don't feel anything. How do you do that? I tried, but I can't. You just left. Why? I don't know what to believe anymore since your speech was pretty convincing."

"What makes you think I was lying?"

"Maybe you were, maybe you weren't. But the Derek that said _that_ wasn't the one who I saw at the formal. _He_ wouldn't have gone after me in the woods." Derek was caught. His head hung and he still refused to look me in the eye. He was thinking. That's all I could tell, that he had a lot on his mind.

"You deserved better than having someone like me."

"You turned your back on us when we needed you."

"You were being self destructive!" His voice rose and he finally met my gaze, "I made a deal with Peter and he broke it! Do you understand that? He broke it. He still was adding you to the pack." Derek pulled down on the chains clamped around his wrists, hoping to break them free. "I get why you hate me, I hate me too." He added in a lower voice.

"I can never hate you," I was the one this time not to look at Derek, "I tried, but I couldn't." His jaw clenched.

"You should."

"I should. But I don't." The topic submerged.

* * *

Kate came back soon after we quit talking to each other. She looked from Derek and I in amusement, seeing as we were silent.

"Let's try this again, Derek. Who is the Alpha?" She asked. Derek looked up to her, eyes burning with hatred, and kept quiet.

"I see," she pursed her lips, "guess we're doing this the hard way." She pulled down a lever to the machine to my right and turned up a dial. I could see a bright light travel down the wires all the way to Derek. He began screaming in pain, shaking the shackles around his wrists. She was sending volts of electricity through him. And with each shock, he'd cry out in pain. His screams ripped through my body like a knife. I couldn't take seeing him like this.

"Kate, stop!" I pleadingly yelled. Even if Derek hurt me probably as bad as those electric volts were hurting him, he was still _Derek_ and I couldn't let him get hurt. She pulled down a lever and rolled the dial to off.

"Come on Derek, he killed your sister. Now either you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him." Kate began to shuffle through his jacket and wallet. She took out a twenty, examined it, and stuffed it inside her pocket. Then she found his drivers license, which for some reason satisfied her. She walked over to Derek and put the license up to his face, grabbing his chin forcefully.

"Look at that sour face," she cooed, "Remember when people used to come up to you and say 'smile Derek, you need to smile more'. Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" She laughed and walked away from him.

"I can think of one." He mumbled.

"Promise? Because if I thought you'd be _that_ much fun, I'd let you go." Kate smiled devilishly towards Derek and then turned to me with that same smile plastered across her face. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. She switched the blade out and began examining the knife carefully, as if she was searching for defects.

"Katherine Hemmings." She mused, twirling the knife in her hand. To my surprise, I could see from the corner of my eye that Derek, much like me, was intently watching her every move with the weapon grasped in her hand.

"Did you know what Argent means in French? Silver. And I'm sure you know silver is harmful to werewolves. Now here's a harder question for you, do you know what Hemmings means in Scandinavian?" She paused shortly, "shape shifter. Or also known as, _werewolf_."

"So what makes you so special?" She now wondered, continuing to play with the knife. She wasn't going to kill me, was she? "Do you know what it's like to be a werewolf?" This began the interrogation speech. "Me neither, never want to know. But I've killed a few in my day to know they shouldn't be alive."

"What, you're going to kill an innocent human?" I asked, staring at the shiny blade. At this point, being dead might have been better than listening to her talk.

"Oh honey, of course not." She cooed, "You're anything but innocent!" She erupted into a quick giggling fit. My heart tightened in fear as she began walking towards me and finally behind my chair where I couldn't see her anymore. I frantically looked to Derek, who had his eyes on Kate.

"The night when the Alpha attacked you at school. Remember how it felt? Remember how its claws felt ripping through your skin? And all to make that little mark." I could feel the cold blade of Kate's pocketknife dig into my back, breaking skin. I pressed my lips tightly together, suppressing a scream in the back of my throat. Tears flooded to the front of my eyes but I squeezed them shut, letting the salty water back behind them. Warm liquid trickled down my back, following the blades trail.

"It's Jackson Whittemore." Derek blurted out. My head snapped up to him, my watery eyes staring at him in fear. How could he sell out an innocent Jackson?

Oh right.

It was to save me. That was when my mind realized that Derek had said that to prevent Kate from hurting me. Maybe, just maybe, he did care after all. Kate retracted the knife and walked to the front of my chair, crouching down to my level.

"Is it really Jackson?" She questioned.

"Yes." I harshly answered, mustering up the most truthful look I could. Kate cocked her head to the side. Though I thought she was taking time to evaluate my answer, she figured out I was lying. She raised her hand up and with one quick motion, all I felt was a stinging on my face. The slap, which almost felt like a punch, was so powerful it turned my head my head to the side closest to Derek.

"Now _that_ is yet another lie. Sure Jackson Whittemore might have been my first suspicion, but I ruled him out, he's to conceided and stubborn to be part of a pack." She had a point. Kate groaned, "now you're gonna make me search for the answer." A few minutes of silence went by as Kate began looking through Derek's leather jacket and all that was contained inside it.

"Let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap." She began looking through Derek's phone but tossed it to the side in no avail.

"Are you going to torture me or are you going to talk me to death?" Derek's voice was low and weak.

"Oh sweetie, I don't want to torture you. I just want to catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" My brows tightly pushed together. Derek knew Kate previously?

"Like the time you burnt my family alive?" He growled between his teeth. Kate giggled lightly and walked over to Derek.

"No, I was thinking more about the hot, crazy, sex we had." Kate's voice had a seductive ring to it, but that broke quickly as she grew overly happy, "but the fire thing, that was fun too!" Derek lunged at her and all she could do was laugh.

"I love how much you hate me," she whispered, "remember how this felt?" Kate bent down to his stomach and left a trail of wet kisses all the way up. I could hardly look at the sight, so turning away was my only option. Derek lunged at her yet again, fangs bared. Though I tried to turn away, I turned right back. Shocking, confused expressions were flooding my face. Derek had known Kate—let alone had sex with her? Why hadn't I known that?

"Unfortunately Derek, if neither of you are going to talk, I'm going to have to kill you." Kate turned over to me and realized the perplexed expression plastered on my face. She gasped with happiness.

"You didn't tell her about me, did you?" My eyes flickered to Derek, who shamefully looked to the floor and anywhere but at me.

"Did you tell anybody? Oh sweetie, that's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. Do you want me to explain it to you? Fill you in on the back story a little bit since Derek failed to? We used to date. Six years ago. And guess what else was six years ago."

"The fire." I realized. The missing pieces, the blank mysteries to the story began coming together. That was why Kate was involved so much, not because she was a hunter, she was _the_ hunter. She was responsible for the deaths of innocent people. And there was no doubt in my mind that Peter was after her too. But not to turn her—to kill her.

"Correct!" She cried in joy.

"So let me get this straight, you were in your mid twenties dating a sixteen year old? That's sadistic and wrong."

"Hey, a girls got to do what a girls got to do to get information around here," she paused, "I do see Derek has a thing for history repeating itself, and girls named Katherine." She snickered. My brows furrowed, what was this woman talking about? "Kate Argent? Katherine Argent? Come on Kat, get with the picture. But it's not Derek's fault he got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome, young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who just so happens comes from a family of werewolf hunters. Isn't that ironic? And you, Katherine, inveterately are helping tag down the rest of the pack just like Derek did six years ago? Its history repeating." She walked over to the electrocution machine next to me.

"History repeating." She tapped her long fingernails on the metal. My eyes trailed over to Derek, who looked like he was about to cry knowing where this conversation was headed and where it just had been. I'd never seen him like this. Not when he found out the killer Alpha was his _loving_ Uncle nor in the flash back Peter sent me of the fire. "It isn't Jackson. He's not in love with Allison. Not like Scot is." She looked directly at me with cold and sinister eyes that were gloating with happiness that she found out who the Beta was. What she didn't realize that she was a little late.

"You obviously weren't there for the whole 'Scott-turning-in-front-of-your-brother' thing, were you? You were to busy planning this _wonderful_ idea."

"Wow. Scott McCall—the big bad beta we've been looking for. And this whole time, he's just been right under our noses. Who knew you three could be such great liars. And hiding it from Allison? While you were her friend and Scott was her boyfriend? Oh, this is rich." She laughed.

"Are you going to keep talking or are you going to torture us?" Listening to Kate talk was like patiently waiting for my ears to bleed out.

"Oh sweetie, I really don't want to torte you…" behind us, the door creaked open with perfect timing, "but he does." A familiar faced bald man with grey stubble walked through the door and into the light. My eyes landed on the man, a playful smirk on his aging face.

"Oh my God." I whispered, recognizing this man.

"Evenin' Miss Katherine." He mocked. He was the teacher from school who I saw that night in the hallway and the one collecting tickets at the dance. He wasn't a teacher, he wasn't even a member of the school. He was a spy.


	21. Killed Or Killer

**A/N: Wow okay no excuse for not updating but still: lack of power, schools killing me, etc etc. So SO Sorry! I have the next chapter written, and it's a plot twist and different than the finale episode :] So ill probably upload tomorrow if I get enough reviews!**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_Killed Or Killer_

_Chapter Song: Howl by Florence and The Machine_

Blow after blow to Derek's body made me want to scream. All I could hear was the sounds of knuckles hitting skin and yells of pain coming from Derek. The man, that spy, was enjoying Derek's pain. But most of all, he was enjoying the fact that he was the one inflicting it. My eyes were tearing from the sight of a beaten Derek. With another aim for a pre-cracked rib, the man aimed a strike at Derek's side—which now was completely broken.

"This could all be over if you tell us who the Alpha is. It's that simple." The man's fist pounded into Derek. Yet another groan of pain sounded but otherwise, Derek remained silent. The man's arms fell to his side in somewhat defeat.

"I'm getting tired, Hale." He frowned, turning to me. "Now…how do you think we'll get the answer out of you?" My body flinched as an immediate reaction to the man walking over to me. His hand reached down and I expected the worst: my hand to break, my face to get punched, my neck to snap. But instead, the only the snapped was the shackles around my wrist. They opened. There was no doubt I was shocked and confused, the man realized it was my eyes shifted from wrist to wrist and back up to the man. My eyes glimmered with tainted hope, like I believed for half a second I was being let free.

"There. Now tell me who the Alpha is." He simply said. My lips parted and I looked up to him with fear filled eyes.

"That's what I thought." His face turned grim. A muscular hand grabbed my upper arm while the other grasped onto the one thick strap of my once beautiful and clean dress. The man must hae benched three hundred at the least. He pulled me up with so much ease it'd be thought I weighed no more than a feather. I was flung around, the man pushed me back so I slammed into the wall. I slid halfway down the wall until the man grabbed me by my neck and lifted me back up. His nails pressed against my vulnerable flesh, threatening bruises for the next day. My hands flew up to his and tried to pry them off, but all they did was lessen his grip the lightest bit. My mind flashbacked to Peter when he did the same in the hospital.

"I should kill you. You should be getting the same exact treatment as him." He forcefully pointed a finger at Derek. "Why? Because you're just as bad. Protecting the Alpha that's trying to kill you. I should kill you for that!" He yelled.

"Then do it because I'm not telling you anything." I chocked out, sending the man death glares.

"You know, you two are more alike then you'd think. You both are persistently stubborn and manipulative. You know what makes you different? You're human," he paused, "you're weaker." He realized that I agreed with his statement. "You're going to turn into a monster, a killing machine just like your boyfriend over here."

"Please, I'm not going to hurt anybody." I begged, tears dripping down my face. His grip around my neck loosened up and his jaw clenched.

"Yes you are." Another pause. "Just think of this as pre-conditioning." He smirked. My cheek screamed out and stung as he punched me across the face. I fell to the floor, my hands bracing my fall.

"Who is the Alpha?" He bellowed.

"I don't know!" I cried back. His next few moves were a blur, as my vision was fading out.

"Wrong answer." Some part of my body felt the impact as his shoe came in contact with it. My hearing was doing the same; it was fading out almost as quickly as my vision, which was now all one big blur. I could hear the sounds of skin hitting skin contact, Derek's chains rattling, and someone Kate's maniacal laughing wafted into the room. There was pressure being hit into my sides and with each hit to my body, my consciousness would slip away ever so slowly. But I hadn't been able to think of the pain. All that passed through my mind was Derek. And I wasn't sure why.

* * *

The silence I was sitting in was so ear splitting and loud it was making me go insane. I'd been counting the number of water droplets until I lost count and started again. I lolled my head around, my stiff neck aching. I'd been in and out of consciousness but I had never been able to open my eyes until now. I looked over to Derek who was passed out from sheer pain; I couldn't imagine what they did to him. The man Kate left us with was just as much as a torturer as she was. Looking down, I found myself back in the bloody chair, shackles and all. The damn man beat me till I passed out, I could feel the pain across my numbing body. God I needed to get out of here, but that was nothing we didn't know yet. A wave of nausea past through me as I thought about never getting out of here. My aching body stung with fear and tingled with the sensation as I was going to pass out again. And I did.

Derek was still asleep when I woke up the second time. But I kept my head back and eyes closed, saving my energy. I enjoyed the silence. All it meant was that one of us weren't being beaten. As I enjoyed my soundless captivity, a howl pierced the night air and sent a shiver down my spine. Derek's body twitched and my mark tingled.

"Derek?" The howl ended. "Derek, wake up." I demanded. The lids of Derek's fading eyes weakly lifted.

"Did you hear it?" His head nodded. "What was that?" I wondered, using most of my energy.

"It's our way out." His dying orbs that showed how weak he was turned an electric blue.

"If this hurts you," he paused, "I'm sorry. It's, it's our only way out." Derek took a deep breath and soon he let out a loud, earth-shattering howl that sent chills down my spine. Derek had warned me that it may have hurt, and it did. Down against my abdomen, my spiraled mark began burning. The pain increased dramatically and I held back a scream by chomping down on my bottom lip. Tears welled in my eyes but I fought them off. Being stabbed in my stomach would be less painful than this. It felt as if my skin was being carved, dragging out the pain so it was slow and deathly. And when Derek's howl stopped, so did my pain. Derek's head fell to his chest, he was panting excessively from exhaustion. His head softly lifted to look at me. His irises looked drained of all color and so did his skin.

We fell back into yet another comfortable silence. Our eyes closed not so much to fall asleep and escape the pain, more dreaming of getting out of here. The thoughts of Derek dying crept into my mind. He escaped death with Kate once, could he do it again? The chances were low, being that she wanted us to out the Alpha and then shoot a bullet straight through both of our skulls.

"You never told me about the fire." I quietly admitted.

"Because you didn't need to know about it." Derek defended.

"What else did you hide from me?" I heartbrokenly asked him. His head continued to hang low and he didn't make eye contact with me.

"The fire stole everything from me. My family, my home, my happiness…and it was my fault. Kate tricked me."

"You can't blame yourself."

"Yes, I can." He softly barked back. That was my queue to shut up. And I did, for at least ten more seconds.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead."

"Yeah, well we're not much better off here."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know." I was screwed, I was either going to be killed in here or killed out there by Peter.

* * *

I looked up, my body feeling drained and tired, at the sound of the door opening. I wasn't surprised to see Kate walking inside with that smug look plastered on her face. But I was surprised to see who was walking in behind her. I became completely alert when I realized whom the figure belonged to: Allison. Her chocolate eyes met my dull ones.

"Katherine?" She pushed past Kate, "oh my god, Katherine." She rushed over to me.

"Allison, let me out." I pleaded pathetically.

"I wouldn't get to close." Kate warned. And Allison listened; she stopped a few feet away from me.

"Allison." I begged, but she didn't move. Allison was my friend, and Kate was brain washing her to think I was the bad guy.

"What's she doing here?"

"The same as what he's doing here." Kate jabbed a finger towards Derek as she walked over to the electrocuting machine beside me. She turned the knobs way up and electricity traveled through the wires and to Derek. He yelled out in pain as the volts of electricity went through his body.

"I'd do the same to you, but you cant heal yourself." Kate manically laughed and turned the machine off. Allison stared at my fragile body, noticing the dirt and bruises and blood.

"What are you doing to them? Is that going to kill him?"

"Oh come on kid, don't get all ethical on me now." Kate rolled her eyes.

"She's my friend, Kate."

"Not anymore." She spat.

"What are they?"

"Like you don't know. Shape shifter, lycan, werewolf." Kate laughed, "to me they're just dumb animals."

"Wow, it's just lie after lie with you isn't it, Kate?" I thought, desperate to let Allison know I wasn't a werewolf.

"What does she mean?"

"Well, Katherine's not a werewolf. Yet. But she will be in a matter of a few days. So guess who gets the same killer treatment as the werewolf." Kate sang in delight. She walked over to Derek and began playing with his face, lifting his lips to show off his fangs.

"See there right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. They're made for the tearing and rendering of flesh. Not so cute now, isn't it?"

"Is this a joke to you?" Come on Allison. Get me out of here. Couldn't she realize how crazy Kate was?

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around. Everything's a joke to me. How do you think I stay sane." I barked a laugh at Kate's statement.

"So it was both of them at the high school? And all of the other animal attacks?"

"No." I answered Allison. I wasn't a monster!

"Thank you, Katherine." Kate rolled her eyes. "There are three of them. Him, your deliciously adorable boyfriend—well, ex now, and the Alpha. The Alpha's the back leader: bigger, stronger, nastier. And to top it all off he was his eyes set on Katherine."

"What do you mean?"

"Go ahead Katherine, explain it to her. Explain why you need to be put down."

"He wants to bite me."

"Elaborate." Kate demanded.

"If an Alpha bites a human they turn into a werewolf, just like Scott."

"You knew about Scott? You knew this whole time?" Allison held back tears and her lips formed a tight line. I nodded, not being able to answer her. Her fists clench and she turned on her heel, rushing out of the room.

"Look what you did now, Katherine." Kate rolled her eyes and left the room. My shoulders relaxed as she left without hurting me. When was this all going to be over?

Time passed, but I wasn't sure how much went bye. I dozed off again, but I woke up to the sounds of a gate creaking outside. My mark burned and the pain ached up my spine to my head. I hissed in pain.

"Peter's looking for us." I realized. I didn't know how I knew that, the thought popped into my mind.

"How do you know?" Derek wondered.

"I-I don't know. The mark, I can feel it. It's like he's sending me signals." Derek's face grimaced at the mention of Peter. There were now footsteps, and they became louder. Kate was coming back. The footsteps got louder and my heart thumped harder. The front door creaked open and my breath hitched in my throat. What if Kate was coming to finish us off for good? Or what if it was the man, what if he came to beat us? I didn't think my body could take that much pressure. I watched the shadowy figure walk through the door and I squinted my eyes to see who it was.

"Scott?" I whispered, realizing it was my best friend. It was so hard to see through the darkness of the room.

"Katherine?" He gasped. "Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later just get us out." Scott came over to me, took a good grasp on my shackles and ripped them from the chair, throwing them on the floor. I stood up and my body screaming with aching pain, but I stayed silent. We needed to get out of here. As I went to help Derek, I heard loud, pounding footsteps.

"He's back." I whispered. Derek angrily mouthed for us to hide. Scott pulled me to the darkest corner in the front of the room. The bald man walked through the door and we kept in the shadows. I cupped a hand over my mouth so he didn't hear my breathing.

"My knuckles are a bit tired, so I brought a little help." Through the darkness in the room, I could see there was a baseball bat clasped in his right hand. He was going to hurt Derek. "Just warning you, I—" his eyes fell onto my empty seat.

"What the…" Anger washed over the spy. He stormed over to Derek. And I motioned to Scott to keep quiet, mouthing to him to trust me. Scott's eyes were filled with fear but before he protested me from going, I crept over towards the man.

"Where is she?" He yelled. Derek didn't say a word. I took advantage of him being distracted and silently stalked over behind him. There was a rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins; it was the only thing keeping me going. The man turned the lamp on.

"Where is she?" He swung the bat backwards, aiming for a hit at Derek. But instead, I took advantage of the moment and grabbed the bat with one hand.

"Right here." I yanked the bat out of his hands, grabbed it into my two and swung at him forcefully, knocking him in the head. The man fell to the ground and I swung at him again. He toppled over, unconscious. The bat dropped out of my hands and landed on the ground with a loud, echoing clank.

"Scott help me with this." I demanded after successfully getting Derek's hand out of the first shackle. I was too weak for the other.

"No." He gravely and simply answered.

"No?" I yelled at the same time Derek had shouted 'what'. Derek's skin was slick with sweat, and it didn't help to get the cuffs off of him.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You really want to talk about this right now?"

"Whose side are you on!" I cried.

"He's going after Allison."

"So what?" Derek spat.

"And he's going after Katherine. The reason I chased her last night was because of him. He made me do it. How do I stop him?"

"You can't stop him! Alright? I don't know when Kate's coming back—"

"Kate? As in Kate Argent?" Scott gasped.

"Yes you're crazy girlfriends aunt has kept us in here hostage for however many days or hours it's been."

"I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out right now. Get me out right now!" Derek yelled.

"Promise you'll help me." Scott's voice seemed monotone.

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend?" Derek hissed.

"No, I want you to risk your life for yours." Silence fell between all of us.

"Scott this is not the time for this! Do you want to go through what we just did?

"I know something both of you don't."

"Don't start playing games." I threatened. Derek stayed quiet.

"Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott unfolded a paper with the agency report of the deer with the spiral on it.

"How do you know about that? I never told you." I whispered.

"Where did you get that?" Derek's voice was harsh.

"My boss told me three months ago that a woman came into the vet asking for these papers. Do you know who it was? Peter's nurse. She brought your sister here so Peter could kill her and become the Alpha. And that's why you're going to help me. Not only for Katherine, but for your dead sister." Scott turned around and sighed, I took a step forward. Two seconds later there was a loud sound of chains clanking together and falling to the floor. Scott and I turned around to see Derek on the floor, rubbing his raw wrists. He looked up and met eye contact with Scott.

"I'll help you." He agreed.


	22. Only The Beginning

**A/N: Happy thanksgiving ya'll! Here's a little thanksgiving present to you all :] I hope your holiday was as good as mine! And I'm so stuffed! So the ending of this chapter, tell me what you think! **

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_Only The Beginning_

_Chapter Song: Katherine's Theme by Michael Suby_

After Derek had quickly pulled on his shirt and leather jacket, Scott led us out of our holding cell. Derek leaned against me and had a shaky hand on Scott's shoulder. He was surprisingly weaker than I was. But then again, I was running on nothing but pure adrenaline, the high could drop any minute. And I'd let it, just as long as we got out of here. The dark corridor that had led us to our torture chamber led us to a small pair of stone steps, worn with age. I adjusted my position as I held up Derek's waist. I could feel the cold, hard skin under his shirt and it made the hairs on my neck stand up. I missed that. I missed him. We managed to climb the stairs and out into the free world, walking through the crunching leaves. This place was to familiar, and then I realized we were at the Hale house. Correction, we had been under the Hale house. That's where we had been taken hostage and tortured. His own house. Derek's arm slipped off Scott's shoulder and he walked from my grip, stopping in front of me. His breathing was labored.

"Hold on. Hold on." He wheezed. Once he caught his breath, he looked around suspiciously but soon began panting again. "Something doesn't feel right." My eyes flickered from both boys.

"What do you mean?" I wondered, the nervousness creeping up on me. My heart continued to pump fast, scared about being close to where Kate could be.

"I don't know, it's kind of like it was—"

"No, no! Don't say to easy! People say _to easy_ and bad things happen!" Derek and I rolled our eyes at my best friend. "You think finding you two was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy!"

"Fine," Derek sighed after thinking about it for a second, "you're right." He seemed to finally catch his breath. Before we could say another word, I could catch the sound of a trigger realizing and something cutting through the air. I felt the impact of the object before I felt it, the stinging pain my lower shoulder. The impact was so hard it jerked me forward. Derek and Scott looked to me with wide, terror filled, eyes

"Katherine!" Scott yelled. I couldn't breathe; my air supply had been cut off. I gasped for air and fell to the floor, leaves smashing under my body. I heard the noise again, something sliced through the air. Derek groaned out in pain and he was next to join me on the ground. I could see him trying to get up to help me but he fell down again as an arrow hit him in the shoulder. Scott was a hazy blur to me but his focus seemed to be mesmerized by something.

"Scott your eyes!" Derek yelled. There was a big flash of light. Sparks danced to the ground, unlike Scott who landed with a loud thump. I reached my arm back and pulled out whatever was in my lower shoulder. A thin arrow, fresh out of the flesh of my back, was clasped in my hand. I tossed it to the side without another care. Derek yelled out in pain as he pulled two thicker arrows out of his leg and shoulder. He scurried to stand and grabbed me by my upper arm, dragging me up. A familiar voice wafted in the air: Kate. I couldn't make out her whispers, but I could tell they were directed to someone. She had someone with her. The adrenaline rush kicked back in. As we hurried, I was trying to hold up a limping Derek , who was pulling Scott along. We failed, and we all soon fell to the floor. Scott continued to scoot away to safety but his attention was focused on something else.

"Katherine, go with Scott!" Derek demanded. He wanted us to go, leave him here to get killed. His eyes were screaming with sorrow. My parched lips parted but couldn't talk; I just shook my head in disagreement. I wasn't leaving Derek here to die. Scott was farthest from both of us. He sat up, looking as scared as ever. I turned my frail and aching body around and attempted to sit up, seeing the small frame of a girl walking towards us. Allison's slim fingers wrapped tightly around the bow; her knuckles turning ghostly white. She was the one that show me. Correction, she shot all three of us.

"Allison I can explain." Scott defended, pleading for his life.

"Stop lying." Allison barked. This wasn't the Allison any of us knew. She was ruthless, cold hearted, much like Kate.

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was. Because everything that I said, everything that I did—"

"Was to protect me? I don't believe you." She maliciously spat.

"He's not lying." It was my turn to step in, defending Scott's life and mine.

"You too, shut up. You're just as bad as him." Derek and I caught a glimpse of each other. I was eyeing his attempt to sit up.

"Thank God, now shoot them before I have to do it myself." Kate groaned, walking over towards us. Allison truly looked confused now. Her shoulders dropped like her heart had sunk to her feet.

"You, you said we were just going to catch them?" Allison innocently asked, looking at her crazed aunt with teary eyes.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them." She reached into her jean pocket and took out a gun, shooting Derek. "See? Not that hard." His body was forced back down.

"No!" I cried though I knew it wasn't enough to kill him, just hurt him in the meantime. Allison looked at the feared expression on my face, then back to Kate. Allison was slowly beginning to realize her aunt was a lunatic, and she was now sympathizing for me. Kate sighed loudly enough to catch her attention.

"Oooh, I know that look," she stared at Allison, "that's the 'I'm gonna have to do it myself look'." Kate pointed the gun at me.

"Kate, Kate, no!" Allison defended but Kate bumped her to the ground. My eyes began to water and my heart squeezed together. This was it, the end of my life. I was going to die at the hands of werewolf hunter Kate Argent.

"Looks like when you want to get things done, you have to do it yourself." She shrugged. There was no way I was dying, not right now. If anything Peter would be the one to kill me. Not Kate, not tonight. Just as she pulled the trigger, my instincts kicked in and I rolled away closer to Derek. The bullet pounded into the dirt.

"Kate!" Another voice yelled. Chris Argent appeared out of the rolling fog surrounding us. "I know what you did. There were innocent people inside that house, children! And look at you! You're trying to shoot a sixteen-year-old girl? She's not even a wolf yet! We go by the code." Chris announced. He recited something it Latin, and Allison ended up finishing it in a whisper. Kate turned to me again with her gun, her fingers dancing on the trigger, daring to pull it. "Put the gun down." Chris' hand was shaking as he held his own handgun in his hand. Kate silently refused to put the gun down so Chris shot a bullet into the tree near us. "Before I put you down." Kate let the hand fall to her side. I silently sighed with so much relief and inched closer to Derek. He pulled the bullet out of his stomach and threw it into the leaves.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I should be asking you that." He groaned, wiping the blood off his shirt. My eyes squinted on something shining in the distance. The glistening of patent leather caught my attention as the moon was gleaming on it.

"My shoes…" I whispered.

"Can we worry about those later?" Derek groaned in pain again.

"No you don't understand, they fell off in the woods two days ago…"

"So? How are they here?" Derek's brows pushed together. I felt a stinging pain in my mark and I gasped for air, putting pressure on the skin carved spiral.

"I'll give you one guess." The only possible person to find them had to be searching through the woods for me. And the only person to do that would have been—

The front door of the Hale house screeched open.

"Allison get back." Chris demanded. Kate and Chris' arms flew up, their guns pointed at the door. Scott and Allison got off the ground, as did Derek and I.

"What is it?" Allison looked around, clutching her bow and arrow tight enough to cut off the blood supply in her hand.

"The Alpha." Scott replied. In his Alpha wolf form, Peter came running out at a supernatural speed that was hard for the human eye to catch. Derek pressed up in front of me and each way the Alpha would run, he'd turn with me. Derek was defending me. He still cared. Chris was thrown to the ground fist. Then with a scream, Allison was next. Then Scott landed with a loud and painful thump.

"Come on!" Kate screamed multiple times. She was pointing her gun at random while Derek and I were frantically looking around for wolfed out Peter. Then a gun shot went off, but none of us felt pain. We snapped around to see human Peter holding Kate's gun up towards the black night sky. She was yelling in pain as he bent her wrist back, and then latched onto her throat. Kate was thrown onto the deck of the house and Peter went after her, dragging her inside.

"No!" Allison cried and went inside after her.

"He's going to kill Allison." Derek whispered. "Do not move." He ordered, and ran inside with Scott.

"No, Derek, please don't we need to get out of here." I cried.

"I'm doing it for Scott." He replied, keeping his promise. I heard Allison scream and then seconds later I could hear the fighting begin. The three wolves were punching each other and being thrown down. I could hear wood splitting and growls coming from the three. Allison came running out with tears spilling down her face. She ran to her passed out father.

"Dad, dad." Allison's small hands wrapped around her father's body. He was out cold.

"What does the Alpha want?" The girl cried, leaving her fathers side to come near me in fear of what Peter's next move was.

"Me." After a loud roar and then silence, Scott came flying out the window. He was still for a second and I waited for Derek to be next, but he wasn't.

"Scott, Scott, where is Derek?" I rushed to him, bending down and shaking him. A complete monster Alpha Peter came running out the window and jumped to the ground with ease. He and Scott had a confrontation, which ended up with Scott pushing him back. Derek appeared from the darkness, jumping on Peter but he was easily thrown beside me. A loud honk emitted from close by and a bright pair of headlights lit up the scene. My head snapped to where the honk came from and Stiles emerged from the driver's side of Jackson's silver Porsche. Jackson came out of the passenger side. Derek got up and latched onto my arm. Peter looked to the two teen boys and then his red beady eyes focused on me. This was his chance. Stiles realized Peter was about to take his shot, so he chucked a beaker of liquid at him. Peter caught the fluid filled glass until he realized what it was. He was to cunning for us.

"Allison, now!" Scott yelled, throwing him the bow. Alpha Peter threw the beaker into the air as Allison hit it.

"Get down!" Scott yelled as the arrow came in contact with the beaker, it exploded into a fire. Derek forced me to the floor. There was a loud roar and a burst of wind and then it went silent, minus the sounds of the fire crackling against the dead leaves. Why hadn't I been bitten yet? I looked up from under Derek to see no sign of the Alpha. Everyone realized that it was safe and Derek got off from on top of me.

"Oh my God, I don't believe this." I stood up and looked around. The woods were silent and calm.

"Katherine." Derek quietly said.

"He's gone. We had him and he's gone!" Peter was still out there, somewhere, plotting my downfall. Plotting the day he would take a chunk out of my skin, and fill my body with werewolf venom.


	23. Dark Angel

**A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for such the late update. I just got on winter break so wow, I've been so busy. I got super sick and make up work was just overwhelming. But here's an extra long chapter to keep you tided over till my next update, WHICH SHOULD BE MUCH SOONER! Like real soon, I'm writing it now. Merry Christmas to all my readers, and a happy Hanukah and other holidays you celebrate :] Here's your holiday present! I hope you enjoy it! Well, Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

…**Lol I'm so cheesy. **

_Chapter Twenty Three:_

_Dark Angel_

_Chapter song: Rainy Zurich by The Fray_

My world had turned silent and numb as I looked onto the disaster scene in front of me. The cold air lifted my hair in back of me and nipped at the bare skin my dress failed to cover. Amongst me, Allison and Scott shared a kiss in the midst of the stressful moment. The fire against the dry brush was beginning to extinguish itself and the rest of the onlookers were still in shock. I was the most flabbergasted out of all of them. I stood there for a while, with parted lips and glassy eyes, my numbing body sinking in the fact that Peter had gotten away from us seconds before he would meet his downfall. My head blocked out everything, sounds and pain, everything except the cold, hard, awareness that Peter was still coming after me. After everything we went through, he was still out there. Stiles had said my name, but I was to far into my own world to hear it. Though I was taken out of the world when I was engulfed into a warm embrace by the familiar lanky frame of my best friend.

"Katherine, you're okay." Stiles tightly hugged me. The warmth of his skin soaked through his shirt and his hands were hot on my back. "Where have you been? What happened? You didn't answer your phone and we've been looking for you the past two," Stiles took his arms away from me, "days, and, and, Katherine, is this blood?" Stiles looked at the red stain on his hands and white dress shirt. I looked at the red liquid spread across his hands. No doubt that was my blood. A shiver was sent up my spine. I hated blood and I saw too much of it today.

"What happened?" My broken eyes trailed over to Allison.

"Kate happened." Stiles looked over to Derek and hardly noticed the blood spots on his shirt and black jeans.

"What do you mean Kate happened?"

"She shot us."

"She shot you guys?" He repeated. "Kat, you need to go to a hospital."

"No," I disagreed, looking around for any signs of Peter.

"Stop being stubborn for—"

"No. What I want right now is to go home." I turned around and went to go get my heels from where Peter had placed them. Behind me, Stiles looked shocked as he looked at my back. My hair had been covering it before but now he could clearly see the wound in my shoulder, the lines left by Kate's knife, and the bruises I received from being beaten for information.

"What the hell did she shoot you with?" Stiles asked Derek, who seemed to look angry as usual.

"Foam darts. What do you think she shot us with? Arrows!" He snapped. The blackened soles of my feet slid into the heels and finally turned around to face Stiles and Derek. Stiles was looking at me with fear spread across his face.

"An arrow? Katherine, you realize that those are meant for werewolves, right? Not humans? You need to go get help."

"And say what Stiles? How do I explain all of this? What do you propose I say? What I went through the past however many days will never be spoken of again." I growled. As I walked back to Stiles and Derek I could feel my vision spin.

"Fine." Stiles agreed with much reluctance.

"Stilinski, get over here." Jackson called. Allison was now talking with her now conscious father, who was standing up giving Scott the evil eye from afar. Jackson looked freaked out, surprised by the amount of supernatural he'd witnessed today. This was just to much werewolf in one day. My eyes followed Stiles as he walked over to Jackson. The two exchanged a heated conversation about something I couldn't hear. And I wasn't to sure why I couldn't hear it, I could barely hear my own thoughts. I could see Allison's mouth moving but her words were but a whisper. After letting out another shaking breath I had been holding in, I looked over to Derek. He wore a stressed, solid expression upon his face. Our eyes locked and I could feel a spark of passion and sentiment flow through my veins. Derek's captivating eyes were staring into mine, and I missed that. I missed the feel of his lips against mine, I missed the touch of his rough skin against mine. I missed his sarcastic, witty, sassy, but yet so sexy attitude that really meant well deep down. I missed his body. I missed everything about him; I overall missed him with me. But after thinking of everything I missed and loved about him, there was only one thing I could say.

"Thank you." I didn't even say it. I mouthed it! We weren't even close to each other. He didn't bother walking towards me, embracing me in a cold hug and passionate kiss. He stood there staring at me, nodding me an you're welcome. My eyes fell from his eyes, down to his body, down to the dark, dead leaves underneath his feet. After everything we went through these past never-ending hours, and all the things we said, he didn't bother with anything. I turned around, walking towards Jackson and Stiles to beg them to drive me home already.

"Katherine, wait." Derek unemotionally called. Before I got to turn around to talk to him I could feel the earth spinning underneath my heels and a tingling sensation crept from my head to my legs. My knees buckled from under me and while I expected my head to meet hard soil, it never did. Two pairs of arms met my cold skin, gently lying me down. And with one touch of one of the pairs of hands on my body, I could tell that one person right next to me was Derek.

* * *

There was something I hadn't seen or realized in those few moments when my eyes closed and my knees gave out. Both Derek and Scott had seen the shakiness of my body when I had started walking, and they both witnessed the millisecond my knees gave in. With their supernatural werewolf abilities, they were by my side the moment before I'd hit the floor, and they were right there to catch me: Derek by my head and Scott closer to my legs. My heroes. Everyone else watched from a far. Allison looked guilty, knowing this was her fault. Her father realized the same with one look of his daughter. Jacksons brows pushed together, examining the scene. And Stiles. Stiles was staring with a horrified expression on his face. There was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he felt sick. Scott studied me in all: my closed eyes, bruised skin, blood stained back. It was tempting, extremely taunting. It was like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone on a master cleanse. And with it being a full moon, all of Scott's senses were heightened to the extreme. He was having an internal conflict with himself. It was quite obvious to everyone, including Derek.

"Scott." He hissed threateningly. There were the traces of his supernatural golden yellow iris' peaking through his normal brown ones. With a hard and loud swallow, they disappeared and he reverted to normal Scott.

"Uhhhh," he fumbled to check a pulse on my neck.

"I told you we needed to take her to a hospital!" Stiles ran up to the three of us.

"Okay!" Scott quickly replied. "Okay. Those things are only meant for werewolves and since she's not a werewolf yet she can't heal." Scott thought to himself.

"How about you tell me something I don't know?" Derek growled.

"From the looks of both of you, you looked like you've been to hell and back from Kate. If she isn't a werewolf she can't heal correctly."

"Is Peter mind controlling you or something? Get that idea out of your head! Not happening!" Stiles refused.

"Well—"

"Not. Happening." Derek also refused.

"What do you guys suggest? We can't take her to a hospital because we're gonna get questioned and God knows we don't need to have attention placed on us and getting bit heals you."

"Correction: the bite either turns you or kills you."

"It's the—it's not. I think I know another way."

"So? What are you waiting for? What is it?" Stiles eagerly asked. Scott pulled up his dress shirt sleeve and looked at the watch around his wrist.

"Just get in Jackson's car." He ordered, eyeing the blood spilled across Derek and I. He couldn't help but fight the feeling. Peter wouldn't win this time.

* * *

My eyelids felt heavy, and I had much trouble opening them. But when I did, it took a few tries. I was greeted to a bright room lit by fake fluorescents. A blurry figure dressed in a white lab coat stood in front of me. All I saw was back, but the front of the person was busy mixing things together. A groan that sounded loud in my head escaped through my lips, but it was barely heard. The figure turned around and my eyes finally became focused.

"Oh good, you're up." Dr. Deaton stood in front of me, shaking black liquid in a small beaker. I looked down to see that I was placed on a cold, metal examining table. The same one that had propped up Derek's arm when he was seconds from letting me chop it off. What was Deaton doing here? What was with all this harsh light? My eyes had been used to nothing but darkness for the past few days.

"Deaton?" My brows pushed together. This had to be a dream; I was still locked up in Kate's torture chamber rotting away with an injured Derek chained by my side.

"Morning, kiddo. Well, really night, it's almost three AM." My brows stayed furrowed as I continued to stare at Deaton.

"Not that I don't love being here and all…but what am I doing here?"

"Well you didn't want to go to a hospital did you?" He turned back around and began fumbling with syringes and items.

"Huh?" I paused, and then forced myself to sit up through the pain no matter how bad it was. "What?"

"Here, just take this." He handed me a dark colored capsule inside a pill bottle top. I stared at the item without making any move to take it.

"What is it?"

"Just trust me, take it." I reluctantly grabbed the capsule with my fingers and stared at it suspiciously. I popped it into my mouth and began gagging as it slithered down my dry throat. Deaton filled up a paper cup with water and handed it to me. I snatched it from him and pressed the cup to my lips, taking in the water through my dehydrated lips. It wasn't until that moment I understood how much I missed the bland taste of water. I was craving it being that I hadn't had a proper drink in days. I pressed the cup to my lips with more force and Deaton examined my expression. With the last gulp I took I coughed again and crushed the cup in my palm.

"What did I just take?"

"A mixture of herbs."

"Herbs? What, what is that supposed to do? How am I here?" Deaton smiled, suppressing a chuckle as he stared at the linoleum floor.

"You've got some smart friends, Katherine. And as for what they're supposed to do, don't worry about that. Not yet at least. You'll see later." Why was Deaton always so suspicious like that? I wanted answers, and I wanted answers now. Well maybe not right now, because I soon found myself trying to call out Deaton's name as my head became fuzzy. But my mouth decided not to move, not even to make a noise. Along with my mouth staying shut, my eyes decided to join it. Then my brain, and every sensation in my body. What did Deaton drug me with?

* * *

Waking up from a nightmare was usually more abrupt than this. There was that jolting of the body, the loud gasp, the dampness of the skin from sweating—but this, this wasn't like that at all. This was slow, like pulling my mind from a deep coma. But I finally pulled myself into reality, and everything hit me like a ton of bricks, so I refused to open my eyes. My fingers brushed over the 500-thread count fabric of my sheets. The bare skin of my legs and feet felt the lushness of my warm comforter. My eyes inched open. These were things that I took for granted: the comfort of my bed, the way my room held the essence of the Freesia in my perfume, and how the sunlight blared through the vinyl's on days that it was almost to sunny. I never realized how much I'd miss stuff like that until I was locked away in a dark chamber, Derek by my side.

Ugh God no. I said the D word. Just like that, _he_ flooded every thought in my mind. Though I tried hard not to, I thought of Derek's naked torso, how well he filled out his jeans. It was hard trying not to stare while we were in there. His piercing eyes, those eyebrows, and that sexy bad boy pout.

"He's bad for you, Kat. You don't want to hear it, but he is." My brain alerted me. Even though Derek was the last thing wanting to be on my mind, I couldn't help it. I couldn't get my mind off of him and what we had been, what we were going to be. Was it really over? It couldn't be over. Not after everything that happened, _right_? Let the internal monologue begin.

When it's all over with Derek, I think it'd come back in flashes, like a kaleidoscope of memories. I got those memories a lot when he left the first time. All the time, actually. It all came back, and so did he. So, maybe the fact that he did come back was a sign telling me he was still here, it wasn't over. Not quite yet.

Part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It wasn't really anything he said, or anything he did. It was the feeling that crept over me. I knew it and after a while, I wanted it. The weird thing was, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to feel that way again. I didn't even know if I should. _So why bother_, I asked myself continuously. Derek's world moved to fast, he knew too much, his world burned to dark. But then I thought how could the devil be pulling you towards someone that looks so much like an angel. Maybe he knew that when he saw me, maybe he thought the same. I lost my balance; I lost a normal train of thought. But what I didn't lose was how I felt. I may have said and thought of how much I had hated him, but I never could. Deep down, Derek always had a piece inside me. And that scared me to death.

I sighed loudly, as I remained staring at my ceiling for another fifteen minutes. I wanted to go back to the days where crime was seldom; the town was nothing less than safe. Where were the days where I didn't believe in werewolves, nonetheless where I wasn't a best friend with one, dating the other, and being hunted by another? Who would have ever thought my friends insane aunt kidnapped me.

After feeling restored of my energy, I kicked off my covers and climbed out of bed, heading over to inspect the damage in my mirror.

It was bad.

My hair was a mess and my days-old make up was smudged. I looked a mess and there was no way I could stay like this. My fingers wrapped around my brush and began working every knot out of my deep chocolate colored hair. In the mean time, I wiped away the smudges of my eyeliner and made myself somewhat presentable to greet the day with. I looked down to my iPhone laying on the dresser beside my hand. My phone had been missing since the formal, where I left it on a table…or something along those lines. It was all fuzzy. My home screen was filled with dozens of text messages and missed calls from Scott and Stiles, even a few from Allison. At random, I chose from my six voicemails.

"Katherine, where are you? Jackson just told me he was found by Chris Argent in the woods saying quote on quote 'he'd take your place'. They heard him saying that and Scott's outed and what the hell's going on, I can't find Lydia now and wh—" I ended the frantic voicemail left by Stiles. I squeezed my eyes shut and let me phone go black, placing it face down on the dresser. I wasn't in the mood to deal with reality today; I didn't even remember half of it. My eyes fell on the mirror once again. After a silent grimace at my appearance, I noticed something. My dress had been stripped from me and replaced with an oversized beige, long sleeved, waffle henely that sure in hell wasn't mine. A pair of black spandex pajama shorts had the bottom covered, but spared to show much thigh. At least those were mine. I lifted the oversized sleeve of the shirt to my nose and inhaled its intoxicating scent.

Derek.

This was Derek's shirt. A faint smile played on my lips for the first time in days, but it fell when I focused on something that wasn't there. Pain. It was missing. Though I didn't remember much, I was receiving snippets and blurs from last night's events. I very well remembered being shot in the shoulder with an arrow.

"What?" I whispered, looking at my very living body in the reflection. How was I alive? Shouldn't I be dead or at least writhing in pain on the floor? I pulled the large shirt back and bent a hand behind me, sticking it around my shoulder area. My skin was smooth and cool, no sign of breakage or wounds or cuts. I turned my back to the mirror, pulling the shirt down completely. It was gone, like I was never shot.

"_You'll see later_." Dr. Deaton had said last night. That's right, I was with him. I swallowed some horrid pill. What? How? I had a lot of questions for him, but I knew they would go unanswered until the time was right. At least, when it was right for him.

"Do you think she's got any syrup?" I could vaguely hear Stiles mumbling voice downstairs.

"Dude, I don't know! Look!" Scott's voice was much more audible and louder. They were here? In my house? Of course they were, the dynamic duo were at my house more than their own. Maybe I was hearing things, or maybe I was dreaming. I didn't hear anymore talking after that. Things did seem abnormally fuzzy and unrealistic. I silently walked down the stairs and maneuvered myself into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks when my sight fell on Scott, Stiles, and of course, Derek. My eyes widened at the vision of the three boys. Okay, maybe this wasn't a dream. Stiles had a waffle in his mouth, which fell with a soft _clank_ onto his plate. There was a moment of awkward silence as my eyes shifted from Derek, then Scott, and lastly Stiles. Stiles was standing behind the island with Scott by his side and Derek was leaning against it, his arms crossed over his chest. _Katherine, move! You need to move or speak or something_, I yelled at myself.

"Outside, both of you." I demanded.

"Yeah, you heard her, Der—what?" Stiles stopped short.

"Out." Stiles looked more shocked than Scott, but their faces were no less than astounded. They looked to each other. "Now!" I emphasized louder. The two shuffled out with aggravated mumbles. Derek readjusted his position and sat up. After the front door shut loudly, I looked over to Derek. I could feel my heart aching already.

"Why?" I started my speech off. "Why, after everything you did would you decide to lie to me in there and tell me that everything you said was a lie." Derek's angular jaw clenched tightly.

"I already told you, it wasn't a lie." He insisted.

"You're lying again. You're always lying. Stop messing with me, for five seconds stop messing with me."

"How the hell am I messing with you?" His voice rose forcefully. "How would your little friend know about all this? Why would I waste my time lying to him and Scott? I've got better things to do with my time like finding out where the hell my uncle ran off to and tracking him down so he doesn't try to kill you. Can you just trust me this once?"

"You hurt me like that and you're asking me to trust you?" I sneered. Derek didn't answer, his face continued to stay a brooding facade of anger and melancholy. The expression on my face lightened up. "Don't make me regret this." I warned, walking over to Derek and wrapping my arms around his body and smothering him in a hug. What surprised me most was what he did next. Derek returned the hug back. I pressed my forehead against his chest and took in his enthralling scent. Lifting my head and leaning forward, I brushed my lips softly against Derek's. Derek's hands slip to the small of my back and he initiated the kiss, kissing me more deeply. My whole body sparked and came alive. Our mouths fit perfectly together. My head started to spin. For the first time in weeks, I just let go and forgot about everything. "Yes!" I cheered inside my head. My Derek was back. I knew how much I missed him before, but now with his body pressed against mine, those feelings were heightened eight hundred percent.

**Katherine's Outfit in the morning:**

**(http):/(www.) polyvore (.com) /cgi/set?id=66876786**


	24. Who Died And Made You Alpha?

**A/N: Happy new year to all my lovely story readers! Here's a fairly long chapter to suppress you to my next update, probably the third. I hope you all have a lovely last day of 2012 and enjoy 2013! Talk to you all next year :D lol. Please review, I'm begging you guys! I was hoping for around 6-8 reviews per chapter but I guess that's a lot to ask for -_- **

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_Who Died And Made You Alpha?_

_Chapter Song: Tiptoe by Imagine Dragons_

"So what's the plan?" I walked into the kitchen, taking my hair down from the ponytail it was in. I had just returned from the best shower of my life. Ten pounds of dirt, blood, and sweat rolled off my skin and sunk down the drain.

"What's the plan?" Scott repeated, "You just got shot last night and now you're asking what the plan is?" Scott stood up from sitting at the kitchen table. Stiles was rummaging through the fridge, holding something between his teeth.

"He means how are you feeling?" Stiles mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"Great. Actually, better than ever." I surprisingly admitted. "Where'd Derek go?"

"Outside." Scott answered.

"So I'm taking it that you two are perfectly fine again. You can back out at any time, you know. He's Derek I-don't-have-one-emotional-bone-in-my-body Hale. He scares me, and he has the ability to rip all our throats out." Stiles wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Which he won't. And I'm taking it that if he's outside, he could hear every word you're saying right now." Stiles' eyes grew wide.

"Make sure he doesn't kill me." He pleaded.

"You're on your own for that one." Stiles groaned. "Oh my God, my parents." I realized in utter shock. "They must have a search party for me going all the way to Mexico."

"Actually, no. Courtesy of our brilliant thinking, they bought that you were sleeping at Allison's."

"That's the oldest excuse in the book." I reached for the phone stuffed in my pocket and preceded to dial in my mother's number.

"I know but, apparently, they're out on a business trip till tomorrow night and then they've got another one in three days."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, pressing the call button and pressing my phone up to my ear.

"We're tried to sell the 'Katherine' performance. I think we did a pretty good job." Stiles smiled. I rolled my eyes, but in a happy way…if that was possible. My eyes darted to the already made coffee Stiles had brewed up earlier and I placed the phone so it was cocked between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello?" My mom answered. I even missed her voice from the days I was gone.

"Hey, mom." I began pouring the coffee into a white ceramic mug.

"Hey honey. I haven't heard from you all day. How was Allison's?"

"Great, just got home. How's the business trip going?" I could hear the front door open and Derek trudge in.

"Good, I'm actually walking to a conference with your father right now, I'll call you when I'm done, around four alright? Love you."

"You too, bye." I grabbed the phone from its position on my neck and hung up, placing it on the counter and wrapping my hands around the coffee mug.

"Soo," I took a sip of my coffee, "how was the rest of the formal? Last time I saw, you and Lydia finally graduated from the awkward avoidance stage." Stiles and Scott looked at each other, biting lips refraining from saying something.

"Okay, I know that look. That's the 'something's-up-but-lets-not-tell-Katherine' look."

"Nothings up." Stiles played off with a laugh.

"Stiles you know how much of a bad liar you are. Now tell me what happened or Derek's not going to be the one ripping your throats out."

"Okay, okay!" Stiles put his hands up in defense.

"Peter bit Lydia." Derek announced.

"What?" I almost chocked on my coffee.

"I lost her at the formal. She wandered outside looking for Jackson and Peter got to her first, I saw him attack her. It was a quote-on-quote standby for you since you were MIA."

"What happened? Where is she?" I asked putting my mug down on the counter and crossing my arms tightly over my chest.

"Hospital" Scott sighed.

"Oh my God," I whispered, "you idiots she can't be in a hospital! What happens when one minute there's a bite and then the next there's not?"

"Already ahead of you on that, Katty." Stiles alerted. I glared at him, this was no time to act stupid.

"The problem is, she's having an allergic reaction to the bite."

"Have you ever seen that before?" I asked Derek.

"The bite either turns you or kills you. There's no in between."

"As if we didn't have enough to deal with right now." I took a sharp intake of breath. "She's not gonna die, is she?"

"Is the great Katherine Hemmings feeling bad for _the_ Lydia Martin?" Stiles asked, completely surprised.

"Oh don't act like it's such a crime." I spat.

"We don't know if she's going to yet, the doctors said they had it under control."

"Okay," I sighed again, "so I repeat, what's the plan?"

"There is no plan." Derek told me. "Not yet."

"Well then, better get one going. And a good one at that."

"What makes you so sure whatever plan we figure out is going to work?" Scott asked, running a hand through his bushy hair.

"Because our plans almost always work. Oh, and I forgot, we have the two werewolves on our side."

"But he's an Alpha." Scott stressed.

"And you're two Betas. Doesn't that equal up to an Alpha or something? I still don't get how this whole werewolf ranking thing works." I rolled my eyes, walking to the kitchen island and bending over, leaning myself on it. My skin felt cold against the marble top. Derek heavily sighed. Stiles leaned against the opposite side of the island from me and Scott stood near us.

"Even if you wanted to make a plan, you're out of it." Scott alleged.

"Excuse me?" My brows furrowed together.

"We've already thought of something." My werewolf friend admitted.

"Then tell me." I demanded.

"Way to go Scott." Stiles whispered.

"No." He shrugged.

"Why am I not included in this?" I questioned, quite offended.

"Because last time we told you to do something, you completely disobeyed us and ended up in some type of torture chamber with Derek." Okay, so maybe he was right. Maybe I was stubborn and decided not to listen to him, but he was the one who left me unattended at homecoming.

"Sorry if my only body guard deserted me to go make out with his girlfriend in a bus." I smiled sarcastically. Derek's head snapped to Scotts. "And let's not forget who was the one who led me into the woods in the first place." My eyes narrowed at Scott.

"You still didn't listen to us, Katherine." Stiles admitted to even if he didn't want to.

"Sorry, but you're out of this one." Scott apologized with very little heart.

"Who died and made you Alpha?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, I see we have the cynical, old, judging Kat back." Stiles nodded in sarcastic pleasure.

"Seriously, who are you to make that decision for me?"

"Your friend." Scott rebutted.

"If you plan on making a move against Peter, I want in." I demanded, walking around the island and standing in front of Scott.

"It's good," he patted my back, "it's good to want things, Katherine." And with that, the two boys left me there in shock. What to me out of my surprised state was the sound of the front door closing. I looked over to Derek, his arms stilled tight across his chest.

"Oh don't tell me you're with them on this too." I complained.

"Yup." I rolled my eyes. Come on Derek, you're supposed to fill me in on this! You're supposed to side with me!

"You can't not fill me in on a plan concerning me. I'm not stopping my life for your psycho uncle."

"You are if he wants to play games."

"I'm not stopping my life for this."

"He told Stiles he'd enjoy putting his teeth into you as much as he enjoyed doing it to Lydia." Derek informed me.

"Well, he gets points for that." I pursed my lips, looking anywhere but at Derek's icy expression.

"Are you really going to give him that satisfaction?"

"Can you at least give me an idea of what's going on?" I pleaded. Derek sighed and caved a little.

"Just trust us on this. You'll be with one of us at any moment. We'll be around. Don't worry about the rest of it. All I'm telling you is that we're looking for him."

"Fine. Just promise me something." I walked over to Derek and wrapped my arms around him, "Actually, three something's."

"What?"

"First, I'm still continuing a normal life. I do need to go to school before my parents think something's really up. Second, I must be crazy for saying this, but I want to go visit Lydia later. So if one of you has to be with me at all times, you're coming with me."

"And what's the third?"

"You're not going to get yourself killed." Derek nodded harshly. "Don't be a martyr, I'm not worth that. I'd much rather be bitten instead." I pecked his lips and turned around, going to retrieve my coffee.

* * *

Apparently, the police had been swarming the hospital, particularly the floor Lydia was kept on, since the formal. But tonight, as I walked the eerily quiet halls, I found it to be empty. As much as I begged Derek to stay outside in his car, he refused and he kept a close eye on me…from ten feet behind. He wasn't exonerated just yet; he shouldn't have even been in public.

"Katherine?" The motherly voice of Melissa McCall entered my hearing. She was stopped in the conjoined hallway holding a clipboard in her hands. "Hi." My voice sounded small.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at the watch clasped across her wrist, "it's late and you've got school in the morning. Is everything okay? Is Scott okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, he's fine. I actually came here to see Lydia."

"Lydia?" Her eyes grew wide, "but you hate Lydia." I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes.

"Does everyone think I have such a strong hatred towards this girl?"

"No…we know."

"Okay so maybe I do. But I feel bad for her. Nobody deserves to get, what exactly happened?"

"You didn't hear? It was all over town. Some animal attacked her. Mountain lion, they think."

"Mountain lion?" I feigned my shock, "those are back again?"

"Appears so."

"That's ashame…so about seeing Lydia, where exactly is her room?"

"Visiting hours are over kiddo, sorry."

"Please." I shot her one of my signature Katherine faces no one could say no too. She pursed her lips tightly into a line and looked both ways down the hall.

"Go, fine." Aha! The face had done its magic and worked once again. No one could say no to me. "Room 103 right down the hall and to the left. First door on your left."

"Thanks, I'll only be a minute." I ran off to the directions she gave me. Eventually I found Lydia's room and looked in through the large window. She laid asleep in her bed with an oxygen mask around her nose and mouth. Her hands were completely still on top of the blanket. She wasn't dead, but she looked close to it. Her skin looked sickly pale and her luscious red hair looked faded. I wanted to go in, I had all intentions to. But something stopped me as I just stared at the cold girl. She looked heavenly, and I was jealous of it. Sure I was always jealous of _the_ Lydia Martin, but now more than ever. Even in her sickest days, she managed to look good. How could that girl look so angelic when she was asleep actually be such a cold, heartless, bitch? Before my eyes I watched the peaceful sight turn into a scene from a horror movie. Lydia shot up out of her bed like she was in an exorcist and blood stained almost every inch of the once clean white hospital room. Lydia's body flailed and she screamed. On the window I peered through, a message was there written in her blood. _You're next. _

I gasped and blinked a few times to see the calm scene of Lydia's resting body in front of me. I had just imagined that. All of it. There was no blood, there was no exorcist-demon Lydia. It was just the fear getting to my head. Derek looked at me from across the hall, hearing the jump in my heartbeat. I bowed my head and gave him a gesture as we could leave. The ride home was silent. Derek would look over to me ever so often, and he'd stare for a minute. I'd see it out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look at him. All I thought of was the bloody scene that I hallucinated. I was going to go crazy by the end of this.

* * *

You know that boy who lives somewhere in town and who's just the sketchiest person alive? When you're on a jog and you turn around and spot him across the street, just standing there, staring. He'll randomly appear when you start gossiping about him to your friend. Or maybe he would randomly bump into you in town—except maybe it wasn't so random at all. He was the boy that all the parents told you to stay away from, the loner-bad boy type that stayed secluded to himself. He was the black cat in the situation. He seemed to know every move you made, even if you didn't quite know it yet. If he looked at you funny, you had to watch your back. If he drove by suspiciously in his car, you'd immediately think that he was going to break in. Every town has a black cat. In Beacon Hills, his name was Derek Hale.

And he was two inches away from my face.

"I thought you were going home." I didn't gasp, or scream, even though I should have since I was surprised. I didn't know he was going to wake up next to me, when he dropped me home last night I thought that was it. When I had turned over and opened my eyes, there he was. In all his beautiful Derek Hale glory.

"The plan is, is that one of us is always with you."

"We need to make these plans more often." I smirked, moving up to lay half of my body on Derek. Waking up next to him was a pleasant surprise. Our lips crashed together and moved perfectly in sync. God I missed how he felt, how his mouth tasted. Derek rolled on top of me and continued, sending kisses down my neck and back up to my lips. Thinking he was rough and that he'd crush me, he forcefully rolled us over so I was now on top of him.

"Are you gonna tell me anything else about your plan?" I hovered over him, smiling sinisterly. I pushed a hand through my hair, holding it back.

"Don't ruin the moment." He warned.

"To late." Another smile lifted my lips.

"I'll handle it." I rolled my eyes and continued on with him.

"Crap, I'm late." I ran around my room, finally holding onto something as I slid on my black buckle heels. Derek sat on my bed, getting amusement from me running around like a headless chicken. I ran over to my jewelry chest and pulled out a knotted mesh chain necklace and threw it over my head.

"Where is Stiles?" I ran over and looked out my window seeing my driveway empty except for the sleek, black Camaro on the side of the street. I grabbed my phone with all intentions to call Stiles but received a text message from him instead.

"Had to get to school early. Lots of police stuff going on concerning Kate. See you later." I read the message allowed. "Seriously Stiles?" I groaned, throwing my phone into my jean pocket.

"Take the car." Derek dug into the pocket of his black jeans and threw me the key.

"Seriously?" My brows rose and stared at the key resting in my palm. Wow, another pleasant surprise.

"I've got Alpha stuff to do. Go before I change my mind."

"Wow, you're just full of surprises today aren't you." I smirked, grabbing my bag off the floor. "Don't do anything to provoke Peter, please." I begged, brushing a hand over his cheek and moved my lips over his. After I parted with him I left my room and started for the stairs.

"Don't crash my car!" He threatened.

"No promises!" I joked, and darted down the stairs and into Derek's sexy sports car.

* * *

It was so nice being back in school.

Oh my god, what was I saying? This was school we were talking about! Boring, tedious, mind-numbing school. But none the else, somehow, it was good to be back after the events over the past few days. Guys in the lot silently complimented 'my' car when I parked it in the lot. Some girls did too. I mean, who wouldn't want that sexy thing? I walked through the buzzing hallways, occasionally hearing the whispers of the phrase 'Kate Argent, Allison Argent's aunt'. But I tuned it out. Walking past me, I noticed Greenberg talking to one of the Lacrosse players who I failed to remember the name of. Bottle blonde bitch Sophie Clark paraded past me with a snide and sharp chuckle at poor bystander Erica Reyes, who did her best to ignore the judging girl. Continuing my walk, I spotted Danny, who gave me a friendly wave. I returned a smile and we casually walked past each other. It was good to see everyone, even though I wasn't exactly happy to see everyone. If that made any sense. It was still better than seeing the darkness and a tortured Derek. Hell, it was good to see a smiling Greenberg. It was even good to see—

Oh crap.

Matt.

Matt was rummaging through his locker, exchanging a chemistry textbook for his camera bag. He caught one sight of me staring and he slammed the locker door shut, turning the opposite way and departing for his next class. The last place I saw him was at the formal, in the middle of the dance floor, where I left him to go talk to Derek, promising to return in a moment. I never did.

Way to go, Kat.

"Wait, Matt!" I called but he continued walking.

"Kat, hey wait up." Stiles yelled. I turned around and saw him pushing past people.

"Thanks for picking me up, really appreciated."

"News got out about Kate! Everyone's having a field day!"

"So sad, I'm more important than that dead bitch."

"How'd you get here anyways?" He asked. I lifted my hand and flaunted Derek's key.

"He let you drive the car?"

"He let me drive the car." I smirked.

"Last time that happened you almost killed us, wow he must trust you." Yeah right, like Derek trusts me. He doesn't even trust himself.

"As much as I'd love to argue about that, I have to go find Matt."

"Matt? Like Matt on the lacrosse team?"

"Yes that Matt, how many Matt's do you know?"

"Well there's that Matt, Matt Murrow, Matt—"

"See you later!"

"Wait why do you need to find Matt?"

"Long and uninteresting story!" I disappeared into the crowd in search of a very pissed off Matt Daehler. And there was one place I knew I'd find him.

A short walk later I found myself in front of the photography room. With my luck being on my side today, Matt was outside talking to Jackson, handing him a Lacrosse stick.

"Coach says stop leaving it in his office." Matt handed Jackson the stick.

"Tell Coach I'll do whatever I want. That's—"

"Matt, hey, I need you for a second." I interrupted Jackson's useless conversation.

"I'm talking, Katherine." Jackson spat.

"And I'm interrupting, Jackson." I looked to Matt, "We need to talk." I urged, grabbing his arm and making a turn down the hallway.

"What the hell was that I was talking?"

"No, you were delivering a message. This is more important than listening to Jackson list why he is able to do what he wants."

"What do you want?"

"Let me guess…you want to apologize about the formal." He suspected. I bit my lip.

"Maybe," Matt rolled his eyes, "okay, hear me out. I didn't purposely leave you there, believe me I had every intention of coming back." This was harder to explain than I thought. I couldn't tell him 'oh Allison's aunt kidnapped and tortured me'. "I got pulled in for questioning by Sheriff Stilinski regarding Kate Argent."

"Allison's aunt?"

"She's dead, but she was the killer of all those people. I'm sorry Matt, he just, he took me into the station and they wouldn't let me leave."

"Oh." Was that all he could say? That was the best lie I could think of! It was genius! "Okay, wow, I didn't know that. I thought you bailed."

"No, that's the last thing I was planning to do that night."

Katherine's Outfits:

**(www.) (polyvore.)com/chapter_24_hospital_visit_school/set?id=67265375**


	25. The Turning Point

**A/N: Hi guys! First update of 2013! So I know I was supposed to upload this 10 days ago but I was super unsatisfied with the amount of reviews and I lacked inspirtation until I finished this today. Please review more because it gives me inspiration to write. Im begging you, and im not one to beg. ALSO, I know I've said that they are juniors and 17 years old, but I've got confused so they are sophomores in HS and 16 y.o! My bad! **

_ Chapter Twenty Five: _

_ The Turning Point _

_ Chapter Song: Heavy In Your Arms by FATM _

The next few days went by as possibly slow as they could. Well, the school days did at least. The time I spent with Derek went painfully fast and felt like they ended in the blink of an eye. My parents had returned home and departed once again for yet another business trip, their second this week. Sure it was annoying having them come and go like this, but it was for the better. It actually was to my advantage. I was having almost a never-ending sleepover with Derek. And though I loved the idea of the plan with the boys sticking around me at all times, we had to ditch it. There's only so much Stiles a girl could take. So there I was last night, brewing up a plan of my own. During school, particularly lunch, I had announced to Scott and Stiles that I was taking charge, changing the plan. That didn't end well.

"I've been thinking about your plan." Scott walked into the kitchen after slamming the front door to my house. Stiles trailed behind him like a puppy. The duo threw their backpacks onto the floor and look to me.

"Ah, do tell." I sarcastically answered with the roll of my eyes. I kicked my boot cladded feet up onto the table.

"You're late." Hissed, Derek. He reached for the keys in his pocket and stormed out of the house without another word. Typical Derek.

"What's his problem?" Scott threw a hand over his back, motioning to where Derek had left.

"Well, he's got anger issues, he's—"

"Stiles." I barked. He rolled his eyes.

"What's his problem? Other than the obvious." Stiles corrected.

"Alpha stuff. You guys were supposed to be here a while ago." My eyes wandered over to the clock, it was a quarter after five.

"Sorry we had a stop to make." Stiles bleakly glared at Scott.

"A stop? Whe—Allison." I answered the question for myself. The boys nodded simultaneously.

"So I'm taking it that she's getting used to the whole werewolf aspect."

"Just as well as you did."

"Hey for me figuring out you're a werewolf at the same time you attacked me and not to mention tried to kill me, I think I did pretty good." I proudly stated.

"Yeah, you did. So, back to thinking about your plan…" Scott took a seat across from me.

"Yeah, I'd rather not."

"There's no choice! You're not sacrificing yourself!" Scott exclaimed. So maybe my plan was a bit more martyr-ish than it should be. Okay, it was a lot more. I was ready to ditch the guys and go stand in the middle of the forest, waiting for Peter to make his move. If he was going to do it, he should do it already. I didn't need my best friends or Derek getting hurt…or worse, killed. And it would be on my shoulders, all because I didn't want the bite.

"Fine." I abruptly replied, "then we're going with my original and best plan yet. Get out of town." At this point I didn't really care if Derek kept telling me how if you run, it makes it a game. I was ready to get the hell out of Beacon Hills. The two boys looked at each other.

"No." They replied at the same time. I felt defeated, like I couldn't do anything.

"Do you know how freaking frustrating this is? I have to listen to you, and I don't want to. It's not like I have any other friends who are willing to listen to me and it's not like I even have a car to sneak out and drive away with."

"Thank God for that." Stiles muttered, knowing how I'd do something as reckless as that.

"Don't think for a second I haven't thought about stealing your car." I hissed.

"Oh come on! At least take Derek's or something anyone's but mine!" He cried out.

"Stiles! You're encouraging!" Scott yelled. "It's not happening, Katherine." Scott told me.

"Whatever, I tried." I muttered.

* * *

Scott left a few hours later, no doubt to go talk with Allison…in secret of course. Though I wasn't fully aware of that whole situation, nor did I care to be, I knew they had to be seeing each other in secrecy. There was no way in hell Chris Argent was letting his daughter seeing the animal he's been hunting for the past few months. So Scott had left and ran off, leaving Stiles and I to be by ourselves. We'd spent the night flipping from channel to channel: going from How I Met Your Mother to Criminal Minds and finally stopping at some horror movie we both weren't exactly paying attention to.

"Sure you don't want to eat?" Stiles wondered, walking back over to the couch while finishing the last bit of…whatever he was eating.

"Yeah. I'm not hungry." I wasn't exactly anything. I wasn't hungry, I wasn't starving, I wasn't feeling. I didn't know why, but I could have taken a shot in the dark and guessed. I was nervous, and I didn't want to admit it. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach that made me more than nervous. I hadn't heard anything from Derek since he left six or more hours ago. And with Peter being out there, and him not having tried anything yet, I was scared for him.

Not for myself, for him.

"So what thoughts about Derek are you having?" Stiles plopped down on the couch beside me.

"Who said I was thinking about him?" I snapped.

"You may not be readable to everyone else, but after knowing you for this long, I can tell what your different zone outs are."

"Well, you're wrong because I'm not thinking about Derek." I lied, defending myself with the answer. Stiles raised a brow at me. I sighed loudly, "okay, fine, ha-ha you caught me." I rolled my eyes.

"Thought so!" He cheered.

"It's nothing, really. We just haven't heard from him and you know, with Peter out there it makes me…scared."

"Wow, you're scared? You weren't even nervous when we snuck out and ran away from my dad and his deputies in 9th grade."

"This is a little bit more dangerous than running away from the cops."

"Okay, maybe that's true. But, still." There was silence. "Soo, how do you know if Derek's good? You know what I mean? Sure we know he's creepy and scary and absolutely terrifying , but do you trust him now?"

"You seemed to before."

"Whoaaaa, me trusting Derek? No, no that hasn't happened yet. I just went with what he said because he'd have to be a freakin' idiot if he belived Peter. How do you know that he's not gonna just dump you all over again? Did you ever find out the truth about that?" Stiles questioned continually. And I proceeded to tell him everything that happened between Derek and I that morning when I woke up and I forced my two best friends outside.

* * *

**A few days earlier: **

"You're really trusting me?" Derek had wondered, profusely staring at every move I made.

"Are you really second guessing me?" I retorted, walking around the kitchen island to grab a glass of water.

"I'm surprised." That was all Derek said. He was going to leave it at that, and I was too. But I was stupid and let my over thinking mind get the best of me, and I opened my mouth.

"Tell me the truth first, though."

"I did." Derek simply answered, his body stiffing.

"The _whole_ truth. Right from the beginning." If Derek's body wasn't tense before, it got a whole lot tenser now.

"How much from the beginning?" His jaw was now clenched.

"I don't know, from the first time you saw Scott and I in the woods."

"You were running."

"Running? We weren't running we we're trying to find his—"

"The night before." He cut me off.

"You were there. In the woods? With all the cops?" I finally realized, "You were looking for Laura's body. But you were there. How much did you see?"

"The three of you walking in the woods, eventually getting caught by the cops, I left after that. It was the perfect distraction I needed to leave."

"You're welcome." I pursed my lips. "Let me guess, jump to next day and you see the three of us in the woods again."

"We've got connections to tell when one's bitten, I knew Scott was when I saw him."

"I'm surprised you didn't hear our conversation." I commented. Derek gave me a look indicating that he heard part of it, at the least. "So what? You knew that Scott was bitten so you had to get close to him?" Derek nodded harshly. "And it was through either Stiles or me…and you chose me." I was figuring this out quicker than I thought I ever would. But, it didn't hurt as much as it should of.

"Yes, I had the original intention of using you or _Stiles_," he hissed his name and a lump formed in my throat, "but it didn't work out."

"You never used me to get to Scott?"

"I wanted to. It never happened, it was a mistake."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Trust me."

"That's a lot to ask from the guy who barely trusts himself."

* * *

**Present Day: **

"So it was true, he really never used you." Stiles marveled after I finished telling him my flash back.

"He was going to. When he took me out that night, he had all intentions to but stuff got in the way." My fingers subconsciously brushed over where the mark was on my abdomen.

"Stuff? Like feelings? Derek has feelings?" Stiles seemed genuinely shocked. I rolled my eyes. Derek wasn't some heartless, emotionless creature of the night. A buzzing noise radiated from Stiles pocket and through his leg. A glow gleamed through his khakis.

"Speaking of Derek." His lips formed a line and he rolled his head when he slid to answer the phone. Somewhere inside me relieved as Stiles spoke to Derek on the phone: he was okay, he was alive and fine.

"A please would be nice once and a while!" Stiles cried into his Smartphone. The phone was taken away from his ear and he glared at the screen in shock.

"Teach your boyfriend the manners of being nicer." Stiles complained, tugging the sleeves of his plaid shirt down.

"Can't teach something you don't have." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He got up and fished for his keys.

"Go where?"

"Derek's."

"No, he's got a car, he can easily drive here."

"Derek's on official Alpha business so looks like I'm on Katherine duty and dragging you to his house before he rips my throat out." Those two with the threats, it was getting old. Entertaining, but old. I bent down and slid on my heeled booties while getting a glare from Stiles. As I stood up, he stared at me judgingly.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Can't you wear something a little less…that?"

"What, you have a problem with my shoes now?"

"The only people that run in heels are those stupid girls in horror movies, and they're always the ones to die first!" Stiles cried out.

"Who said anything about running?"

"Me. I did. Go change shoes, something preferably run-able."

"I hope you're not planning on killing me tonight because you and I both know I could kick your ass and wear my heels at the same time." I smirked.

"Believe me, I know." Stiles sadly sighed. I quickly disappeared up the stairs and emerged into my room. I pulled a pair of boots from the closet and quickly slid them on. After grabbing my black leather jacket from my bed, I shut the door to my room and left.

"Better?" I asked Stiles as I came down the stairs, sliding my jacket on.

"You listened to me, that's a first." Stiles looked at me quite surprised, his brows rising and falling.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." I muttered. Like Stiles had promised, he listened to Derek's orders. Very strictly may I add. He had walked out of the house first and made sure the coast was clear, but while he did his routinely check I ruined it by walking out of the house and locking the door.

"You know you're supposed to wait for the all clear, right?" He whined.

"All clear." I announced, walking to his car. Stiles was convinced on having a back-up team, aka Scott, come drive behind us but I persuaded him otherwise. Stiles started up his car and we began the journey to Derek's house. The streets were empty, no cars in sight. The cops were at rest, their perpetrator was dead and all was well in Beacon Hills once again. Oh how wrong they were.

"We don't know what to do about Lydia." Stiles broke the silence in the car.

"She'll be fine." I assured, awkwardly sliding off my leather jacket and tossing it into the back seat. Sure it may have been winter but Stiles car overheated way to quickly.

"Derek said that he's never seen this before."

"She's Lydia, she always turns out fine. Well, fine for a spoiled, conceited, bitch."

"You know if she turns you're going to have to be friends with her."

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

"Remember when everything was so normal?" Stiles reminisced.

"Normal? What's that?" I joked.

"I know what you mean. But we're just kids, sixteen years old, we shouldn't be dealing with all this: attacks, murders—"

"Werewolves." I added.

"Psycho werewolves." He smiled. "Hate to admit it, but I miss having normal teenage problems. Like worrying how my plan with Lydia's playing out."

"Werewolf problems or not, you always worry about that." I smiled to him. That smile quickly faded when Stiles' Jeep forcefully jerked forward as it felt like something hit it. Stiles slammed his foot on the break and we were lurched forward and then slammed into the back of our seats.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped. There was nothing in the street in front of house, just a long, dark, narrow road surrounded by forest.

"Something hit my Jeep." Stiles hands were tense around the steering wheel. "Crap, what if I hit an animal or something?"

"Or something? There's nothing there, you're Jeep just burned out. It was about time!"

"Hey! Don't insult the baby." He defended. "But seriously, if I dented it because I hit an animal I'm dead."

"Yeah because one more dent to add to the other five hundred would make a difference." I sarcastically added. Okay I was over reacting but still, if Stiles piece of crap Jeep stalled out on us in the middle of a road I'd kill him. Stiles unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat.

"Uh, there was something in the street, I hit it. I'm making sure the front of my car isn't dented." Stiles got out of the car and I did the same. We both walked over to the front of his car. He bent down to examine the damage.

"Ugh what the hell is this?" Stiles groaned, examining a dent on the front. I rolled my eyes, it was nothing more a service job couldn't take out. I began walking back to the passenger door.

"How am I going to explain this to my dad?" He wondered. I turned around to face him though I couldn't spot him over the height of his car. He was still crunched down on the ground, his hand wiping across the blue metal.

"Take it to the shop, nothing a mechanic can't fix." I suggested. I turned around on my heel and met eye to eye with Peter. Silently, I sharply inhaled a gasp of air. Oh no, oh no. Stiles, Stiles help. My breath was stuck in my throat as my eyes grew to the size of golf balls. Peter satisfyingly smirked. He did this, this was all a set up plan. With much power, Peter grabbed my head, his claws sticking into my neck and shoved it against the metal of Stiles car. I never even got the chance to warn Stiles as I blacked out less than a second later.

* * *

**Stile's POV: **

"Whatever, I guess you're right. Driving at night," I groaned, "nothing good ever freakin' happens out of that." I finished examining the car and could hear something hit the metal. Did I do that? No I so didn't do that! I wasn't even touching it! I scrambled up from the uncomfortable crouched position I'd been in and brushed my baggy jeans off.

"Right Kath—Katherine?" I looked to where she was standing previously but there wasn't anyone in sight. The night was silent, no one was on the street.

"Katherine?" I called. She wasn't inside the car either. "Oh no, no, no, this is not good." I scrambled into my pocket and reached for my phone. My fingers worked furiously as they dialed Derek's number.

"What?" He spat when he answered.

"Derek!" I yelled, "Derek, we, we have a problem. And, and it's something you may not like to hear so please don't kill me."

* * *

Please review. 

**Katherine's Outfit: **

**(www) (polyvore.)com/chapter_25/set?id=68809111**


	26. Game, Set, Match

**A/N: Here it is! I had trouble writing it because I wanted it to be perfect. I really hope it is. Please review and tell me your thoughts!**

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

_Game, Set, Match_

_Chapter Song: You Found Me/ I Can Barely Say by The Fray_

I woke up with a start: a loud gasp escaping my mouth, my body shivering, and cold air nipping at my bare shoulders. Looking around, I took in my surroundings of where I had been dragged. I was lying in the middle of the forest. All that was surrounding me was trees and darkness. Peter was somewhere here, creeping in the shadows observing my every move—I could feel it in my bones, and my mark. My breaths were coming out in a dense white fog as my jaw was slightly chattering from how cold I was. How long was I out for? God what I would do for my phone right now. It couldn't have been long since it was still night. The wet, dampness of the soil beneath my hands made me shiver. I wiped them on my jeans, stood up, and had my head revolving around to find Peter. Then I spotted it, those gleaming, red eyes floating in the beyond in front of me. My breaths became shorter and faster. My mark began burning with pure fury, like a mixture of ice and fire.

"Finally." He smiled, emerging from the bushes. His red orbs staring directly at me.

"Peter, please don't." Why was I even asking him this? He wasn't going to listen to me. He was the predator, I was the prey: the helpless, weak, prey. And this was his chance to finally attack, take a chunk from my skin and insert his venom into my system, changing me from human to monster.

"Please don't?" he cocked his head repeating my words, continuing to walk for me as he was in inches of me I instinctively began backing up. "Now why would I do that?" His hands reached for me. With a loud gasp and quiet shriek, he shoved me down to the ground. "I've been waiting for this moment a long time now." He smiled, his eyes reverting to normal. "Just imagine being part of my pack, being a werewolf! You'll be perfect, the envy of everyone. I'm not the bad guy, I'm helping you, Katherine. The bite is a gift." He spoke so enthusiastically about it. Lik

"I don't want it." I retorted.

"No returns." He smiled grabbing my forearm in his muscular hands and pulling me up till my wrist met his smiling lips. No, no, no! I had to take action. So, quickly in one swift motion, I lifted my leg up and jabbed my foot into his knee. He growled, letting my wrist go and I took that opportunity to punch him in the face. I bit back a yell of pain when my fist came in contact with his face. Peter groaned out in pain as he bent over, holding his face. I had to get him on the ground so I had a chance to run. Kicking my leg into his stomach, I then targeted for the back of his knee. That finally sent him toppling onto the ground. His eyes flashed blood red. Oh, he was pissed. Run, Katherine, run! And there I took my opening, sprinting off. There I was running for my life as fast as I could.

I was going to die.

Or get turned. I knew that, not with the determined intent of the suicidal, but rather with the hopeless despair of the doomed. My boots pounded against the damp, muddy forest floor and the air burned deep inside my lungs. All hope was quickly abandoning me.

"There's no point in running!" Peter's gruff voice taunted from far behind her. Ignore it, Katherine. Keep going. My shaking hand pressed against the right side of my abdomen, pressing down on my mark. If only it would stop burning. Up in the darkening sky, the moon shone down on me. My eyes were darting back and forth, searching for a way out of the mass maze of never-ending trees. I had to find a road, a way out into civilization! The forest wasn't safe anymore now that the police believed Kate Argent had done the jobs of the mass murdering; they didn't bother to search here anymore. I was doomed. Where was Derek when I needed him? Stiles had to tell him by now that Peter had taken me. Or did they believe that I was already bitten and were they waiting for me to show up at their doorstep. Peter was silent as he ran wherever behind me, but he was close. The burning in my mark mentally told me so. And just like that, I could feel a stinging sensation rip through the bottom of my leg to my ankles and I felt myself falling face first with a loud cry. But I hadn't tripped; I was dragged down. I tried to grab onto a branch near by, but Peter dragged me backwards as I tried to cling to the ground. Tears were spilling down my face as I could feel claws puncture into the thin layer of skin on my ankles and flip me over. Peter hovered above me, his face wolfed out—red eyes and mouth full of fangs in all. He snarled at me. I cried out without even realizing it. All I could see through the darkness was his terrifying face. Derek didn't look like this wolfed out; it must have been an Alpha thing. There were multiple fangs, and they were razor sharp—made purely for the rendering of my flesh. His claws held me down as he lunged for my side. His fangs tore through my tender skin, blood immediately pooling to the surface. A loud scream escaped through my mouth, I couldn't hold it in. Peter was enjoying the taste of my blood flowing through his jaw, I could tell. What if there was a time limit? Like Peter had to bite me for a certain amount of seconds for me to turn. Just in case there was, I had kneed Peter in the jaw and scrambled up once again. I darted through darkness, stumbling on branches and recollecting myself. I launched myself off of tree barks, pushing myself faster. As I continued running, my fingers brushed over my left side. My shirt was shredded and I could feel the freshness of my wound. Drawing my hand back, there was blood dripping from the tips of my fingers, but I could barely see it in the dark. All I knew was that my hand was wet. How could I have misjudged Peter so much? He would go at any length to get me and running wouldn't stop him. My body was cold and damp, and I ached more than I had in the past sixteen years of my life. I couldn't breath, everything burned like it was on fire, like I had just ingested a bottle of poison. I should just give up now. Like I said, there was no point in running. I was done for, and Peter was right on my heels. I was dead. And out of no where, as I lost all hope I had left, I was grabbed from behind, an arm wrapping around my waist and mouth. A pair of glowing golden iris' caught me by surprise and met my gaze. I in took a loud gasp of air, at least from what I could with my mouth being held.

"Quiet, he can hear you!" Scott scolded. He took my wrist and we began running faster than ever. Pain spread throughout my stomach and a hand clutched onto my side as we sprinted. I felt like the run was never ending, and as hard as I tried to focus on something else; all I could do was smell my blood waft up my nose. And after I began thinking everything was to quiet, a loud roar came from behind us. We exited the densest past of the forest and entered somewhat of a clearing. Maybe we were getting closer to civilization. But to no avail, I found myself being dragged down again by the ankles but this time, I was let go of. Scott left my side and from the corner of my eye, I could see him get tackled down by Peter in Alpha form. My head snapped up and the first thing I saw, for once wasn't just the trees but was Stiles. I was hallucinating. I darted up, and raced straight towards the hallucination, my hand still clasping my side. Unable to hold myself any longer, I stumbled into hallucination Stiles' arms, to find out that maybe it wasn't so much of an illusion at all. He was real, I could feel his hands touch me.

"Kat, Kat, it's okay." He comforted. I cried, supporting myself up on the ground with my hands. In my blurred, teary vision I watched as Scott and another figure, which was Derek, fighting Alpha Peter. He roared as Derek cut through his side with his blade-like claws. Grabbing something from the ground, Stiles left my side and began running forward.

"Now!" Scott roared. Who was he talking to? Stiles had thrown the glass object in his hand towards Peter, and out of nowhere an arrow shot it right over Peter. Derek and Scott threw themselves backwards as it shattered and exploded into a fire over the Alpha, turning Peter into a mountain of flame. He swiped, he roared, and finally he stumbled. Then he began reverting back to his human form. Stiles rushed over to me, squatting down on the ground to help. I witnessed Peter turn back into a human, his body bloody and charred. He weakly fell to his knees and then to his back, fire dying on the grass around him. I looked to see where the arrow had come from, and it was none other than Allison Argent, on the ground with a bow clasped tightly in her hands. Scott was by her side, protecting her from fiery Peter. Everything seemed silent for a minute until I heard boots crunching on dead leaves. Derek stood from the floor and began making his way over to Peter, hands in tight fists. He stretched a leg over and stood over Peter's body. He kneeled down as Scott peeled himself from Allison's side.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one you bit you! Derek if you do this I'm stuck like this forever! We have a deal!" Derek was silent for a minute, so was everyone else except Peter.

"It's already. Done. No need. To keep. Me here." Peter said in whispered breaths. "You've. Already. Decided." He knew Derek's decision. "I can smell it on you!" He yelled. Derek began shaking in anger. And with that, he lifted his hand.

"Wait, no, no, don't!" Scott pleadingly yelled. To late. I looked away just as Derek's claws slashed through his uncle's throat. Peter lightly chocked and then not another noise came from him as the life was sucked out of his body. In the distance, I could see Chris Argent standing far behind Allison, bows and arrows in his hands. He was looking at Derek, then to me. But he wasn't staring directly at me, me. He was staring at my shirt. Then in the back of him, I could see the Hale house in the distance, just beyond the trees. I was so close, I could have made it. My attention was forced towards Derek as he stood up and faced us.

"I'm the Alpha now." He said in a powerful, deep voice. His eyes gleamed that same blood red that Peter's had.

"What did you do?" Scott cried. "How could you?" He continued. Derek's eyes fell on me and they looked down, staring at the clear ring of teeth marks that lined my side. They oozed with blood through my ripped shirt. And then it hit me like a wall of bricks. I was bit. Peter had completed his task, and bit me.

"Katherine, did he…" Stiles kneeled beside me. I couldn't look at Stiles, nor could I move my head to face him. I was staring at past Derek, over to Peter's dead body. I nodded my head slowly. In the corner of my eye, I could see Allison look at her dad.

"Dad you can't." She stated, rushing over and putting a hand tightly on his shoulder and one on his chest. It was then I lost my cool. I began breathing heavier and heavier and the realization of getting bit hit me. Rarely I've ever cried in front of Scott or Stiles, but at this point I didn't care.

"How could you do this, _she_ was supposed to kill him if _she_ got bit." Scott went over to Derek.

"He had to go." He seemed to zone out. "He had to be stopped."

"So how exactly do you think the both of us are going to get cured?" He pointed from me to himself.

"You don't."

"If she dies, this is on you." Scott growled.

"She won't." Derek said somewhat assuring. But in truth, he didn't know if I was or not. Scott's face pinched up before he sprinted over to me to try to calm me down as I began to cry and panic. Derek simply looked from afar, and maybe it was me hallucinating, but I swear I saw a look of sad, pained fear on his face.


	27. To Turn Or Not To Turn

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Enjoy and please, please, please review so I have inspiration! **

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_To Turn Or Not To Turn_

_Chapter Song: Look After You by The Fray_

Derek's house had been cornered off with police tape being that it was a crime scene. I was taken there later last night to be cleaned up. The boys wrapped up my side, cleaned the blood from the side of my head, and tended to the deep punctures in my ankle where Peter had stabbed his claws in to drag me down. I must have had a panic attack, a break down. It was an emotional night, knowing that I'd either turn into a werewolf or turn into nothing…and die. I had fallen asleep on one of the dusty couches, a warm blanket draped over my shivering body, hoping that I'd wake up to see the next morning.

_And I did._

Here I was the next day waking up in my own room. I was warm under my comforting covers, safe and well—I couldn't account for being unharmed. This was definitely not the last place I was. And I wasn't in my own clothes either. They were in a ball beside my bed. My shirt had been partially shredded thanks to Peter's claws and my jeans were ripped, muddy, and covered in blood. Sort of how I was like last night. Someone had changed me, and I didn't remember who but I could make a bet on it. The overly hormonal best friends of mine barely could go near me if my bra strap was showing; they weren't going to change me out of my bloody clothes. It had to have been Derek. I could have guaranteed it. And it wasn't only because I could smell him on the shirt, I could tell the shirt belonged to him by the size.

Waking up, I thought being a werewolf was supposed to make you feel great—like the best I ever felt on ecstasy. But I felt sicker than ever, like I was to weak to breathe and my throat felt tight and dry. I kicked off the covers, feeling flushed and overheated and walked over to my dresser, pulling on a pair of tight, plaid pajama shorts. It was nauseating even moving. Outside, I could hear the sound of a car unlock. I stumbled over to my window and watched Derek walk to his car, sliding in and speeding off, the engine revving. I went back over to my mirror, staring at myself in the face. I looked pale, paler than usual and my eyes looked dead. The dryness in my throat worsened and I decided I had to get something to drink. Descending down the stairs was a job for me, I felt like my body was going to cave in and I'd trip or something like that. But luckily I stayed stable. I walked into the kitchen, Stiles at the fridge and Scott sitting on the counter, and glared at the boys.

"Morning she-wolf." Stiles said through a mouth full of food. This felt like déjà vu from when I got shot, except Derek wasn't here and I wasn't a werewolf.

"Stiles, shut up." Scott mumbled.

"Sorry." He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his plaid shirt, "want some food?" He offered, taking a plate filled with food and holding it up for me to see. I didn't answer. That set me off. A roll of nausea went through my stomach, warm acid rising into my throat, my mouth salivating. My cheeks puffed out and I quickly pressed a hand to my lips, darting for the bathroom. I fell to the floor beside the toilet and lifted the rim as fast as I could, throwing up any of the contents in my stomach. It felt never ending when it really lasted at the most fifteen seconds. Scott and Stiles ran into the bathroom just as I started gagging and gasping for air. My throat burned like it was set on fire with alcohol and I weakly held on the edge of the porcelain. I could feel the blood rush from my skin. Was this how it felt to be transitioning? Scott sure didn't seem like it the day after. There was a terrible pounding in my head and the bite was still stinging just as bad as it did yesterday. I coughed multiple times and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Out of all the things I expected to hear from the guys, this wasn't the first.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant." Stiles looked down at me with wide eyes. I couldn't even answer his ridiculously stupid question because I continued my gagging two more times.

"Oh my God she's _sooo_ pregnant!" Stiles cried.

"I'm not pregnant!" I barked, much pain in my voice. But there was barely any voice there, I was so quiet.

"No, Stiles, I think something's seriously wrong." Scott realized. I nodded; so weak I could barely lift myself up.

"Of course Derek would leave when something happens. So, let's see it." Stiles sighed.

"See what?" I hoarsely asked.

"Your non existent bite. It's must have healed already."

"Not yet, I don't think so. It's killing me, it can't be gone yet."

"It took a few more hours longer than this, wait a little." Scott informed.

"Can you get up?" Stiles asked. I slowly nodded, closing the toilet seat and getting myself up. I flushed everything down and walked into the kitchen, washing my hands and rinsing my mouth out. The taste wasn't fully gone, but it'd have to do. I plopped myself on the couch, feeling much relief once I was sitting down. I grabbed the plush throw blanket, which was dangling over the edge of the cushions, and draped it over my body.

"You guys could go home," I told them as they sat down with me.

"We're not leaving you. We'll be with you through every step of this." Scott encouraged. Stiles pat his hand over mine.

"You sure you're okay? You didn't look to good back there." He said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's fine, I probably got sick running out there last night."

"It was cold." The boys agreed with a shrug.

"So what do you prefer, Casino Royale or Quantum of Solace?" Scott held up two James Bond DVD's in his hands.

"What is this a Double Oh Seven marathon? Come on, can't we watch something else? I think I've seen enough blood to last my entire life."

"It's either that or Grand Theft Auto—"

"Say no more James Bond it is." My voice sounded better but I still felt like I was dying inside.

* * *

So there we were, watching a two and a half hour movie. The boys had made popcorn and ate out half my fridge, while I sat there, still feeling sick, and watched an attractive Daniel Craig blow off a gun for a million and one times. And when the movie ended, the boys played video games. I laughed every time Stiles lost to Scott and his supernatural reflexes. I had found out that Derek had stayed most of the night while the boys returned home to their families. They switched in the morning, Derek had to go out and do his new Alpha duty while the boys mooched off of me.

"Come on Scott!" Stiles cried in frustration. Though I was about to laugh, I cut it. Another wave of nausea hit me. Oh crap, not again. But it resided somewhat quickly, but I could feel it creeping in the pit of my stomach.

"How much longer are you guys going to be here?" I abruptly asked. "I mean, sorry, do you know when Derek's coming back?"

"Soon. At least he said soon." Scott checked his phone screen.

"Alright." I sighed. "No offense, I love you guys to death and all, but go home. I'm going to go take a shower and go back to sleep and I don't need a babysitter." I looked from boy to boy. "Babysitter'_s_." I corrected, emphasizing the plural word. The boys looked disappointed but they didn't put up much of a fight since they realized I was in no shape to argue.

"Fine. Take it easy." They got up from the couch, stretching their stiff bodies. And the longer they took, the more nauseous I became.

"I will, I promise. I'll call you when Derek gets here." I agreed, almost rushing them out. Somehow I was able to control myself until they got to the door.

"Call me if you start feeling…not human." Scott nodded. I agreed, not paying attention to the rest of the conversation we had. I could feel beads of sweat form on my clammy forehead. I was just over thinking this. I wasn't going to throw up again; I was just extremely stressed from the prior events from yesterday. The boys said their goodbyes, which I barely listened too, and I shut the door. Yeah, I'm probably right, I'm just stressed—nervous to become a werewolf. That could do it. And with that, I turned around and got that same feeling back that I had earlier. All the motions I did earlier played out, running to the bathroom, falling on the floor, and major gagging. There was no food left in my stomach to throw up, so it was all acid. Loud coughs came form my salivating mouth. I could hear movement near me. Looking up with my glassy eyes, I found Scott standing in the doorframe.

"Derek said he'd been here in forty." He delivered his message, clutching his phone in his hand tightly.

"Fine, bye." I quickly said, gagging one last time.

"Kat, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm stressed, that's all. Nothing's wrong," I stood up and brushed my legs off, "now if you don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower and I'm pretty sure Allison wouldn't like that if you stuck around to watch." Scott got the point and left, walking out the front door feeling defeated. I dragged myself up the stairs, grabbed the first thing I set my eye on in my closet, and headed into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped of my current clothes. There it was, a huge piece of gauze with a dark bloodstain in the middle wrapped around my side. Gauze pulled my skin taught and I nervously ran my fingers over it. Taking the tape off was so terribly painful, dying seemed easier. There was no way Scott felt like this taking his off. Though I expected to see perfectly healed skin, my thoughts deceived me as I saw a deep and bloody bite wound damaging my side. It was nauseating and once again, all the blood drained from my face. After removing my underclothes and tossing them on the floor carelessly, I stepped in the shower and let the hot water beat all over my sore body. I closed my eyes and looked down, letting the water beat against my scalp. When I opened my eyes I could see beads of black liquid dripping into the tub. My heart began pounding faster. It was coming from my wound. Then I saw one go from right below my vision. And I could taste a metal like taste on my lips. My nose. It was coming from my nose, and dripping down to my lips and then down my chin to the water pooling at my feet. Panicking, I began wiping away the black blood from my nose and wound and continued to let the water wash it away, but it kept coming. Frantically I turned the water off and wrapped my self in a towel in record time. I rushed out of the shower an to the mirror, wiping away the steam with the tips of my fingers. It had stopped bleeding. Everything was okay.

"What the hell?" I whispered, my fingers ghosting over the trail the blood had left moments ago. Trying to ignore the situation, I grabbed my clothes a slid them on after dressing my bite. Being that it hurt to have anything tight over my bite, I decided on a casual strapless geometric print dress with a chunky, grey, knit cardigan. Sure it was to much of a summer outfit to wear outside, but I was spending the rest of my day and night cuddled up on my couch. Staring at myself in the mirror wasn't a good idea. I hardly recognized myself. My skin was extra pale, like I hadn't seen the light of day in weeks. Derek was going to freak if he saw me looking this sick. And me being the nice person I am, didn't want him to freak since he was an Alpha now. I caked the make up on, covering up my skin with powder. It didn't hide my paleness that much but it did give me a bit of color. I pressed the eyeliner pencil against my eyes and did my make up just as I would if I was feeling normal. And God, did it take effort. I was physically exhausted by the time I swiped the last bit of mascara on my lashes. This was going to be an interesting day, and indeed it was as that thought crossed my brain, I began gagging on acid building up in my throat once again.

* * *

I was lying on my couch asleep when Derek walked in. My sleep wasn't deep, as I could hear the jingling of his keys through the hazy, uneventful dream I wasn't having. My eyes inched open to see a blurry Derek walking towards the couch, dressed in all black of course.

"Hi." I hoarsely greeted. My throat still burned with acid, I had sat on the floor of the bathroom for twenty minutes after my shower, waiting to throw up or pass out—whatever came first. Once the nausea somewhat passed, I lugged myself down the stairs and finally passed out of exhaustion on the couch.

"You're sick." He noticed immediately.

"I'm fine." I disagreed, weakly sitting up.

"Don't lie." He threatened, "Scott told me and I can smell it off you. You're sick."

"I'm fine, Derek." I hissed, "I caught a flu or something from being out in forty degrees with nothing but a tank top and nothing jeans on." His brows furrowed. God would he just trust me?

"The bite hasn't healed yet."

"How'd you…" I looked down to see it covered up by my dress, how'd he know?

"Werewolf 101, we can sense other werewolves. You should be turning tonight. It can take longer for some people." I rolled my eyes at the thought and kept silent. Derek sat himself next to me.

"What?"

"I'm turning."

"I'm…I'm sorry." The words looked hard for him to say. "I tried to do everything in my power to stop it."

"I know you did, thank you for that. It just wasn't enough. He was to strong." I cuddled up to Derek on the couch and let my head rest on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore." He placed a hand on the small of my back.

"I know." I whispered. I was beginning to feel exhausted once again.

"You'll feel better once you turn, you wont be sick anymore." He assured. And for once, that sounded promising. Not feeling this sick sounded like a gift. And I guess the bite was my answer.

"I don't want to turn." My eyes glassed up.

"I know." He said. My head began shaking slowly.

"I'm so scared." I never admitted my true feelings to either one of the boys, but I was truly scared. And Derek could realize that by the speed of my heart at the moment.

"I'll help you through it. I promise, you'll be fine." I nodded, clutching Derek tightly.

"Are the Argents going to kill me?" I wondered.

"I wont let them." He pressed his lips to my hair. He wouldn't let the Argents kill me; I trusted Derek's words. But then again, he said he wouldn't have let me turn at the hands of Peter.

* * *

Derek had taken me up to my room after I fell asleep at some point that day. Night fell quickly and I woke up to my dark room. There was lots of light emitting from the hallway. Downstairs, I could hear a news story regarding the recent attacks in Beacon Hills coming from the TV.

"Katherine." A voice whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open. Who said that? My eyes darted around but found my room empty. I must have been dreaming.

"Katherine." My attention was caught as the voice repeated. Not only did it whisper into my ear, it was all around me. Suddenly, I didn't feel myself. And though I was the only one in the room, I didn't feel completely alone. My abdomen and bite burned like the depths of hell, but I didn't seem to care. I sat up in my bed slowly, looking around the empty bedroom.

"That's it Katherine, come on." The voice cooed. And I ordered it as it was like a compelling melody to my ears. I swung my legs over the neatly made bed and stood up, my legs feeling numb and cold. I really didn't feel myself; I could feel all the senses disappear. First they vanished from my finger tips, then my arms, then my face. It was as if I was sleep walking, not having a feeling or thought in a world. I was in some trance that I never wanted to get out of…until I found that voice. I found myself walking down the stairs, staring straight ahead. The news story was still blaring on the TV.

A phone. There was a phone ringing.

"What Stiles?" Derek barked as the ringing stopped. I walked past the living room, Derek had placed himself on the couch, staring at the TV with the phone placed to his ear. He didn't notice my passing, so without stopping I slowly made my way out the front door of my house, not bothering to shut it after me. Though a heavy cardigan covered my arms, I could still feel the freezing air freeze over my skin. Goosebumps formed along my bare legs as a breeze ruffled my dress. The road felt rough against my bare feet; pebbles and stones threatened to stab through the skin.

If anyone in the neighborhood looked out there window, they'd be quite confused, as they should be. There it was, like a scene out of some strange movie, a teenage girl walking the streets in the middle of the night barefoot and dawning a summer dress with a blank look in her face like she wasn't one hundred percent there. It was cold, dark, and the streets were empty. Beacon Hills citizens weren't much for nightlife…besides the supernatural of course.

"A little bit longer Katherine, we're almost there." The voice echoed. And I ventured on, down the street.

Crunch.

I stepped into the forest a little more than a minute later. Damp leaves stuck in-between my toes and to my arch. The city was quiet, all that filled my ears was the loud, continuous chirps of crickets.

"A little closer, Katherine." The voice sounded more distant. And I began to feel sicker and sicker, like I wanted to pass out again.

"Katherin-" And the voice disappeared with the wind. Behind me, I could hear the footsteps of another person.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek's voice took me out of my trance. He was standing behind me in…where was I? My breathing became heavy as I looked around my surroundings. I was in the middle of a forest. I turned around to face him.

"Derek?" I was genuinely surprised. His brows furrowed. "Derek." I puffed out a breath of white air in front of my lips. My insides felt sicker than I was earlier; the blood was draining out of my face. "Derek," I paused and started crying. Where did the voice go? Why was I lead into a forest?

Why was I so sick?

"I think I'm dying."

_And then there was blackness._

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit: Remove () and spaces**

**(www).(polyvore) ch_27/set?id=71603804**


	28. Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: Note at the end! Read when done with chapter please. BTW warning of lemon (I think its called in FF language?) **

_Chapter Twenty-Eight:_

_Calm Before The Storm_

_Chapter Song: Kiss me by Ed Sheeran_

My eyes slowly lifted open, blinking the sleep out of them a few times before I focused on my surroundings. My body was stiff, particularly my neck, but that was due to the fact it was tilted to the left in the bed I was lying in. I was lying in a bed, in an obnoxiously bright room that smelled like antibacterial soap. Questions jumped out at me: _Where am I? Why am I here…wherever here is? Why do I feel so…okay?_ At the moment, I couldn't answer any of them because my brain was so fogged up. That was another question to add to this list: _why was I so confused?_ And in the midst of all this confusion, I couldn't help but notice how normal I felt. My eyes darted around, my head not moving an inch. I appeared to be in a hospital room—mine by the looks of it. Across the room, a folder with a label slapped across the tab sat in a wall pocket. HEMMINGS, KATHERINE, it read. From what I could see, I was wearing some ugly hospital gown. Beside me to the left, I could hear the dripping of an IV and the beeping of a heart monitor. Then my attention focused on the shuffling of my IV line. My head tilted up, my neck crying out in pain to see a bald, African American man tampering with the fluid bag.

"Deaton?" I curiously spoke, seeing the supernatural knowing veterinarian have his hands on the IV.

"Morning." He smiled.

"Hi…" I suspiciously said, eying the syringe in his hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine—I'm sorry, what exactly are you doing here?"

"What, I'm not allowed to visit an old family friend in the hospital?"

"No you would be if this old family friend knew exactly what she was doing in said hospital." I retorted. Deaton chuckled and then turned somewhat serious.

"You got attacked by an animal."

"An animal? What are you talking about that—" Yeah, my brain was cloudy.

"It was the same thing that happened to Lydia Martin, such a shame, isn't it?" He was covering

"Yeah…" My voice trailed off. That still didn't explain why I was here.

"Derek Hale found you in the woods last night, wandering around disoriented." That was right, well partially right. I knew where Deaton was heading, or at least trying to head with this. I'd been sick yesterday, really sick. And somehow I ended up in the woods, like I had been coxed by something, and Derek had found me there. I don't remember anything after that. But I was really sick, so that possibly explained why I was in the hospital.

"I'm not dying." I realized.

"No." Deaton smiled. If I wasn't dying that only had to mean one thing: I was turning.

"I turned didn't I?" I sighed, my heartbeat increasing already knowing the answer. That's why Deaton was here. He knew how to control the supernatural, hospital workers didn't. And that explained how good I was feeling. I was a werewolf. I had—

"No." He was one hundred and fifty percent serious. The expression on his face wouldn't say otherwise.

"So I'm not…" I quietly started talking but couldn't finish my sentence. I was so surprised.

"You didn't turn. It's been past 40 hours since you received the bite. It's still there and you're still…human." He whispered to me.

"Derek, he said there was no other option. You turn or die, there was no in between. Have you seen something like this before?"

"No, I've only heard of it."

"In who?" I asked feverishly. Deaton took a large breath in.

"Lydia Martin."

"Neither of us turned?"

"But you reacted differently, as did she. She was rejecting the bite, as if she was allergic. Your body was rejecting the bite in general as if you were dying…but it just never happened. Lydia's body has calmed down from the allergy, but she hasn't awoken yet so we're not fully sure if she's turned. Though the bite is still there, maybe she's delayed."

"I'm—I'm so confused right now."

"As is Derek, Scott, and especially Stiles."

"Where are they?"

"Scott? Waiting room. Derek? Pursuing his new Alpha duties, but he's been in here most of the night."

"And Stiles?"

"After hearing the all clear for you, he darted right down the hall to Lydia Martin's room."

"What'd you put in my IV?"

"Stuff to help your body with the bite. Anti-werewolf _magic_." He winked.

"Whatever that is, I feel perfectly fine—like a new person compared to yesterday."

"Well they did give you medicine to treat the bite, so you can go home they said."

"Thank God." I groaned. "I've had enough passing out and hospitals to last me for the rest of my life."

"Before we part ways, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Deaton sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Derek. He's an Alpha now, he took over Peter's position. You need to be careful of him. He's stronger now, more powerful. But he's going to need a pack. Just like Peter tried to grow his, Derek will try too. Not necessarily with you, but with others. " My lips pursed tightly together and my head nodded, taking in Deaton's words.

"Thanks for the warning." My voice was nothing but a whisper. The thought of Alpha Derek didn't feel right.

It scared me.

* * *

"Thanks again for taking me home, I didn't want to pry Stiles out of that chair." I told Scott, who was sitting in the driers seat of his mothers beat up car taking me home. Stiles has refused to leave the hospital, let alone the floor Lydia was stationed in. He was deeply, creepily attached to this girl.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad you're okay. You were scaring me yesterday."

"Yeah, me too. No problems now, this girls all better." I flashed him a smile. "I told you, it must have been one of those twenty-four hour flu's." I optimistically thought. There was to much of a coincidence that it was a flu, but hell, I was all better and free of becoming a werewolf so I was staying positive.

"I guess you're right," Scott agreed and pulled up along side my house. "Well, here we are. Are you sure you don't want me to stick around? You know, to make sure you're okay?" I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the car door. I turned my head around to face Scott.

"I'm fine, wouldn't want to take your precious sneaking around time with Allison now wouldn't I?" A devious smile formed on my chapped lips. I winked. Scott was baffled. He didn't think I knew about the two lovebirds sneaking around without Chris' permission. Ha!

"But, I, no were not allowed, it—" He couldn't form sentences.

"I'm a lot smarter than that, Scotty." I got myself out of the car and straighten out my clothes from the previous night. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." I smiled and shut the door. I could smell Allison's perfume plastered in that car, and on Scott's shirt. The two were inseparable, and it was understandable. Love was love. I walked up the dark driveway, the porch lights leading my pathway. It was another cold night, but it was bearable. My house was warm, comforting and empty. My parents were still gone and that was just how I liked it. I walked through the house, deciding to flip the TV on to rid the house of its unbreakable silence.

"—with the news," The local news was on. A pretty African American reporter in her early thirties passed over to an attractive man with a full head of brunette hair. I tossed my cardigan onto the couch while I watched the report. "Thanks Jill. So in the news tonight, the story everyone has been following for months now. Beacon County's own Kate Argent, has been guilty of charge on the accounts of murdering over one dozen—" I shut the TV off. There was no need for Kate drama, or police drama, or werewolf drama tonight. All I wanted was a normal human night. I trudged up to my room feeling alone, yet happy. And how could I not be? I wasn't dying nor was I turning into a werewolf—the two things I was dreading most. I moved to my dresser, examining my human self in the mirror. The color in my skin was back. So was the life in my eyes. I looked healthy, besides the bandages hidden under my dress. I could feel the wound underneath the gauze, but for some reason it didn't hurt as bad as it did yesterday. I was cured, healed…whatever I wanted to call it. Clicking in my iPod to the small speakers on my dresser, I put some calming, alternative music on lowly in the background. This was my kind of night, sitting alone with the music on low and the lights dim. And I was all to my lonesome, human self.

I spoke to soon.

Outside, a pair of headlights illuminated my driveway and began shining on my window. My first thought was that Scott must have forgotten something. But the sound of the engine would agree otherwise. I stayed planted in my spot for a moment, watching the lights go out from the window. The engine cut off and a door closed. I moved over to the window. A sleek, black sports car was sitting in my driveway.

Derek.

While I stood with my arms crossed tightly over my chest, I could hear him come up the stairs quietly as the floorboards creaked. Then he stopped moving, he was in my doorway.

"Done with your new Alpha business?" I asked.

"Yes." He huskily replied. I turned around with a smirk on my lips.

"Good," I let out a puff of breath, "I thought you disappeared on me."

"What happened last night?" He asked without emotion.

"I don't know," I took a step forward, "you tell me."

"It'd be nice to know. One minute you were in here and the next I found you talking down the street ignoring me." He barked.

"Ignoring you?" I questioned.

"You kept on walking."

"I only saw you in the woods, that was it. Don't think I was ignoring you I don't even know what the hell I was doing in there."

"What?" There he went again, with the barking. Was this an Alpha thing?

"I don't know, Derek! Can we just drop this? I'm human, I'm not turning, and apparently I found a loop hole from dying so as long as all that's set, I'm okay and last night was all a haze that sure, I'd love to figure out. But not now."

"Fine." He agreed with a tight nod of his head.

"Everything finally seems to be alright again" I took a step forward and reached out for his hand. "Peter's dead, Kate's dead, you're vindicated, I'm human even with an Alpha bite, and no more 'animal' attacks for everyone to freak out about." My eyes rolled at the thought of the attacks being from animals but really having the supernatural running around. Derek's hand tightened around mine and he soon pulled me in forcefully against him. My hand touched his shirt clad chest and my lips softly pressed against his. The kiss turned from soft to rough in a matter of five seconds. My hands found themselves traveling from his chest, to around his neck, to my fingers intertwining in his short black hair. His hands found their way around my back, cascading up and down and through my long dark chocolate locks. We were forced back into one of my walls, a nearby picture frame falling onto the floor from impact. He grabbed at my sides tightly and pressed against my mouth with so much pressure that every thought in my brain was just him. His scent was intoxicating, the smell of sandalwood and some seductive body wash that made him so irresistible. His left hand was attached to my thigh and all I could think was how inconvenient this dress was. My hands quickly found their way to his belt and began unbuckling it furiously, along with the button to his jeans. His grip on me tightened drastically. Derek basically ripped the dress right off of my body as I stripped him of his shirt. I was left in my lacy bra and matching underwear while he was shirtless with those pants I was dying to get off. I had not a clue of what had come over me. I was never this aggressive or passionate.

But I didn't care.

We landed on my bed—or should I say I threw him down on it. To harsh, yes, but it wasn't like I was paying attention. Somewhere along the line he had ridden of his jeans and he was left in black boxers. And immediately, we resumed the kissing. And I left a trail of them down from his ear, his lips, his neck, and bare chest.

He turned me over. The kisses left my neck and wet, passionate pecks were trailed down all the way to the bottom of my stomach.

Yes, everything was finally turning out okay again.

_So, how long would it last like that?_

* * *

**A/N: AHHHHHH! Season 1 is officially finished! I cant believe it! I'm freaking and smiling and oh my goodness! I'm already writing season 2 which will be THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOT A SEPARATE STORY! Please review my lovelies I hope I got this chapter okay, I was worried how to end it. Thank you for your continued support! Next update should be this week :] **


	29. Arrivals

**A/N: And season two has begun! This is a super long chapter, I wanted to cram more in but I decided not to and save it to the next chapter. Please review! I need your comments to make more chapters! Tell me what you think :] **

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_Arrivals_

_Chapter Song: We Build Than We Break by The Fray_

It didn't last long.

It was nearly nine thirty at night and I was standing on my driveway, in the cold, waiting for Stiles to pick me up. I clutched my jacket closer to my body, savoring the heat as the forty-five degree chill I was standing in was affecting my body. I had received a text from Stiles, not even ten minutes ago that Lydia had gone missing. Naked, I might add. She disappeared from the hospital while she was in the shower without a trace and now all of Beacon Hills Police Department was scouring the county looking for the undressed red head. And apparently, so were we. Everything had been alright for a day, two at most before this happened. Leave it up to Lydia to ruin my happiness, of course. Derek had both regained my trust and me. I slept with him, and I was perfectly okay with it, not a regret entered my mind. I was feeling healthy, happy, and somewhat in love—but I wasn't going to push it that far _yet_. But of course when everything's going okay in Beacon Hills, that isn't good enough. I could hear Stiles jeep speeding down the road and sure enough, he stopped in front of my house. His headlights blinded my vision for a moment. The passenger door opened and Scott jumped out, letting me hop into the back with Allison.

"Any hits?" I asked. Scott barely had any time to shut his door being that Stiles sped off the second he was back in the car.

"No." Allison sighed. She was worried, I could tell by the hard lines in her forehead. Her best friend, who was a freshly bitten by an Alpha, had mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Who wouldn't be worried about that?

Oh right.

Me.

"If she's turning they wont kill her right?" Stiles frantically asked the hunter.

"I don't know they wont tell me anything. All they said was they'd talk after Kate's funeral when the _others_ get here" Allison explained. That was right, the bitches funeral is on Monday.

"What others?" I asked. There were more Argents? More Argents that were obsessed with silver bullets, werewolves and killing anything in a mile radius to one?

"I-I don't know they wont tell me that either." She was frustrated.

"Wow okay your family has some serious communication issues to work out." Stiles groaned and turned his attention to Scott, who was sticking his head out the window like a dog. "Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled. Scott sniffed the night air.

"Take the next right" And with that, Stiles swung his jeep around the corner like there was no tomorrow. I just beat death via a werewolf bite, there was no way I was dying from Stiles' reckless driving tonight.

"Jeez watch it Stiles we can't find Lydia if we're dead!" I cried from the backseat, he simply ignored me. Damn he drove fast for being the sheriff's son.

* * *

This didn't look good for me. It really didn't look good. The four of us were walking through the forest, the burnt out husk of Derek's former home appearing beyond the trees. We were all thinking the same question: why would Lydia come _here_? And once again, this didn't look good for me. Being the girlfriend of an Alpha and someone who isn't Lydia Martin's number one fan, I was sure going to be blamed at some point tonight. Stiles was ahead of me while Scott and Allison traied shortly behind. We walked in silence despite the eerie sound of dead, damp leaves smushing under our feet.

"She came here?" Stiles turned around and asked us, but somehow the question seemed directed towards me. Then he turned it to Scott. 'You sure?"

"Yeah this is where the scent leads." Stiles turned back around and sighed. We continued walking, but not for long.

"Yeah, alright, but has Lydia ever been here?" He turned back around, his freezing hands stuffed into the front pockets of his jeans.

"Not with me" Allison said sadly. All three eyes landed on me. See, I knew I was bound to get blamed.

"Don't look at me." I quietly defended with the shake of my head. I wasn't even friends with the bitch.

"Maybe she came here to, I don't know, maybe she was looking for Derek." Allison suggested to her secret boyfriend.

"You mean looking for an alpha?" Scott tried to understand where her idea was going.

"Wolves need a pack right?" Scott smelled the air, searching for any hit of Lydia.

"Not all of them." The couple continued talking as Stiles and I wandered around the deserted front yard of the former Hale house.

"Whoa hey, look at this. You see this? I think it's a trip wire." Stiles alerted. Allison and I, intreged, walked over to him and bent down to examninate. And Stiles being Stiles, pulled it.

"Stiles you don't just pull these things!" I scolded.

"Stiles?" Scotts straining voice said from behind us.

"Yea' buddy?" He answered. We turned around to see Scott hanging upside down by his ankle. "Oh." Stiles said.

"Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it." Allison was holding back a laugh. As was I.

"Noted." Stiles stifled a giggle. We walked over to go help our troubled werewolf friend.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Someone's coming! Hide." Scott cried out. We looked around "Go!" He urged. Of course someone was coming, it was because Stiles pulled the trip wire! We ran off towards the dark and down a hill, crouching on the ground.

"This is why you don't pull trip wires!" I reprimanded. I swear, Stiles was a two year old. We could hear Allison's dads voice, along with Scotts. And we tried to stay as silent as possible so we didn't blow our cover. Then not even a minute later, we could hear Chris and his groupies disappear into the night. We came out of our hiding spaces and rushed back to Scott.

"You okay?" Allison cried.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." Scott casually said. Allison looked around and found the release for the trip wire.

"Kat, help me with this." We rushed over to a tree where wires were thoughtfully and carefully placed. Stiles came too. We began toying with it.

"How does your dad even do this you've got to be a genius to set these things up." I commented, fiddling with some kind of wire. Then there was movement and a loud thud behind us. We turned around to investigate.

"Thanks, but I think I got it." Scott was on his feet again. Scott smiled and turned away, venturing towards the Hale house in search of Lydia once again.

* * *

_Just stressing that's all. The whole Kate thing is really hard on me. Idk, i'll talk to you later. _

I read the text from Allison then clicked my phone off.

"What's up?" Stiles wondered, seeing the puzzled expression on my face.

"Allison." I shoved the phone into my bag, but not without looking at the time first. School was starting in forty minutes. And we were unfortunately early today. It was my first day back since getting bit and as much as I hated school, God it was good to be back to the grind of things. And though the bandages covering my wound made things extremely uncomfortable for me, I refused to go back to bed.

"Don't tell me you two are fighting already." Stiles groaned.

"No, it's Kate drama. She's all upset and I don't know about you, but I'm celebrating her death."

"Oh, I know you are." Stiles laughed. That devil deserved to be dead after everything she did. Peter may have been a psycho killer, but the one thing he did do right was kill Kate. Before I had the chance to reply to Stiles comment, we drove past the Beacon Hills graveyard and our eyes fell on several cop cars parked on the side of the road. We fell into silence and Stiles slowed up on his driving.

"What the hells my dad doing here?" Stiles wondered allowed. He pulled over besides the bunches of cop cars.

"Do you think they found Lydia?" If they did, maybe Stiles would get out of this funk he's been in. We both got out of the jeep.

"No. They're would be ambulances and stuff." Stiles seemed to be in another world by the end of the sentence. We walked up to the main part of the graveyard to see cops searching around. There was an open grave, and beside it stood Sherriff Stilinksi accompanied by Isaac Lahey and his father Mr. Lahey. They looked like they were engaged in a deep conversation and Mr. Lahey looked angry. We watched them carefully for a couple seconds; my eyes were glued on the curly hair blonde teen with the terribly bruised black eye. Isaac Lahey played for the lacrosse team. He was in my grade, only a few months older than me too. We shared a class or two. He was shy, quiet—a wallflower. He was just there. I wasn't sure if I heard him speak more than a sentence through out high school. Usually the more quiet ones were the smartest in the grade, but Isaac wasn't one of those. He sat in front of me during Finstocks class a few times, his grades weren't the best to say the least. But it looked like he tried. He frequently came to school with bruises, cuts, and scrapes. I never thought anything of it. His father, who was also the head coach of the swim team, had quite an attitude. He had a harsh demeanor towards everyone on the swim team, until they one a meet and it was all smiles with him.

But not now, he was anything but happy. And Isaac looked scared. Isaac looked up, staring out at something beyond in the woods. I quickly followed his gaze and spotted Derek, dresses in all black standing among the trees. My eyes widened and I looked back to make sure Sherriff Stilinski wouldn't see him. When I turned back, Derek had disappeared.

"Can you hear what theyre saying?" Stiles asked me when the three began talking again.

"Barely. You?" I could mostly hear Mr. Lahey's overly loud and powerful voice versus Isaacs. Stiles eyes widened and he cringed.

"….Unfortunately." Sherriff Stilinski looked into the grave.

"What did I just miss?"

"Lydia may or may not have dug up a grave and stolen the spleen from a dead woman." I was going to throw up.

"This may be a bigger problem then we thought." I dragged on.

"Isaac, you're going to be late for school." Mr. Lahey barked. An assistant officer walked up to Sherriff Stilinski and motioned his head towards us.

"Isn't that your boy?" The officer asked.

"Crap." Stiles mumbled and looked for an immediate place to hide but Sherriff Stilinski found us immediately.

"Stiles, Katherine." Sheriff Stilinski loudly growled.

"Hey, dad!" Stiles nervously laughed.

"Mr. Lahey, if you don't mind I think I found your son a quick ride to school." Sheriff smiled and looked towards us. The two of us smiled and awkwardly waved as if we were two kids caught red handed.

* * *

We were forced to take Isaac Lahey to school. The ride had been long, awkward, and uncomfortable was an understatement. Isaac had barely said three words to us. Though he seemed more nervous than usual and through the rearview mirror, I could tell he was staring at me. I decided on being nice when we got to school. Stiles went off with Scott to explain the Lydia situation while I decided to take a spin on being a nice person for once. I walked with Isaac over to Harris' class and made conversation. Sure, it was awkward. But it was something.

"I haven't seen you around a lot this year."

"Huh? Oh, I guess we don't have that many classes with each other."

"I guess you're right. So why were you at the graveyard with the police?" I curiously asked.

"I um, I work there. The night shift. I was, I was getting a grave ready for a funeral tomorrow when the backhoe I was in tipped over. Someone was digging up the graves."

"God that's morbid." I sighed, "to bad, I thought it had something to do with Lydia."

"I heard she disappeared."

"Went missing in the hospital, kind of strange if you ask me." I chuckled, "but everyones looking for her like crazy."

"Sounds terrible." Isaac said in a monotone voice.

"Sounds like you care just as much as I do." I laughed.

"I don't hate Lydia, but I don't like her."

"You're so nice about it." I smirked. "I could say how much she deserves the whole roughing it out in the woods running away kind of thing, but according to Stiles that's frowned upon at a time like this." I rolled my eyes. Isaac slightly smiled. That was the first time I ever saw him smile.

* * *

Pop quizzes made me want to go crawl back in bed and sleep for the rest of my life. Especially Harris' pop quizzes, they were the worst. I was ready to stab myself in the eye with my pencil. I was currently sitting at a lab table with Danny and, unfortunately, Jackson taking a quiz on…what was this anyways? I didn't even remember learning it. I got moved from sitting next to Scott and Stiles since the two were 'misbehaving'. Stiles received detention for the rest of the day from Harris, that was hard not to laugh at. Jackson was sitting across from me, Danny to my left. It was five minutes into the quiz and the only thing written on my paper was my name. Jackson's eyes snaked up and obviously took a peak at Danny's paper to see what he filled in for the first three blanks.

"Smooth, Jackson." I scoffed quietly, rolling my eyes. I focused back on my test. Ooh! I knew number seven! It was—

"Dude. Your nose." Danny whispered to Jackson. I looked up to see thick, black liquid running down Jackson's nose and splattering onto his quiz. Jackson pressed a hand to his nose, the blackness coming off on the tips of his fingers. His brows furrowed tightly and a terrified expression washed over his face. Was that blood? There was only one time I saw black blood before and it was only after something supernatural happened…something that dealt with werewolves. Jackson sprang up from his chair and sprinted out of the classroom with Harris calling quickly behind him. And I followed.

"Miss Hemmings!" He yelled.

"Jackson's nose is bleeding, I've got this." I called back so quickly I wasn't sure if it was an actual sentence. I followed quickly behind Jackson and just as he barged into the boys room, I was quick after him. He was about to slam the stall door shut until I barged my way in and locked it. His head was tilted upwards and he had a hand blocking his nostrils. I locked the stall.

"Get out of here." Of course, Jackson picked the smallest stall possible. He reached down and grabbed a wad of toilet paper, pressing it to his nose.

"Black blood? Who bit you?" I scolded, getting more paper to press against his hemorrhaging nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He shakily answered.

"Don't lie to me Jackson, that same thing happen to me when I got bit. Who bit you?" I yelled in a quiet tone. The blood looked like ink, and it was spreading everywhere.

"Make sure no one sees." He pleaded, a sincere look in his eye. There was a knock at the door and I began pressing toilet paper up to his nose. Black streams of blood ran down my hands. Jackson and I looked at each other due to the knock. He mouthed 'Danny' to me.

"He's fine Danny, go back to class." I waved off. Another knock.

"Just give me a second okay?" More blood ran down my hands. It wasn't stopping. The door began shaking.

"Give me a freakin' second!" Jackson yelled. We continued throwing the black tainted toilet paper into the toiled, and it was filling up quickly. The lock broke off and before we could register what happened, we were pulled out of the stall.

"What the hell?" Standing in front of me was Derek. He looked at me, we looked at each other. And we were both quite confused of what we were both doing in this situation.

"Derek." Jackson's voice seemed genuinely scared.

"You're looking a little pale there Jackson. You feeling okay?"

"You two are on a first name basis? Since when did you even know each other?" I asked, but was ignored.

"Never better."

"If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now." Derek walked around Jackson.

"Wait, me? With you?" Jackson sarcastically laughed, "what am I, your little pet? Just because you gave me _the_ bite doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. Sorry no offense, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities." Derek gave Jackson the bite? How could he! And how could he not tell me! Or Scott! My face turned to stone, but Derek seemed to smile at Jackson.

"Is that so?" Derek retorted.

"Look I've got my own agenda which doesn't involve running around the woods at night howling at the moon with you and McCall. So why don't you just back the fu—" Derek looked at the side of Jacksons face towards his ear to see black blood dripping down it. I took his face forcefully and turned it towards the mirror.

"What is it? What's happening?" Jackson frantically asked.

"What did you do?" I hissed at Derek, who was glaring at Jackson.

"Your bodies fighting the bite." Just like mine did.

"What's it mean?" Derek began backing up around us and towards the entrance of the bathroom into the shadows.

"I don't know." He seemed nervous. His green eyes were shifting from Jackson to me, and back again. We were both fighting the bite. And I came out human and alive, what would happen to Jackson? We both possibly couldn't turn out normal, it was a one in a million chance. "What does it mean?" Derek shook his head.

"What does it mean?" Jackson yelled. With that, Derek disappeared out of the bathroom. Blood began dripping from his nose and his skin was paling considerably. He looked to me for answers and I shook my head. Doing probably the worst thing possible, I left Jackson and went after Derek. Looking to the right, he wasn't there. Looking to the left, I spotted him walking down the hallway.

"Oh no," I called and Derek turned around, "you don't get to walk away without an explanation to that." I pointed to the bathroom behind me. I hurried over to him.

"You bit him?" I whispered, shocked and angry.

"I need to strengthen my pack."

"And you pick the biggest douche bag in Beacon Hills? I mean come on, Derek."

"He asked, I gave."

"Jackson can't get everything he's ever wanted!"

"Well he might not."

"He's fighting the bite? Is he going to die?"

"I don't know."

"He better not, or it's on you. It was a miracle that I didn't die after my body fought it, there's no chance that same miracles going to happen twice in a row." Derek nodded in agreement, so I decided to bring up something else. "Why were you stalking Isaac Lahey? And before you get all surprised and ask if I saw you, yes I saw you. Both of us did. And the Sherriff was about to too." Just as Derek opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang for next period. His lips puckered up in anger.

"I'll tell you later. Your house." He turned around and stormed out of the school just as students began flooding the hallways and talking overly loud.

* * *

During the few minute break we had between classes, I spotted Allison at her locker. Beside her, I could see Matt Dahler close his locker door, a camera in hand.

"Hey, Matt." I smiled, walking past him and to Allison. "Hey."

"Hi." She faintly smiled, covering up the sad look plasterd across her face.

"It was her aunt that killed all those people." A nearby girl in plaid shirt said excessively loudly.

"You mean that bitch that killed all those people?" Her friend in a horrendously ugly green sweater asked with a laugh.

"Yeah! The fire, all those animal attacks, everything!" Plaid shirt exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me? I sit next to her in English." Green sweater cringed.

"Fine a new seat." Plaid shirt giggled. Allison's face turned crimson read, and she was shying away from me, hiding her embarrassment. Matt noticed to, he pursed his lips trying to ignore the comments. But it was time for me to step in.

"You know it's considered stupid to start talking about someone when they're three feet away from you? How about you do us all a favor and go bitch somewhere else before you make yourselves look more pathetic than you already do." I smirked at the two girls. They walked away, mumbling how much of a bitch I was under their breath.

"Thanks." Allison sniffled, stifling her tears.

"I know you're taking this whole Kate thing pretty bad, I've got to help somehow."

"I don't know why you would, she tortured you and, Allison paused and tears began brimming her eyes, "I'm sorry. I loved her, I did. And hearing all this makes me so sad. I know she was a bad person but I still remember her as my fun and carefree aunt. I'm being selfish, I'm sorry. Between this and Lydia disappearing I've barely had a second to think and I haven't even asked how you've been."

"You know, human, the same. The oh-so-boring but loveable usual." I smiled. Allison did too, but it fell.

"I cant do the funeral today, I cant do it alone."

"Your parents will be there. The others, whoever they are, will be there. You've got this." I supported but Allison seemed to disagree.

"Scott cant be there, no one can be there. I feel so alone and I'm scared, I can't do it." She blinked the tears out of her eyes and an idea popped into her head. "Will you come with me?"

"What?" No, I was not coming to my enemies funeral. I stammered to find an answer that would get me out of this. "Your parents probably wouldn't like that, it's a family thing."

"I know its on such short notice but please, Katherine, I cant do this alone. I need mental support from my best friend. I've been a wreck this whole week, my lifes just falling apart. I can convince my parents. You were friendly with Kate before _it_ all happened. Please." She whimpered.

"Say no more." I sighed. "What time?" She threw her arms around me.

"Four-thirty. Thank you, thank you, thank you." She tightly hugged me. After calling Chris and Victoria, Allison finally got them to agree. It took a fair amount of depressing comebacks with each other, but I guess they understood how hard it was on their daughter.

So, it looked like I was off to a funeral.

* * *

When I arrived home at quarter to four, my house was empty. I quickly rushed up the stairs and turned my room upside down looking for something to wear to this funeral. God I cant believe this was happening. I decided on a black tank top, black skirt, and sheer black tights with heeled booties. I examined myself in the mirror, swiping a thing of lipstick across my lips.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek asked, appearing in my doorway. He scared me, almost making me smudge my lipstick.

"A funeral."

"A funeral? Whose funeral?" Derek barked. I looked at him through the mirror. "Kate's? You're going to Kate's funeral? Do you not remember she tried to kill the both of us?"

"Oh I do, at length and every little detail." I capped my lipstick and set it on my counter.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I was. Believe me, I had to stop myself from wearing a party dress and going dancing on her grave. I'm doing it for Allison. Apparently I'm trying the whole 'being nice' thing today." Derek's lips puckered in anger once again. "Would you hate me even more if I asked you for a ride there?" Well, apparently he didn't.

* * *

Derek had dropped me off at the funeral and I had to push my way through reporters who were shooting questions and taking pictures of me.

"Thanks John." I smiled to the officer no older than thirty. He let me go towards the funeral. Allison's family were here, and so were the others. There was an older man talking and hugging Chris. I've never seen him before. Allison rose from her seat and rushed to me with tears in her eyes. She engulfed me in a tight hug and squeezed the life out of me.

"Thank you so much." She whispered and lead me to the funeral set up. I said my condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Argent, who didn't seem the happiest to have me here. Chris was more lenient than Victoria though. There were a few older men in their thirties there, were they hunters? And finally, I got to meet the eldest mystery man here.

"You're not part of the Argent family." He skeptically looked at me.

"Katherine." I stook out my hand, was that what you were supposed to do? "I'm sorry for your loss."

"She's my best friend, she came for support." Allison explained.

"How thoughtful. Gerard." He took my hand and shook it while carefully studying me. "Also known as Allison's long lost grandfather." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I half smiled. The guy sent shivers up my spine. He freaked me out. I had seen him give me suspicious looks as I said my sympathy to the rest of the hunting clan. Maybe it was because he didn't know who I was? Or maybe it was because he knew I had been bitten by an Alpha. I took a seat in the back. I was right behind Allison and there were other distant Argent members to my right. To my left, there was a free seat. Were they supposed to leave free seats at funeral for the dead person to come and watch or something? God that was cryptic. I've never been to one of these things, and it would have been sad if I didn't hate the bitch.

"Attending the funeral of the woman that tortured and came within seconds of killing you? Oh Katherine, not one of your greatest ideas." I slightly gasped at the sound of someone whispering into my left ear. I looked to the seat next to me, but no one was there. It was empty, but I swear I just saw the image of someone their in my peripheral. And that voice. No, no way. It couldn't be.

Peter was dead.

**Katherine's Outfits: **

**REMOVE SPACES AND () :**

** (www) . (polyvore) cgi/set?id=75268326 **


	30. And Then There Were Three

**A/N: Another long chapter, but PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging! At least ****8 or more****! Please guys! AND PLEASE TELL ME THIS: Would you like chapter to continue to be this long OR SHORTER? **

_Chapter Thirty:_

_And Then There Were Three_

_Chapter Song: Start To Run by Middle Class Rut_

"The woman kidnapped you, tortured you and your boyfriend for two days, and pointed a gun at your head _yet_ you go to her funeral? I still don't get it." Stiles confusedly said as we walked out of the police station one day following Kate's funeral.

"Don't forget she shot me with an arrow and Derek, a bullet." I added with a sarcastic positive attitude. Behind me, I could feel the eyes of Pamela, the policewoman sitting at the front desk, burrowing holes into my back. She hated me, she was one of the only cops that did. I annoyed her too much. I was at the station to often for her taste. We walked down the steps of the station to the humid outdoors. Scott, Stiles, and I had to be in those rooms for hours. Why, exactly? Lydia. She was found late last night. Actually, let me rephrase myself, she found the police. While they were at another crime scene, she emerged from the woods, completely naked and utterly confused, not remembering a think from her escapade. We were questioned on her disappearance even though we weren't suspects. But the Sherriff thought we were all 'friends' and the cops needed to know if we had thought she had been planning on running away, taking any drugs, acting unusual, any crazy stuff. Ugh, Sherriff Stilinski actually thought Lydia and I were friends.

_Gag._

Overhead, a roll of thunder sounded as the boys and I walked to Stiles car a ways down the road.

"Looks like it's gonna storm." Scott realized, looking up at the black clouds. It may have been eight o'clock and dark out already, but you could tell there was a storm coming from the black, looming clouds, the quick drop in temperature, and the wind picking up. The almost full moon was covered up so we were going by the dim streetlights.

"What gave it away, the thunder or the black clouds?" I sarcastically asked.

"Very funny Miss Sarcastic." He joked with a smile. "Have you heard from Derek today?"

"Earlier, but not tonight. I guess he had some things to do." I shrugged. And like the flip of a switch, it began to drizzle. The three of us looked up to the sky and the drizzle turned into rain, and the rain turned into a downpour.

"You got to be kidding me." I yelled over the sound of rain smashing against the ground. By the time we got in Stiles car, we were all shaking from the chill. Stiles had cranked the heat on and drove quickly through the storm to my house, where once again my parents failed to be at. We all rushed inside, flipping on the lights just as a flash of lightning lit up the empty living room.

"Well that was unexpected." Stiles wiped off a falling raindrop from his forehead.

"Agreed." Scott said.

"Coffees in the pantry if you guys want to warm up. Just heat up the machine first, its getting old and slow." I warned.

"Kat, you think I can spent the night here? I don't feel like going home with my dad not there and the whole Lydia thing and—"

"Say no more, the couch is yours. And if you boys don't mind, I'm soaked so I'll be back. I'll be in the bath if you need me." I winked, joking with the two. I departed from my friends and went upstairs, grabbing a set of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I switched on the tap, filling the tub with hot water. After it was done, I threw in a floral scented bath bomb, making the water turn murky. Rose petals danced to the surface of the water. Stripping of my clothes, I got in. I bent my knees so they were out of the water, and I sunk down all the way so my neck met the water. God I needed to pamper myself like this more often. Outside, rain pounded on the house and I could see lightning flashes from the crack underneath the door. There were light rumbles of thunder. I closed my eyes and let myself unwind, my hands weaving with the water. My eyes flashed open when I felt something stringy come in contact with my fingers. Bringing my hand to the surface, I saw a bunch of long dark hair hanging from my fingers. I was disgusted. Was this my hair? I couldn't have lost that much, I hadn't even touched it! I tried to get it off in the water but all that came of that was more hair getting on my hand and after I looked from my hands to the tub water, I let out a loud scream. The whole surface of the water was covered in hair; even under the water I could feel strands sticking to my body. And the water was black. Not murky like it had been before, pitch black. I scrambled out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my shivering body.

"Katherine? Katherine what happened?" The boys were banging on the door. I unlocked it and they came stumbling in.

"What's wrong?" Scott shrieked.

"It, it, hair and black water." I pointed to the tub and turned around to see it perfectly fine. It was normal again.

"Huh?" Stiles cocked his head.

"The water—there was, there was hair everywhere and the water turned black."

"Did you fall asleep?"

"No! I swear! It was right there!" I cried.

"Kat, you must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare, none of its there."

"But, I swear—"

"Katherine, you're tired. You need some sleep." Stiles assured, pressing his lips together. Sleep, I needed sleep. Sleep sounded nice right about now.

* * *

At approximately eight o'clock this morning, one could find the field filled with all the lacrosse players, Coach Finstock, and a few students—including me. I was walking onto the field, heading over to where my two best friends were standing dawning their maroon jerseys. I clutched my backpack close on one strap. I was still on tight nerves from last night; I still never shook off the 'nightmare'. It felt too real. I finally reached Scott and Stiles, and they had an extremely worried expression on their faces.

"Jeez, who died?" I asked.

"There's another." Scott quietly exclaimed.

"Another? Another werewolf?"

"Yes, I could sense him in the locker room." If he was in the locker room, that meant he was on the team. My eyes focused on Jackson warming up way behind the boys. He smirked at me and I focused back on the boys. Maybe this was the time to tell them about Jackson's bite. No, I couldn't, they'd hate Derek and get pissed at me for not telling them.

"We're thinking of a plan to find out who it is though." Stiles explained.

"Okay, good luck." That was all I could say. Scott and Stiles went over to the bleachers to finish putting their gear on. When I turned around, I stopped straight in my tracks as Isaac Lahey was standing directly behind me.

"Isaac," I let a breath out, "sorry." He just stared at me. That black eye he had two days ago had disappeared completely. My brows furrowed when he didn't say anything. Did I do something?

"You. You're one too." He simply said.

"One? Isaac, what are you talking about?"

"You smell like him." Could he be any more vauge? Who was him? Why was I one too?

"Who's him—" I stopped dead in my question as I realized who the he was. My eyes grew wide. It all clicked together in one swift moment.

"Isaac—" Finstock blew his whistle and with one last long look at me, Isaac trotted off.

Jackson wasn't there werewolf, Isaac was.

Thinking fast, I rushed over to where Scott and Stiles had just gotten up from. They were in deep conversation and Scott was putting Danny's goalie gear on.

"Guys, we have a problem. And when I say problem, I mean global crisis." They looked at me confused, but Finstock shrilly blew the whistle again.

"McCall, Stilinski, lets go!" He yelled.

"Tell us after practice, Kat." Stiles sighed and jogged off to the field.

"No, guys, you don't understand!" I cried but they couldn't even hear me. This wasn't good, at all.

* * *

Stiles brilliant idea to find out who the new wolf was, was to switch Scott with Danny's goal position. Scott was running from his position inside the goal and tackling every lacrosse player to the ground, smelling them. Yes, I said smelling them. It was hard to fight back a laugh, especially when Danny came. Scott tackled him and proceeded to sit on top of him, taking in how he smelled. All the other players looked at him strangely.

"It's Armani." Danny said clearly enough for me to hear from the bleachers.

"What?"

"My aftershave. Armani." Danny clarified.

"Oh. Its nice." Scott smiled. Finstock proceeded to yell at Scott about how if he came out of the goal again, he'd be doing suicide runs till he died.

"Coach, my shoulders hurting I'm gonna sit this one out." Jackson suspiciously said, staring directly at Scott. Jackson emerged from the line and headed towards the bleachers, taking a seat. Scott must have thought it was Jackson by now, but boy was he in for a surprise now. It was Isaacs turn, and he was breathing heavily. I watched as the two both charged at each other and BAM, a sickening sound of the two bodies crashing together echoed around the field. Scott and Isaac both landed on the ground panting heavily. From afar, I could hear talk over a radio. And not just any talk, police talk. Looking to my left, I could see Stiles' dad and two other cops coming onto the field. Who were they here for? And by the look on Isaac's face and the name of 'Lahey' scrambling over the intercom, I guessed it was him. Hoping off the bleachers as fast as I could I ran over to where the boys were on the ground. Finstock was to distracted to deal with me from looking over to the cops.

"Get up now." I urged the two.

"Please don't tell them." He begged me.

"Did Derek turn you?" He nodded sheepishly. I had no time to ask anymore questions due to Sherriff Stilinski coming up to us.

"Isaac Lahey, I need a few questions." Isaac hesitantly followed, Coach Finstock following along too.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked.

"He came up to me and asked if I was 'one too'. I saw him and Derek looking at each other two days ago. It all clicked when he said I smelled like 'him'." The proceeding minutes consisted of the entire lacrosse team and I watching Isaac getting questioned from afar. Scott was using his super hearing to listen it.

"His fathers dead. They think he as murdered." Scott informed us.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles wondered.

"I'm not sure…why?" He continued to listen in and talk to us at the same time.

"They can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." I notified. Stiles looked at me, silently asking how I knew this since I wasn't the Sherriffs daughter. "Hey I watch CSI. I know things."

"Like over the full moon." The boys continued talking about how we should get him out, that Isaac had the urge to kill and Scott didn't. As Isaac was being escorted away, he looked back at us, the innocent look in his eyes beginning for help.

* * *

Jackson failed to show up for Chemistry, so that resulted in me stealing his seat. Danny was across from me, jotting down a doodle on a piece of scrap loose leaf. Near me, Scott and Stiles were exchanging a quiet conversation and before I knew it, Stiles threw a paper ball at Mr. Harris.

"Guys, what the hell?" I whispered. The class erupted in a laugh. When Harris asked who was responsible for the action, the two boys pointed at each other.

"Principals office, now." Harris gritted through his teeth. "You two Miss Hemmings."

"What?" I shrieked.

"You heard me, go."

"I didn't even do anything!" I faught.

"Yes, you did, you associate yourself with these two. Now, go." He ordered. Furious, I stormed off with Scott and Stiles trailing behind me. They were dead. We took a seat outside Principal Thomas' office and I glared at the guys.

"What exactly are we doing here?" I spat.

"Jackson's with my dad talking about Isaac. We can persuade him not to say anything bad or not true." Stiles explained. I noticed Scott concentrating on the conversation inside the office. Soon after we arrived, the door opened and out came the Sherriff. Stiles scrambled immediately picked up an issue of Cosmo and tried to shield his face from his dad as he looked at us. Sherriff Stilinski opened his mouth to say something to his son, but closed it.

"Katherine, Scott." He greeted with a strange expression, and walked away with deputies by his side.

"Boys," a familiar voice greeted. It didn't belong to our principal. We looked over to the door, "come on in." And the day just got so much worse. Gerard Argent smiled at us skeptically.

* * *

Gerard's office smelled like cedar wood mixed with old, mildewed books. It was nothing like I thought a principals office would be. Where were the cheesy motivational posters? The masters diploma hanging proudly on the wall? This was an interrogation room, not an office. A pamphlet promotion the Beachon Hills debate team meet for the following Friday sat on the walnut desk along with three files with the names "Scott McCall, Katherine Hemmings" and "Stilinski" on it were written across the tabs in neat handwriting. The name of Stiles' folder was was covered up by my folder. We were spooked. Nervous and jittery. We were sitting in a room with Gerard, our new principal. Where was Principal Thomas? Since when did he resign? Stiles was sitting to the right of me, jiggling his thigh nervously. Scott sat perfectly still, occasionally shooting freaked out looks at me from the corner of his eye. Then there was me. I drummed my fingernails against my also jittery legs, feeling more violated than uncomfortable. Something wasn't right, why was grandfather and part time werewolf hunter Argent our new principal?

"Scott McCall. Academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extra curriculars. You should try lacrosse." Gerard suggested.

"I'm actually already—"

"Miss Hemmings; fair grades but not many extra curricular activties. No suspensions, very little detentions and most importantly the best friend of my granddaughter. Very good."

"Yeah, I tr—" What was with this man cutting us off?

"Hold on, McCall, you're the Scott that dated my granddaughter." Gerard realized.

"We were dating, but not anymore. Not seeing any of each other, or not doing anything with each other. Y-oh." He groaned at the end. He talked to much.

"Smooth, McCall." I mumbled.

"Relax Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanide brick with your teeth." Gerard laughed.

"Hard breakup." He simply said.

"Listen guys, I may be the principal but I don't want you to think of me as the enemy." Isn't that ironic.

"Is that so?" I wondered.

"However this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers and someone's going to have to stay behind for detention to take the fall."

Scott and I slowly looked to Stiles, who was playing with his nails. Then Stiles looked at us and realized what was going on. He was taking the fall. The bell for next class rang and Gerard continued talking. We were loosing time to get to Isaac. He was still here last time I saw. The police were searching around school while he was being held in a cop car.

"Listen, Mr. Argent, I know this whole behavior in school check is important and all, but we've got to get to class so if we could do this a different time, that'd be great." I said, standing up and grabbing my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Gerard was taken aback by my rudeness.

"I think we'll also be having an attitude check in the near future as well." Gerard added with a stiff face, "but go ahead you three, detention for you with Mr. Harris, Mr. Stilinski." Gerard said. Class was already in session by the time we got out of the office but Scott got the idea of why I had said that to Gerard. The two of us ran down the hall and out of the school to go find Isaac. The second we bursted through the front doors, the police pulled off with him in their cars. My face scrunched up in fury and Scott and I turned around to go back to class. There was nothing we could do now. As we turned back around, there was a screech of tires in the parking lot. We looked to see Derek and his car stalling where the cops just were.

"Get in." He ordered, his windows rolled all the way down. God he looked hot in those sun glasses. No, no time for that.

"Are you serious?" I asked, loudly.

"You did that, that's your fault." Scott pointed to where the cops pulled off.

"I know that." He admitted though he didn't want to. "Now get in the car, and help me. Both of you."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer would actually have a chance to get him out before the moon goes up!" Scott cried.

"Not when they do a real search of the house."

"What?" We approached the black Camaro.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Scott and I looked at each other. Derek reached over and opened the passenger door; Scott slung off his bag in a rush and slid in the car.

"Gerard already hates me, I'm so dead after this." I complained, getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

We had to wait a few hours to go in since the house was crawling with police. It was dark now, and after we slid under the police caution tape we entered the dark home with only a flashlight.

"Who killed Isaacs dad?" I asked Derek.

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know he didn't kill him?" Scott asked this time.

"Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell." Scott stopped walking, Derek had a blank expression on his face….as usual.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today." There was an awkward silence. Derek said, "yeah."

"Did it look that bad?" Derek and I both put a hand on Scotts shoulder and looked to him. "Yeah." We simultaneously said. After shining the flash light all over, Derek led us to the basement. He opened the door for us and Scott was shining the small light beam down.

"You want to learn how to follow your senses? Start now." Derek instructed. Scott went down the stairs first, I was next, and Derek followed.

"What's down there?" Scott wondered as we were literally working in the dark.

"Motive." Could Derek tell us anything more? I needed the flash light to see more, but Derek had it somewhere.

"You could at least tell us what we're looking for." I finally reached the base of the stairs. My heart was beating faster than it was in Gerard's office. I felt like some demon would come up and grab me like in the horror movies whenever the girl goes down to the basement. There was only one window, and it wasn't helping with the lack of light situation. It was so small the moons brightness barely came through. The basement was filled with old chairs, boxes, and definitely a lot of dust. I past by a creepy looking doll and a coat rack holding a black suit bag. There were machines sitting on an old wooden table that I couldn't even tell what they were, they were so taken apart. In the back I could see a broken lamp or two and a stuffed hawk. Creepy. Derek stopped at the base of the stairs while Scott and I were investigating. All of this stuff looked untouched, so why were we down here?

"What happened down here?" I asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek eerily said. I was in no mood to play games. Something that had to leave an impression had to be secretive. Then my eyes fell on a broken mirror. I walked over to it, crouching onto the ground and running my fingers over a broken glass. There was a faint tint of red on one of the broken pieces. Blood. In the reflection, Scott was by a wall, tracing his fingers over something. We both got up at the same time, spotting the same item: a freezer chest. Scott was by the front of it and I was on its right side. Scott and I didn't look at each other, just at the top of the chest. There was a flash of light in my eyes and I quietly gasped, Derek appearing across from me on the other side. Where did he come from?

"Open it." He ordered Scott, seeing him playing with the lock. And he did. We both lifted the top open and examined the inside as Derek flashed the light around to show us. There were scratches ingraved in the plastic, those produced from fingernails. And there was blood on those scratches. Holes were poked in the roof of the chest as there were more bloody scratches at the top. Isaac had been abused by his father, this was a torture chamber.

"That's why he said yes to you. He was abused." I looked up to Derek.

"Everyone wants power." He shrugged.

"If I help you, you have to stop. You cant just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott displeasingly scolded.

"I can if they're willing." Derek smugly told the beta.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?" As Scott spoke, Derek continued to nod.

"Yes and he still asked for it."

"Then he's an idiot!" Scott exclaimed.

"And you're the idiot dating Argents daughter!" Derek flaunted in Scott's face. Scott looked to me and I shook my head. Scott though I had said something.

"I didn't say anything." I quietly said and Scott immediately turned to Derek.

"Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know without needing Katherine's help to tell me, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out? You saw what happened to an Omega, with me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control," Derek picked up one of Scott's shaking hands, "even on a full moon." His claws had come out. Scott snatched his hand back.

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're gonna lose her anyways. You know that." Derek said and turned to walk away. Scott stopped him with a pained 'wait'.

"I'm not part of your pack, but I want him out. He's my responsibility too. Not because he's one of us, because he's innocent." With that, I followed Derek out of the crime scene and onto the taped off front yard.

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a plan, let's go."

* * *

So maybe this wasn't my best plan, especially with Sherriff Stilinski being so high strung with Stiles and I lately.

"The problem is getting past the front desk." Stiles huffed, watching Pamela play with the coffee machine through the window of the police station. Derek, Stiles, and I were sitting in Stiles' car waiting for a better part of my plan to come up.

"I'll distract her." Derek replied easily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa!" Panicking, Stiles grabbed Derek's arm as he tried to climb out of the Jeep. "You? You're not going in there." Derek glanced between Stiles' face and the hand that was set on his arm and back again, his face clearly asking him what the hell he was doing.

"I-I'm taking my hand off." Stiles said, snapping his hand back.

"I was exonerated." Derek clarified, wishing Stiles would calm down.

"You're still a person of interest."

"An innocent person." Derek nodded his head. Stiles almost chocked on his spit trying to believe the ridiculousness of that statement. Did Derek really believe that everyone thought his name was completely cleared now?

"In…you? Yeah. Right." Stiles barked a laugh. Derek still managed to appear slightly smug. He knew he wasn't completely right. I rolled my eyes, we were wasting time.

"Ugh, stop your fighting. I'll do it. Move." I demanded for Stiles to move out of the way. He jumped out of the car and so did I.

"You? You're going in there?" Stiles found it so hard to believe. "You think she's going to let you in."

"Oh please, Pamela loves me." I sarcastically said, winking at the overly hyper teenager. Pamela hated me, which gave me the perfect excuse to be around her and her charming attitude even more. I walked up the stairs and into the police station where Pamela was standing at the front desk mixing together her coffee.

"You again." She rolled her eyes. Professional. Real professional. "Sherriff Stilinski, is he here?" I asked.

"No." She coldly said.

"Oh well, I'm just picking up something of Stiles' in his office, so I'll only be a minute." I waved it off and turned to begin my walk around the desk.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so." She stopped me.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No. Now leave before I call a B and E on you." She threatened. My mouth dropped and closed it immediately, not giving her any satisfaction. So I turned on my heels and left. Derek and Stiles were waiting by the sidewalk.

"Don't even say it." I barked to Stiles. Derek jogged up the stairs and casually walked in. Stiles explained to me that he had a plan to 'distract her'. Whatever that meant. But whatever it was, it was probably better than my idea. Stiles and I hid behind one of the closed doors and listened in. At one point, Stiles peeked his head in.

"Hi." She smiled after greeting Derek.

"I had a question, I, uh, I was just a little thrown. I wasnt expecting someone…" He trailed off.

"Like me?" She giggled. Stiles and I took this opportunity to sneak in slyly right past stupid Pamela and into the hallway.

"Well I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but yeah, I guess that's the same thing." I came out of the hallway and sent a death glare towads Derek as he shined Pamela a sweet smile. I grimaced and before I could say anything, Stiles pulled me back into the hallway and into his dads office. Stiles punched in the code for his dads lock box and took off the top, except the keys weren't there. We could hear jingling in the hallway though. We rushed out and began following the noise. Stiles and I turned down another hallway and ran into a deputy.

"Oh, uhh, just looking for my—" I stopped Stiles from talking by hitting him in the side and looking down to the deputies leg. There was an arrow in it, one from Allison. This wasn't a deputy; it was an Argent hunter. The hunter looked up from his leg to me and Stiles.

"Oh shhit—" I stuttered as we began to turn back and run. But it was to late, the guard reached me by the back of my shirt and pulled me towards him, cupping a hand over my mouth. There was a needle in his other hand and somehow Stiles was on the floor from tripping over my shoes when I was pulled down.

"Wuuhh we well!" My hell was muffled. The guard dragged me on as I struggled and finally I pulled a fire alarm to get Pamela or Derek's attention. The shrill alarm blared around the whole station as a red light was streaming like a lighthouse lamp. The hunter threw me to the ground and Stiles stumbled in just as it happened. All our eyes fell on the opened cell that Isaac wasn't in. And then there was a scream and someone was attacking the hunter. That someone was Isaac. He was throwing him all over the room, and Stiles and I scurried up and hid in the corner of the room. Isaac roared loudly and with a sickening snap, broke the hunters arm. Then he forced the mans head against the wall, knocking him out, There was the sound of glass breaking, then suddenly Derek was in the room. He had stomped on the wolfsbane filled needle. Isaac growled towards him and then towards Stiles and me. He got ready to charge at us until Derek sent out an earth-shattering roar that could be heard for miles. Isaac scurried away into the corner with a yelping sound. He was quivering and he looked back up towards us, tears in his eyes.

"How'd you do that?" I asked. Derek turned towards Stiles and I, waiting a second to answer.

"I'm the Alpha." He assuringly answered in a way that sent shivers down my spine. Less than thirty seconds later, I could hear Sherriff Stilinski yelling.

"What the hell's going on in here?" He shrieked.

"Go." I urged. Derek took Isaac and disappeared. The alarm shut off and three officers including Stiles' dad came into the holding room. Their eyes looked from Stiles, to me, to the hunter on the floor. And finally they looked at the empty cell in back of us.

"Uh, he did it." Stiles pointed to the man.

This was going to take a lot of explaining.

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit: Delete spaces and ( ) **

**(www) (polyvore) cgi/set?id=75949383**


	31. Add Ons

**A/N: Shorter than the others, I know. But important :] Very important. Im enjoying the reviews, theyre helping me write and update faster! Thanks guys! Please continue with the support!**

_Chapter Thirty-One:_

_Add On_

_Chapter Song: TipToe by Imagine Dragons_

There was one way I could tell I was approaching the gym, and it was by the smell of floor wax, sweating boys, and rubber sports equipment. There was that, and the sound of sneakers squeaking against the ground. Ugh, I hated the gym. The only reason I was going to it was to find Stiles to get homework from him. I pushed open the double doors to the gym to see people crowded around a rock wall. A frizzy blonde was clinging to it, loud whimpers coming from her. Finstock was trying to persuade her to come down, which she finally did. The girl was Erica Reyes, and she tried to smile the situation off as the rest of her class laughed at her. She tightly wrapper her arms around herself, her barely there smile wasn't believable at all. The walked past me, giving me a light smile and I returned it, feeling bad for her.

* * *

It was a Tuesday, and classes were going by painfully slow. Walking out of Chemistry, we had just finished watching a video on immunization. I had zoned out at one point to the point where I had almost fallen asleep, but Stiles passed out the second Harris hit play on the video machine. He told me how only minutes after I left the gym yesterday; Erica had a seizure while trying to climb the rock wall alone. Scott had saved her, feeling a connection towards her and now she was in the hospital. I felt bad for the girl, I really did. I was on the way to my next class when I saw Jackson having a heated conversation with Lydia. The red head looked scared, and Jackson looked beyond angry.

"You ruin everything!" Jackson screamed to the quivering girl. He turned on his heel and stormed away from her in my direction. He almost bumped into me in the midst of whatever temper tantrum he was having at the moment.

"Both of you! Nothing happened to both of you! It's like your immunity was past onto everybody! You all ruined this!" He hissed at me and, once again, stormed away. My eyes focused on Lydia, pressed up against the wall. I was going to hate myself for doing this, but it was the right thing to do.

"You okay?" I asked. Lydia looked to me with tears welling in her green eyes. She hastily walked away without another word. This was what I got for being nice to her? Ugh, proves me right...being nice to people sucked.

* * *

Fortunately, lunch came quickly. Stiles and I walked into the buzzing lunch room and walked over to some guy named Boyd. I'd seen him around before, he was the loner type—quiet and to himself. He always sat at the same table by himself every lunch period. We walked up to his table and Stiles took a seat across from Boyd.

"Boyd, do you have the keys?" Stiles asked. Boyd lifted his hand, reaching over to give Stiles a set of keys. But when Stiles grabbed them, Boyd wouldn't let them go.

"This isn't a favor, it's a transaction."

"Right, yeah, well…" Stiles searched his pocket and slapped a twenty dollar pill on the table.

"I said fifty." Boyd stated, a harsh tone to his deep voice.

"I remember twenty. I have a very good verbal memory and I remember twenty. I remember that distinctive 'twah' sound. Twenty." Stiles tried to get out of his deal.

"I said fifty. The 'fuh' sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the 'fuh' sound."

"Oh, no, I think I'm recalling it now. Maybe I got it confused with a…forty." Stiles slapped another twenty on the table. Boyd stared at him, popping a Dorito into his mouth and chewing slowly. He wouldn't give up this easily.

"Come on man, do you see the piece of crap Jeep I drive?" Stiles whined.

"Do you see the piece of crap bus I take?" Boyd retorted. Ugh, this was getting boring. Reaching into my own pocket, I pulled out a ten and slammed it onto the table. Boyd looked to it, then to Stiles and me and smiled.

"You're welcome. Let's go." I pulled Stiles up by his wrist after he received the keys from Boyd.

"Jeez, Kat. Have you been working out, you've gotten stronger." He rubbed his wrist.

"What can I say, sitting in front of the TV eating chips for half the day can really put some muscle on you." I joked. We made our way over to where Scott was sitting.

"Got them. So after work meet me at the rin—" Stiles sat down across from Scott. I walked over to the seat next to my supernatural best friend and was prepared to sit down until all our eyes fell on a beautiful, busty blonde walking into the cafeteria. Everyone's eyes were glued to her racy outfit—a fixed blonde tank top, black leather jacket, and a short, tight leather skirt. She owned every step she took in her leopard print pumps. Her lips were smothered with bright red lipstick. She strutted over to a table of boys, bending down and taking a bite of one of the kid's apples. She smirked at the overly hormonal bunch. Her eyes finally fell on Scott, Stiles, and I. She smiled suspiciously. Every girl in the cafeteria was thinking the same thing—who was this slut? That slut, was Erica Reyes. The girl who only yesterday was being made fun of, now she was the envy of every girl in school. Erica didn't magically get hot over night, something happened. And that something was Derek.

"What in the holy hell is that?" Lydia slammed her hands down on our table.

"Derek." Scott automatically said.

"Definitely Derek." I replied, in a trance. Erica walked out of the lunchroom, leaving all the boys with their mouths dropped, eyebrows raised, and hearts racing. I went after Erica first, the boys quickly trailing behind me. We ran out of the school and through the door to the front courtyard to see Erica getting into a shiny black Camaro. Specifically Derek's shiny, black Camaro. He was in the drivers seat, donning his blacked out sunglasses. He flashed the three of us a smile and sped off.

* * *

Thankfully, I was fortunate enough that I drove my parents car to school today and I had left school early—without permission of course. I drove it down to Derek's new home—the abandoned train station. He couldn't live in his old, dilapidated shell of a house being that the Argent's had taken it over.

"Derek!" I yelled, walking down the stairs. He emerged out of one of the train carts. Erica trailed close behind and so did wanted fugitive Isaac Lahey.

"You turned her? What did I say about turning defenseless, emotionally unstable teenagers?" I scolded, walking up to him.

"Hey." Erica barked.

"Watch it, blondy." I warned through my teeth.

"Fine." He huffed. "I'll make it up tonight." That was his way of apologizing. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't, I'm going out tonight." Derek's thick brows rose.

"Don't look at me like that, I have other friends than tweedle dee and tweedle dum back there." He raised his brow, not believing me. "Whatever. No more!" I judgingly pointed at him, turning away on my heel and leaving. Sure, it might have been a bit to fast to forgive him, but I was warned about this. I expected it.

* * *

Later that night, I met Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia at the ice rink. I wasn't even sure why I came really, it was date night for the four. Well, for the two. Stiles and Lydia were here as friends—if even that. I felt like a third wheel. My boyfriend was probably out turning another hopeless teenager into a werewolf while my friends were acting like the perfect boyfriends…and Stiles wasn't even dating Lydia! Scott and Allison disappeared after an hour or so into the photo booth while Stiles went to go get some candy from his bag. I stayed out, watching Lydia gracefully twirl around the ice. Lydia stopped her fun and skated over to an area, crouching down to the ground.

"Lydia?" I called, she didn't answer. Instead, I walked onto the ice to where she was crouched.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" I asked. There was a purple flower sticking up out of the ice. Ice shavings were piled at its base. I bent down and touched it, quickly retracting my hand. It burned. Lydia wiped away the crushed up ice around the area around the flower and it revealed a man. His eyes popped open It wasn't just any man. It was Peter Hale. Lydia and I let out a scream so loud it hurt our ears. Stiles came rushing over to us, aiding Lydia by holding her back. She was still screaming and blubbering inaudible words. I was just sitting there on the ice, silently crying. Scott ran over coming to my aid since Stiles was to busy with Lydia. Tears were blurring my vision and my heart was racing.

"Katherine, what happened? What's, what's going on?" I didn't answer Scott. He was crouched down to the side of me holding onto my arm. I just stared straight out, tears falling down my face.

"Katherine?" He waved a hand in front of my face. I turned to face him.

"Peter." I simply said.

* * *

The next day came quickly to my advantage. I needed to get yesterday far away from me. The Peter hallucination scared me. Scott, Stiles, and Allison were beyond confused, and they asked me thousands of more questions, but I refused to answer and quietly excused myself to leave. I walked into the lunch room to see Scott sitting by himself, Allison was seated behind him and she soon got up and left without a word to any of us. In front of Scott, was an empty table. And not just any empty table, Boyds empty table. Of course I wouldn't thinking of it if Boyd wasn't here any other day, but with Derek being on a turning-emotionally-unstable-and-willing-teenagers hunt, it was my first thought.

Crap, not again.

"Please tell me you don't see what is see." I rushed over to Scott's side.

"What? An empty table?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" I stressed.

"Boyd." He realized with a gasp.

* * *

We made a plan. Scott and I would go to the ice rink after school while Stiles would go to Boyd's house. And with a few complications later, we arrived at the ice rink just after sunset. Rushing inside, we heard a machine going. A Zamboni was going around the ice. Boyd was the controller. Scott rushed onto the ice, only a few feet from Boyd, while I stepped into the rink but stayed by the wall.

"Boyd, I just want to talk. Come on Boyd, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't mean about going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything!" Boyd shut off the Zamboni and sighed.

"He told me about the hunters." Could he be any more vague than that? What else did Derek say?

"And that wasn't enough to say no? Whatever you want, there's better ways to get it."

"I just don't want to eat lunch alone everyday." That made me feel bad. Really bad.

"You could do a lot better than Derek." Scott spat. Okay, that was unnecessary.

"Oh come on, Scott. Really?" I said, offended.

"That really hurt, Scott." Derek's voice echoed around the rink. My head snapped to the right to see Derek, Erica, and Isaac standing there. Where did they come from? "If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus. Erica, how's life been for you since we met?"

"In a word," she thought for a minute, "transformative." She roared for emphasis. I rolled my eyes.

"Clever, blondie." I mumbled.

"Isaac?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." He smirked.

"This isn't exactly a fair fight." Scott spoke up.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smiled smugly. Derek looked at hi stwo Betas, and they went for Scott, who roared. He punched the ice, cracking it. He transformed into his wolf formed, looking up to Derek.

"I meant fair for them." He roared. The three betas started fighting while Boyd watched above from his Zamboni. While Derek proudly watched his Betas fight my best friend I walked over to his side, hands in my pocket.

"Boyd, really?"

"Yeah, why not." He shrugged.

"I could list plenty of reasons, but hey, why be here all night." The three werewolves were throwing punches at each other. You could hear mixtures of growls, roars, and bodies being thrown down. Claws were scratching against the ice. Scott tackled Isaac to the ground and I could swear I heard something crack.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt." I commented. "Nice job on Erica, by the way. Just turn the bitchiness down a notch and this thing might be good for her."

"You don't seem mad about it anymore." Derek realized. We never took our eyes off the fight scene.

"Deaton warned me that you'd be doing this. But believe me, I'm not happy. You just took their chances of having a normal human life out the door."

"And why aren't you helping Scott?" He rose a brow, turning towards me. I didn't look to him.

"Eh, the comment was unnecessary." The 'you could do a whole lot better than Derek' thing was directed at me too. Scott threw the two Betas onto the ice. Derek was smiling more than I ever saw him smile before.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power. It's all about him! He's making you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, but all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott yelled, forcefully sliding Isaac to Derek and Erica to me. They stopped at our feet.

"It's true. It is about power." Derek admitted. He took a step over Isaac's unconscious body and began slowly walking towards Scott. He let his claws descend from his nails.

"Derek, no, don't." After twitching his head, he roared and walked up to Scott, head butting him. He punched and slashed Scott in the stomach with his claws. I could hear his fist come in contact with Scott's face several times. And then it came in contact with his stomach once more. Scott screamed, finally punching him back. Derek went for Scott again and all I could hear was Scott's painful yells and see their blurred motion. After a minute more of fighting, Derek threw Scott to the ground where he spit up blood onto the ice Derek stepped on Scotts throat, stopping him from breathing.

"Derek, stop!" I yelled. Was he crazy? What was he trying to do? Kill my best friend? After a few seconds, he took his foot off. Scott began coughing for air and holding his stomach. Derek walked away and I rushed over to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"You said it yourself, he had it coming."

"Not like that! What has gotten into you? That's just as bad as what Peter did to us!" Derek's jaw tightened. I ignored the comment I had just made. "You can't turn him." I ordered. Derek ignored my plea and focused on my comment I had made about him and Peter.

"To late." Derek spat, brushing past me. I ran over to Scott, who was lying on the floor crying out in agonizing pain.

"Shhh, it's okay." I comforted, pressing down on the place where Derek slashed him. I turned my head around, watching Derek and his three new Betas walk out of the ice rink together.

* * *

I pushed back burning, salty tears in my eyes as I walked up to my room in my empty house. Okay, so maybe I was wrong for the comment I made towards Derek, but he deserved it. Scott was my best friend. And just because he wouldn't join Derek's pack, it was no excuse to beat him up. He was just as bad as Peter when he beat us up at the crossing home when we found out he was the Alpha. He was no better. But the thought of losing Derek over some stupid fight about Scott was painful to think about, so I had texted him saying I was sorry, to please talk to me. No reply of course. He was mad. Whatever, he had his new pack to tend to. He'd get over it, he couldn't just not talk to me. Sighing, I dropped my bag onto the floor and made it over to my mirror. I looked okay for the stress I undergone today. Staring at my reflection, I fixed my hair and stared at my face. Oh Katherine, what did you do? Picking a fight with Derek was the last thing I needed now. While I looked at myself in the mirror, I noticed how strange my pupils looked. They were huge, like my eyes had been dilated. All of the sudden, the dark chocolate brown color of my iris' faded into the color of blood—the color of the Alpha's eyes. I gasped, stumbling back into the wall hyperventilating. When I looked back, they were normal Like nothing ever happened…

**Katherine's Outfits: Remove spaces and ( ) **

**www. (polyvore).com(/) (cgi) / set?id=76472883**


	32. Waters Rising Up, We're Going Down

**A/N: EXTRA LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE I GOT 15 REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS :] **

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

_Waters Rising Up, We're Going Down_

_Chapter Song: Never Let Me Go by FATM_

I hadn't gotten sleep the last night. I was up, sitting in my bed most of the night with a handheld mirror in my hand staring at my eyes. I didn't know what to think. Was there something going on with me or was I hallucinating? There were to many things that didn't add up. The day after I got my bite I was so sick, and I hallucinated black blood seeping from my body. Then there was the afternoon at Kate's funeral where I could have almost sworn Peter had said something from the seat beside me. And the night after the boys and I were questioned on Lydia's disappearance, the bath water I was soaking in turned black and filled with burnt hair. And the past two days, they had been the worst. I had actually seen Peter in the ice. He had been there, and then, well, he disappeared when Stiles came seconds later. Then last might my red eyes were the scariest part of it all. Was Lydia hallucinating with me? Or was this all from the stress I was under the past few days.

Of course it was just the stress. It had to be. Peter was gone, dead, with his throat slashed. There was no way he was here unless he was a ghost and haunting me. And we all know that ghosts don't exist. _That_ idea was too farfetched. So as hard as I tried, I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head even though I needed someone to talk to about it.

* * *

I had been wrong. Derek never talked to me. I had waited and waited for a reply, even a simple one-word answer, but he gave me nothing. Taking matters into my own hands, I drove down to the train station the next night to see him. The silence was killing me. After giving my parents a quick excuse that I had to go study with Allison, I drove the car down to Derek's and quickly entered the abandoned station. Walking down the stairs, the station was silent and not a werewolf was in sight.

"Okay, I give up. Where are you?" I called loudly. Derek never answered. I knew he was here; his car was outside. He was being stubborn and hiding. I walked around, staying outside the train carts waiting for someone to greet me.

"Come on, Derek, I'm not in the mood to play games. I'm sorry, okay? What did you expect me to say? You beat up my best friend. He might have deserved what your Beta's did to him, but come on, you know how much stronger you are then him." My voice just bounced off the walls. Derek would talk to me when he was done playing his games. Turning around, I was taken aback when I saw Derek standing there. God he needed to quit doing that.

"Are you done ignoring me?" I asked, crossing my hands over my chest.

"I don't know…" Derek advance towards me, "am I?" He asked, his voice seductive and low. He snaked an arm behind me and pushed me towards him, forcing my lips to his.

Fifteen minutes and a make out session later, I had come to the conclusion that Derek had gotten over what I said.

"Tell me the truth, are you adding anyone else to the pack?" I asked, straightening my shirt and fixing my now messy hair.

"No. Not right now."

"The truth, Derek."

"That is the truth." Inside the pocket to my jeans, my phone buzzed.

"It better be. You said you were done changing after Er—" I read the message. It was from Stiles and it read, '_911, meet me at Armor Tire & Service Center_'.

"What?" Derek barked.

"Stiles, he…I don't know he said there was an emergency at some mechanic place." I shut my phone and shoved it into my pocket.

"Go." Derek directed.

"Okay, yeah, see you later." I kissed him goodbye passionately and ran off to go find Stiles. I ran outside where it had started raining and hopped into my parents Grand Cherokee, driving to the service center. It was a ten minute drive from the train station and I was peeling down the roads particularly fast. Rain pelted against my windshield and I finally flicked the windshield wipers onto clear them. Pulling into the service center, my jaw tightened. There were two-dozen cop cars along with a few ambulances. Red and white police lights were flashing everywhere. Every thought in my head focused on Stiles.

Where was he? Was he okay? What happened to him? Where was my best friend? Oh no, he couldn't be dead…could he? No, he texted me. But, what if he was?

All those thoughts were relieved when I saw Sherriff Stilinski and Stiles sitting on the edge of an ambulance. I shut off my car and swung my door opened, rushing out over to the Stilinski duo.

"Stiles?" I called over the loud noise of police walky-talkies and chatter. His head snapped up from looking down at his shaking hands. Oh my God, what was wrong with him? Who died? My heeled boots stepped into a shallow puddle of rainwater, but I didn't even care. Sherriff Stilinski waved to me lightly and got up from the ambulance, walking over to his fellow officers.

"Stiles, what happened?" I asked. A few drops of rain landed on my face. To the side of the ambulance, I could see a group of officers with the word 'CORONER' plastered across the back led a gurney with a bloody sheet on top towards an ambulance farther away. There was a body under there, and a bloody one at that.

"Remember when Scott said that there was something else out there?" I nodded. "I saw it." Stiles announced. Stiles and I rushed to my car after he said that.

"My car got impounded as evidence," Stiles complained with a groan, "but Scott was right. It wasn't like him."

"What, what was it?" I wondered. Scott had seen the creature on the night of the full moon in Isaacs house while with Allison.

"I don't know. Its eyes were almost like reptilian. There was just something about it." Stiles mused.

"Something about it? Stiles I need more than that."

"You know like when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can actually see is their eyes? And you feel like you know them but you just can't figure it out who it is?"

"Oh my God, do you know who it is?" How could Stiles know the identity of the creature?

"No, but I think it knew me."

* * *

During my free period with Allison the following day, we were studying outside on the courtyard at one of the lunch tables. Stiles had come up to us asking if Allison's grandfather had a Bestiary…wait, _a what_?

"I think you mean Bes—" Allison chuckled.

"No I mean Bestiary! And the two of you I don't want to know what's going on in your heads."

"Well, what's it look like?" I asked.

"It's probably like a book: old, worn…"

"Like bound in leather?" Allison finished. Stiles ran off to go find Scott once it was confirmed that Allison saw Gerard with a book like that last night. Then ten minutes later, Stiles came sprinting over to our table again, completely out of breath.

"Where does he keep it?" Stiles asked between breaths.

"Office. It's got to be there." Allison thought. And with that, Stiles was off.

"You know, you could just call Scott and tell him this." Allison told me.

"Oh, I know but I'm enjoying this to much." I laughed. Yet again, Stiles came back several minutes later with Scott's inhaler pressed to his lips.

"You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones for years." Stiles suggested, wheezing for air. Allison listed every reason possible why she couldn't do that.

"Can you get the book?

"Not without his keys." Allison shook her head.

"What if we got the keys somehow?" I asked, beginning to cook up a plan.

"How do you think we'll do that without getting Gerard to ask thousands of questions?"

"We don't. We take them from him. You said something about him going to the game tonight, right?" I asked. Allison nodded her head.

"Well, he has to now that he's the new principal."

"Perfect." A devious smile spread across my lips.

* * *

Stiles news about the creature was revolutionary, and it was a big lead for Scott and Derek. We were close to trying to figuring out whatever and whoever the creature was. I had arrived at Derek's, figuring it was better to tell him about the event in person. I took another way in this time, down a separate pair of stairs and I walked through one of the train carts, I could hear conversation and whines from Beta's coming from the area I had been walking through last night. So walking through the last train cart, I stopped in its doorway, seeing Erica leeched on top of a standing Derek—making out. Despair washed over me as my throat tightened at the sight. It was like someone punched me in the chest, taking out all the air from my body. I couldn't even stop it, because I myself couldn't even speak. Derek threw Erica to the ground.

"That's the last time you do that." He ordered, wiping his lips off in disgust.

"Why? Because you've got some pathetic human girlfriend?" The newly transformed blonde bombshell retorted, offended.

"Because I've got someone else in mind for you."

"Are we done?" Isaac cut in, lying on the floor, "Because I've got a good 100 bones that need a few hours to heal." Derek walked over to Isaac sympathetically and crouched down, taking his arm.

"Here?" Derek asked. Isaac nodded but instead of healing it, Derek snapped his arm back and Isaac screamed out in tormenting pain. He ended up lying on the floor with Derek grasping his arm.

"One hundred and one." Derek paused. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!" Derek yelled, throwing Isaacs arm down and getting up. Isaac and him threw back a few comments at each other and Derek began a whole spiel about how he needed to teach the Beta's his ways. My throat felt tight, I couldn't bear to look at Derek's back. That traitor!

"…as fast as I can teach you." By the end of Derek's speech, the three Betas in the room weren't looking at Derek, they were staring at me but he was to stupid to notice. Derek turned around; ready to retreat away into his train cart. Erica looked scared at the sight of me, but at the same time completely satisfied with her actions. Derek froze, but then opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't even." I shook my head, turning around and disappearing through the train cart and finding the stairs I came through.

"Katherine." He called.

"Don't, Derek." I hissed.

"Katherine, come on." He came after me. I ignored Derek, continuing to walk out without another word. I rushed into my car, slammed the keys into the slot and sped out of the area.

* * *

Coming home to an empty house, I immediately indulged myself in a pint of Ben and Jerry's. With extra whipped cream. I couldn't even bother myself with crying, I was too angry. Though a few tears did slip, I quickly wiped them away. After finishing off the pint of Ice Cream, I stared into the bottom of the carton, wishing for more. I was all ready for tonight's Lacrosse semi finals game, dressed in a black bustier tank top, dark jeans, and my favorite pair of high-heeled ankle boots. Sure, I looked pissed. I was pissed, beyond it. And it didn't matter. Just as I wondered when Stiles would be here, a loud knock on my front door caught my attention. Hmm, Stiles was early. Opening the door, I expected to see Stiles' charming face, but instead I found another less charming one. The somewhat smile on my face dropped into a hard frown.

"Can I have a word?" He politely asked, the neighbors across the street heading to their cars eyeing him.

"Okay, which would you like? Cheater, user, or how about my favorite? Bye." I slammed the door on him but to no avail, his muscular hand stopped it.

"What more can you possibly want, Derek?" I wondered.

"A chance to explain."

"You had your chance. Several. What I saw explains it all."

"It's not like that."

"I should have listened to Scott and Stiles and never trusted you. I was stupid."

"No." He barked. "Stop listening to them, they know nothing."

"They know nothing?"

"Because they're wrong! They're getting you to think the way they do."

"You know what, Derek? Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most. And right now, that person's you." He stared at me for a long, hard second. His thick brows furrowed intensely and his jaw tightened.

"What?" I spat.

"How—"

"I don't care. I'm not in the mood for any stupid explanation."

"Erica was the one who did it. She jumped on me. She kissed me."

"And how am I supposed to believe that?"

"Because you just have to! Ask Isaac, ask Boyd! I wouldn't do that." Something in me made me lessen up on him. And as much as I wanted to slam the door in his face, I didn't. Just as the thoughts crossed throguh my mind, Stiles pulled up alongside my driveway and honked.

"I need to go."

"Katherine." He warned.

"Okay fine, I believe you alright? Just drop it." Derek harshly nodded and I brushed past him and shut the door, locking it behind me. I walked off to Stiles' car and hopped in, surprised to see Scott not in the front seat.

"What's Derek doing here?" Stiles wondered.

"Don't worry about it." I said, eyeing the Alpha before Stiles drove off.

* * *

The plan was in motion. Allison had just put on her grandfathers jacket and I had slyly walked past her, taking the keys in my hand and walking off. I promised Stiles to meet him behind the bleachers, and that's exactly where I was headed. On the way there, I ran into Matt on the way, With a quick smile I mumbled a hi and continued on.

"Hey Katherine?" Matt called. I turned around as he shot a picture of me with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, let's delete that." I suggested, matching his smirk. From there, I left Matt and met up with Stiles who was dawning an awfully tacky maroon sweat suit.

"Ready for this?" I asked him. He nodded and we were off to the parking lot as the game went underway. And we were doing good…until our first distraction came our way. And the name of that distraction was Lydia Martin. She was crying in her car.

"Lydia?" Stiles called. The second the strawberry blonde saw him; she began to roll up her window. Stiles looked at me for permission. With a roll of my eyes, I gave him the silent okay to go comfort her. So being that we were on time restriction, I went into the school myself and broke into Gerard's office with his own keys. After searching through a bookshelf, I shot a quick text to Stiles that he needed to get his ass over here.

"Book, book, book." I repeated over and over as I began searching through the drawers to his desk. There wasn't anything in here besides simple office supply stuff—a few loose paper clips, boxes of staples, a pack of gum or two.

"You know, breaking and entering is considered illegal." My head snapped up at the sound of a woman's voice. Erica was standing in the doorway, holding Stiles by his ear.

"And making out with someone's boyfriend is considered slutty." I retorted. Erica lifted her brows in agreement but otherwise, she smiled. She dragged Stiles out by his ear and I followed quickly behind.

"Where do you think you're going with him?" I asked. Erica lead us through the double doors into the pool, where we found Derek standing with a basketball grasped in his hands. Stiles was 'ow-ing' several times till Erica let him go and went to stand beside Derek.

"What are you doing here?" We asked eachother at the same time. He turned his attention to Stiles.

"Stiles."

"Derek."

"What'd you see in the mechanics garage?"

"Uhhh, several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." The two werewolves laughed sarcastically and Derek sunk his claws into the basketball, deflating it.  
"Holy God." Stiles gasped, the basketball dropped to the floor with a loud thump. "How are you dating this man?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Let's try that again." Derek threatened.

"Okay, stop with the ridiculous threats. Stiles, answer the question." "Alright the thing was pretty slick looking. Its skin was dark, kind of pattern; I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have somebody I really need to talk to." Derek looked at him. Stiles groaned. "Alright, eyes. Eyes are yellowish and slitted. It has a lot of teeth, oh, and it has a tail too." Derek's eyes trailed up towards the ceiling. So did Erica's and she looked scared.

"Are we good? Wait, have you seen it? Because you've got these looks on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." And they did.

"Stiles." I realized what they were staring at. A low hiss sounded from above us. We turned around and our eyes fell on the lizard shape-shifter thing. Ew! What was that? We gasped and we stepped back as it let out a terrifying raptor like scream. It jumped down to the floor and immediately, Derek pushed me behind him and crouched protectively, growling loudly. The creature swiped at Erica, throwing her against a wall and she passed out on the floor. Good, the bitch deserved it.

"Run!" Derek turned around and urged Stiles and I. The creature swiped at Derek but he stayed standing, but slightly spun around confused. Then I noticed a precise cut on his neck.

"Derek your neck." I warned, he reached his hand back and touched his neck and began to fall until I caught him and wrapped his hand around my shoulder.

"Stiles a little help!" Derek was heavier than I thought. Stiles got on one side and took Derek's arm over his shoulder. We began slowly walking, almost limping, around the pool.

"Call Scott." Derek demanded. My phone was in the car. Stiles reached into his pocket and took out his phone, only for it to drop on the ground. He bent down to pick it up and Derek's arm slipped off my shoulder, Stiles' too.

"Stiles, Sti—" Derek fell into the pool with a loud splash. Derek was paralyzed, meaning he'd drown in there.

"Phone! Now! I've got Derek." Without another thought, I dove into the pool, clothes and all. I pushed myself down to the bottom and grabbed Derek by his shirt and clung onto his bicep. He was paralyzed so I had to do all the swimming back up to surface.

"Stiles." We bobbed under. I was holding up 190 pounds of muscle, I was only 125 pounds of nothingness. Stiles jumped in, leaving the phone on the ground and helped support Derek and I.

"Where'd it go?" Stiles asked, his head craning. "Do you see it?" Stiles spat out water.

"No." Derek answered.

"Okay, maybe it took off." Stiles suggested. There was a loud screech.

"Maybe not."

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?"

"You're worried about drowning? Do you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?" Derek screeched.

"Okay, fine. I don't see it." Stiles said. We began paddling over to the side of the pool.

"Wait, wait, wait, stop!" I cried, spotting the…whatever that was. It hissed at us.

"What's he waiting for?" He was just slowly stalking around the perimeters of the pool, waiting for us to come out. And it continued to do that for five more minutes. Then it finally tried to come in the pool. The creature stuck its claw in and jumped back as it had been burned.

"It's afraid of water." I realized.

"I don't think it can swim." So did Stiles.

* * *

It was hard to tell how much time had past. It could have been hours, but it felt like days. Stiles and I spent the hours wading while holding up a paralyzed Derek, which was getting tiresome.

"I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles heavily breathed.

"It's either we die drowning or at the hands of…that." I spat. Stiles ignored me and his grip on Derek loosened when he began staring at his phone. He was going to drop Derek.

"No, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Derek yelled.

"Stiles don't you dare!" If he let down Derek, I was going down too.

"Would you just trust me this once?" Stiles cried.

"Stiles, now is not the time to deal with our trust issues!"

"I'm the one keeping you alive, do you notice that? Because otherwise you two would be down there." Stiles motioned with his head to the bottom of the pool.

"Yeah and when the paralysis wears off, who's going to be able to fight that thing? Me, Katherine, or you?" Derek asked. Well, definitely not me.

"So that's why we've been holding you up the past two hours? So you could fight it?"

"You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You both need me to survive and that's exactly why you're not letting me go. If you do, both of us go down." Stiles was silent, except for his breathing. His eyes looked from Derek, to me, to Derek again and in one swift motion he pushed Derek down.

"Stile—" Derek and I yelled but my cry finished with chlorine water burning in the back of my throat. I was sinking down with Derek. Without even trying, my grasp came off him and he sank to the bottom while I kicked myself up to the top, gasping for air. Not letting a second waste, I dove myself under again. Derek was drowning, I couldn't let any time go by. I pushed myself down and grabbed onto Derek, pressing my lips to his and blowing air into his mouth. Derek was being weighed down and I pulled away. I coughed in a breath of water by mistake and my throat burned like it had been set on fire. Derek's eyes closed. I couldn't even tell if they were slits or not.

"Derek!" I screamed but all that came out was water bubbles. I took hold of his v-neck shirt collar and waist and began kicking up to the top when Stiles came down and helped me pull him back up. I felt weak; we had been wading for two and a half hours. My muscles were like goop. Once we pulled him to surface, Derek and I began gasping for air. I was coughing out the water I had swallowed.

"Remind me that if we make it out of here alive, to kill you!" I threatened Stiles. He gave me a defeated, tacit response. He hadn't gotten ahold of Scott. Five more minutes crept by and I had gone under a couple of times.

"We're gonna drown if we stay like this. We need something to hold onto." I announced. My eyes focused on one of the starting blocks. I went for it, dragging the two along with me. Stiles began kicking to help, but it wasn't much. We were both to exhausted to move. Once I was almost close enough, I grasped my hand onto one of the metal handles. But my hand kept slipping as much as I tried to grab it. After three tries, it finally slipped and all three of us were sent under the water, unable to move from over exhaustion. Derek and I looked at each others blurred figures. It was the look he gave me while we were hostages from Kate. But before another thought past through my head, the three of us were grabbed, lifted out of the pool, and thrown onto the deck. The three of us were sprawled out on our backs across the floor while a completely wolfed out Scott let out a tremendous growl while perching on the starter block I tried to hold onto seconds before. The three of us laid there, completely still while Scott and the lizard creature were engaged in a fight. The lizard creature was winning as he had thrown Scott into a large mirror, shattering it. My head was tilted to the side, so the whole scene was being played out right before my eyes. Getting some energy, I crawled over to Derek, and helped him get up and lean on one of the starters. He was breathing heavily, as he had just ran a race. He looked tired, almost as tired as he was when Kate kidnapped us. Stiles had sat up too. And I was on the floor leaning against Derek. Scott grabbed the closest weapon, a piece of broken mirror, and the lizard stalked forward until it caught a sight of its own reflection. All of the sudden it burst forward quite frighten, and it ran away: jumping through the ceiling rafters and finally ending up out the skylight. The three of us stared at Scott: cold, tired, and confused why the thing had suddenly just disappeared because of the broken mirror.

* * *

When we finally gained enough energy, Scott, Stiles and I walked outside while Derek tried to wake up Erica…who was still unconscious. Scott had given me his jacket, which I draped over my shivering body while I sat on the hood of his car. The air was frigid and I was getting hypothermia.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles complained, the two were looking at a computer, which had the Beastiary on it. They boys found it in a jump drive attached to Gerard's keys.

"How are we supposed to figure out what that thing is?" Scott wondered.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said, walking up to the car with Erica by his side. _Ugh_, the princess was awake.

"You knew this whole time?" I asked.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott said.

"Or who." Derek added.

"Well, what else do you know?" Stiles added, annoyed.

"Just stories. Rumors."

"But it's like us?"

"A shape shifter, yes. But it's, it's not right. It's like a—"

"An abomination." Stiles finished. Derek stared at him for half a second and nodded. Stiles understood. I got up and walked to Derek's side, clinging to Scott's jacket for warmth. Him and Erica turned away to go walk to Derek's car, but Scott stopped them.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." Scott suggested.

"You can't trust them." I said, shaking my head.

"Nobody trusts anyone! That's the problem!"

"You trust them Scott? You can't! Do you not understand that? There is something with Gerard Argent that you can't trust. He's up to something and he knows to much." I yelled.

"Do you want to do this right now? Not trust the only people that could help kill this thing? While we're here arguing who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us, and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!" Scott yelled.

"I know one thing. When I find it, I'm going to kill it." Derek turned away and stormed off. I followed him, and so did Erica. I turned around and looked at her.

"Oh no," I laughed evilly, "you can find your own ride home, blondy." I smirked, turning on my soaking wet heels and walking towards Derek's car. And unknowingly, as I stalked off, my hatred filled eyes gleamed red for a second.

* * *

I was shivering the whole car ride home, but Derek had cranked up the heat, which dried me off a bit. We stopped in front of my house a short drive later and Derek walked me up to the door.

"Thanks for the ride." I wrapped my arms around my body for warmth. He nodded a you're welcome. I stood there in silence for a moment, the thoughts of my red eyes last night popping into my head. I needed to tell him. This was the time.

"I need to show you something." I blurted out. His brows furrowed. Just as I opened my mouth to speak, my vision focused from him, to the street where a shadowy figure stood with his hands in his pockets. As if I was in a trance, I shook it off and looked backed to Derek.

"You know what? It can wait. I need to go warm up." I waved it off.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Me? Yeah. Just tired." Derek nodded in agreement.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." I kissed him and watched him walk off to his car. After he drove off, I shut and locked the door and headed into the living room.

"Smart choice not telling him, yet." My head snapped up to see Peter Hale leaning against my wall, looking satisfied. A scream was caught in my throat. My eyes grew to the size of tennis balls.

"Hello, Katherine." He smiled. I turned on my heel and darted for the front door. I unlocked it and swung it open, only to see Peter standing there in front of me. The scream released and I slammed the door shut, locking it once again. Turning around, he was standing in the foyer with me.

"Stop, leave me alone." I sobbed, sliding down to the floor.

"Oh Katherine," He crouched down beside me, "that won't be possible." He smiled, tilting my chin up with a sharp claw.


	33. Revelations

**A/N: 14 reviews? Guys, I love you! Please keep this up it's helping me write so much! Gosh I luv u guys! Around the same amount of reviews and I should be uploading the next chapter soon! And it's a VERY Important one! Its explains this whole Peter thing :] **

_Chapter Thirty-Three:_

_Revelations_

_Chapter Song: Chop And Change by The Black Keys / Harder To Breathe by Maroon 5_

"Why are you doing this to me?" My voice pained. My eyes were squeezed shut while my back was uncomfortably pressed up against the door with nowhere to go. Peter was to my left, a hand now pressed softly against my cheek.

"Because I can be, darling."

"How the hell are you here? Derek slit your throat. He killed you. You're dead," I sobbed quietly, "you're dead."

"I am," He paused. My jaw clenched tighter to the point my teeth were on the verge of breaking, "well, at least I am for the moment."

"For the moment? What do you mean for the moment?" I cried. I balled. I sobbed. I couldn't control myself any longer with this man sitting next to me.

"You see, Katherine, I am dead. You're just my ticket out of this world and back to the living. As of right now, I'm only a figment of your imagination."

"No. There's no way." My body was shaking in disbelief. I began feeling nauseas. My abdomen began burning like the old days.

"It's true." Peter simply shrugged.

"No you can't be real. Derek wont let this happen, he'll fix me. He'll fix me! I'll be fine! I'll be fixed. You'll be gone. You'll be gone…again."

"That's the thing, my dear. Derek won't do anything because he won't know about it. Not yet at least. He will when the time comes."

"When will that be?"

"Whenever I feel. And for now, you'll keep quiet about this. Like it never happened. You wont tell Derek, or Scott, or even the Stilinski boy. No one." I felt the need to agree with him as much as I wanted to shout the information I just found out to the world.

"Get out of my head! Get out!" I screamed but then my anger turned into terrible, sad sobs. "Get out". My head buried itself in my knees for a few moments and when it picked itself up, Peter was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

After finally collecting myself hours later, I slid into my bed, not being able to sit or stand any longer. I was hoping sleep would come over me, but I highly doubted it. I stayed like that for the rest of the night, with the covers pulled up to my chin. Every clang of a pipe, swish of air inside a vent made my heart race. I was never able to fall asleep till five in the morning, and I woke up at nine in a cold sweat from a nightmare about Peter.

Crap, it was half past nine. I was way late for school.

But then again…hey, why did I care? I just found out my werewolf boyfriends psycho dead uncle who wanted me turned into a supernatural creature of the night was back from the dead and haunting me.

School could wait.

Pulling on a pair of running shoes and a work out outfit, I grabbed my iPod and headed out the door. Though the house was empty, I didn't bother locking it. The only threat in Beacon Hills at the moment was a lizard creature and a werewolf-hunting grandpa, and I think both of them could have gotten in without a key. So I began on a run that seemed to last forever. I finally zoned out to the point where the only thing in my head was the sound of my music pulsating through my ear buds. My high ponytail whipped against my back as I ran. The chilly morning air smacked against the bare skin on my legs and face, but it felt surprisingly refreshing. I felt completely awake. The ground blurred below me as I felt a surge of adrenaline, running along with the beat of my music. My running shoes thumped against the pavement with every step I took. A bead of cold sweat ran down my forehead as I continued on until I took realization of where I was. I stopped dead in my tracks, my shoes kicking up some dirt at my quick stop. I was in the middle of the woods on a lonely trail that wasn't to far from Derek's house. I took out my music and finally paused it, shoving it into the pocket of my running shorts. How'd I get here? I didn't even remember running onto a trail. Had I been that zoned out? Or was Peter messing with me if he was truly haunting me? There wasn't a soul insight, I was alone in the middle of the woods and I felt quite uncomfortable. My heart hammered inside my chest as I could hear sounds of trees rustling and leaves brushing together. It was time to get out of here. The woods freaked me out now that I had got bitten in them. Before I could move, I was pulled back. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as a muscular figure came up behind me and tied my hands around my back with his own hand and pulled me against him with the other.

"You're dead." Derek said forcefully as we made eye contact. My beating heart thudded into my stomach. I thought I was gone for! I was almost sure that he was the Kanima! Or even Gerard, whatever one was stronger. Derek let me go. "No more running in the woods." Though I wanted to explain to him how I didn't remember even entering the woods because with my better judgment I wouldn't have, I said something completely different.

"What do you think you own the woods now?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Since the freakin' Kanima's deciding on killing all of us, yes, I do." I let out a hard breath.  
"God damn it Derek, you scared me! You got to stop sneaking up on me like that."

"I will once you learn how to take care of yourself."

"I know how to take care of myself! It's been a long night, okay? Just cut me some slack!" I barked.

"Fine." Derek agreed. I let out another breath. God I thought I was having a heart attack my heart was pounding so fast. Putting a hand over my chest, my sigh turned from scared to angry and annoyed in half a second.

"God Damn it, Derek!" I groaned. "No more scaring me!" I backed up, putting the ear buds back in my ears and running back to my house. Remembering my jog there hopefully this time.

* * *

"Does anyone want to try answering? This time in…English?" Finstock asked the class as Lydia was crying up in the front after finishing an econimics problem. I looked to her problem. What was he talking about? That was English. It said 'someone help me'.

"Stiles, what is he talking about?" I whispered.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott wondered.

"No, it's English." I said, annoyed.

"What's it say?" Stiles looked to me, more confused and concerned then ever.

"Someone help me."

"No it doesn't." Scott disagreed.

"Are you blind it says it in English right—" I looked back to the board to see the phrase completely backwards now. No wonder they weren't seeing what I was, it looked like a different language. So, why did I see English? Stiles mumbled to Scott that I was right, flipping a picture of the board on his phone and showing it to his friend.

"Kat…how did you see that?"

"I don't know." I cocked my head and then I took in my surroundings. "What class are we in?" The two looked at me with raised brows. Wait, I was in Finstocks class. I vaguely remember arriving, but it was very hazy…like I wasn't in my own body. With a quick, sarcastic 'nice of you to join us, Katherine' I had sat down thirty minutes or so ago. I didn't even remember driving here let alone barely remembering getting into school, what was going on?

* * *

I never should have come to school. I should have stayed home and taken the day off. From the moment I walked in, it was hell. Apparently, Isaac Lahey was exonerated, meaning he could come back to classes. The charges were dropped. To top that off, Derek was now trying to kill Lydia—Isaac and Erica as his assassins. And the best part of it, they were doing it during school. During Chemistry, Isaac had tested Lydia to see if she was paralyzed from the venom. She didn't pass the test being that nothing happened. So after class, Allison, Scott, and Stiles ran off together. After seeing that I wasn't being invited to the '_let's-hate-on-Derek'_ meeting behind held in the janitors closet by the three, I went to go talk to Derek. I was disappointed to see Scott beat me to it. Stupid werewolf speed. There was a time I needed something like that.

"Glad to know nobodies inviting me to these meetings today. Is there a moment when you two ever don't fight?" I wondered, walking onto the lacrosse field. With a gasp, Scott looked towards the school. He tried bolting at Derek but Boyd knocked him down. Scott landed with a thud, clutching his chest and stomach.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect people now, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people. And she's going to do it again. And next time it's going to be one of us." Derek shrugged.

"What if you're wrong?" Scott sat up.

"She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her."

"You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us."

"But it is. We're all shape shifters. You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are." Derek lent a hand down to help Scott up. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded."

"What if she's immune?" Scott asked the same time the thought hit my head. What if she was like me? Was I immune? Did Peter's hauntings count? "What if she's got something inside of her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed!"

"No ones immune! I never seen it, or heard of it! It's never happened!" Derek yelled, defending his beliefs.

"What about Katherine?" Scott blurted out. My face tensed. Maybe this was a bad time to come.

"She's wasn't immune, we fixed her."

"Was she really dying? Or was that a coincidence? Both her and Lydia had strange reactions to the bite!"

"If you're considering that I'm the Kanima you could consider this friendship over. I was in the pool with them. Remember? It was there with me." I told Scott.

"I'm not saying you're the Kanima! I'm saying that you were both immune. Nothing weird has happened? You're completely normal, right?" A voice in my head was ringing yes. It belonged to Peter.

"Of course." My lips moved but I didn't feel like I said that. It was like Peter had control of my lips, my voice, my freedom.

"We fixed her!" Derek growled. "Deaton gave her something. It fixed her. No ones immune."

"And Jackson?"

"That's why you tested him, isn't it? Because you gave him what you wanted. Did you know about this?" Scott turned to me and wondered. I nodded my head sheepishly.

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you!"

"Scott!" Derek interrupted with a bark. His eyes flickered from me to the beta and back again.

"You were hoping that he would die! But nothing happened, right? Nothing happened to any of you. And you have no idea why, do you?" Derek's jaw tightened greatly with stress while Scott seemed smug.

"No." Derek admitted, his voice sounding grave.

"I have a theory. Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto Jackson and Katherine. You know I'm right."

"No!" Derek yelled immediately as Scott stopped talking.

"You can not do this!"

"I cant let her live!"

"I hoped I was going to convince you, but then again I wasn't counting on it."

"He's right, Scott." I admitted. "Deaton helped me. No one is immune."

"You're siding with him? He's going to kill Lydia!"

"Better her than I." I shrugged.

"Katherine! They're going to kill Lydia!"

"You can't kill her, even if she's the lizard. But you can detain her and figure out what to do from there."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Derek spat.

"Figure it out," I suggested and walked off to go find Stiles.

* * *

How did I get involved with this? In what way did Stiles manipulate me into this plan this time? We ditched school before last period ended…we being Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and, unfortunately, Lydia. We were protecting the princess from Derek and his pack, who were ready to kill her. And of course, Lydia was asking thousands of questions and complaining till my ears would bleed. We were at Scott's house, standing at the front door staring out into the front for Derek and his pack. Scott was still at school, getting held up by Finstock and others. Night was falling, and Lydia and Jackson had been hauled up upstairs for the past hour. Allison had just got off the phone with Scott, altering him that Derek and his pack were standing outside his house in matching leather jackets. How cute.

"What do you thinks taking them so long?" Allison asked, eyeing up the stairs.

"I don't know. They're probably banging in Scott's bed or something."

"Well, that picture will forever be stuck in my mind." Stiles sighed. I could help but smirk. Sending a quick text off to Derek, I told him to leave, beta's and all. We'd find another way to cure Lydia other than killing her. As much as I'd like to see the little bitch gone, I couldn't be that heartless.

"But if he finds you here, you and Scott…" Stiles realized. Allison was sniffling, stifling quiet cries.

"I know." She whispered. Why was Allison crying? Someone catch me up, I was to busy texting Derek!

"What else am I supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia!" Oh, she was gonna call her dad. Got it. I got up from leaning against the entry table and turned around, holding onto the wall while a dizzy feeling washing over me. My eyes began to burn and in a mirror in the kitchen, I could see my eyes were gleaming red.

"Let them kill her, Katherine. Isn't that what you always wanted? To see your number one enemy dead?" Peter was standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you are." I whispered back.

"Then let them kill the girl. Even if she is immune to the bite. Hmm, what a fault in my plan." Peter shrugged.

"What?" I was confused at what he said.

"What'd you say, Kat?" Stiles asked. My eyes reverted to normal and I turned back around.

"Nothing." I waved off. Allison and Stiles were having a conversation about shooting one of the pack members.

"Shoot Derek. Peripherally in the head." I looked at Stiles, sending him a deadly glare.

"How about shooting one of the other three that wont snap your neck like a twig?" I suggested.

"You mean two." Allison corrected.

"I know how to count, I definitely meant three." I retorted, rushing over to the window. Isaac was missing. I began backing up while Allison pulled out her bow and arrow. I could feel a hand wrap around my shoulder and arm and throw me into a wall. I fell to the ground while Isaac went after Allison, throwing her and her hunting equipment to the floor. Stiles was next. He landed on the floor, pushing back the carpet after skidding on the food. Isaac growled, staring at all of us with golden eyes. Thinking fast, I snatched Allison's bow and arrow machine and slammed it into his head as he crouched down at me. I mouthed to Allison to go warn Lydia, and she ran off to do just that. A minute later, she was screaming down to us that 'it' was here. There I was, fighting Isaac alone. Stiles had disappeared and coward away. I had emerged into the kitchen in search for a weapon. The only thing I found was a butcher knife, and there was no way in hell I was stabbing Isaac. I may not have liked him after his transformation, but I wasn't stabbing him.

"Don't you have someone else to go kill?" I asked.

"Erica's got that covered."

"You're not going to kill me." I mustered up a strong voice. "Derek would kill you after that happened".

"Yeah, maybe so. Maybe I didn't have any intentions of killing you." He smirked, coming closer to me. But when Isaac came closer, his face morphed into that of Peter Hale's. I gasped loudly as we came face to face and as an immediate reaction, my hand jabbed forward, stabbing the knife into Isaac's stomach. He growled and gasped in pain as I retracted.

"Isaac." I came back to reality. "Oh my God, Isaac, I didn't mean to, it wasn't yo—I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." I dropped the bloody knife.

"You're dead." He was going to kill me over stabbing him? He was a werewolf; he'd heal in five minutes! As he clutched his stomach and rose to stood up, Scott came running in through the back door and began fighting the angry beta until he was unconscious. It was not long after where I found Scott throwing an unconscious Isaac and paralyzed Erica onto the front yard, landing at Derek's feet. Scott walked out first. Then there was me, and Allison and Stiles followed behind.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek announced. Scott seemed taken back. A wide smile spread across Derek's face. "But you know you can't beat me." He was going to kill Lydia.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." In the distance, sirens could be heard. Lydia must have called the cops in the midst of Allison's fake intruder story. Derek looked off to where the sirens were coming from but then we all heard a hissing noise from above us. We all looked up, turning our attentions to the roof. Scott reached for Allison's hand, pulling her off the porch. Stiles and I quickly followed and I stood beside Derek for comfort. Crawling across the roof was Lydia, in her Kanima form. She looked to us with her beady, reptilian eyes and let out a spine tingling screech. Derek looked up to her with an angered expression on his face as he tried to push me closer to him. Boyd looked terrified, unaware of what Lydia the Kanima would do now. But instead of coming to attack us, she disappeared from the roof into the darkness.

"Get them out of here." Derek told Boyd, looking from unconscious Isaac to Erica, with her eyes open staring at the whole scene.

"You get out of here." Derek placed the keys to his Camaro in my hand. Before I could move, Lydia came rushing out of the house.

"Would someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?" She screeched. Oh my God, Lydia was standing in front of us. Human. Immune. That means the Kanima wasn't her.

Oh my God.

It was Jackson.

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit: **

**(www.)(polyvore.)com/chapter_thirty_three_morning_ run/set?id=79917959**


	34. Dropping The Bomb

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! School is officially over for me in like 2 weeks! Like all of high school I mean lol. Thank da lord! LMAO. Here's a long chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! Please give me feedback, I'm aiming for almost 300 reviews and I probably won't update till I get there! **

**_IMPORTANT INFO:_**** So i know in episode 7 derek says he doesnt know who the kanima is but in ep 5 scott clearly says jacksons name outloud and i changed the plot a little so derek already knows and all he needs erica and isaac to do in the next episode is get more info on him.**

_Chapter Thirty-Four:_

_Dropping The Bomb:_

_Chapter Song: Feel So Close by Calvin Harris / Fire Escape by Civil Twilight / E.T by Katy Perry_

Jackson Whittemore was the Kanima. He was the reptilian lizard creature that unsuccessfully _tried_ to kill me and successfully killed several others. It was Jackson. Jackson Whittemore.

Following Derek's instructions, I took his car and sped home while Scott and him _literally_ ran off after Jackson. On the whole ride home I tried to figure out where Jackson was off to now. Was this just a nightly thing where he turned into a lizard or whenever he felt the need to go kill another victim? Who was he after now? The way he ran off, he looked to be in a rush—as if he was on a mission. He had to be after someone. But who?

Who was Jackson angry at? There was always Lydia…but she had been in the house with us. He would have killed her right then and there. Jackson had tons of friends and tons of people that pissed him off. There was Scott. Scott pissed him off a lot. Like off the charts. But again, he was in the house with us. Then there was Derek who he last left on a bad note with. He would have attacked him at the house. It wasn't Derek. Well, there was…oh my God. I got it. Grabbing my phone, I scrolled through my contacts furiously. Why didn't I think of this any sooner? I remembered him telling me that Jackson had been acting weird with him. The phone began ringing after I pressed the call button. My foot began furiously tapping against the wooden floor and I began pacing. What if he didn't answer? His life was in serious danger.

"Hello?" He answered. Tons of people's voices were flooded in the background and I could hear a low hum of music.

"Danny!" I almost shouted. Don't scare him off, Kat. "Hey. Where are you?"

"Hey, Kat. I'm at Jungle. Why, what's up?" Jungle. Of course he was at Jungle.  
"Oh, never mind. It's good. I'll talk to you later, Danny."

"Uh, alright. Bye, Kat." He hung up. That couldn't have gone any more awkward.

Well, it looks like I'm going clubbing.

* * *

After changing into something more club appropriate and throwing a black hoodie over it, I hopped in the Camaro and texted Scott saying that I knew where Jackson was and the address to Jungle. I then proceeded to call Derek.

"What?" It sounded like he was running.

"Where are you?"

"Iron works." He huffed out a breath of air. I hung up the phone and took the next right towards the iron works. In no time I found Derek and sped up the car so it was right next to him. With the window rolled down I looked to him with a smirk.

"Get in." I said. And he obeyed.

"I thought I told you to go home."

"Yeah well everyone knows I'm not a good listener." I paused, "I know where Jackson is."

"How?"

"I'll explain everything when I get there but promise me you won't kill him! As much as I hate the guy we've got to find a better option then slitting his throat or ripping his heart out."

"I don't promise anything."

"Yes you do. For me. Please. Atleast for now. If there's no other way of curing him, then you can do all the morbid, gory, Michael Myers-ish things you want."

"Fine." Derek slumped in his seat. In minutes, I pulled the car up alongside a row of beat-up Toyotas and shiny Range Rovers. We both got out of the car and emerged to the side of the building to wait for Scott and Stiles to show…which they did five minutes later. During those five minutes, I kept shifting my weight and Derek was noticing—wearing heeled wedges was not my smartest idea, but, hey, it was a club-bar thing…isn't that what everybody wore?

"What took you guys so long?" I barked as a Calvin Harris song pulsed loudly inside the club and shook the outside walls and where we stood.

"How do you know Jackson's here?"

"Trust me on this. While you three ran around part of the night chasing him, I did some thinking."

"Katherine. Point. Now." Scott urged.

"So I began wondering if Jackson's little lizard problem happened every night or was just like an occasional thing. Like only when he wanted to kill someone…again. And after a lot of thinking, I found out it's the second one."

"Katherine, how do you know who he's after?" Scott asked.

"And why are we here? Where is here, exactly?" Stiles wondered, staring up at the run down building.

"Katherine, how do you know who he's after? Did you know something? Did you see something?" Scott began interrogating. Every time he'd ask I'd just continuously shake my head.

"Did you see something? Smell something?" Stiles butt in. Derek and Scott gave him a signature 'what-the-hell-please-stop-talking' kind of look that I usually gave him. But little did they know, he was right. A smirk graced my lips as I took a deep breath in.

"Armani." The smirk held on my lips.

"What? Danny? How does that even have anything to do with why we're here?" Stiles, who terribly confused, shot back. Ugh, these boys were so stupid sometimes.

"We're going clubbing." I announced as I unzipped my black hoodie to reveal the tight, black, sleeveless bodycon dress I was wearing. I tossed the hoodie to Stiles, who struggled to catch it as he tried hard to keep his eyes off of me. The three boys looked to me, then to each other, then back to me. Then Scott and Stiles looked at each other with worried expressions. Leaving them behind, I began walking to the back door. I looked at Scott, mentally telling him to do the honors as Stiles debated ways to get in. After the handle was ripped off, the four of us emerged inside the club. The pumping music hit us like a ton of bricks, as did the flashing neon lights, the fog, and the hundreds of…really hot guys. There weren't any girls in here. I was the only one. There were toned, shirtless guys pole dancing or grinding up on each others glistening bodies. Oh my God it was a teenaged girls dreamland.

"Dude, everyone in here's a dude. I think we're in a gay club." Scott yelled to Stiles over the music.

"Man nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh Scott?" Stiles unamusingly asked, being petted by a bunch of drag queens.

"Danny's in here somewhere." I yelled to my idiot werewolf friend, but he wasn't paying attention. He was focused on something else…the bar. Him and Stiles ran over to the bar and asked for two beers while I amusingly watched. Yeah, right! Those idiots, they didn't have a fake ID! And as I called it, they were denied and handed two cokes instead. While I watched others surrounded the bar sip away at their alcoholic drinks, I had a strange craving for alcohol. I never had drunken an ounce of alcohol in my life…why was I yearning for something I hated so badly?

"Just give in." Peter whispered in my ear, appearing beside me and disappearing just as fast.

And I did.

As an attractive bar tender past me while holding a tray of various glasses of flavored vodka, I slyly picked one up and went on my way. No one had caught the act, except Derek.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed my wrist. I took a sip of the vodka, the liquid burning a path down my throat. I hated the taste, but at the same time I loved it.

"What am I not allowed to have a little fun? Come on Derek, loosen up." I suspiciously smiled, taking another sip and turning around to go to Stiles and Scott. My eyes gleamed red for a second.

"Aw, shut up!" Stiles yelled and Scott was mustering a laugh.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but your face did." Stiles childishly replied, nursing on a coke. When he turned around to see me downing the rest of my vodka, he looked at Scott and hopelessly threw his arms up.

"Come on! Even she…wait is that vodka? She doesn't even drink!"

"There's a first for everything." I shrugged. Scott and Stiles looked at each other skeptically.

"How'd you get that without an ID?" Stiles shouted just as another bartender past me. I repeated the same actions as before, but this time swiping a double shot glass. The boys looked at me with wide eyes, surprised at my actions.

"Just like that." I unhinged my jaw and swallowed all the liquid once again, placing the glass on the counter. My lips puckered and I tried not to cough

"We're here for Jackson, not to get drunk." Derek came up behind me and hissed in my ear. I could feel a feeling come over me I'd never experienced before. It was like a rush of…something. But whatever it was, I liked it. Before I could get my hands on any more drinks, I spotted Danny in the middle of the crowded dance floor with a yet another hot, shirtless brunette in his twenties.

"I found Danny." I alerted.

"I found Jackson." Scott was looking up towards the ceiling above Danny where Jackson lizard was hanging. "Get Danny." He ordered, never taking his eyes off the upside down hanging lizard.

"How do we make this not suspicious?" Stiles turned to me.

"I've got this." I pulled down my dress a little.

"Works for me." Stiles sighed. Scott and I walked onto the dance floor, finally parting our ways. I was pushing myself past hot, shirtless guys to get to Danny. I felt so accomplished when I reached him, I could do a little happy dance. But wait, I was. Wait, no! Danny had begun dancing with me. No! Danny! This wasn't a time for dancing it was a time for running away!

"What are you doing here?" He yelled over the ear drum rattling music. His and some other shirtless guys bodies were terribly close to mine and I wasn't to sure of how much I was enjoying it.

"I was bored."

"I didn't know you had a fake!"

"Yeah neither did I. Danny let's go get a drink! I need to talk to you." Shirtless guy's hand made its way over to my hips as I grabbed Danny's hand. Oh God, as much as I was enjoying this, it wasn't the time! The first scream was let out and someone nearby fell to the floor, paralyzed. In the chaos that began to unfold, Danny's hand slipped from mine and I found myself being moved farther and farther away. It was like I was drifting out to sea and Danny was my life preserver.

"Danny, let's go!" I urgently yelled, my head spinning. Okay, maybe drinking for the first time in a gay club when I needed to be on my A game wasn't my best idea.

Okay, yeah, seriously, it was a bad one. More people began falling to the floor, Danny included.

"Jackson, no!" I began screaming. The Jackson I knew had to be in that cold, lizard shell somewhere. He needed to be coxed out. He couldn't kill his best friend! My eyes went wild trying to find a familiar face but instead they focused on a pair of blood red eyes. Derek was wolfed out in the middle of the dance floor; him and the Kanima were having a stare off.

"No, don't!" Scott screaming from somewhere nearby. Derek lunged at Jackson, slashing his claws through the lizards throat. Kanima Jackson let out a raptor like scream that caused all hell to break loose. All the dancers began screaming, retreating backwards as far away from the paralyzed dancers as they could get. With the rush of backing up people, I lost my balance and fell back, landing on my side and putting all the pressure on my hands. Stiles came to my rescue and picked me up as my world was spinning out of control. Katherine and drinking did not mix. That was a big no.

"Go find Scott." I ordered and went off in search of Derek. My head began craning the club looking for him, and I finally spotted him trying to make an unseen exit. I was to fast; I caught up to him before he got out the door.

"We need to get out of here. Now." I urged, grabbing his hands. "If the cops find you at another crime scene you're done for." With a silent agreement, Derek and I ran off through the back door and went to his car. In my slightly tipsy state, I kept looking back to make sure no one saw us. And no one did…except two passengers sitting in a red Tahoe that had been waiting for us to come out of the club all night.

"Tonight's the first time you had a glimpse of him since Kate died, am I right?" Gerard Argent asked his son.

"Unfortunately." Chris stared down the Camaro as Derek emerged into it and I was just opening the door.

"And the only other tie to him we have is Katherine Hemmings." Gerard watched me disappear into the black car.

* * *

The only reason I woke up was from the shivering vibration of my body. I could feel Goosebumps darting along the freezing bare skin on my arms. My hands ghosted over in search for the warmth of my pillow, but all the found was something damp and crunchy. My eyes slowly opened and the first thing I focused on was dirt, leaves, and a few scattered branches. This sure wasn't my bed. My eyes darted around, taking everything in. Crickets chirped, the wind eerily howled, and the trees scratched together. Crap. Crap. There was no way I was awake right now, I was one hundred percent dreaming. I was in the middle of the forest, and not just anywhere. The same exact spot where Peter bit me. I knew the spot like the back of my hand though it looked like every other part of the forest. I stood up, my arms clinging to my body for warmth and looked around in the eerily silent night. Not a soul was in sight and it was calm…for now. How did I get here? Did someone take me here or did I sleepwalk? By the looks of my barefoot feet, I had sleepwalked. I looked up at the sky to see the moon shining directly overhead, giving me leading light. And with that, I began my long walk home.

* * *

I decided to skip school the next day. And no, it wasn't because of the mini hangover I had nor was it the lack of sleep, it was because I was watching Jackson…who was locked up in a prison transport van in the middle of the woods.

Don't ask me, it was Stiles' genius idea.

So the early part of last night didn't go as planned, I got reprimanded like a child by Derek. He didn't get what was going on with me, why I felt the need to drink at a time like that. That I was a child. Hell if I knew. My walk home from the woods was shorter than expected, Allison had found me on a drive home from Lydia's and dropped me back. Of course she was asking hundreds of questions of what I was doing out roaming the streets at four in the morning in my pajamas, but I made up a lie and sat through the rest of the drive in silence. Now, I was standing in the middle of the woods in the cutest outfit ever with no one around but Stiles and a shirtless, pissed off and detained Jackson inside a van. Stiles finally emerged from the van feeling defeated. He heavily sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking off the conversation he just exchanged with Jackson.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate the guy?"

"Only a couple hundred times." My heeled booties kept sinking into the ground as I walked. Okay, wearing expensive heels in the woods wasn't another one of my best ideas. I was just on a roll this week wasn't I?

"You know, maybe he won't attack people anymore. Sure it's been a persistent pattern but, you know, maybe he'll stop." Stiles suggested hope evident in his voice. I knew very well that Stiles wanted to just let Jackson go or kill him. He didn't want to deal with him; it was hard enough being on the same lacrosse team as him let alone in the same cop car.

"That's like watching the Titanic and thinking 'hey, maybe it won't sink this time'." Stiles knew I was right too. There was no way getting out of this.

"God I hate this." He mumbled, messing with his jacket. "He doesn't freakin' believe me! He thinks it's all some messed up story I'm making up."

"I'll talk to him."

"What? Nooo, he doesn't know you're here. If we get in trouble from this, he knows you're in on it too."

"Then so be it, but I can find myself very persuasive and if that means he's going to finally understand his reality, then looks like I'm going to jail." I turned on my heel and went over to the back of the van.

"I told you to leave me the hell alone." Jackson hissed as I opened the doors and climbed in.

"Really? Because I don't remember us even speaking."

"Of course" he spat out a laugh, "I had a feeling you were helping McCall."

"I'm surprised you're not blaming the whole thing on Stiles."

"Him too. I'm done answering questions."

"No you're not. We're just getting started." I got comfy on the bench across from Jackson. "What happened the night of the full moon?" I wondered, knowing that was one of Stiles' first questions.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." He hissed.

"Jackson nothing just doesn't happen after you get bitten by an Alpha!" I exclaimed.

"Hello! Look at you!" He growled. "You were bitten by an Alpha. You and Lydia both! And nothing happened! Nothing!" He yelled. Was I crazy or was he angry that nothing happened to us? It definitely sounded like he wanted something to happen, but little did he know something did. Well, to me at least.

"Do you call this nothing?" I lurched forward, as the Peter side of me asked Jackson. Our eyes gazed into each other and his widened as they watched mine turn red.

"You—you turned." He stuttered, slamming his back into the wall of the car.

"No I didn't. And if you tell a soul of what I just showed you I'm going to strangle you with that slimy little lizard tail of yours."

"What does McCall not know? What about your Alpha devil of a boyfriend? Does anyone know?"

"I'm asking the questions here. Jackson, you need to believe us. I'm not making up some kind of storybook nightmare when I tell you that you change into a gigantic serial killing lizard. You tried to kill Danny last night! You've killed a few other people. You kept Derek, Stiles, and I trapped in a pool for two hours waiting to kill us till Scott showed up. Believe me when I tell you, you are dangerous and you need some sort of help."

"All I need is to get out of here!" He yelled, shaking the shackles clamped on his wrists.

"And you will. But only when we've fixed you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You say I turn into this lizard. What do you turn into?" He sneered. He wasn't taking any of this seriously.

"Nothing. The eyes mean nothing. I'm not a wolf I'm human. So is Lydia."

"So let me get this straight, I'm the crazy person that's a cold hard snake?"

"Haven't you always been?" I smirked.

"Get me out of here. I'm not waiting on the both of us to get cured, that'll take a year knowing how McCall's brain works."

"We're not waiting on the both of us. Only you. I'm not the lizard that goes around on killing sprees every night. I'm the same, old Katherine as I was last year."

"So you're still a cold hearted bitch?" Ouch Jackson, nice comeback. Really hurt.

"Same, old Katherine." I said right back with a sarcastic smile, but then I paused. "If I had a good side, this isn't a way to get on it. You're definitely staying in here now." Before Jackson made some kind of rude comment back, I could hear Allison's voice outside.

"They know! They know Jackson's missing!" She shrieked. When'd she get here? Who knows Jackson was missing? Oh crap, not good! Not good! This was very bad! I scurried out of the van and stood to see Stiles holding Jackson's phone like it was on fire. He handed it to Allison and ran to the front of the van to the radio.

"All available units proceed to Beacon hills preserve as instructed. Proceed with caution until Sherriff Stilinski's arrival." The voice radioed over. Allison and I looked to each other in horror.

Seriously not good.

"Okay, okay. We need to get out of here pronto. Like now! In the van, now." Allison ran over to the passenger side as Stiles climbed in. I shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing? Get in." He wondered, looking at me like I was crazy. There was no way I was going with these two. The chances of getting caught were to high, to risky.

"Give me the phone and get out of here."

"Where are you going?" I snatched the phone from his hands.

"Somewhere very far from this." I dialed Jackson's parents and flung the phone several yards away from me. While Stiles and Allison went in one direction, I went in the other…towards Derek's old house. Sure it was usually occupied by hunting Argents, but not during the day like this. And besides, maybe I'd find a few useful hunting items to use against Jackson.

* * *

Derek's old shell of a home was in sight when an incoming phone call began vibrating my leg. The screen flashed Derek's name and the typical ringtone began playing.

"Yes?" I answered with a grin dancing across my lips.

"Where are you?" He abruptly asked.

"Oh, no where in particular. Why?"

"I thought I told you to stay out of the woods."

"And how do you know I'm in the woods?"

"I can smell you a mile away. Where are you?"

"Staring at the Argent's new hideout."

"My old house?"

"Looks like you know where I am." I couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction as I hung up. Minutes later, I emerged into the Hale house to find it Argent free. Thank God, that would have been an awkward encounter. It looked as if they had basically moved out. There were only a few guns lying around and several bullet shells here and there. Where was all the fancy hunting equipment? The wolfsbane?

"I told you the woods are off limits." Derek's voice behind me made me jump out of my skin.

"For your information Jackson's currently locked up in a police van and I'm hiding out here so the cops don't find me and lead me back to his disappearance."

"Explain." Derek demanded. And I did. I enlightened him on Stiles terrible plan and how Scott was in on it. And somehow I was dragged into it too. Derek agreed for me to hide out here till the cops were gone. A short while later while the two of us were sitting together, I received a text from Stiles alerting me that the van was moved and Scott and Allison were once again on Jackson duty. Ha! Leaving the two of them in the woods? Alone? Yeah, that was gonna go well. Just as I was about to text Stiles back a simple 'okay', my fingers began typing something different.

'_Meet me at Derek's old house. Emergency. Knows more on Kanima. Wants to talk with us_,' the text read. With a mistrustful grin, I sent it and put the phone away like it never happened. When I began thinking about what I just did, Peter's voice sounded through my mind saying, 'just what I want you to do'.

I was perfectly fine with it too.

Ten minutes later, I proceeded to go look around to see what the Argents had stored in the house. Derek left me to go exploring and stayed in the main room keeping lookout. Soon enough after looking at several different types of guns and ammo, I found a large bottle of wolfsbane. This stuff was disgusting, it was meant to hurt my kind…I mean, Scott's kind. Derek's kind. Peter's kind.

God my head felt dizzy. A sick dizzy, like the kind you'd get from spinning around for five minutes straight. The muscles in my abdomen tightened and all the blood in my body rushed to my face, specifically my jaw. I could hear the front door swing open and Stiles run into the house.

"What's the emergency?" The boy screeched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek hissed.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Kat said you wanted to talk with us."

"I never said that." Let the argument begin.

"She texted me saying that there was an emergency, meet her here that you knew more on the Kanima'.

"I never said that." Derek growled. I smiled to myself. The plan was going perfectly. I turned around, the wolfsbane bottle still grasped tightly in my hand, and I walked slowly to the front room where the two boys were fighting. My head was spinning and it felt cloudy. With every step I took, I felt like they were getting lighter and lighter. Like I wasn't moving my legs. I didn't even feel like I was, I felt like someone else was moving them for me. From my head to my toes, my body felt overtaken with numbness. The pain of all the rushing blood began to fade along with all my other senses; I couldn't feel a thing except the pounding rattling my head. I could hear the bickering between the two boys though. I stopped walking just as I entered the room; after two or three seconds of staring at them, the wolfsbane bottle fell from my hand and the glass shattered on the floor into a hundred pieces. That was it. I barely heard the glass shattered my head hurt so badly. I stared down the floor as the headache faded and melted into something else…some other feeling I couldn't explain. Less than two seconds passed, and I looked up to meet Derek and Stiles' gaze, my iris' burning a blood red.

"Hello boys." I smirked. Did I say that? No, of course not. Peter did. He was doing the talking. I was. He was me, I was him.

"Hoooolly craaap." Stiles dragged on every letter, his bulging eyes never leaving mine for a second.

"What the hell is this?" Derek asked defensively. His body tensed, his shoulder muscles moving backwards preparing to fight. Ha! Like he'd fight his poor, innocent, human girlfriend.

"She's an Alpha! She turned and never told us! Oh my God, she's an Alpha." Stiles' breathing became heavier and he was showing all signs of a minor panic attack.

"Oh Stiles," I chuckled, "so nice to see you again. And Derek, my favorite nephew. I see you haven't changed. To bad, thought those Alpha responsibilities would be good for you."

"Nephew?" Stiles whispered with a hard, confused expression plastered on his face.

"Peter." Derek stated.

"Ahh, you remember me." I smiled. Stiles eyes grew from being the size of golf balls, to the size of baseballs.

"Holy crap! There's no way that's possible!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his buzz cut.

"Oh, it's very possible."

"You're her? She's you? Where's the real Katherine?" Stiles cried. Derek was stiff as a rock, his jaw was clenched tightly and he was staring at me.

"You're looking at her." I blinked, my eyes flickering brown for a few seconds. Then they were red again.

"How is it possible?" Look who finally spoke up. Mr. Broody-Werwolf himself.

"Magic." I laughed. "How else? Your girlfriend is immune to the bite. Would you be that stupid to believe that nothing would happen?" My eyes turned brown again. "Things happen, Derek. And it just so happens that me, _your_ girlfriend, is immune to the one thing you could give me. And you can't do anything about it."

"He can." Stiles interjected.

"We're doing this my way, Derek. Or else. _I'm_ sure I can find a way to grow a pair of claws," I waved my fingers in the air, "and slice through _my_ throat just like you did to your poor old uncle. Or maybe I can snap my own neck. Or, I heard drowning a painful way to die. Maybe _I_ don't know how to swim." I walked over towards Derek, cocking my head and satisfying smirking.

"Do not push me, Katherine, I mean it."

"You wanna try that again? Because I really didn't buy it." I took another step closer to him. He tensed up. "You've loosened up since I've been gone Derek. Hope she's not softening you." Peter called using my own voice. God this was so damn confusing! I couldn't control any part of my body. It's like I was a robot. Everything Peter was controlling, my voice, my movements, my witty comebacks. The only thing I had was a small space in the back of my brain for my own thoughts I couldn't even express!

"Okay, will someone explain what's going on to me? Katherine—Peter—whoever the hell you are! Talk! Why are you here?" Stiles cried out.

"I already told you, because Katherine is immune to the bite. And I'm not _here_ here yet. I'm just in her head. Her body." My attention was now focused on Stile, not Derek. I walked towards him.

"You need to stop and get out of her head! Have a little compassion or something. Don't you feel anything? Katherine's been through enough!"

"No, that would imply emotions and we've already established that ever since the fire, I don't have those."

"How long has this been going on?" Derek butt in.

"Ask her yourself."

"I'm trying to." He growled.

"Whatever plan you have isn't going to work. We're going to fix her. We're going to get help." Stiles warned, but I laughed it off.

"No you're not. Because what you know, doesn't go as far as this house. You tell nobody. Including Scott, your witch doctor friend, or even Allison. Nobody."

"You can't stop us. We can do whatever we want!" Stiles fought.

"Yes, I can." I whispered in his face, turning around on my heel.

"No!" He reached forward, grabbing my hand. I swung around and kicked him in the stomach with my heel. He landed on the floor with a loud, painful thump and a heavy, ongoing groan.

"This could have gone a completely different way." I shook my head and looked to the boy on the floor.

"Peter, talk now. You're not leaving." Derek threatened. A sadistic smile spread across my face.

"Watch me." That cloudy, spaced feeling of my mind disappeared and I had control of myself again. Coming back to myself was like being hit by a bus, it took a lot out of me. I thought my knees would buckle below me, but I fought to keep them up. My head jolted as I came back to normal Katherine and my eyes squeezed shut. They opened seconds later and I stared at a terrified Stiles and angry Derek. They were looking at me intensely. Lips parted, eyes wide, I was staring at them too.

"Do you remember any of that?" Stiles asked shakily. I nodded my head slowly.

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit:**

**(www) (polyvore.) com /cgi/set?id=80124843**


	35. Fighting Solves Everything

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for late post but never reached 300 reviews -_- and I was busy graduating high school on Wednesday. Very busy week. Well, please review to get me up to 300. I'll only update FOR REAL until I get there. BTW my updates have been so spread out because I want the first episode of season 3 to air so I don't have to wait to write but now that its only a few days away we don't have an issue! Has anyone seen the trailer? Holy crap it's awesome! Yeah man! I was also having issues with FF last time I updated. It didnt tell anyone that I did update and it didn't email me that I had updated / recieved reviews. Hope it doesnt happen again!**

_Chapter Thirty-Five:_

_Fighting Solves Everything_

_Chapter Song: Kick Out The Epic Mother F***** by Dada Life / Wolfe Like Me (The XX REMIX) by TV On The Radio_

"She'd used the g-word on you? Ouch. She's never been _that_ bad on you." I commented after Scott told me the whole story of the events last night while we walked the semi crowded school halls. He and Stiles were both legally restrained from being within fifty feet of Jackson, who had squealed to the cops about how they 'kidnapped' him. And for some reason, my name was never mentioned.

"Yeah. Even worse, I blamed it all on my dad leaving." Scott's cheeks burned red and his eyes shifted down.

"You played the father card? Scott!" I exclaimed. "Playing the parent leaving you card was a big no-no! It was in like, the top five rules to being a good child."

"I know, I know. I'm the worst son in the history of sons." We stopped at Scott's locker and he opened it to get out his Chemistry textbook.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm not exactly winning any points with my parents either." I sighed, leaning against the wall of lockers.

"Still?"

"Still. Never really stopped. They're not home much anymore and whenever they are, it's not like we say a lot. We sure don't get the award for best family communication. We've got issues."

"Don't we all." Scott sighed, slamming the locker shut. "I've got to go make up my exam. Later." Scott disappeared down the hall as the next bell rang. I pushed myself off the lockers and began walking down the emptying halls with one thing on my mind—Jackson. And my mission was to go talk to him. He had apparently broken free last night and went straight to his esquire of a father and Sheriff Stilinski, requesting a restraining order against the two losers I called my best friends. How he got free was not to my knowledge and neither was why he never ratted me out. I was dying to know why. I had clearly been at the scene. Jackson had clearly seen my Alpha eyes and me. So, why hadn't I been the first name to come out of his big mouth? I could almost guarantee where the little snake—lizard—whatever you wanted to call him, was since he skipped most of his classes this morning. He was hiding in his favorite place to blow off steam—the locker room. So I went off in that direction.

"_Bzzz_." The vibrations emanating from my phone shook my hand as an incoming text came in. _Ugh, not again._

So maybe I lied, there was another thing on my mind besides Jackson. Derek.

He had been pestering me since last night about how we needed to talk about the whole Peter thing. Apparently it was crucial for him to know. But, I'd been ignoring him. Talking to Derek about everything that's been going on was the last thing I wanted to do. This was his sixth text to me, demanding that we needed to speak and I was annoyed with my phone buzzing every few minutes. I quickly typed back a short "Fine. After school" reply. Just as I was about to turn the corner to the locker room hallway, I bumped into someone and dropped my phone my eyes had been glued on.

"Watch it!" I barked.

"Whoa, put away the claws Kat." Matt chuckled.

"Oh, Matt. Sorry." When I went to pick up my phone, I stopped as he beat me to it. Wow this was like the second time ever I'd seen him without his camera. Surprising.

"It's all good. What's up? Where are you headed?" He wondered, making casual small talk.

"No where. Free period, hanging around." Okay, I needed to find Jackson. Matt was not going to help me with this whole Kanima situation right now.

"Awesome. So you know about the underground show this Friday. You going?"

"Underground show?" I repeated. What the hell was that? Whatever it was didn't sound like my kind of thing.

"Like a rave. But you know, is it still a rave if you don't roll? Or do any of the drugs, I don't know if you're into all that but I just call it a party." He rambled on. "I got a friend that can hook you up with some tickets if you want. I'm going with Allison so I've already got to get a few, one more wouldn't hurt."

"You're going with Allison?" That's all I got from that spiel.

"Yeah I just asked her maybe 5 minutes ago."

"Oh," damn, Scott was not going to be happy, "awesome." My fake smile was the ticket to know something was wrong.

"You seem surprised." Of course he noticed.

"No, no," I was caught off guard, "I just didn't know you two knew each other."

"Oh, yeah, we do. Hung out a couple times. Pretty casual. So you want tickets?"

"As fun as the whole rave thing sounds, it's not my scene."

"What is your scene?"

"I'll tell you when I figure that out." I laughed. It wasn't for another five minutes until my conversation with Matt got cut short when I saw Scott running past me and down the hallway.

"Scott?" I yelled. "Matt, I'll be right back." And somehow, every time I told the poor kid that, I never did return. I found the locker room door left open and I walked in to see the lockers tipping over, a shirtless Jackson on the ground.

"I have a restraining order!" He bellowed.

"Trust me. I restrained myself." Scott said back. Jackson shot up and ran Scott into the wired lockers. They began punching each other and Jackson had the upper hand—throwing Scott into the showers and continuing their fight there. It was then when I began hearing the cracking of tiles and skin-to-skin contact where I felt a strange feeling bubbling inside me. It was time to fight. And a fight was no where for a human girl to be.

"Go!" I ordered Allison, who was quivering on the floor. Ugh, the girl was so pathetic sometimes. Jackson kicked Scott into the tile wall, shattering it. He emerged from the showers to face me.

"Oh this is going to be fun." I smiled evilly as I walked up to him, my eyes turning red. I punched him in the face and he began fighting me. God I'd been dying for a fight like this, well, forever. It was like a breath of fresh air, a little kid trying ice cream for the first time. Enjoyable. I kneed Jackson in his toned, tanned stomach. He pulled my hair, scratched my skin, made failing attempts to punch me in the face though he did get my sides a few times. I had the advantage of Peter inside of me, knowing how to fight him off. Scott jumped over from somewhere high up and kicked Jackson to the ground. But at this time, Peter retracted the red coloring from my iris' so Scott wouldn't see.

"Get out." He ordered in a heavy breath.

"And miss a good fight? I think I'll pass." Jackson threw a weight at Scott, who caught it. Watching the scene I balled my fists, placed my thump over my fingers and clenched. Catching Jackson off his game, I punched him in the back of the head. He doubled over, holding the nape of his neck. He was the one to catch me off guard this time, throwing me to the ground. He charged at Scott, tossing him into the wall and then into the sink, shattering it to thousands of chunky ceramic pieces. Water began spurting out from the pipe, drenching my best friend. Recovering myself, I jumped on top of Jackson and began hitting him, but he through me off like a feather. _Come on!_ I was one hundred and thirty pounds! That's nothing to him? Well I guess for someone who changes into a lizard and rips doors off cars it wasn't. Scott and him began fighting once more but this time to the front of the locker room and Jackson threw Scott against the door, causing it to swing open and Scott to land in the hallway on his back. Jackson went after him, crouching over to punch him until I charged into him, forcing him into a wall with my nails digging into his bare chest. I growled, my eyes turning red again.

"What the hells going on?" Harris called from the beginning of the hallway.

"Katherine!" Stiles yelled. "Control! Control!" Stiles hissed. My eyes reverted to normal to my dismay. Harris came rushing down the hallway with several kids and Matt trailing closely behind, investigating what all the yelling was all about. Allison timidly came walking out of the locker room next. Didn't I tell her to leave like, 10 minutes ago?

"Hey! Enough! What do you idiots think you're doing— " Harris yelled. Jackson lunged at me but I forced him back into the wall. "Jackson! Calm down! Mr. McCall, care to explain yourself? Stilinski? Hemmings?" We all stood in an uncomfortable silence, the only thing coming out of our mouths were heavy, exhausted breaths.

"You dropped this." Matt broke the silence, handing Allison's tablet to Scott but Harris snatched it away before he could even blink.

"You and you." Harris pointed from Jackson to Scott with the tablet. "Actually, all of you," he made a 300 degree circle with the tablet, pointing from stiles and all the way to matt, "detention. 3:00." And with that, he marched away. The seven of us groaned. Scott, Stiles, and I finally looked at each other leaving the scene. Unknowingly, in the corner of the hallway ceiling, a nearby camera zoomed in on the three of us leaving. It had caught the whole event in the hallway on tape. Including my eyes.

* * *

3:00 hit faster than I expected and the seven of us came sauntering into the library for detention. Ugh, boring. After shooting off a quick text to Derek how I got landed in detention and our talk had to be canceled, I tossed my phone into my bad. Wow, the talk had to be canceled. To bad.

Not.

God, I had been dreading it since the second he found out. I was going to put it off as long as possible. So in a way, this detention was a good thing.

What the hell was I saying? No it wasn't! Talking to Derek about me being crazy was _way_ better than sitting in detention. Especially with Jackson!

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson snobbishly announced. Figuring this was the perfect time to talk to him about said restraining order, I sat at his table alongside Matt and Allison.

"All these tools?" Harris asked, unamused.

"No just _us_ tools." Stiles called back referring to Scott and himself.

"Fine you two over there." Harris pointed to a table no less than three feet away from where they had been. Jackson looked flabbergasted that he didn't get his way.

"Aww what's wrong? Jackson didn't get what he wants?." I mockingly sympathized.

"Shut up, Katherine." The next five minutes were the worst. Allison and I, who sat across from each other, were bored as hell. We were zoning out to whatever we could think…and for me that happened to be Derek's shirtless torso. So delicious.

Off topic. Jackson was leaning back against his chair, cracking his neck loudly and Matt was exploring on his tablet.

"Kanima." Matt said allowed. Allison and I looked up with wide eyes staring at each other, then to Matt. Then away from him. Oh my God don't look at him, look at the table. Look at the random liens and carvings in the table! Anything but Matt! How did he know that name? He was reading it off the tablet; he must have seen it off Allison's.

Fifteen minutes into the longest hour of my life, I wanted to stab myself in the leg with the pencil Allison's fingers were inches away from. Matt pulled out a bag of PopChips and began offering them to our table. Unlike Allison and lizard boy over here, I took a handful. It wasn't like I was going to starve in here! It was twenty minutes past when I decided to ask Jackson why he didn't rat me out in the most unsuspicious way possible…which kind of turned more suspicious than I thought it'd be.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Why'd I do what?" He spat back.

"You didn't mention me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why didn't you rat me out with Scott and Stiles, Jackson?"

"Because."

"Jackson. Answer. Now."

"Would you prefer me to? Because I will."

"No, but I'd like to know why I'm not in trouble."

"Because we've got the same problem in common." I shut my mouth after that.

Seven more minutes slowly ticked by and that's when Jackson began clutching his head, standing up and bringing his backpack with him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He announced.

"Are you alright? Hey, you don't look so good." Harris told his favorite pupil. Ugh God, why did everyone love him so much?

"No one leaves their seats." Harris threatened, going after Jackson. Of course not even two seconds later, Scott and Stiles had rushed over to Erica's table.

"What, he catch you cheating and didn't snitch?" Matt asked with a light chuckle.

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"Typical Jackson." Another two minutes passed until the next event happened.

"Scott McCall please report to the principals office." All our heads snapped up. What'd Gerard want from Scott now?

* * *

Harris and Jackson came back not to long after Scott's dismissal to Gerards. And a few minutes later, Harris began packing up his briefcase. As we saw him beginning to leave we began packing up ourselves and he started laughing.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving." He patted down one of the carts filled with hundreds of library books…except there were two carts; all filled to the brim and piling over the edges. "Enjoy the rest of your evening." He left the room with a sadistic smile, and we all sighed. When we got up to start, Jackson pulled me aside.

"Are you hallucinating?" He angrily asked.

"Excuse me?" I chocked on a laugh.

"Have you been hallucinating? Seeing things that aren't there." I was taken aback by Jackson's question and stopped myself from replying with something sarcastic. How did he know? He must have been to.

"Yes." I simply answered, ripping my arm away from his grip. Stiles had his eye on me the whole time.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I spat. Stiles didn't need to be involved with this more than he already was.

* * *

The seven of us began the tiring process of re-shelving. Stiles, Allison, Scott, and I were in one isle, Erica was in the next, and Jackson and Matt were in the one two down.

"…they had to pull him out of her dead body."

"Ooh, morbid." I hissed.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison wondered.

"The report says inconclusive."

"So it very well could have been a murder," I sighed, blowing a piece of hair out of my face, "that would fall in line with the Kanima myth. You know seeks out and kills murderers. It fits together perfectly."

"But for Jacksons or the person controlling it?" Allison asked.

"The person controlling it." Peter's voice calmly said from in front of me. I gasped lightly and looked straight ahead at him, he was smirking, flipping through Ann Rice's _Tale Of The Body Thief._

"What are you staring at?" Scott asked, his brows furrowed.

"Nothing." I collected myself, shaking off the hallucination. I looked down, seeing a copy of _Tale Of The Body Thief_ really in my hand. Stiles had caught the whole thing, noticed that I had been off. He was wondering in his mind if I had seen something supernatural, something by the name of Peter.

"We have to talk to him." I pushed my way past Scott and the book filled cart. Coming out of the isle, I saw a lone book opened mid way. Was this another one of my hallucinations?

"Scott…" I called. Maybe he saw it too. It couldn't be just me. The library had turned eerily quiet. I walked toward the book and looked into Jackson's isle.

"Oh my God. Matt." I gasped. Matt was lying face down on the floor, not moving. There was a precise cut on the back of his neck that was trickling bright red blood. Scott and I rushed to kneel down next to the paralyzed teen. A tremor of power shook the ground and suddenly items from above began falling on top of us. Scott shielded me with his body as we got hit with ceiling debris, several books, and sparks from the broken light.

Looks like the lizard has returned.

"Erica!" Scott deeply yelled, his fangs and golden eyes evident. She returned his call with a terrified roar. More of the ceiling was breaking, books were falling, lights were bursting, and the ground was shaking beneath our feet. Suddenly we could hear Erica scream. The ground continued shaking, Scott and I stood up and stepped out of the isle, leaving Matt defenseless and alone. We turned around and gasped when Jackson, his face half green scales and his eyes golden slits, standing there. He roared and Scott pushed me back into the isle so I landed on the ground. Jackson threw Scott back and just when I thought he was going to go after me, he walked over to the chalkboard. The lights continued flickering above us and sparks were flying. His body movements were mechanical, almost as if someone else controlled them. He picked up the chalk and began writing without even looking at the bored. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you." The writing finished. He then took a few short steps forward and I held my breath, fearing the inevitable. I was a goner. But instead, he suddenly burst out running and disappeared, only to jump out a window.

Well, that was quite an exit.

Scott, who finally emerged from the isle with Stiles and Allison began walking towards the board. And through the noises of the electrical light systems shorting out, I could hear labored breaths.

"Hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure." Stiles alerted from behind us, taking a shaking Erica into his arms. We all rushed to her while Allison went and rushed to matt.

"We need to get her to a hospital. When we—" I announced. Was the seizure caused by getting injected with the paralytic toxin?

"D-D-Derek. Only to Derek." Her words were shaky and almost inaudible.

"As I was saying, when we get her to the hospital—" I was interrupted. "To Derek. To Derek." She pleaded with stuttered words. She was looking directly into my eyes and somehow, something inside of me broke. Fine. To Derek. In the next minute, Scott rushed over to Allison and they began talking about leaving each other.

"Scott, not the time to have sappy relationship talks!" Erica began shaking more.

"Call him." Stiles insisted quietly. I picked up my phone and called Derek immediately.

"It's about time." He answered impatiently.

"We have a problem. It's Erica. And, there's no time to explain just meet us at your hideout as soon as you can."

* * *

We arrived at Derek's hideout less than ten minutes later thanks to Stiles' wild driving. I swear, that boy was lucky his dad was the cop or he'd have his license taken away by now.

"Hold her up." Derek had ordered as we were in one of the empty train carts. Stiles got behind Erica's head and held up the top half of her body.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked. He sounded pretty worried for seriously hating this bitch.

"I don't know, she might. Boy this is going to hurt." Derek warned, taking Erica's arm in one swift motion and breaking it. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and I could feel bile reach my throat. Oh my God he broke her arm. That was…disgusting.

"You broke her arm?" Stiles screamed, protecting the poor girl. Damn, even I felt bad for her now.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still have to get the venom out, this is where it's really going to hurt." Derek put both hands on Erica's forearm and began twisting and squeezing the skin. Dark red blood began pouring out onto the newspaper below her. She was screaming and crying more than she was before and finally she fell back into stiles, almost passing out from pain. Stiles moved her blonde curls and made sure she was comfortable. Was I crazy…okay maybe I was…or did I sense Stiles having a little crush?

"Stiles," she hyperventilated, "you make a good batman." And with that, her head lolled back and she passed out. Derek continued to drain her of blood. Even though I hated Erica, there was a moment I had just felt that liked her. That felt sympathy for the poor girl.

Not being able to watch the scene any longer, I walked outside the train cart and into the abandoned station. Scott and Derek eventually emerged too when the process was done and talked to each other until Scott disappeared back inside the cart. I stayed in the shadows, my thoughts blanking out and my head pounding against my skull. I wanted to scream out in pain but I couldn't move my body. Looks like it was Peter time.

"Go away." I screamed inside my head. He protested by walking my body closer to Derek, who was leaning against a crate.

"You're a better Alpha than I thought." I called loudly enough to capture his attention. He looked up, noticing my eyes and growled.

"I don't need your opinion."

"Take it from the big bad Alpha himself. Caring for your betas? I didn't even think that much of you, Derek."

"I don't care." He spat.

"Do you really? I don't buy that." I sashayed over to a lone mirror leaning against a column. I crouched down and looked at the dusty glass, wiping off the dirt to see my clear reflection.

"I'd like Katherine back." Derek announced, anger threaded in his voice.

"As you wish." My eyes were bright red and before I had control of my emotions or actions, I punched the mirror, sending tiny shards of glass to the ground. I shook it off, and looked back to see my eyes normal again. I sadly sighed, looking down to the ground. Stiles had caught the whole scene from the train cart.

"We need to have that talk now."

After Stiles and Scott left, leaving Erica tucked away asleep in a train seat, Derek and I sat down together. Farther than usual, but that was my doing. He stood against one cement pillar while I leaned on a crate.

"It's been going on since the bite. Or at least a day or two after."

"Why didn't you say anything?" He didn't sound sympathetic; he was just shooting off harsh questions at me.

"I don't know."

"You should have."

"You should have noticed!" I exclaimed. "I've been off for weeks. Passing out in the middle of the woods? Not remembering how I got there? I woke up in the same place I got bit a few days ago! I don't even know how I got there. I can see him, Derek. I see him. He makes me do or say whatever he wants. I don't know how to stop it, but he's here for a reason. And I have a feeling we're going to be finding out pretty soon."

"Maybe I'd notice if you didn't hide it well."

"That's not my doing. None of this is. I don't know anything anymore." I sighed loudly, but it was cut short. My brows furrowed. "Actually," I paused for a moment to process my thoughts from earlier, "I do know one thing." I looked up to meet Derek's hard gaze. His eyebrows tightened into a line. "While we were in the library during detention, Allison asked us if Jackson was killing people for his own good or for the person that controls him. And, Peter was the one who told me it's for the person controlling him. So not only do we have Jackson to catch, we also have someone else."

**REMOVE SPACES AND ( ) : **

**(www.) polyvore chapter_35/set?id=82262306 **


	36. Raving

**A/N: ****PLEASE, PLEASE**** READ. The only reason I'm updating is in honor of the TEEN WOLF SEASON 3 PREMIER TONIGHT! WOOOO GUYS WE MADE IT ALL THOSE MONTHS! Get to see baby Isaac and hotty with a body Derek and long haired adorable Stiles tonight 3 Oh my GOD but all the feels and cries I swear if Derek gets hurt Jeff Davis is gonna hear it! This season will kill me. eeeeeep. ****But besides that I'm really disappointed with my reviews****. I used to get 10-15 per chapter and now I'm lucky if I even get 5. I see you guys are reading, and I'm getting emails saying people favorite and subscribed to the story but no one is reviewing:[ ****Please guys, I'm begging you to review because without all of you, I have no inspiration to write! **

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_Raving_

_Chapter Soundtrack (yes, soundtrack): Sweet Nothing (Diplo/GT Remix), The Night Out (Madeon Remix) by Martin Solveig, Bangarang by Skrillex, We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko, In Love by Amtrac, If I l Lose Myself (Alesso Remix) by OneRepublic_

Scott unlocked the door to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Dogs immediately started barking, feeling the affects of three werewolves and one, well…half wolf, entering the building.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Scott seethed at the sight of Isaac entering alongside Derek and I.

"I need him." Derek simply answered.

"I don't trust him." Scott openly admitted, anger evident in his voice.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't trust you either." Why were we talking in the third person?

"And Derek really doesn't care!" Derek, clearly annoyed, said to stop the fighting.

"Play nice, boys." I rang, walking past the three. Was I the only mature one here?

"I thought we agreed that you'd stay out of this?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, well change of plans." I replied. Scott rolled his eyes. Come on I couldn't be left out of everything!

"Now where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." My heart jumped inside my chest. Deaton appeared, watching us while leaning against the doorway leading into the back. When did he even get there? God this man was _sooo_ creepy sometimes. "Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him." Scott and I simultaneously said at the same time Derek said 'kill him'. I looked to my boyfriend, sending off a signature death glare, as did Scott.

"Save him." Scott corrected the Alpha. Derek huffed with an eye roll, looking to Deaton defeated.

"Save him." I told the vet with a nod. Deaton, satisfied with our plan, led us back to the room where months ago, we saved Derek from dying at the hands of a wolfsbane bullet. Ha, that was when everything was simple. There was no Kanima or crazy hunter grandpa's out to get us or my own mind being haunted, it was only psycho Kate and just as psycho killer Alpha Peter. Those were the days. The five of us positioned ourselves around the table, I took a stance next to Derek. Deaton took out a rack filled with spice containers and placed it on the cold, metal table top. Isaac reached forward to touch it, but Derek grabbed his hand away.

"Watch what you touch." Derek fatherly-like warned his Beta. _How cute._

"Soo," Isaac leaned down on his elbows onto the table as Deaton shuffled through the magic spices…herbs…whatever they were, "are you some kind of witch?"

"No. I'm a veterinarian."

"Oh." The young Beta disappointedly said.

"Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin." Deaton sighed, putting down a bottle of dark brown powder.

"We're open for suggestions." Derek quietly said.

"Like any. I'd prefer not to get killed this week." I added.

"What about an affective offense?"

"I nearly ripped its head off. Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up." Derek told Deaton who looked severely confused.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton wondered. The wrinkles on his forehead were pulled into a tight line.

"Water. It can't swim." I shook my head.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"With him being captain of the swim team, I'd think not." I sighed. This was going to be complicated.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people." Deaton turned around and rummaged for something in a drawer and came back. "A puppet." He held up an antique object symbolizing something supernatural. "And a puppeteer." He put the object onto the table. "One killed the husband but one had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?" We shook our heads.

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant to and she was maybe murdered."

"That would explain the Kanima myth." I butted in.

"He couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know its not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers if Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too." The wife must have and the baby was innocent.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott bluntly asked. I gave Scott a quick look of shock that he'd be so open to ask something like that knowing Isaac's past.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac announced, pain evident in his voice. My heart felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. He didn't deserve someone like his father in his life.

"The book says they're bonded, right?" Deaton asked. Derek nodded. That's when an idea sparked in my head, and Deaton noticed it forming.

"What if the Kanima's water fear is coming from whoever's controlling him?" I realized. Deaton nodded quickly.

"What if something that affects the Kanima," he unscrewed a bottle of black powdery herbs, and began pouring it in a circle around the silver antique object, "also affects its master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac wondered.

"Meaning we can catch them." I announced. My eyes shifted from looking at the object surrounded with ash then to Isaac, a smirk on my lips. "Both of them."

* * *

"There's got to be another way to get tickets, right?" Scott asked as we piled out of Stiles' Jeep the next morning. I was less than thrilled it was another day of school. I couldn't think about schoolwork right now with all that was going on and spring break only being six hours out of my reach. I could taste the sweet freedom, it was so close.

"It's a secret show and there's only one way, it's a secret."

"Thank you, Einstein." I rolled my eyes, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Hey!" A voice called. The three of us turned to see Matt heading our way.

"Hey." I genuinely smiled. I was glad to see he was okay and at school. "Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" He wondered.

"Just forget about it, okay? No one got hurt." Stiles told him. Uhh, no Stiles. Matt received a concussion and Erica came out with a major seizure and a broken arm…okay, which yeah, was given by Derek but still!

"I had a concussion!" Matt argued.

"Well nobody got seriously hurt!" Wrong again, Stiles.

"I was in the ER for six hours!" Matt complained. Maybe it was time for me to step in and you know, be the voice of reason in this argument.

"Hey, do you want to know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head," Stiles crouched down and put his hand right above the sidewalk, "is about this high on our list of problems now!" Okay it was time for me to step in. I reached down and picked Stiles up so he stood straight.

"What Stiles means is…are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now. So Scott, you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

"Are they still selling?"

"Nah but I managed to get three online. You should keep trying. But now that I think of it, Kat." He shuffled through his pocket and handed me a small, rectangular piece of white paper. "Cough it up. Seventy five."

"And I thought you liked me," I sarcastically laughed, pulling a wad of cash out of my pocket. We exchanged the money and Matt handed me the ticket.

"Later." He said, smiling. Stiles and Scott stared at me in shock.

"How'd you…"

"What?" Stiles shrieked.

"Unlike you boys I know how to pull some strings." I winked, turning on my heel and walking away.

"I don't like him." Stiles shook his head.

"And he doesn't like you either." I called back.

"You do know you have a boyfriend, right?" Scott asked as him and Stiles rushed up to me as I strutted away.

"No! Really?" I feigned shock.

"What is this some kind of cheating scandal on Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Aww, looks like you found out my plan." I stopped in my tracks and put my hands in the air as if I was caught red handed. "No you idiots. We're friends. Friends do that for each other. He asked me if I wanted a ticket the other day. I told him I changed my mind."

"He so likes you." Scott laughed.

"And Allison. He likes Allison too. In fact, if I don't recall I remember him telling me that the two of them were going to the rave together." Scott's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Whoops, did I let that slip?" I cocked my head. "My bad." I grinned, walking away.

* * *

After the long, boring day at school, I found myself at Deaton's once more. This time, with Stiles and Scott. Derek was off at his lair preparing his Beta's for tonight's plan at the rave. Scott and Stiles had managed to score tickets thanks to Isaac, who literally beat them from two guys.

"Ketamine." I blankly said, looking at the small vile Deaton held in one hand. In the other he held an empty syringe.

"Get close enough to Jackson, it should slow him down enough to buy you sometime." Deaton picked up a bottle of that same ashy black stuff I saw yesterday night. "This is what you'll use to create the barrier. This part is for you, Stiles. Only you."

"Uhhh, that sounds like a lot of pressure. Can we find a maybe slightly less pressure filled task for me? Maybe give this one to Katherine?" I reached forward to grab the bottle but Peter appeared beside Deaton.

"Don't touch it." I looked to him. "I mean, unless you want yourself to be in agonizing pain then go right ahead." He smiled. "We can't touch that stuff when it's bonded in a complete circle. It's like an invisible wall." Peter explained. Why was I joined into this?

"Katherine was bit by a werewolf, she isn't allowed to touch any of that. It could react…badly."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"It's from the mountain ash tree which is believed by many cultures to protect against the supernatural. This office is lined with ashwood, making it difficult for someone like Scott to cause me any trouble." Deaton smiled. Ah, so this was the mountain ash I've heard about before. Now the mystery black magic powder had a name.

"Okay so then what? I spread this around the whole building and either Jackson or whoever's controlling him can't cross it?"

"They'll be trapped." Deaton nodded.

"Not to hard." I encouraged Stiles.

"Think of it like gun powder. It's just powder until a spark ignites it."

"You mean like I've got to light myself on fire? I don't think I'm up for that."

"Let me try a different analogy, I used to golf. I learned that the best golfers never swing until first imagining where they want the ball to go. They see it in their mind and the mind takes over. It can be pretty extraordinary what the force of your own will can accomplish" Wow Deaton, that was deep.

"Touching." I commented.

"Force of will." Stiles went for it with a quiet sigh.

"Hey! If this is going to work Stiles, you have to believe it." He used the hand motions and everything. Oh God.

"This isn't some Disney movie, Deaton. This is reality and believing in crap like that, isn't going to work."

"You don't have to believe it Katherine, only Stiles."

* * *

I climbed out of Stiles' jeep dawning a black high waisted mini, cropped black lace tank top, and a pair of black high heels that surprisingly didn't hurt my feet as bad as I thought they would. My dark brunette hair was styled into soft curls that lightly bounced with me as I walked.

"You okay?" I asked Stiles as he grabbed a garbage bag full of mountain ash from his trunk. The car ride with Scott and him was uncomfortable to say the least. Uncomfortable car rides with the two were rare, but it was mainly Stiles doing this. The usually over-talkative, hyperactive teen hadn't said a word the whole ride over, even when Scott and I tried to make conversation with each other.

"Yeah." I couldn't tell by his voice that he wasn't. There was something up, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Help me with the other bag?" Stiles quietly asked Scott.

"I can't, Deaton said you had to do it alone."

"Okay this plan is really starting to suck." Stiles sighed, running a hand over his buzzed cut hair.

"No, not here! Not now!" Scott whispered and ran off as Stiles called for him.

"Plan officially sucks!" Stiles cried and turned back to me. "Help me with the other bag." I reached into his car and grabbed the top and bottom of the garbage bag for less than a second until I hissed out in pain, retracting my hands back.

"What? What happened?"

"It burned." I looked at my red hands.

"I wasn't going to say I told you so…but I told you so." Peter gloated from sitting in the backseat of the Jeep.

"Go away." I growled at him.

"Who are you talking to? Me?" Stiles looked offended. "What did I do?"

"No. Peter." I sighed.

"He's here? Right now?"

"Of course, Stiles." Peter chuckled; appearing so he was leaning against Stiles' jeep.

"This is all to confusing." I shook my head, shaking out the hallucination of Peter.

"I had a feeling you could see him. You know, I figured it out at the library before we got attacked."

"Yeah, I can see him. Unfortunately." I paused, "What's wrong?" I changed subjects.

"Nothing." He was back to the same tone. He was lying.

"Stiles, I know you're lying."

"What, is Peter telling you that to?" Wow, attitude check.

"No. My best friend intuition is."

"We'll talk about it later," he checked the watch on his wrist, "you need to find Derek." I suddenly hugged him.

"Whenever you feel like opening up, I'm here." I pursed my lips and took off. I finally found the beta's and their Alpha waiting in a back ally. We had a plan, as much as Derek hated it. Erica, Isaac, and I would take down Jackson. The plan needed to go perfectly or else Jackson would be as vengeful as ever.

"Finally, let's go we've been waiting." Erica complained, her and Isaac walking ahead to meet me.

"Go ahead, but don't go inside. Wait for me, I need to talk to Derek. " I ordered.

"What? Hell no! I've been waiting forever now!"

"Erica, listen to me for once."

"Listen Katherine," she began but stopped as soon as Derek growled at her. With an annoyed 'fine' her and Isaac left for the entrance, leaving me with Boyd and Derek.

"Promise me you both will stay out of the way. There's way to much stuff going on tonight."

"No. I don't promise anything."

"Derek." I growled. Boyd and his attention were taken away from me.

"Argent." Derek whispered. Perfect. I turned around from the two wolves and began walking forward.

"Katherine!" Derek barked.

"Trust me, I have a plan." I smiled looking straight onto the oncoming group of hunters. I focused my senses on everything. I could hear the hunters footsteps and clacking of their weapons. I could hear the remix of a Florence And The Machine Song blaring inside the club and screams of happy, drugged up teenagers somewhere nearby. My eyes focused in on the men walking towards us and stared at each and every one of them. It was go time. The hunters emerged from the ally, Chris Argent as their leader.

"Katherine. I should have expected you to be with them."

"Should have expected you here to kill Jackson."

"I'm surprised you're not hiding the Kanima's identity."

"Why bother hiding something you already know?" Chris' focus turned to Derek, who was now right beside me with Boyd.

"Derek, back off." Chris warned

"Back off? That's really all you got, I've got to be honest Chris, I was really expecting more from the big bad veteran werewolf hunter." Derek said with a smile. Chris just smirked.

"Okay then. How about didn't anybody ever tell you not to bring claws to a gun fight?" All his back up hunters pulled out and aimed their guns at us.

"That-that one sounded pretty good." Boyd stuttered.

"Are you really going to shoot two innocent werewolves and a human? If I don't remember you were the one to save me when your sister almost did the same."

"Yeah well, that was before you were bit by an Alpha." All the breath was let out of my lungs. My face paled considerably.

"Crap." He thought I was a wolf. They all started shooting at us. We tried fighting them at first, which probably was a bad idea. Derek and Boyd were punching at several different hunters while I took one of them down myself. The one advantage of having Peter inside my head was knowing how to fight—I wasn't some poor little girl needing to be saved. I knew how to help myself while Derek was busy trying to kill people…for good reasons. I slapped the hunters face with my fist and he swung for my neck while I kicked him in the leg with the point of my heels.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to hit a girl?" I growled. I took his arm and bent it backwards, hearing something definitely crack. My hands finally flashed over to the hunters head, forcing it to the side and roughly hitting the pressure point so he fell to the floor knocked out. Okay, so who's next?

Derek grabbed my arm and tore me away. Whaatt—Derek you weren't next. The Alpha finally dragged me behind a dumpster. Boyd was beside him and we were all breathing heavily, exhausted from the still-going fight.

"This," Boyd stopped to take a breath, "this isn't happening." Bullets were ricocheting, hitting the metal dumpster and the walls and we were quivering behind said dumpster.

"They're breaking the code." I yelled, feeling angrier and more fired up than ever.

"This is why you needed to leave." Derek hissed back.

"Why? So I'd miss all the fun?" I smirked, my eyes glimmering red as I stared at Derek. He groaned. Boyd caught the sight of my eyes and to stumbled on his words as he stared at me.

"Not now." He yelled. A break in fire occurred. Boyd went out from cover while Derek jumped up and rolled off the top of the dumpster. They begin fighting the hunters and not that well either may I add. Derek, fighting off his game tonight, got shot with two tasers and began pulling on the wire leads. He was struggling. It was time for myself to intervene. I emerged from behind the dumpster and grabbed a gun from a passed out hunter. Taking the gun, I slammed it across the back of one of the hunter's head that was attack Derek. The hunter fell to the ground, passing out. Derek took care of the other one, pulling him down to the pavement and giving him a severe concussion as his skull came in contact with the rock hard cement.

"I told you not now, Peter." He growled.

"That one was all me." I dropped the gun onto the ground. Derek looked at me, seeing my eyes were normal and everything I had just did to save him was me. Not his uncle. He shook out of his thoughts.

"Go, we've got this handled." Derek ordered.

"I'll tell you when we get Jackson." For once I listened and ran off to find Erica and Isaac. The two Beta's were standing outside the club entrance.

"Do you realize how long you take?" Erica asked with attitude.

"Well, being that we just had a little run in with the Argent's I'm surprised it wasn't longer. Be lucky you weren't there." I explained with a fake smile.

"Fair enough." Isaac nodded. The blonde bitch shut up and from there, we entered the club.

Strobes and colorful lights were flashing as we entered the rave. A Martin Solveig song was blaring over the speakers so loud I could barely hear my own thoughts. My eardrums vibrated along with my brain rattling inside my skull. Seas of hundreds of peoples danced and jumped around to the music. Girls were scantily dressed while boys were covered in glowing jewelry. Fog machines were rolling, giving the room an eerie glow. An as much as I hated all of this, I kind of loved it.

* * *

Minutes later, Scott pulled Isaac aside and explained how to use the Ketamine syringe. Erica and I came up with a plan to distract Jackson, which unfortunately involved touching him.

Ew. Touching Jackson. Ugh, the things I did for my werewolf boys.

Erica and I finally made our way over to Jackson, seductive looks plastered on our faces. We began dancing with him suggestively. I touched his face, then behind his ear, and my hand ran down his back and my body was touching against his. Jackson's head went for my neck and my heart beat sped up, feeling like he'd tear my throat out. Instead, I could feel his lips brush over the skin and finally his tongue left a wet trail from the bottom of my neck all the way up to my ear.

_Pretend this is Derek_, I silently preached. _Pretend this is Derek!_

Isaac jointed in at some point and before I knew it, Jackson brought the claws out and brought us down. Well, not all of us. He scratched Isaac and Erica and they dragged me down with them accidentally. As we landed on the floor, I realized Isaac's hands were empty. The syringe! Where was the syringe? I finally spotted it as it got kicked by a brightly colored shoe and went sliding across the floor.

"No!" I shrieked. Someone was going to step on it and the whole plan would be ruined! Isaac and I went after it as quickly as possible and finally my fingers wrapped around it and snatched it. I scurried off the floor before someone crushed me and rushed over to where Jackson was slowly walking. From behind, I lunged and stabbed him in the main vein in his neck. And it felt good.

"That's for almost drowning me." I whispered into his ear in a condemning, badass voice. His eyes rolled over so you could see the whites of them and thank God, Isaac came and took over seeing that I couldn't hold up Jackson's weight.

"I'm gonna find Scott." I yelled to him as he caught Jackson, his limp body was falling over. Immediately my eyes began searching the overly crowded room. I was getting claustrophobic and in dire need of air and I needed to find an exit ASAP. And there it was, an exit…with Scott ducking underneath it. Perfect.

"Scott, wait." I called, ducking under the large warehouse doors. Scott was in the middle of the street, and looked at me. I rushed over to him, my heels clicking on the pavement. But before any word could come out of my mouth about how we caught Jackson, a pair of headlights came right for us. Scott barely had time to block me with his own body as the headlights got closer and closer. I felt a strong force hit my body, and then another as I fell against the wet, cold pavement. The last thing I heard was the sound of tires screeching against the road and then pain overtook every bit of feeling in my body.

* * *

My eyes slowly inched open as I felt pain hit me like a ton of bricks. But the thing was, it wasn't the pain of whatever knocked me out. It was a different pain—one originating in my lungs. I coughed and opened my eyes to see Scott lying on his stomach on a short, wooden table. I was leaning slouched against a wall.

"Scott?" I whispered. There was no way that voice belonged to me. It was hoarse and weak. Scott never answered, he was passed out.

"Good, you're up." Victoria Argent evily smiled I hadn't even seen her! She walked over and crouched down beside me.

"Mrs. Argent?" I coughed.

"That innocent voice. How sweet, Katherine."

"What," I coughed, "what happened?" I paused. "I-I got hit by a car."

"Yes, my car."

"You hit me with your car?"

"Of course."

"Why…why me?"

"Don't play the innocent card. You know, for a wolf I thought'd you be a bit smarter."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dumb, Katherine. But you are. That silly little fight involving you, Scott, Jackson, and somehow Allison. I saw you when you came out of the locker room. Those eyes. There are cameras in school, Katherine. And they happened to catch those bright red eyes of yours. I don't know why anyone would have thought you wouldn't turn after an Alpha but you. That was one big mistake Chris made when he told us you hadn't turned, you were human. But now we see the true you."

"Mrs. Argent," I coughed, "you don't understand."

"Oh, I understand completely." She stood up and kicked me in the side with her heel. I yelled out in pain as she hit the exact spot I had been bitten. I had highly doubted anyone had heard me over the blaring music in the club. I was done for.

"Those bites heal pretty fast, don't they?" She maniacally giggled but stopped when she realized that Scott began waking up. "Looks like its time," she smiled.

"Katherine?" Scott noticed me. His voice was just as hoarse as mine.

"You both probably recognize this devise. Pot used to be smoked in a rolled up piece of paper. These days it seems that all you kids are given a free vaporizer with your medicinal marijuana card." Victoria lifted a vile to her nose and smelled it with a smile. "This type of wolfsbane is one of my favorites." She smelled it again. "Lovely smell. You both probably won't think so." She plugged the vile into the vaporizer and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Killing you. It's going to look like an accident, like you had an asthma attack and couldn't get to your inhaler in time wile you," she turned to me, "overdosed. Wolfsbane can be turned into a drug you know. A very dangerous drug." Was every Argent evil? God why was everyone in that damn family trying to kill me? The next thing I know Allison's going to be waving a bow and arrow in my face.

"Stop." Scott's fangs and golden eyes came out.

"To late, looks like it's working." Victoria maliciously smiled. Scott looked as if he was suffocating, just as I was as we both inhaled the wolfsbane-tainted air. Scott's nails scratched against the wood he was on as he tried to get the strength to get up. Victoria stood up from the chair she was on.

"Eh, eh, eh." She lifted her heels up to Scott's stomach and kicked him off the table.

"Stop" I quietly cried, my throat feeling tight. Scott landed on his back.

"Alpha, beta, but what are you Scott? Omega. Don't you know the lone wolf never survives without a pack? I've heard the cry of an Omega, it's a _miserable_ sound. Howl of a lone wolf." Victoria scoffed, and then there was a pause as she watched Scott. "What? What is it?" Victoria asked Scott as he tried to muster up his voice.

"I'm, I'm not alone." And all the sudden a loud howl came out of Scott's mouth. It shook my bones and spine, and burned my spiral. His howl ended in a painful scream. Seconds later I could feel my eyes turn red as Peter, inside of me, tried to claw out. Even with Peter inside my mind, and me not turning from the bite I was technically part wolf if the wolfsbane was affecting me this bad. This was all to confusing. My eyes hazily focus on Peter who was sitting in the same position as me across the room—slouched against the wall just as I was.

"Katherine, you need to leave. You need to get up strength and leave." He begged. The room was foggy from the wolfsbane vapor, it was hard to see him.

"Why should I help you?" I whispered, a quiet cough coming from my throat.

"Because I am you." He disappeared. God damn it Peter stop messing with my head!

"Hallucinating already? I didn't know that could happen to an Alpha." Victoria chuckled. My eyes returned back to normal but Victoria managed to see them up close and personal. My head lulled back and my eyes closed. I couldn't keep them open much longer. My lungs were burning as if I was drowning. My throat felt like it was set on fire. When my eyes reopened Victoria had disappeared. I watched the door to the room we held in slam open, Derek barging through.

"Derek." I weakly said, looking over to him with dull eyes and tilted head. Though he heard me, he was to taken aback by the smell of wolsbane to run and save me. Before I could yell out a warning, Victoria came up behind him and stabbed him and they began fighting. I could hear Derek's growls rip through the air. My eyes closed and reopened to see Peter once again sitting across the room.

"Katherine, you need to get out of here, now!" He demanded.

"I'm sorry, Peter, I can't. And if that means I'm going to get rid of you, then so be it." Finally, I closed my eyes and the world around me disappeared.

* * *

Later that night, Derek sat quietly on a bench while my head rested on his lap. Scott was finishing being stitched up on a table by Dr. Deaton. We were both still passed out, recovering from severe wolfsbane poisoning. It was bad, both Derek and Deaton knew it.

"Thank you." Derek quietly said to Deaton as he exited the room. His hand made its way over to my side, comforting my resting body. He had saved us, though since we were still passed out we didn't know that. Scott and I still thought we were dead. After Scott had let out a howl of where him and I were being held, Derek's mind had gone completely and utterly blank. Every thought he had about capturing Jackson and the Kanima master vanished in a split second. There was one thought that dominated everything—and that was getting to me. After being stabbed and fighting the somewhat unbeatable Victoria Argent, he took a chunk out of her shoulder. He was going to get hell for that one. Biting the wife of a hunter, yeah, not his best idea. But it was what he had to do. He had heard me scream, but he thought it had something to do Jackson. And Derek knew that I had Isaac and Erica by my side to protect me. Not so much. Derek didn't know the full story of what happened or why Victoria took both Scott and I, but he was going to find out sooner or later.

**Katherine's Outfit: **

(www.) (polyvore.)com/chapter_35_rave/set?id=83599964


	37. The Awakening

**A/N: yay a lot of reviews thanks guys :] SO HOW INCREDIBLE WAS TEEN WOLF ON MONDAY? HOLY CRAP! Insane! Derek's enterence was my favorite part lol :] I already wrote the first chapter to the third season I was so excited! You guys are gonna love it! Please keep it up with the tons of reviews because again, that's where I get my inspiration to write and I want feedback and how you guys like it soooo pleasessss! I'll give you some cookes ;] with dereks face on them! Please review!**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven:_

_The Awakening_

_Chapter Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons / Psychotic Girl by The Black Keys_

There was a strong pounding in my head and my throat felt tight, not to mention itchy. In fact, it felt really tight, like I had a weight pressed against it. My lungs felt heavy and constricted and I was in dire need to breath…but I was asleep. At least I thought I was, my eyes were closed and my head felt like it was in another world—like I was dreaming. But the urge to breathe became more and more urgent and it became so overpowerful, it woke me up.

I woke up in a gasp on the floor. Where was I? My eyes shifted around to examine my surroundings. Derek's lair. A sleeping Scott was on the floor next to me. I sat up, my eyes turning red as I recalled the events of last night. Derek was standing there, staring at me with interest.

"I'm going to kill her." I growled, venomous hatred dripping from every word. I stood up, feeling wobbly on my feet but I didn't show it.

"No need." Derek simply said and like that, my eyes went back to normal.

"What?" I almost gasped.

"You can't tell Scott." He nudged his head towards the passed out wolf.

"You killed her? Derek!" I wanted to do that!

"I didn't kill her. I bit her." Even worse!

"Derek!"

"What'd you expect me to do?" He yelled, "she stabbed me, took both of you and poisoned you with wolfsbane! How'd she find out about that? I thought it was a secret."

"She caught me on tape. I got in a fight with Jackson."

"You got in a fight with Jackson." He repeated.

"I may or may not have been in the area and just so happened to see the two fighting each other and I just helped out Scott." I defended, bending the truth just a little bit.

"Katherine." Derek didn't buy it.

"Okay! I punched him a few times, but its not like I wanted to! But that's beside the point. She caught me on tape. She saw and she knows and now Chris and Gerard probably do too."

"Perfect. Everything's going great." Derek sarcastically snarled. My attention focused on my passed out best friend.

"Why is he taking so long to get up?" I asked Derek, staring at Scott.

"He's healed. He's sleeping." I rolled my eyes walking over to Scott and I nudged him with my heels.

"Come on wolf boy, up and at 'em. I'm human and I healed faster than you." My voice rang. Scotts head rolled to the side and he groaned as he woke up. "Good boy." I smirked.

"You're Satan trapped in a 5'7 body." He groaned as his head fell back.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it before." It was time to figure out a plan for Jackson.

* * *

Monday night I awoke with a cold shiver going down my spine. My room was pitch black, besides the natural light of an almost full moon shining through my window and the red glow of my alarm clock. Ten to three, just great. I felt wide-awake.

"Insomnia is unfortunate, isn't it?" Peter's voice echoed through the quiet room. My heart jumped out of my chest. He was sitting on my bed beside me.

"If you're trying to give me a heart attack, you've officially succeeded." I spat, covering a hand over my heart.

"My apologies."

"Leave me alone," I groaned, "I want to sleep."

"I thought it'd be the perfect time for our little chat."

"No." I forcefully said.

"Funny, Lydia said the same thing." He chuckled.

"Lydia? Oh my God, you're doing this to her to." I realized. The poor girl. She didn't know of anything supernatural yet the man that attacked her was appearing in her head.

"That's the plan, Katherine. And it's all coming up very soon. Sooner than you'd think. It was the plan all along. Lydia and you, the two immune beauties…" I was about to throw up, "…Lydia was my original way to come back. I wanted to add you to my pack, but apparently you were immune also. What are the chances? But then, after both of you were bitten and my dear old nephew killed me, a new plan formed. To use both of you—Lydia for her popularity and you for your exclusiveness to the Beacon Hills werewolf club." He chuckled.

"Funny." I sarcastically said. I couldn't believe his plan. It was genius, evil, but genius. "I'm not going to do anything for you." I protested.

"You may not want to, but you're going to have to. No choice involved."

"Get away! From both of us! Just leave Lydia and me out of this."

"Lydia will be left out once I am done with her. Though she may need to get questions answered. But as for you, Katherine, the second you entered Derek's world you weren't able to be left out of it."

He was so right I hated it.

* * *

I knew I was crazy but I must have been absolutely freakin' insane. I was sitting in the Argent household, specifically in Allison's room, with a crazed Victoria Argent lurking somewhere downstairs. Scared wasn't the word, I was absolutely petrified to be in the same house as the women that tried to kill me just a few nights ago. But hey, it's not like I hadnt done it before…._cough, cough_ Kate Argent. I knew Victoria wouldn't try anything with Allison in the house with me, but still. I didn't want to be anywhere near that psycho. Allison and I had walked into the house together, and to my luck Victoria, Chris, and Gerard were nowhere to be seen. My guess was they were all in the basement thinking of a plan to do with Victoria's Alpha bite, but what did I know. I couldn't happen to wonder if Allison knew that her mother was in line for death row at the moment. And by the looks of it, she didn't. She was too happy. Not to long after our arrival, a certain red head startled me as she came barging into the room telling us to clear our schedules as she held up several shopping bags.

"You're coming to my party tonight, right Katherine?" Lydia looked up from the dozens of colorful dresses laid out on Allison's bed. There was no trace of hate in her voice. It was a sincere question. That was surprising for Lydia. The two of us had grown more cordial towards each other over the past few weeks, so I guess Lydia didn't entirely hate me since that whole being locked in Scott's house trying to save her from a 'break in' event.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile and began rummaging through the piles of clothes. Lydia and Allison were exchanging brief conversation that I had blocked out until another women entered the room with a knock.

"Mrs. Argent!" Lydia cheerily greeted. My head shot up and looked to the mom in great fear and wide eyes. She looked sad, I could tell. And somehow I felt a tiny bit of guilt deep inside me. Derek caused that. "What do you think of this one?" Lydia held up a blue dress to her small frame.

"It's lovely," her eyes grazed over me for less than half a second but focused on Allison, "Allison, can I grab you for a moment to, uh, talk? Just the, uh, two of us?"

"Can we do it later?" The teen replied.

"Uh, to be honest sooner would be, would be better." Victoria was rubbing her shoulder subconsciously. That tiny pang of guilt I had washed over me and blew up like a bomb. I was drenched in it.

"Parties at ten." Lydia added.

"You'll be around before then?"

"Uh, I think so." Allison was getting frustrated.

"You think so?" Her mom tried to muster a smile.

"I don't know." Allison barked and lastly shrugged. Victoria stared at us for a moment and finally left the room as the three of us got back to our personal fashion show.

"Happy birthday!" Allison smiled.

"Yeah, happy birthday Lydia." I did the same. Lydia graciously smiled to both of us. I was somewhat excited for her party, but also a bit nervous. It was the full moon and God knows that nothing good ever happened on a full moon.

* * *

There were very few things Lydia Martin couldn't do. Luckily for Beacon Hills High School, throwing a party wasn't one of them. There was one for everything imaginable—every Lacrosse victory, every friend's birthday, even ones 'just because'. After pulling my car up to the Martin household five after ten, I found myself inside the large home that wasn't swarming with crazed high schoolers. Actually, there was like three people here. Was I early? I had caught up with Scott and Stiles, who were informing me of what they had found out—the Kanima master hated the swim team…specifically the 2006 swim team. My beautiful but quite uncomfortable strappy heels clicked on the wooden floors as the three of us ventured outside. The short, black scuba zipper dress Lydia had given me clung tightly to my figure. The three of us soon joined up with Allison, who Scott was apparently in a fight with. She wanted us to do something since absolutely nobody was coming to this party and it'd be horrible to have a Lydia Martin birthday turn out to be a disaster.

It was on a full moon…this was bound to be a disaster party guests or not.

"She's completely ignored Stiles' the past ten years." Scott pointed out to Allison's comment of how we ignored Lydia the past two weeks.

"I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar yet…" Stiles defended.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." I patted him on the back.

"We don't owe her a party." Scott shrugged.

"What about the chance to get back to normal? She wouldn't be the town wackjob if it wasn't for us." Okay, maybe Allison was right. It was our fault. All of us decided that we'd text as many people as we could to get this party going. It was almost pathetic to watch Lydia standing on the other side of the pool with a tray of alcoholic punch in her hand patiently waiting for her guests to celebrate the most important day of the year with her.

* * *

"Lydia's so cute." Stiles mused, looking at the girl a while after the party had gotten up and running. Tons of people were here, thanks to Scott, Stiles, and I of course. Lydia's bright blue eyes were lined with velvety black liner, her strawberry blonde hair spilled down her back in thick waves, and her dress clung tightly to every curve her body had to offer. She looked flawless, as usual.

"Yeah, so is a mountain lion but you don't pet it." I retorted. My eyes fell on Scott, whose eyes were glued to Allison throughout the night. He was acting strange, feeling the effects of the full moon. And I surprisingly felt nothing. He was depressed with his fight with Allison and he was the idiot who wouldn't apologize.

"Listen to me carefully, this is golden girl advice. Anytime a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong, he's done something wrong. Trust me." I told him.

"I'm not apologizing." He refused once again. Him and Stiles went on a rant with each other how something needed to go write and for some strange reason, I couldn't focus.

"...like Matt I'm going to stab myself in the face!" Stiles cried.

"Don't stab yourself in the face."

"Why not?"

"Because Jacksons here." Scott stood up. All our eyes grew wide as we watched Jackson slowly walk in and Lydia hand him a glass of punch. He stared directly at us, and it wasn't his usual 'I-hate-you' glares. It was something more dangerous and fatal than that.

* * *

Pushing my way past drunken, screaming teens, I sauntered over to the drink table silently chanting '_ew, don't touch me, move, don't touch me_' and grabbing a glass of the coral colored punch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peter warned, appearing on the other side of the table. I just stared at him, lifting the glass to my now smirking lips, I downed half the cup in front of him and turned on my heel in search of Scott. Instead, I found Matt.

"Hey." I smiled, almost yelling over the loud music.

"Hey." He replied, nodding his head.

"I didn't think you'd come." I was the one to text him after all the details.

"Neither. I wasn't planning on it until you texted me."

"Really?" He nodded his head. "I'm glad you did." Another smile spread across my face. "Hey, thanks again for the rave tickets. It was awesome." Yeah the fifteen minutes I spent in there. Awesome.

"I barely saw you."

"Yeah I know, tons of people, major crowd. Felt like I was suffocating half the time." I chuckled and took a few more sips of my drink before I realized it was empty. "I'm gonna go get another drink, want some?"

"I'm good. We'll catch up later." He seemed tense, abnormally tense. I couldn't help but wonder what was up with him.

* * *

Five and a half drinks later, I couldn't tell if I was drunk or that my hangover was coming early. I felt dizzy and confused, and apparently now with Scott. Yeah, I was probably drunk. I think. Scott was glaring up the long flight of stairs angrily. His eyes were focused on the empty window seat. I observed him from far away, I tried my hardest to look at Scott but the phone blinking red from his back pocket kept catching my attention. My eyes focused on the phone. Who'd be calling him? All his friends were here, his mom was at work, and the only one who'd have a reason to call him would be….Derek.

_Can't have Scott intervening with Derek, now could we? _

"You okay?" I patted Scott's back and slowly reached into the back pocket of his jeans and slyly slid the phone out. He didn't seem to notice even with those werewolf senses of his.

"I'm fine. I need to find Stiles." He mumbled and rushed away without another word. Wow, was it something I said? Whatever, that was fine with me. Waiting till he was out of sight, I stared at the phone seeing a missed call and voicemail from Derek. Hm, I was right. I put the phone to my ear and listened to the message Derek had left.

"Scott, can you call me back I'm probably gonna need some help." He hung up. His voice sounded urged and worried and I could hear chains rattling in the background. I looked at the phone screen again and pressed delete with a grin on my face. Looks like Derek wasn't going to get any help tonight. This was going to be one hell of a night for him.

* * *

I found myself wandering upstairs not to long after I deleted Derek's message from Scott's phone. My head felt weird, like I was limboing in and out of reality. I eventually realized I had walked into the guest room and closed the door behind me. Putting the glass down on the dresser I took a deep breath. Finally, some piece and quiet. I took a breather trying to relieve my pounding head and it helped a fair amount. Okay, time to get back to the party.

I turned on my heel and gasped as I came face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes. They didn't belong to Peter.

They belonged to me.

And the girl standing in front of me, was me.

"Hello, Katherine." She had my voice. There was that sadistic, sarcastic ring to it when she spoke. The twin Katherine was dressed in all black, her hair curled into the same style as mine. She looked like me, she spoke like me, and she even had the same body language as me. She stood straight up tall, her confident posture making me feel almost inferior. What the hell was this?

"Who are you?" The twin cocked her head, a suspicious smile lifting her pink tainted lips.

"You."

"That can't be."

"Well it is." The twin spat. All the blood was rushing to my jaw as I felt a rush of adrenaline, and _not_ the good kind. My hands began to clam up and my skin grew hot. This dress was suddenly three sizes to small for me, I was being constricted in it.

"But…but…" I stuttered with a frown growing on my face. I was so confused, and partially drunk so that was definitely _not_ helping.

"Oh stop pouting," The twin rolled her eyes, "you're _sooo_ pathetic."

"You're not me." I felt vulnerable, terrified, weak, confused. Never in my life have I felt so weak before. Not even when Kate had kidnapped me. This person, this other me, made everything in my body and my mind stop. She had an advantage over me that Kate never had—she knew everything.

"You're right." She corrected in such a strong voice, "I'm the better version of you. The stronger, the meaner, the bitchier. I'm future you." Her eyes blazed red while a smirk graced her lips. Wow, we really were twins.

"You're an Alpha?" My heart sank. I was going to be a future Alpha? But I was immune, I couldn't be. The pounding in my head worsened the more confused I became.

"I'm not some pathetic little human, aren't I? I mean, look what I can do." She chuckled, staring behind me. I looked to where her gaze followed and saw Derek on the floor, his eyes dead and clothes all bloody and ripped.

"Oh my God." I gasped, rushing over to him. I tried shaking him, but he wouldn't wake up. A pool of blood was forming underneath him. I was pulled up by the back of my dress, my twin having a fist full of fabric in her hand.

"Aww, bye, bye Derek." She mockingly sympathized with a pout of her plump lips. "Now bye, bye _you_." She hissed with venom in her voice and then she threw me into the closed wooden door. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain as I fell to the floor and expected to be struck again. Instead, I never felt impact. Cautiously I opened my eyes and saw someone else standing in front of me. Someone much worse than myself.

"Hello, _princess_." Kate Argent smirked. She leaned down and grabbed me by the throat, pulling me up and pressing my back forcefully against the door. How was she here? She was dead!

"Long time no see, huh? Bet you missed me." She chuckled. "And I sure missed this." With a snarl, she wrang her hand back and went in to punch my face. I lifted my hands up to block my face and closed my eyes in fear of what was next, but nothing ever happened. I slowly moved my hands from my face and looked at the scene. There was no bloody, dead Derek, there was no Kate Argent, and there was no double of me. I was the only one in here. There wasn't any blood on the floor, there wasn't anything. The room was perfectly untouched. That was all a hallucinating…did Peter cause that? I needed to sit. My head was spinning and I was five seconds away from passing out on the floor. Taking a seat on the bed, I gave myself a minute to catch my breath. My pulse was pounding in my veins and my head rattled in pain. Downstairs I could hear the joyful cries of drunken teens and the music outside could almost shake the house. I sat in silence, chomping down on my lip and squeezing my eyes shut to blank out the world…especially what just happened.

"I told you not to drink it." Oh no, it was happening again. I opened my watery eyes to realize the voice belonged to Peter, not Kate nor twin Katherine. While I sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall, I could hear him on the other side of the room.

"You did that. Leave me alone." My voice cracked. I was so pathetically weak.

"Actually no, Lydia would be the one responsible." Peter walked around the bed and came to me. My jaw tightened.

"Leave me alone." I whispered.

"Is that what you really want?" He cocked his head, his eyes burrowing into me.

"Yes! Get out of my head." I growled. My emotions were turning from sad to angry in a matter of two point five seconds.

"I'm glad we have that in common." Peter smiled. He was up to something. I looked towards him with a terrified, yet confused, expression on my face. "And I'm glad the both of us would go at any lengths to get it." Before I asked what he meant by that, my head began throbbing harder and harder to the point I could concentrate anymore. I wanted to scream out in pain, even ask Peter for help…but he disappeared. The pounding became worse; it was like my brain was clawing out through my thick skull. My insides felt like they were on fire, like they were seconds away from exploding. I felt like I was dying. And just like that, everything stopped. I couldn't feel anything. My body became numb, I became stiff, my eyes were shrouded with darkness as black dots danced over my vision, and my mind didn't remember anything.

I wasn't myself anymore.

* * *

"Katherine, what are you doing in here?" Lydia Martin asked defensively, entering the guest room I was sitting in. I could barely hear her squeaky voice. I was in a trance. I didn't have any will to move my body; not a thought ran through my head. I was like a robot. I couldn't control myself. My body stood up from the bed and my eyes glared at Lydia, who seemed to also be in somewhat of a trance.

"Lydia," my legs walked one step towards her, "thank you for being the inside job to this." The girl simply stared at me. She didn't find anything about this conversation odd, it's almost as if she expected it. "But_ I _have it covered from here." I didn't feel it, but my fist had come in contact with her face and I had punched her. I felt nothing. No remorse, no emotion, no feeling of touch. The weak red head fell to the floor unconscious. My eyes simply looked down at her without processing one thought about I had just done. I picked her petite body up and dragged her over to the guest bed, throwing her body like a rag doll on top of the bedspread and leaving her there as if she had passed out. None of these intoxicated teenagers would realize the difference. I reached into the pocket of her beige leather jacket and pulled out a small, glass bottle filled with a purple powder. Staring at it for a moment, I clutched it in my hand and exited the room calmly, shutting the door behind me. I found myself walking through crowds of teens and finally out the front door with a creepy smile on my lips and my car keys jingling in my hands. The night sky was lit up with a bright full moon that I couldn't help but smile to. I loved it. I needed it. Not once did I feel the cool air hit my bare arms or legs.

I felt nothing.

The drive was long and one big haze. None of it was worth remembering, none of _this_ was worth remembering. Part of my mind had no clue where I was going because my thought slate was blank, but I was driving as if I had a purpose and a place to be. Many minutes later, my foot had pressed on the break and parked in an abandoned area that no girl should have ever gone to alone. The car door shut. I never heard it. My feet dragged me onwards.

_Almost there._

I emptied the bottle of purple powder into my palm and clutched it tightly, making sure not to drop one speck. I didn't feel the burning sensation it was sending through my skin. Though I never heard the voices of Derek Hale or Isaac Lahey downstairs, I knew I was in the right place. Something inside of me could feel it. While going down the steep flight of stairs in such high heels would usually do me in, I couldn't feel my ankles or myself walking. It was like I was air. I continued on through the abandoned station, also known as Derek Hale's hideout. It was when I was robotically and silently passing one of the train carts when Derek exited another. He had sensed me coming. There was no such thing as creeping up on him, I knew that even in the state I was in at the moment. He was bloody, dirty, and torn—the result of a full moon with his beta's. He looked physically exhausted. Derek frowned as he turned to look at me.

"Katherine?" He said, much surprise in his voice. He had known I was at Lydia's party, so why was I here? I blinked, giving him no answer. He didn't move as he watched me advance towards him, but he was getting suspicious as he caught the blank, vacant look in my eyes. I then finally stop. Lifting my hand, I sent the purple wolfsbane powder adrift with one blow of my breath. The powder landed on his face and shoulders, sticking to the drying blood, in the creases of his eyes and nose, and the stubble he had lately failed to shave off. Derek lost all mobility and collapsed. With one last long, blank, and lingering stare at his comatose body, I went along on my journey and dragged him with all the strength I could rally.

* * *

It had been hard, but not too hard of a task. This was happening no matter what. I had thrown Derek in the trunk of the car and had lifelessly driven to the old Hale house and as of now, I dragged him by the arm over the dusty wooden planks of his charred home.

"Katherine." He weakly pleaded as he was arising to consciousness. I barely heard him.

_So close._

"Katherine." He repeats. His voice is still weak but his breathing heavies as he comes to realize where he is. I dragged him over to the whole in the floor that Lydia had created. Inside was Peter Hale's scorched and dead body. I dropped his arm on the ground and got down on my knees.

"Katherine, stop." His voice was growing stronger. I wont listen. It's not like I could. I wasn't in my body; I wasn't the one controlling it. That's what Derek didn't understand.

I was going to be free whether Derek liked it or not. He was the only answer to my freedom.

Taking Derek's arm, I placed it in the hole to touch Peters head. I stared at the dead ex-alpha's body for a moment, taking it all in but not thinking a single thought at the same time. I wrapped Peter's burnt hand around Derek's forearm.

"You don't know what you're doing." His voice was back to being but a whisper. He let out an exhausted breath.

Oh he didn't know how right he was.

My body rose once again and looked around for what Lydia had set up. The mirrors. With one last look of the beautiful moon through a hole in the house roof and upper floors, I adjusted the mirror and the light reflected off of it and to the others, it all forming a pentagram with its light beams. The streams of light reflected down onto Peter's face. The plan was working perfectly. I got down on my knees once again only a foot away from Derek and sat on my legs. I was here to offer my blood to the weak werewolf, I knew he needed Derek's to rise, but he needed mine for strength. Would he take it? The current Alpha screamed out in pain as Peter dug his claws into Derek's flesh, his eyes went from their blood red color to their usual green. The plan had worked. The wooden boards exploded around us and Peter rose from his grave.

_My job here was done._

Derek weakly scooted away from Peter's slowly rising, dusty body.

"I heard there was a party." His voice felt so real. Even though it felt one hundred percent real when he was in my head, he was really here now. This wasn't a hallucination. This was the real Peter. I stared up at him, my eyes gawking in awe and terror. His head rose and he stared directly at Derek and me. "Don't worry, I invited myself." His voice was sadistic and sarcastic, a smirk forming on his dirty lips.

Peter Hale was back.

**Katherine's Outfits:**

(www.) (polyvore.)com/cgi/set?id=84702119

(www.) (polyvore.)com/cgi/set?id=84920154


	38. Enemy Lines (Part 1)

**A/N: Part 1 of 2! Fury was one of my favorite episodes because I really loved Matt's character, so I hope I do some justice with this chapter. Please review because I've been lacking some inspiration lately :/ And how about that second teen wolf episode? Can you say WHOA? Cora and Derek. OMG! **

_Chapter Thirty Eight:_

_Enemy Lines (Part 1) _

_Chapter Song: Pumped up Kicks (B.C Dubstep Remix) by Foster The People_

Was it possible to have a semi headache? Because if it wasn't, I could prove that theory wrong. My head felt clear, actually for the first time in a while. But at the same time, I had a horrible aching in my head. It was the kind that made you feel like your brain was about to explode. It was like when you didn't want to open your eyes because with any notion of light, you'd feel sick. Quietly, almost silently, I groaned. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain and took a deep breath while coming out of unconsciousness. When I breathed in, I could detect the overwhelming scent of mold and dust in the air. It clogged my lungs. My eyes flickered open and focused on a figure hovering over me. I was in somewhat darkness, so it was safe to say I was safe from my head exploding from light exposure. My vision focused on the figure and recognized him as Dr. Deaton. What was he doing here? Actually…where was here?

"Katherine, are you okay?" He urgently asked, backing away so I had room to breathe. Slowly sitting up, I realized I was on the dusty floor of the Hale house. How'd I get here? My eyes immediately fell on where Derek had buried Peter. The floorboards were broken; it looked like a bomb had gone off.

"He's alive." I gasped, guessing from the scene in front of me. "What did I do?" I asked Deaton, who looked tense.

"I'm not quite sure." He shook his head. A few feet away laid an unconscious Derek. He was bleeding, bruised, and torn up. What had happened to him?

"Oh my God, Derek." I hastily crawled over to him, placing my hands on his shoulders and lightly shaking him. I began searching for a pulse on his wrist, then his neck.

"Derek. Derek!" He wouldn't answer, "Derek, wake up." I tried to coax him out of his sleep. Deaton crouched beside me and went searching through his pocket and grabbed a silver object, putting it to his mouth. A quiet, high-pitched sound came out of it and Derek's eyes shot open with a gasp.

"That—that sound. What was it?" Derek weakly tried to sit up. I helped him. Deaton held up a dog whistle with a smile on his face. Derek snorted a sarcastic laugh. He stood up to soon, almost falling over but thankfully he had Deaton to catch him and get him steady on his feet.

"You're going to be weak for several hours. _Both_ of you." He let go of Derek's shoulders and lent down a hand to help me up. I put a hand to my temple to stop the pulsating headache I was acquiring. I couldn't remember anything. It hurt to think. Derek was heavily breathing, looking at his forearm…why was he looking there?

"It actually happened." He realized.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha. But as usual, not a particularly competent one." Deaton commented.

"What did you do?" He asked me, spiteful anger laced in his words.

"I don't know." That was the truth. I didn't. Every once in a while I would get a sudden flash of half of a second of a scene, but whole scenes would never snap together into brilliant clarity before my eyes. The events of last night? Complete blanks. It was like getting a few random screen grabs from a ninety-minute movie and trying to make sense of the entire plot. I couldn't remember much. I was at Lydia's party, I remembered seeing Scott for half a second but after that was a blank slate. I did remember having some strange hallucination of Kate Argent and myself, but was that before or after I saw Scott?

"Where is he?" Derek wondered.

"I don't know."

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here. And why you're helping me?" Derek stepped forward, making a failing attempt to frighten Deaton.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life." Deaton said with a straight face. "Helping _you_, was a promise I made to your mother. Even your mother." Deaton looked at me. Mine?

"You're the one my sister talked about. She said you're, uh, some kind of advisor."

"She was right. And I was some advice that you both need to listen to very closely right now. What Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price. He'll be physically weak so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning. He's going to come at you. He'll try to twist his way inside your head, praying on your insecurities—"

"Like that hasn't happened before." I scoffed, shooting that mainly to Derek.

"He'll tell you he's the only way you can stop Gerard. Do not trust him."

"I don't trust anyone." Derek retorted with a smile.

"I know. And if you did you might be the Alpha you like to think you are. And unfortunately the one of the people you should trust doesn't trust you at all."

"Scott."

"And the other person you should trust, you don't right now." He was referring to me. Derek and I glared to each other for a moment and then looked away.

"You need to find Scott. You need to find him as fast as you can. I've known Gerard for a _loooong_ time. He always has a plan. And something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to." With that, Deaton turned on his heal. I didn't know whether he left or not, I was to busy trying to get recollections of last night. And it wasn't happening.

"My phone. Where's my phone?" I realized, after hearing a ding come from my dress. My hands touching my sides in search of the beeping phone. Reaching into the side pocket of my skintight dress, I took out the phone and saw a large amount of missed calls from Scott and Stiles. I didn't bother listening to the voicemails; I went straight to the one text I had received from Scott when the party was still up and running.

"Oh my God." My heart sunk into my stomach. The words escaped my mouth but I had hardly felt it. I was sent into a state of shock. My fingers tingled and my head began spinning. I read the text for the umpteenth time, it still not having time to sink in.

"What?" Derek asked. I looked up to him, a hard lump forming in my throat.

"It's Matt." Derek's brows furrowed, he was to confused to get what I was talking about. "The Kanima master. It's Matt." The words tasted like poison leaving my mouth. Matt. Matt Daehler.

"How do you know?" Derek roughly asked. I didn't hear him; I was still staring at the text with my lips slightly parted and unnoticeably trembling. "Katherine! How do you know?" Derek repeated in a deeper voice, trying to catch my attention once more.

"Scott. He texted me last night, but…but I don't remember getting it. I never saw it."

"Where are they?" Derek growled, in demand for an answer.

"I don't—" I was interrupted by an incoming call from Scott's phone. I stared at it for a second before picking it up.

"Scott?" I answered. The only thing that came from the other line was a click. I retracted my phone, looking at the screen. He had hung up before he had said anything. Bad connection, maybe? I shot him off a quick texted asking if he called. "I don't know where they are. They never said. Last I saw them was at Lydia's party but, God I don't even know when the last time that was." I shook my head in disbelief. "No, there's got to be a mistake." I couldn't even look at Derek my eyes were glued to the floor behind him.

"There's no mistake. They found him. That was the last part we needed to solve this. And now we're going to end it." My eyes shot up at him.

"Derek," I paused, "he was my friend." My voice cracked.

"Not anymore." He growled. My phone buzzed in my hand._ Need you to come down to the police station. We need to testify against Matt._

"They need me at the station to testify against Matt. Sherriff Stilinski needs proof. Drive me? I know I'm the one who owes you for whatever I did last night, but please. My car's outside, I'm just to shocked to drive." Derek nodded and we were off after Derek quickly changed his bloody and tattered clothes and he let me do the same at my place. If I was still in clothes from Lydia's party, people were going to ask questions. And that was the last thing we needed now.

* * *

"…and one way if dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Matt realized, seeing Scott's fingers on his jean pocket. "That, that could definitely get someone hurt. Everyone. Now!" Matt screamed, pointing the gun from the three to the table. Sherriff Stilinski, Stiles, and Scott all tossed their phones on the desk. Scott's phone buzzed on the desk, catching Matt's attention. The distraught, emotionally wrecked teen walked over to the desk, picking up the cell phone and staring at the screen.

"Ah, figures. She's the one you call. And you told her the big news! " He stared at the text from sender 'Kat Hemmings'. "Fine. You want to involve her, then so be it." Matt began typing off a quick message, pretending to be Scott.

* * *

Derek pulled my parents SUV up to the police station and I quickly unbuckled, getting out of the car and telling Derek that I'd be back in a minute.

"Wait." Derek stopped me.

"What?" I asked in a terribly annoyed tone. I didn't have time for any of his useless questions pertaining Peter. I was much to concerned with the Matt problem.

"I smell blood." His body tensed.

"It's probably you! You're still healing; you had blood on your skin. Everywhere."

"Katherine, wai—" I slammed the door shut without another word and rushed into the station. When I opened the front door, it seemed quieter than usual. Pamela wasn't in her usual position at the front desk; she was probably on her coffee break. Figures.

"Scott? Stiles?" I called loudly to get someone's attention. Something didn't feel right. The typical smell of hazelnut coffee was replaced by something metallic. Behind the front desk, something was lightly scratching against the floor. Were the boys playing games with me? I was in no mood for this. Walking around the front desk to investigate, I stopped at the gruesome sight in front of me. Pamela was on the floor, her eyes open and lifeless. Her uniform was ripped apart and bloody. She wasn't breathing. My breath hitched in my throat and then it became heavy and labored. I didn't even think to scream out for help, I didn't even think to move. My body was shaking. The front door of the station opened and in came Derek; though I never took my eyes off Pamela's dead body I could tell it was him. The Kanima was here…somewhere. Did Scott and Stiles know? My sneakers squeaked against the polished linoleum as I tried to slowly back away from the scene. I looked up to meet Derek's gaze but my widening eyes fell on the figure behind him.

Jackson.

Half in his lizard form, his skin was scaly and green. Before I could warn the uptight Alpha, Jackson swiped his claws over the back of Derek's neck, paralyzing him. I rushed over to go help him but Jackson caught him instead, waving a scaly finger in my face. He grabbed Derek and I both and began forcing us towards the back and to a closed door. Derek was literally dragged while I had to force my pace to keep up with Jackson so I didn't fall. As usual, Derek had an unreadable expression on his face, and for once I did too. I felt betrayed. I was still taking the fact that Matt was the Kanima master all in. After letting go of my arm, Jackson made it look as if Derek was standing up on his own. The door swung open, Scott, Stiles, and Matt waiting on the other side.

"Oh, thank God." Scott let out a breath of relief when he saw Derek beside me. Jackson let go of his hold on the Alpha and Derek fell on his back with a loud thump. Jackson was revealed behind Derek and he forcefully pushed me forward into the room.

"Fancy seeing you here." Matt maniacally smirked. His glare made my throat feel dry. My heart broke in pieces. My friend, my own friend was pointing a gun at me.

"You sent the text." I realized with a defeated sigh.

"Smart girl." Matt moved over so he was leaning over a paralyzed Derek.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid." Derek judged, using very little facial expressions.

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf. Oh yeah! That's—that's right! I've learned a few things lately." Matt said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Werewolves, hunters, unturned psychotic Alpha's, kanima's, it's like a freakin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What do you turn into?" Please don't say something sarcastic or witty, please don't say something sarcastic or witty!

"An abominable snowman, but it's more of like a wintertime thing. You know, seasonal." Matt looked at Stiles suspiciously, finally motioning his head over to Jackson. Jackson raised a hand, slicing his claws through the back of Stiles' neck.

"B-biiitch." Stiles mumbled out as his body crumbed and went numb, landing him on top of Derek. Damn it, Stiles, learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes!

"Get him off of me." Derek said through his teeth.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair. Better than you two over there." Ouch Matt, that hurt. Not. "It must kinda suck though, having all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet your not used to feeling this helpless."

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you get down here a little closer, huh? See how helpless I am."

"Yeah, bitch!" Stiles' words were muffled from his mouth being pressed against Derek's shirt. Matt 's attention was focused on me.

"What?" I barked. Matt just stared at me with a smile. "Are you gonna say something? Anything? Or are you just gonna stare at me."

"I'd watch your tone with me, Katherine. I'm surprised. You're usually so nice to me." Matt pointed the barrel of the gun towards me.

"What you think this is the first time I've had a gun pointed at me before?" I sarcastically asked.

"No," Matt paused and a smile danced on his lips, "but it'll be the last." My heart sank from my stomach to the floor. The Matt I knew was gone. I didn't know the one standing in front of me. He was a total stranger.

"You know, Katherine, I thought we had something. The way we were dancing at the winter formal, but then you left. You disappeared!" Matt yelled.

"I couldn't help it, I was kidnapped!" I retorted.

"I still thought we had something afterwards. You know, you treated me differently. You were nicer to me, even nicer than you were to these two dumbasses over here. I felt something for you. Even for Allison."

"We were friends Matt." I gritted through my teeth. "And now you're pointing a gun at me? You wouldn't do this. Let's just forget all of this ever happened and go home. Matt, this isn't you. I know you, and you're not like this." I thought I'd get through to the teen, I really did. He had a look on his face, his facial muscles had relaxed the slightest bit, and it gave me the slightest bit of hope. That is, until his muscles tightened right back up and his face scrunched up in hatred.

"You don't know how wrong you are." Matt had flown off the deep end. Before I had the chance to cry out and shake his shoulders until the old Matt came out and realized how crazy all this was, I heard the sound of a large boom go off, almost like the sound of fireworks. The next thing I know I heard Scott yelling, Stiles making a failed attempt to move, and Derek growling. My hands flew to my right side as I felt a burning pain begin to form. My fingers grazed over the side and came back with bloody tips. All the color drained from my face.

Matt shot me.

Shot could have been the word to use, but the better one would have been grazed. The bullet had grazed my side, and there was no doubt it had gone somewhat deep. But thank god it wasn't as bad as a normal bullet wound.

"Next time, that goes through your head." He threatened. I was about to topple onto my knees from the pain I was in, but Jackson had grabbed my arm tightly and held me up.

"Matt, what the hell?" Scott screamed.

"Shut up, McCall!" Matt's screech shook my bones. He opened his mouth to speak again but a pair of headlights hitting the window cut him off.

"Is that her?" Matt asked Scott in a taunting voice. He flashed me an 'I-know-something-you-don't' smirk. The two knew exactly who it was, though I was left in the dark of the person's identity. "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her." Who was her? Allison?

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles screamed. Matt reached down and grabbed Stiles' by the fabric of his plaid shirt and yanked him off Derek, placing him on his back on the cold floor. Matt proceeded to press his foot down onto Stiles' throat and stop his breathing. Seeing Stiles being suffocated stopped all the pain I was in, all my focus went on helping my best friend. I tried to reach forward and help Stiles but Jackson held me back. "Is this better for you?" Matt asked as Stiles' face turned red and he began choking.

"Matt, stop!" I screamed.

"Just stop!" Scott yelled.

"Then do what I tell you." Matt snapped.

"Okay!" Scott blurted out without another thought. "Alright." Scott almost immediately spoke once again as Matt didn't move to get off Stiles' throat.

"Matt, stop! He said he'd do it, get off!" I yelled, tears were threatening to spill. Matt looked at me with hatred and finally took his shoe off. Stiles went into a coughing fit.

"You," Matt looked to Jackson, "take them in there. You," Matt looked at Scott, "with me." Matt looked at me. "You too." He pulled me from Jackson's grip and dragged me out of the room, Scott trailing in front. We went down the hallway Jackson earlier had dragged us through and stopped at its entrance. Matt pushed me in front so I was standing next to Scott.

"Mom?" Scott called, trying to act normal.

"Oh, you scared me. Where is every—" Melissa McCall's voiced trailed off when her eyes met her son and her, basically, daughter held at gunpoint. You could see the fear grow in her eyes. Her own son was getting a gun held to him! And me, she's known me since I was little, now I was getting a gun held to me for no apparent reason. Noticing the bloody wound on my side made her eyes bug out more than they were before.

"Mom," Scott tried to say calmly, "just do what he says. He promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right," Matt added from in back of us. Scott and I both turned around. It all happened so fast it took me a second to catch up. Matt pulled back the trigger and shot Scott in the abdomen. The shrieks of Melissa and I filled the station. Matt didn't purposely graze Scott like he did to me, he put a bullet through his body. Sheriff Stilinski began screaming for Scott and Stiles. Wait, where was he?

"But I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you." Matt took a few steps forward and looked down to a bleeding Scott. "Next one goes through you again." Matt latched onto my arm tightly, making me uncomfortable.

"Wai—" Melissa took a few steps forward.

"Back! Back!" Matt yelled, pointing the gun at her and rushing both of us forward at her.

"Mom! Mom! Stop! Mom!" Scott put pressure down on his wound. I wasn't worried for him that he was shot, there was no doubt he could already feel the skin healing over the bullet. What I was worried about, was how he was going to explain that to his mom when it healed.

"I said, get back." Matt slowly warned, his crazed eyes watering.

"Scott," She whimpered.

"Melissa, please." I quietly pleaded. She nodded, tears dripping down her face as she retreated backwards.

"Get up, McCall." Matt demanded.

"Matt, Matt listen to me!" Sherriff Stilinski's voice echoed throughout the station. Where had Matt put him?

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Matt roared. "Everybody shut the hell up!" The gun clutched in Matt's hand was being waved around, I was afraid he was so emotionally unstable he'd shoot it off without noticing. Matt was hyperventilating, turning his head from Scott to Melissa, then back to Scott again.

"Now get up or I shoot both of them next!" He pointed to the gun from my temple to Melissa. Scott, believing Matt's threats, listened. The crazed psycho dragged us into the cell room where we found Sheriff Stilinski handcuffed to an object on the wall.

"Katherine." Sheriff Stilinski disappointedly realized I was here too. I looked down to the floor as Matt pulled me into the room and finally let me go to take care of Melissa.

"Please, he needs to see a doctor." Melissa pleaded as Matt locked her in a holding cell.

"You think so?" Matt cocked his head, looking at Scott's mother.

"Hey, hey you listen to me!" Sherriff Stilinski threatened, pointing a finger in Matt's face.

"It's alright! I'm okay!" Scott intervened.

"No honey, you're not okay." Melissa whimpered.

"Melissa, trust me, he's okay." I tried to persuade her. The last thing we needed her worrying about was her son dying.

"It doesn't hurt mom."

"Cause that's the adrenaline. Please just, please let me take a look at him, okay? I mean I can help stop the bleeding."

"They have no idea, do they?" Matt taunted in a terrifyingly psychotic voice.

"Matt, not here. Not now." I growled. This wasn't the time. Melissa was still babbling on, crying how she wanted to help Scott and look at the wound.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Matt ended in a scream. "Lady if you keep talking I'm going to put the next bullet through his head. Then her head." Matt gritted his teeth together.

"Okay." Melissa agreed with a nod.

"Back to the front McCall, you too Hemmings." He wouldn't even call me by my first name now. Scott and I looked at each other and began walking, Matt trailing behind us with his gun. We came back to the room where Stiles and Derek both laid motionless on the floor. Matt jabbed the gun into my back, pushing me forward

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you go?"

"You think the evidence mattered that much, huh? No, no, I want the book!" Matt snapped.

"Wha—what book?" Scott stammered.

"The bestiary!" Wait, what? He knew?

"Not just the few pages, I want the entire thing."

"Hate to break it to you, but we don't have it. It's Gerard's." I notified.

"What do you want it for anyways?" Scott asked.

"I need answers."

"Answers to what?" Scott yelled.

"To this!" Matt pulled up his shirt to reveal his side, covered in Kanima skin. Scott, Stiles, and my eyes grew to the sizes of baseballs. Matt was turning into the Kanima! How was that even possible?

"Matt…" I whispered.

"I want the book!" He yelled.

"We can help you. Without the book." I lied with a strong voice. There was no doubt Derek could hear my heart skip a beat.

"How?"

"It's hard to explain. But if you let us go, I'll take you to Derek's or Deaton's…and we can help you." Every word that came out of my mouth was another risk to get shot, this time the bullet going through my body. Matt took a step closer to me, his blue eyes staring down at me. He cocked his head, a small smile forming on his chapped lips. I stood tall with confidence, appearing that the words I had just told him were the truth.

He didn't believe it.

I found myself being pushed to the cold, hard ground. One of my hands impacted the fall while the other was clutching my bullet wound as I landed on my uninjured side. Well, that was going to leave a bruise in the morning.

"Now, McCall." Matt ordered.


	39. Enemy Lines (Part 2)

**A/N: Yet another hard chapter to write. Loved Matt's character and once again, I hope I did him justice. This was really great to write though, I enjoyed it a lot. Please, PLEASE review to help me get inspiration to write the next chapter :] PLEASE! I'll give you teen wolf cookies :D In other news, how about that episode on Monday? Can you say AWESOME? Poor Derek , I just want to give him hugs :[ **

_Chapter Thirty-Nine:_

_Enemy Lines (Part 2)_

_Chapter Song: Over The Love by FATM_

Matt had left somewhere with Scott, possibly to go torment the two adults locked away in the holding room some more, possibly to get the bestiary. I had been left in the room under the surveillance of lizard boy, who seemed to be more like a robot than a boy right now. He was guarding the exit to the door, his back to Derek, Stiles, and I. Ha! He thought I'd run. I was emotionally paralyzed, while Derek and Stiles were physically paralyzed. I had taken a position on the floor; I hadn't bothered getting up after Matt pushed me. Though I was starting to get uncomfortable with my back leaning against the wooden bench, I still didn't move. I was clutching my side to stop the bleeding and try to dull the pain that had begun progressing again once Matt left. Derek, Stiles, and I sat in silence. I was looking up at the ceiling attempting to avoid their gazes.

"He shot you." Derek stated in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine, I'm okay."

"No Katherine, you're not fine!" Stiles disagreed.

"I'm fine! He grazed me, I'm fine."

"Matt still shot you." Stiles exclaimed quietly.

"No. That's not Matt." I gravely answered, not daring to look at the boys. It was obvious I was in denial, and I knew I had to get past it but for some reason I just couldn't. I couldn't accept the fact that he had shot both Scott and I without even flinching.

"Katherine, I know you're upset…" Stiles whisper was cut off by me.

"I'm not upset." I spat in a low voice. "I'm not anything." We fell back into silence. Stiles and Derek both realized how hard this was hitting me. I was conflicted, choosing between the life and death of my so-called friend whose friendship was all based on lies. I didn't want to believe the horrid things he'd done…kill those people, force Jackson to kill those people, shoot my best friend and I, and paralyze my other best friend and boyfriend. I needed to make a choice before my head exploded.

"Hey, you know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whispered to Derek. I pretended not to listen to their conversation.

"Yeah, the books not gonna help him. You can't just break the rules. Not like this."

"What do you mean?" Stiles wondered.

"He means like karma." I interviewed.

"The universe balances things out. It always does."

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people that don't deserve it?"

"Killing people himself."

"So…" Stiles began thinking.

"Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima." I said, quieting my voice so Jackson didn't pay attention to our conversation.

"Balance." Derek simply said.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?" Stiles asked, mainly focusing the question to me.

"Not likely." Derek answered.

"Okay he's going to kill all of us when he gets that book, isn't he?" Stiles realized.

"Yup." Derek and I said at the same time. Stiles sighed louder than expected.

"So, what do we do?" I asked. I didn't know what to do, and that scared me the most.

"Kill him before he kills you." Derek replied. He expected us to kill Matt? Of course he did, who was I kidding?

"Well that isn't exactly going to work with you two paralyzed, Jackson standing outside the door waiting to rip his claws through us, and Scott being held at gunpoint. I'm not sitting here waiting to die."

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster, like triggering the healing process." Derek thought aloud. Stiles and I looked to Derek as we heard a shuffling noise. Derek's claws were out, and they were punctured through his well-fitted jeans and through his skin, drawing lots of blood.

"Gross." Stiles commented.

"You. With me. Now." Matt commanded as he reentered the room. Oh great, he was back. Who was he talking to? Wait, he was talking to me. What? No! He grabbed me by my bicep and lifted me up, holding all my weight.

"Now!" He screeched. I took control and followed him out. Scott, who was in the hallway under watch by Jackson, followed us. Matt made us walk in front of him and he brought us into the large office room. Scott and I turned around to face Matt in all his psychotic glory.

"I feel sorry for you McCall, because now you're thinking 'how am I going to explain this when it heals'? Sad part is, is that you don't realize how incredible it is that you _are_ healing. Because you know what happens to everyone else when they get shot? They die." Matt turned around and began pacing.

"You drowned, didn't you?" My question came out more as a statement. The idea had been forming in my head for a while. If Deaton had been right and the Kanima was afraid of water, that went for Matt too.

"He shouldn't have let them drink." Matt leaned against one of the deputy's desks.

"Who?" I cautiously asked.

"Lahey!" He bellowed. "He shouldn't have let them drink." His voice was back to normal.

"Who was drinking?" Scott piped up. I knew the answer to that—the swim team of 2006.

"The swim team you idiots! I didn't know what was happening! I didn't know they had just won states. And Lahey's letting his favorites come over to have a couple drinks to celebrate. Who cares if they're seventeen, right?" He mocked. I could see the pain in his eyes as he didn't dare to face us.

"You were at Isaac's?" I realized.

"He had this first edition spider-man novel—or was it…batman? And we were gonna make a trade. But then I'm over there, and I hear music, and everyone's having a good time. And I see Shawn, he—he throws Jesscia in the pool. And then Bennett goes in…"

"Bennett? The hunter?"

"And then Camden. Isaac's jarhead brother. He grabs me. He thinks it's funny."

"They threw you in." Scott apprehended.

"I, I yelled 'I can't swim', but nobody listens. I go under, and I swallow water, and no one cares. And I see these bodies underwater. I see Jessica's got her hands down Shawn's board shorts. Tucker's grabbing Cara, and I'm drowning. I'm dying, and they're laughing! All of the sudden I'm, I'm lying by the pool. And Lahey is right there, right above me and he say's," Matt walked over to Scott and I and began jabbing fingers at Scott's chest, "'you tell no one. This, this is your fault! Don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!'" He finished yelling and his voice became calmer. His blue eyes were drowning in tears as he recollected the horrible memories, but he never let them fall. "And I didn't. I didn't tell anyone. And I would see them at school, and they wouldn't even look at me. I would wake up in the middle of the night, I'd gasp for breath. And my parents, they thought I was asthmatic! They, they, they even gave me an inhaler. They didn't know that every time I closed my eyes I…I was drowning." Matt paused to take a breath. All the hatred simmering inside me that I had for Matt washed away with the emotional pain that grew as he told me his story. "You know that little white light they talk about? You see when you die? I didn't see anything. Just darkness. Everything was dark."

"So you killed all of them that killed you." I spoke up as much as my voice felt stuck in my throat.

"But then, then came the Argent's funeral. And everything changed." Matt's sad expression turned and grew dark, almost evil as he turned around to meet our gaze. "I saw you there, Katherine, and Allison of course. I was taking some photos, one particularly of you and by, by accident, Lahey gets in one of the photos! I looked down at the screen at my camera and I just had this unbelievable rage that fills up inside of me! And I just, I look at him, and I wanna see him dead. And the next day, he actually was. You know, Einstein was right. Imagination is more important than knowledge. It was like something out of Greek mythology. Like the furies coming down to punish Oretheses…" Scott looked at Matt blankly, loosing him. Matt scoffed, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Me, being the smart fifth grader I had been and being in a higher level class, had learned about Greek mythology—all of its goddesses, magic, and cryptic wonders.

"Was he the guy who stabbed out his eyes?" Scott innocently asked.

"Ugh, that's Oedipus, you dumbass!" Matt chided Scott for his ignorance while waving the gun in his face. "The furies are deities of vengeance. Their tears ran of blood and they had snakes for hair."

"If there was a crime that had gone unpunished, the furies would do the punishing." I solemnly added. Matt had been in that same class with me those many years ago.

"Jackson, is my fury." Matt announced while looking to his lizard friend standing in the hallway. "And when I saw him the next night, it was like this bond had been cemented between the two of us. I knew he had killed Lahey for me. And I knew he would do it again. So I went to Tuckers garage. I even paid for an oil change," he sounded quite impressed with himself, "And guess what? He didn't even recognize me! So when he wasn't looking, I took a shot of him from my camera. And in a few hours, he was dead. So I took more pictures. All I had to do was take their picture. Jackson would take their life." Matt sat and leaned against that same desk from before after he stopped his pacing. The room fell silent for six whole seconds before all hell broke loose. The power to the entire building shut down, leaving us blind.

"What is this?" Matt asked. I could hear him shuffling to stand up. The emergency lighting flashed on and all the sudden, the piercing sound of a siren started to wail.

"What is this? What's happening? What's going on?" He shouted, pointing the gun at Scott and I.

"I don't know!" Scott stuttered. He was going to shoot us because he thought we were taking him down when in all honesty, none of us had a clue of what was going on. A pair of headlights swept over the outside of the building and illuminated the window parallel to us. All our terror filled eyes fell on the lights and we could see a few figures standing out there with automatics in their hands.

Oh crap.

And just like that, they windows shattered and blew towards us in a thousand shards. The sounds of hundreds of bullets whizzing past us and breaking glass filled the entire building. We all dove to the floor and struggled to crawl under desks. Bullets began sparking as they hit metal objects on the desks. I held my arms over my head for protection. If Matt wasn't doing this, then who else was trying to kill us? No one knew we were here, no one had sent out a distress call to other police stations and I was almost sure if they did, they wouldn't start firing as reckless as that. The horror went on for another thirty seconds until all the firing stopped. I watched a small, metal object fly in through the window and roll past Matt, hitting one of the walls. It started beeping.

"Matt, get up! Now!" I yelled. I couldn't tell if he moved or not as my attention focused on the cloud of white smoke that emitted from the grenade. It dispersed through out the entire room and all three of us began coughing from inhalation.

"He can't see us. Get out." Scott ordered so only I could hear.

"Matt may not be able to see but Jackson sure can."

"Don't worry about Jackson, I've got him covered." Scott got up from our hiding spot under the desk and began running. Somehow, I managed to find my feet and follow his hazed figure. Hiding myself in the smoke and pressing my back against a wall, I watched Scott run out of the room and

throw Jackson down. That was my cue to leave. I ran out of the room and ran with Scott to go retrieve Stiles and Derek. Scott kneeled down next to Stiles and I next to Derek.

"Take him." Derek ordered, moving the upper half of his body. "Go!" He yelled. Scott struggled at first but picked up a paralyzed Stiles, and ran off with him to go leave him in a safe place. Well, somewhere safer than here.

"Can you move?" I asked Derek.

"Kind of, it's wearing off." He dug his claws into his leg some more and finally got feeling back. I helped him stand up. His eyes were glowing red.

"You need to be careful, Jacksons about to go full Kanima on us, Matt's still got a gun, and someone else is here trying to shoot us." I turned my head around to make sure no one was behind us, but when I looked back, Derek had gone full wolf on me and growled, running off with the quick order for me to stay hidden. Yeah right, like I was going to sit back and let everyone else do the fighting. I ran out of the room and stalked around as quietly as possible. Matt was still roaming around with a gun and he was angry. And now we had to deal with some unknown people shooting at us? What else more could we possibly take?

Oh God, please don't take that as an invitation to shoot more hell our way.

* * *

I turned a corner I gasped at Allison standing in the smoke in front of me, a hard expression on her face. She was holding a crossbow in her hand that was aimed right for me.

"Allison." I gasped. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Where's Derek?" She asked, her voice rough and angry.

"What?" My brows furrowed. Now it all came together. The people who shot at us through the windows, the reason why Allison was here…it was the hunters. And they were after Derek because of—oh God. "You guys did that? You guys shot at us? We already have Matt to worry about we don't need you and your stupid little hunter problems to deal with right now!" I yelled out at Allison. She kept her bow and arrow steady.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"Allison if you so much touch one hair on his head, I will make you very sorry."

"Stay out of my way, Katherine." She brushed past me, purposely bumping into my shoulder. I had to warn Derek. They were here for him. And he didn't know any of that; his thoughts were focused on killing Matt and Jackson. He was about to be in some major trouble. I began running around in search of the pissed off Alpha, who didn't seem to be found anywhere. It was probably a pretty stupid idea to be walking around alone and without a weapon with multiple people after me at the moment, but I didn't care. It was then when I was in the misty hallway of the holding cells, I could hear Sheriff Stilinskis struggling cries and then metal breaking. I watched as Matt entered the room, and then there was a shrill cry from Melissa. What did he do?

I positioned myself on the other side of the wall. Peaking my head out a little, I looked into the room to see Stiles' dad passed out on the floor and Melissa right up against the bars of her cell. Matt was standing over the unconscious Sherriff, making sure he was out cold. I retracted my head so Matt didn't see me as he turned to face the way I was.

"Matt. Matt listen to me! My son has been shot, and I've heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but will you please just let me see my son." Melissa pleaded, tears in her eyes. There was no way I was going to let him hurt Melissa. He already hurt someone who was like my father, he was not going to hurt my best friends mom. Melissa didn't even see me coming as I rushed towards Matt at an incredibly fast speed. The room was filling up with foggy smoke, so it was easy to sneak up on the teen.

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt asked a terrified Melissa. I placed two hands on Matt, one on his back and one on his head, and forcefully pushed him into the metal bars of the cell. He turned his head to the side so the front of his face didn't take all the impact.

"And how totally stupid are you?" I growled in his ear. Matt tried to fight me and I did the best I could to hold him back. He got out of my grip and turned around, trying to punch me in the face but I slammed him back into the cell again.

"You hurt me? Okay. But you hurt the people I love? Then I get pissed." I snarled, then growled. Wait…that growl didn't come from me. Melissa, Matt, and my eyes fell on one of the doorway of the room. A silhouetted figure with red eyes was standing there growling at us. Derek entered the room, wolfed out and snarling, ready to fight. Matt took this advantage, pushing me away from him and down to the floor. Yup. That definitely made my gunshot wound start bleeding again. Ouch. Melissa backed up in her cell, terrified of the sight in front of her. I was mentally kicking Derek; he just spilled the werewolf secret. There was an intense stare down between Matt and him until in came Jackson, all Kanima'd out, with a reptilian screech. Derek roared so loud it sent a shiver down my spine. Him and the Kanima began fighting, throwing each other all over the room. I scurried up just as Matt was about to make a run for it.

"Oh, I don't think so." He didn't even realize I got back up. His breath was heavy as he realized he was losing. He needed to get out of here. Matt charged at me and pushed me against a wall. I cried out in pain but by the scared look in his eye, he didn't look like he was going to severely hurt me. It didn't look like he wanted to. The real Matt was in there somewhere. I could swear by it. My mind was conflicted; I wanted to kill him, yet I wanted to save him. God I was so confused my brain hurt! Matt slipped out of my grip and ran as fast as he could. There was no way I was going to let him get away that easily. I ran after him, but when I ran throughout the halls I couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he disappeared, but he couldn't have gotten out that easily between Scott, the Argents, and I looking for him.

"Matt," I rang, "come out, come out wherever you are." I taunted. I know he could hear me. He had to be hiding…but where? I opened the door to a few offices to find them empty. When I turned the corner out of one of the rooms, I saw Derek with his back pressed against a wall. I rushed over to him but as I opened my mouth he covered it with his hand. He put a finger to his lips and pointed to the hall that I was about to step into. He mouthed 'Gerard' to me. My face turned grim. So this was evil grandpa and Allison's idea? Since when were these two teaming up?

"What are you doing here? It wasn't supposed to happen like this?" Scott's voice quietly exclaimed. Scratch that, since when were _these_ two teaming up? Oh my God, what was Scott talking about? Why was he talking with Gerard like he had a plain with him? Was my best friend on the wrong side?

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." Gerard replied.

"I've done everything that you've asked of me! I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I-I told you Matt was controlling Jackson!" Scott was talking so fast it was hard to take it all in. He betrayed us. For Gerard.

"Leave him to us. Help your friends! Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother." There was a silence, and then something metal dropped on the floor.

"You dropped this." Scott said, picking whatever fell up and handing it to Gerard.

"Go!" Gerard demanded. Scott ran passed us and didn't seem to notice since we were standing in the shadows. Derek looked at me, he was furious. My expression matched his. I emerged into the hallway to find it empty of Argents and betraying best friends.

"I'm going to kill him." I growled. Derek's face was tight with anger. "You need to get out of here. The Argents are looking for you."

"I've got the Argents covered." He roughly replied. My eyes trailed down, seeing an object on the floor. It was Matt's gun. He was here. I knew it. I picked up the gun, feeling a rush of power to have the cold metal in my hands. I had the upper hand now.

"I've got Matt." I nodded reluctantly, darting for a door where I could see a shadow run past. Derek ran the opposite way and I could see far away, a figure run out the back door. It was Matt. I pushed myself faster and finally opened the door just in time to see him dash out of the metal gate of the police car parking lot. So, with the gun clutched tightly in my shaking hands, I ran after Matt. He was a fast runner, there was no doubt. He was on the lacrosse team, he had to be. I was going to curse myself out later for not taking up track. It would have been so useful in a situation like this. I was running as fast as I could, though I was getting out of breath. All while staying hidden, I somehow managed to take the wrong fork in the road and now, I was running parallel to Matt. A lake grew in between us, giving me no way to cross over until the bridge coming up ahead. That's where I could catch him. But, something was off…there was a car with its lights off stalled on the bridge. Why would it just be sitting there? It was too much of a coincidence, could it be?

Argents.

When Gerard said to Scott to leave Matt to him, he wasn't kidding. He was going to take care of the situation, Argent style. I needed to get myself out of plain sight as fast as I could. Gerard was going to have me killed for being in association with Derek due to what happened with Victoria. Thinking quick, I slid down on the grass and hid myself underneath the bridge, pressing my body up onto one of the damp, wooden pillars. I was hidden by the darkness; there was no light…until now. The headlights of Gerard's car flicked on and Matt was illuminated in blindingly bright light. I could hear the breath being taken out of Matt as Gerard got a hold of him. The grandfather pushed him down a hill and dragged him into the lake. Matt's body squirmed and tried to fight the old man, but failed as Gerard was to strong for him. Gerard dragged him deeper and forced Matt underwater. My hand flew to my mouth and I prevented the scream from coming out. Gerard was drowning him! I needed to do something! But I was so shocked I couldn't seem to move. Gerard would do the same to me if I tried to intervene, if he could hold down Matt he could for sure hold down me and not even break a sweat. Matt was struggling, there was water spraying everywhere as he kicked and fought to get up for air. He managed to break the surface once, but Gerard submerged him once more. Matt was gasping for breath each time he surfaced, water pouring into his mouth. From there on, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I watched Matt go from putting up a fight and trying to get away from Gerard by kicking and flailing his arms, and then to him slowing down and then completely stopping, taking his last breath of life under water.

No, he was pretending. He was pretending to be dead. So, why wasn't he moving? This was all a joke so he could jump up at Gerard and attack him, right? Satisfied, Gerard stood up, looking at Matt's body float still in the water. Not once did Matt move.

Oh my God, it wasn't a joke.

I had just witnessed the death of Matt Daehler. Tears formed in my eyes and immediately ran down my face and I kept my hand pressed to my mouth. I was bound to start sobbing at any second. The air was silent. There were no gasps for air, no yelling, no water splashing furiously. Everything seemed just as still as Matt's body.

Gerard got out of the lake quietly and stepped onto the bank, the souls of his shoes squishing in the sandy mud. His head turned towards to look underneath the bridge, I stepped back more into the shadows even though he was looking on the other side. I couldn't risk being seen. My gaze followed Gerard's and I could see what he was looking at—the Kanima standing in shallow water. Was he going to kill Gerard for killing his master? What would happen now?

The unthinkable.

"No longer afraid of the water? Well you don't have to be afraid of anything my friend." Gerard coaxed the Kanima over, taking one of the black leather gloves off his hand, "especially me." he concluded, putting his hand out. The Kanima slowly came over and touched hands with Gerard, who was smiling evilly at the creature. The parted their separate ways, the Kanima had run off into the woods and Gerard had retreated back into his car, driving away. My hand finally was back at my side and I was breathing quite loud and shaky.

"Matt." I whispered. "Matt!" I almost yelled this time. I trudged through the shallow water under the bridge. Cold water submerged my sneakers, soaked through my jeans, and sent goose bumps up my legs. Feeling like a decade later, I finally reached the other side and ran over to Matt, who looked peaceful as he floated in the water. I collapsed down, sitting on my legs in the murky lake water and I pushed Matt's lifeless body towards me. I turned it so his head rested on my lap.

"Matt? Matt!" I shook his shoulders. "Matt, wake up." I cried. Tears were rolling down my face. "Matt, get up. Matt, please. Let's go home. We can forget this ever happened. I can forget you shot me. Scott too. We can forget you killed all those people. Jackson too. Please. We can do all of it. If you just wake up." I urged while crying. "Matt, wake up!" I yelled. "Somebody. Help." I screamed. "Somebody." I started sobbing. "Matt, wake up." Those thoughts I had that wanted Matt dead completely disappeared into thin air. He didn't deserve to die, not even for shooting my best friend and me, killing all those people, and threatening to kill everyone in the station. He didn't deserve to die even if he was the Kanima master, or even if he was the bad guy. He deserved to be punished for what he did, but not this way. Matt was misunderstood, bad things happened to him. He may have been psychotic, but he didn't deserve to die in his biggest fear. Sure Matt could be called many things, crazy and creepy just to name a few, but no one deserved to die like that. Tears poured down my face as I held and looked at his lifeless, cold body in my arms. I couldn't help but remember Matt as the innocent guy I saw at homecoming who wanted to dance with me.

The guy that I gave a chance to.

The guy I left waiting while I got kidnapped.

The guy that was my friend.

* * *

**Katherine's Outfit:**

**(www.) (polyvore.)com/chapter_38_at_station/set?id=85069156**


End file.
